Into The Vampire World
by TheCuteChibiLover
Summary: Len is an average boy with a pure heart. His life was perfectly normal until he finds him self trapped in the vampire world where he meets a beautiful vampire girl named Rin. Will she protect him from the vampires, or is it all an act to get to his blood?
1. Family

Len, sweetie time for dinner!" Luka said setting down fresh cut salmon on the white kitchen table. "Okay mom, I'm almost done with that book report I'm doing!" Len called back from his room. He was on the computer finishing up the book report he was doing in his reading class.

And as the vampire was about to suck the princess's blood the heroic knight came in wounded but his spirit was burning bright as he desperately held on his sword for dear life. the vampire was about to attack the injured knight, when all of a sudden the sword started to glow and the sword transformed into a blade of fire. The Shocked vampire couldn't speak as he tried to escape but the Knight followed the black cloak vampire and as he trapped him, he raised his sword up and SMASH! VAMPIRE GUTS WENT EVERY WHERE! And the princess and the knight happily married. The end.

"Whew done!" Len said falling back on his chair. "Smash, vampire guts went every where? That just killed the story Len." A small voice came. Len opened his eyes to see his adopted little sister right in front on his computer screen.

"Rui!" Len shouted, "What are you doing in my room?" "Mom said it was time for dinner an you weren't coming down so…" Rui said playing with her favorite doll that she loved with all her heart. "So Rui was trying get you down before you miss out." Rui said; talking for her doll and moving it.

Len smiled and rubbed his sister on her head. "You might want to leave your doll in your room or it might get dirty because you are kind of a slob." Len teased. "I-I am not a slob!" Rui said blushing. Len chuckled a little bit.

"And I'm never going to part with this doll for as long as I live." She said holding her doll tighter "You gave it to me on my third birthday, I'll never let go of this doll that you gave to me!" Rui said with a big smile.

"Len smiled at his sister. Her doll that she held in her pale arms had short curly honey blond hair with big eyes that open and close. One eye was blue and one eye was pure white. It's skin was soft that some people think a clever craftsman must have bought rare skin texture for the doll they made. It's lips looked very real almost soft. It wore a black short sleeved t-shirt, a gray hoodie over it, black pants, with red shoes and a single red rose on it's chest.

Rui would talk to it none stop all the time and pause at few things like she waited for it to say something. It was indeed a boy doll and Rui loves it very much because it was a birthday gift from her older brother that she loves so much.

"Kids what are you doing up there! Dinner's ready!" Luka called again, louder this time. "Okay mom where coming!" Rui called.

"Come on! Mommy probably made some yummy soup!" Rui shouted happily grabbing Lens hand and running to get to the kitchen. "For a twelve year old girl she sure is fast." Len thought as they both ran down the hallway.

Rui has always been a fast runner she was on the 7th grade middle school track and won every competition.

Len and Rui sat down on the wooden chairs. on the table was fresh cut salmon, pasta with tomatoes sauce and cheese with meatballs, garlic bread, hot soup, and eggplant salad.

"Yay! I just knew we where having your delicious soup mommy!" "You always know when she'll have soup don't you?" Gakupo said rubbing Rui's hair. "Len have you finished your book report?" Gakupo asked his son, sitting down.

"Of course I did dad! I'm finally on winter break, the last thing I want to do is put it off till the last minute." Len answered his father taking a bite out of the delicious garlic bread.

"Last week you put off your homework till the last minute after you got back from sneaking out and I heard you screaming the whole night." Rui said. "I also heard things that daddy and mommy told us to never say." She finished.

Len nearly choked on his bread. "R-Rui you big mouth!" Len yelled. "You said bad things?" Luka gasped. "And you snuck out! Gakupo said trying not to yell. "I-I-I w-was r-r-really angry and I didn't know what I was saying! And and Mikuo said that he had tickets to a concert that was late at night and I didn't want him to go alone." Len said shaking a little bit.

He hoped his parents would calm down and let it slide but the look in there eyes, said the were far from letting him go. Finally he sigh and said, "What's my punishment?" he asked. "Grounded for two weeks." Luka said.

Len's eyes widen. "B-but that's the whole time I'm on winter vacation!" He sat up shouting. "Your lucky we wont grounded you for a month you know you shouldn't be sneaking out behind our backs, it's dangerous! Gakupo said his voice getting a little bit loud.

"But-but-but-" "Not another word sit down and eat your dinner." Gakupo said. Len's eyes started to water as his face grew angrier. "YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST PARENTS EVER!" He yelled and ran up to his room in tears.

"Brother!" Rui asked. Rui was about to run up stares to her brother but Gakupo stopped her. "Don't Rui he might get angrier." He said. "But it's my fault he so sad!" Rui yelled having hot tears coming from her golden brown eyes, she dropped her doll.

Gakupo hugged Rui as she cried in his arms. "I'm going to calm down Rui." Gakupo said to his wife Luka. "And I'll go talk to Len. Luka said.

Up in Len's room, Len was hugging a pillow as he tried to stop his tears from flowing out of his ocean blue eyes. He laid on his side away from the door on his yellow bed hugging his orange pillow with a picture of three bananas on it.

"Mom and dad are the worst!" He yelled in his pillow. He herd a knock on the door. "Len." Came his mothers voice. "Go away!" Len yelled. "Sorry but I'm already in." Luka said smiling coming by the his bed.

She sat on the side of his bed. "Are you okay?" She asked gently. "I'm fine!" He shouted trying hard not to let his tears fall from his eyes as he just wished his mother would leave him alone. " I know it might seem unfair to you." Luka said stroking his hair. "It is unfair!" Len said quickly sitting up. "I've worked so hard over the semester and I thought I could just finally relax away from all that crap! But now im stuck in my room until school starts again! He yelled as fresh tears came out of his eyes.

Luka rubbed Len's hair. " I understand it can be stressful and everything but you know the reports of people are going missing and suddenly show up at their houses door steps with bite marks on there neck."

"Yeah well they all survive anyway!" Len yelled moving away from his mothers hand. "Is that why you didn't want Mikuo to go alone because you where worried about him?" Luka asked.

Len froze. "I-I just didn't want him to end up like those people, he's my best friend." Len said looking down. "I know, you care a lot about you friends but you have to understand you can't go out at night like that, your only fourteen." Luka said. "But I couldn't just let him go on his own! There where a lot of weirdo's there, who knows what they would have done!" Len said still arguing with his mother.

Luka gave him a small smile, "You have a good heart Len, but please come to us first before you act." Luka said.

"Just go away." Len said lying back down on his side away from his mother. Luka frowned "Don't you want to come down stairs and eat something?" She asked. "NO…." Len said quietly. The loud growling in his stomach proved that he was lying. He turned red. Luka giggled "I'll bring up something for you to eat." she said leaving the room.

"Stupid mom…" Len quietly said in his pillow.

Downstairs Luka was gathering some food for her son who was in a foul mood. Rui was slowly eat her food her eyes where red from crying. "He's not coming down is he? "Gakupo said picking up Rui's doll that she dropped when she was crying. "No it might take awhile for him to cool off. Luka said smiling sadly. "OH and by the way make sure you eat that eggplant salad I grew those with my very own hands." Luka said in a scary voice.

"D-Don't worry dear I will eat it…" Gakupo stuttered. "Good." Luka said as she made her way down the hall and up the stairs. "Daddy why are you scared of mommy?" Rui asked chewing on her meatball. "Well….that's sort of of a long story." Gakupo said rubbing his head.

Len didn't eat much of his food he was to upset to eat but he had to eat something to stop the empty feeling in his stomach.

Len still had crystal blue tears spilling from his eyes. He still cried into his pillow. "Mom and dad are so unfair I had to sneak out I had to! I couldn't let Mikuo get kidnapped by a sick person he's such an airhead that if a someone told him come in their car he would go in without a problem I couldn't let him get hurt!"

"Brother…." Came a sleepy voice. Len sat up. Rui was by the door in gray bunny pajamas holding her doll by one hand. "Rui! What are you doing up so late it's 1:34 in the morning." Rui came by his bed and hopped onto it. She gently wiped away Len's tears with her tiny fingers.

"I was worried you seemed pretty upset so I came in." Len paused he didn't know what to say. "Please don't cry brother cause I like it much better when your smiling." Rui said putting her fingers my his mouth and formed it into a smile. Len hugged Rui tightly. She knew how to cheer him up.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Rui asked sleepily. "Sure you can it's going to get pretty cold." Len said trying to smile.

An hour past and Len and Rui where asleep together under the think warm covers. Rui still had her doll in her arms. The dolls eyes seem to move to the left as it stared at the window. Snow was falling gently on the window sill but a black cat was by the window it's eyes were red it hissed and ran off. The doll opened it's mouth. "_va….mpi….re…" _it silently said and then it closed it's eyes.

* * *

Len woke up as he was being shook. "Len…" Whispered a voice. Len opened his eye slowly. He rubbed his eyes with his right arm. "What, is school back?" He asked sleepily. He regained his eye sight and found his mothers gentle face in front of him.

"Oh….What is it?" He groaned. "Your father and I are going out for awhile so watch your sister okay." Luka explained. "Yeah whatever…" Len said quietly as he drifted back to sleep. Luka looked at him sadly. Then she looked and Rui in his arms. It was a heartwarming thing to see her children together like that. She kissed Len and Rui on the cheeks and closed the door quietly, leaving the two siblings asleep in Len's bed.

Len woke up at 10:34 in the after noon. His arms felt heavy. He then saw Rui still asleep in his arms, still clutching her doll. Len smiled warmly, slowly slipping his arms out from under her. He yawned and slipped on his yellow slippers. "I better start making breakfast, Rui will probably be up soon." He said wiping his eyes.

He was cooking the last stack of chocolate chip pancakes. "I know how much Rui loves these… she really did cheer me up last night." He smiled warmly. He was so lost in thought that he forgot the pancakes where still on the pan.

It started to smoke and then It burned. "AHHHH! OH NO!" He screamed as a small pancake was on fire. He tried to pick it up but it just burned his hand. "OW! OW OW! He said as he tried to bare it. He ran to the the trash can a dumped the black food in the trash.

Len ran his hand under cold water. "Owwww….I have to be more careful next time. "LEN!" Rui sang jumping on her brother. "R-Rui! Your up?" He asked, unsurprised that his little sister hugged him in a surprise attack.

"I just woke up and smelled something yummy! SO I figured that you must have made your delicious pancakes!" Rui said smiling.

Len smiled and rubbed Rui's head. "I made them just for you." Len said happily. "Hey your smile's back!" Rui said pointing at Len's face. Len was surprised himself that he was smiling, after all he was still pissed off at his parents. "Hey would you like to eat them with me?" Rui asked.

"Okay." Len answered slowly. Rui put a mountain of syrup on her pancakes, Len just ate his food with his usual good table manners but while he ate he still had a sad look in his blue eyes.

After breakfast Rui was watching T.V down stairs and Len was up stairs in his room e-mailing Mikuo on the Internet.

* * *

**Bananalover25: **_Sorry i can't go to winter carnival this year_

**TheGreenKingofCoolness:**_What! WHY NOT! IT'S FREAKIN' WINTER BREAK!_

**Bananalover25: **Well Rui busted me for sneaking out of the house last week and now my parents grounded me for the rest of the vacation.

**TheGreenKingofCoolness:** _HUH! YOUR PARENTS ARE TOTALLY UNFAIR! I MEAN IT WAS JUST A STUPID SNEAK OUT NOT MUCH OF A BIG DEAL! _

**Bananalover25:** _-'_-_

**TheGreenKingofCoolness:** _I got it sneak out of the house again today!_

**Bananalover25:** _Are you insane! If I get caught again I'll be grounded For the rest of summer vacation!_

**TheGreenKingofCoolness:** _But this year it has a big Ice Cream Bar with a special Banana split._

**Bananalover25: **_Did you say a…. Banana split? _

**TheGreenKingofCoolness:** _And the hottest girl in school, Fee bee will be there. I know you've had a crush on her since the second grade. _

**Bananalover25:** _F-Fee bee will be there? _

**TheGreenKingofCoolness:** _Uh Huh X3_

**Bananalover25:…****_..._**

**TheGreenKingofCoolness: **_Len?_

**Bananalover25:** _STOP TORTURING ME I CAN'T LEAVE RUI ALONE! T-T_

**TheGreenKingofCoolness:** _Well why don't you bring her with you?_

**Bananalover25: **_NO! YOU STUPID LEEK HEAD! _

**TheGreenKingofCoolness:** _No need to be soooo mean. *sob* T-T_

**Bananalover25:** _Listen as much as I love to go there I can't, if I did mom and dad would be really angry and My sister would start blaming herself again._

**TheGreenKingofCoolness:** _Speaking of which…I hope you don't mind me asking this but how come Rui looks nothing like you and your folks?_

**Bananalover25:** _Don't you remember she's adopted. _

**TheGreenKingofCoolness:** _SHE IS! :0_

**Bananalover25:** _ummmm yeah._

**TheGreenKingofCoolness:** _HOW!_

…**...**

**TheGreenKingofCoolness:** _Len?_

* * *

Len looked out the window by his window sill was a black cat the stared at him with interest in its blue gray eyes.

_Sorry I gotta go! _he typed and logged off and ran by the window.

The black cat jumped off the widow and and landed on the snow covered ground, gracefully.

Len hurried down Stairs. For some reason he felt drawn to that cat. He looked out the window door, The cats long black tail twitched back and forth and it sat down waiting for Len to come out of his warm home.

Len put on his Yellow scarf, His orange earmuffs and his blue boots. "I'll be right back Rui!" Len called. "B-but Len I thought you where grounded?" She call back. I just need to pick something up, Be right back!" He called as he opened the door heading towards the cat.

The cat seemed to grin and took off running. "Hey come back here!" He yelled taking off after the cat. The black cat seemed to meow playfully as he darted off into the a forest near by.

Len stopped he stared at the bare vines covered in snow. He herd rumors about this forest that if anyone goes in they never return. He continued to stare into the forest. "Mew." He heard a musical and hypnotic sound the cat gave off.

"ah…." He moaned quietly as his eyes began to look a bit hazy. His body started to walk forward in the forest as the snowflakes started to fall and the wind whispered in his ear.

"_Don't go in…." _it seemed to say, but he ignored it and moved into the forest as he searched for the sound that kept echoing in his ears.

* * *

**MY SECOND VOCALOID STORY! I never thought about using fan made Vocaloids before but now I have I hope this story doesn't sound weird but whatever! I hope you enjoy this! I'll begin the next one pretty soon!**


	2. A Step into the Vampire World

Len moved forward in the dark forest he was still in a trance state. When he was deeper into the forest, away from his home; he blinked. He then gasped and looked around with fear."Wh-wh...h-how did I get in here?" He wondered shivering a little bit. "Meow…"Went the cat.

Len looked around trying to look for the source of that familiar meow and saw the black cat sitting down by a tree root with it's innocent eyes looking at his own.

"Ah there you are!" Len said calming down a bit. He ran over the cat. The animal didn't even run away it just sat patiently waiting for Len to pick it up. Len gently picked up the cat and held it in his arms. "You sure are a trouble maker aren't ya!" Len said smiling.

The cat lick Lens face. "Hey that tickles." Len said giggling as he felt the cat's sandpaper-like tongue licking his soft cheek. He stroked the cats fur which was a very beautiful deep shade of black; it was so silky. The cat purred, calming Len down. Len absolutely loves animals and constantly begged his parents for a pet. (only to be disappointed by the answer they gave.)

"Hmm what's this?" Len said noticing a red ribbon tied around the cats neck. It had a bell and a very sharp tooth strung around it.

He lifted it and examined it. "Hmm I guess to who ever you belong to must have some weird decorating tips." He said looking over it. Suddenly the cat looked to the north and hissed. "Hm what's wrong?" Len asked it. Wondering why it was hissing.

"Hello there cutie." Came a females voice. Len nearly jumped when he heard that voice. He knew know one ever dared to step in this forest because of the mysterious disappearances. He looked around, looking for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" He asked loudly; He then heard a giggle. "Oh where are my manners, I should come out and introduce myself." The voice said.

A girl about seventeen years old came out from the shadows. She was in a short black skort and a short gray shirt with a yellow tie. She wore black tights and black shoes and black and yellow arm warmers. Her hair was blond and quiet long and she wore it in a side pony tail. Her eyes where golden but the seemed pointy and scary looking, making Len gulp. He had to admit the girl was kinda cute but something about her made him afraid for some reason.

"Um...uh...W-what are you doing here don't you know it's dangerous." Len said the girl shaking a little bit. _Maybe, she's lost._ Len thought trying to calm himself down.

She giggled at his fear, "Dangerous? Maybe Dangerous for cuties like you, but for creatures like me, this is home sweet home, and it seems you have been invited in." She said grinning.

"Huh?" Len said. The girl was confusing him. _Wh-what the heck is she talking about?_ He thought as his heart began to race. Then In less then a second the girl appeared right in front him the cat jumped out of his arms and ran off. "GAH!" Len screamed when the girl appeared in-front of him.

"What a attractive scream..." The girl cooed.

Len began to back away slowly feeling even more afraid, the girl just came closer to him, still grinning at the fear in his eyes. "C-Could you please l-leave me alone...?" He asked, whimpering but the girl ignored his plead and came by him faster. He then backed into a tree, he knew he was screwed.

"You have the most Beautiful eyes." She said putting a hand on Len's cheek, making Len flinched. He blushed. Never in his life was a girl so close to him before. His teeth began to chatter from fear rather then the cold.

She started to stroke underneath Len's lips, making him blush even more. "You're the cutest human I've ever met." She said still grinning.

_What...? _Len thought with confusion. _Human? why is she saying that? She's a human like me. Right?_ Len thought, questioning himself. His eyes then caught something glinting by her lips. Curious Len looked closer at her lips which were still formed into a scary smile, he looked at her teeth and he saw fangs. He shuddered when he saw those fangs poking out. "Wh-what...?" He whimpered feeling even more afraid. The girl smirked at this. Before he knew it his scarf was pulled from his neck and his arms were pinned to the tree.

"Ah! let me go!" He screamed. Tears spilled from his eyes as he struggled but the girl was just too strong for him.

"Don't worry I'm not going kill you." she said leaning my his neck. "I'm just going to have a little taste is all." She said in his ear, nipping it.

Len froze, her teeth felt really sharp, like a knife, he tried to scream for help but his throat felt like it had a lump in it. She licked his neck a few times, sweat rolled down his temples. _Help! Some one help me!_ He thought now feeling dizzy from fear.

"Just what do you think your doing Neru?" Shouted a voice. "Huh?" Neru said turning around still pinning Len. "Oh great the "princess" is here." She moaned. "Stop calling me a freaking princess!" The voice yelled.

Len passed out, the shock was too much for him, Neru sat Len against the tree and stood up. "Show yourself you coward!" Neru yelled. "Fine!" A girl jumped down from a tree she was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a yellow bow in the middle, short black shorts, black leg warmers, black arm warmers, white shoes, a few clips in her hair and a big white bow tied onto her hair. She had short golden blond hair and her eyes were a deep shade of ocean blue but the pupils were pointy.

"Rin Kagamine…..come to take my snack away?" Neru asked grinning bitterly.

"Neru you know it's a strict rule for a vampire to fall in love with a human. Besides you should just return him to the human world." She said.

"Well "princess" I like this human so if you don't leave right now I'm going to claw you face right off."

Rin gave a sigh, and said "well then I guess I have no choice but to take this human from you. " Neru's eyes glowed red and she charge at Rin. Rin quickly dodged it, Neru charged again, She scratched Rin's cheek. Rin wiped the blood off.

Neru licked the blood of her fingers nails. "Not so good dodging this time are ya?" Neru teased.

Rin's eyes glowed red and ran toward Neru and punched her in the face. There was a loud crack. Neru flew off and her back hit a tree. Neru got up quickly. "Ow! your broke my nose!" She yelled touching it as gentle as she could as blood streamed from her nose.

"What kind of vampire breaks their nose! Rin mocked grinning. Neru wiped her nose with the back of her hand and jumped up in the air, Rin did the same.

"When I'm done with you I'm gonna make sure you'll know what will happen if you ever steal any of my things again!" Neru yelled. Rin smirked.

"I guess that human must be so unfortunate to be nearly caught by a piece trash like you!"

"You'll pay for that you disgusting piece of filth!" Neru yelled. She charged at Rin very swiftly and grabbed her neck. Both vampires plummet down and on to a tree branch that was strong and big enough for the both of them to stand on. Neru pinned Rin's throat to the tree. Neru punched Rin on her cheek, Rin groaned quietly. "

"Heh heh...So far the "Princess" isn't winning is she?" Neru teased. Rin growled and kicked Neru in the stomach. Neru yelped and letting her throat go and clutched her stomach letting her guard down. Rin smiled at this opportunity, claws shot from her fingers tips and scratched Neru's ribcage and kicked it, sending her flying to another tree, her spine hit the tree and another crack went through the air.

Rin landed a foot away by Neru, Neru glared at her weakly.

"You annoying little witch!" Neru yelled as she passed out.

"Whew… that was easy." Rin said fixing her bow before dusting off her pants.

She turned and walked toward to Len who was still out cold. "I can't believe it, she falls for a scrawny weakling like this?" Rin asked picking up Len in her arms. She stared at Lens sleeping face. "Well he is pretty cute…." Rin mumbled slightly blushing.

Dark bat wings sprouted from her back a little blood came out and she winced a little. "Man I hate it when that happens." she said panting a little bit.

She flapped her black wings and flew off, carrying the sleeping boy in her arms.


	3. The Smell of Blood

Len slowly woke up, he was laying on his back in soft bed "Am I back home?" He asked him self. When he finally regained his eye sight, he realized that the place he was in wasn't his house or his room. "W-Where am I?" he whispered trying to sit up, he then realized he couldn't moved his wrist or his ankles, his wrist and his ankles where tied with rough black ribbons.

"Wh-what the?" He confusingly asked, bringing his wrists up, examining the knots on the weird material that were tied onto his wrist. "Where am I and why the heck am I tied up!" He shouted, panicking.

"Your at my house, I just saved your ass from Neru, that vampire that was about to make you all hers." a voice said. Len turned to where he heard the voice.

Right in front of him was a girl that looked just like him. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Len screamed. Rin nearly jumped. "Wh-why the heck are you screaming?" She shouted.

"Wh-who are you and why do you look like me?" He asked quickly. Rin raised her right eye brow. "I thought he would know, I guess it must be surprising for a human." She let out a sigh, "I'm your other half, but we're not related or anything."

"Other…half….?"Len repeated slowly and feeling very confused. "JUST WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD BELIVE SUCH A RIDCULSE THING!" Len yelled. Rin plugged her ears. "How stupid is this human anyway?" She thought.

There was a knock on the door. "Rin darling is there something wrong?" came a female's voice. "Oh crap it's my mom!" Rin thought, she ran super fast by Len and covered his mouth. "mpff-mmpffmm-mmm!" He muffled. "Shut up!" she quietly yelled.

"Uh nothing mom I was just watching a show about how an idiot came into a world he wasn't supposed to!" Rin answered quickly. Len growled over Rin's hand, knowing that she was talking about him.

"Okay honey, I was just making sure you where okay by the way do you want anything to eat?" She asked "No I'm fine!" Rin called back. "Okay call me if you need anything!" Rin heard her mothers foot steps disappearing one by one with her sharp ears. "Mi…manna…behemoth.." Len muffled.

"Oh! Sorry!" Rin said quickly letting her hands go from Lens mouth. Len took in a deep breath. Rin ran by her door and pressed her ear against the door making sure her mother wasn't coming back.

"Hey! Could you please untie me!" Len asked loudly, feeling irritated.

"Will you be good and not yell?" Rin asked turning back around. "Yes! Yes! I will just untie me already!" Len shouted. Rin rolled her eyes and untied the black ribbons on Lens wrist, and put them away in her drawer.

Len tried to untie his ankles but for some reason he couldn't seem to undue the ribbon. "It's useless to try to untie that, we vampires use that material for hunting, only vampires can untie it." "V-Vampires? Len slowly said. "

Um yeah, I'm a vampire." Rin said. "He must be really dense to not figure it out already." She thought. "Your…not going to eat me are you?" Len whimpered, shuddering a little.

Rin grabbed Lens chin, "Vampires only suck blood, I don't know if I will unless I want a little snack." Rin said a dark voice with a small grin. Len gulped a little bit. "Just kidding." Rin said giggling a little bit, letting go of his chin.

"W-well can you at least untie my ankles?" Len pleaded. "Nope." Rin answered quickly. "Why not!" He asked angrily. "Because your going to try and run away." "Damn this vampire's smart!" Len Thought.

" Which is really stupid of you, considering your in the vampire world now, How the heck did you find your way here anyway?"

"I followed a cat here." Len said slowly. Rin stared at him. "What?" He asked. "Was this cat black and did it have a sharp tooth on it's collar? She asked. "Yeah how did you know?" Len asked. "That Twilight." Rin said. "Twilight?" He asked confusingly.

"She's my cat. She loves to bring food to me." "F-food?" Len shuddered. "Meow!" Went a familiar voice.

"Ah! There she is!" Rin happily said. She opened the window and the jumped into Rin's arms. The cat licked Rin's face. "Don't try to butter me up Twilight." Rin said with a smile. "Mistress Why don't you suck his blood already?" Twilight asked.

Len froze. "Cause I don't want to." Rin said rolling her eyes. "So Mistress are you going have, cookies?" Twilight asked. "Yeah! Besides I love chocolate chip cookies with just a sprinkle of type B positive on it." Rin said dreamily.

"Uh…um uhhh…..!" Len slowly said. "What's your problem?" Rin asked. "Th-th-that cat just talked…." Len stuttered. "Yeah, she did." Rin said, feeling annoyed. "Cat's don't talk." He said, backing away a little.

"Mistress, I believe that cat's in the human world do not talk." Twilight said looking at Rin. "Really?" Rin asked. "I Don't remember Mrs. Shia teaching us that." Rin said trying to remember. "Mistress, You were asleep that time." The cat sigh.

"Oh that makes sense!" Rin said with a little giggle. Len felt like he didn't know anything anymore.

"Mistress may I please have some salmon?" Twilight asked. "Sure would you like a bowl of cream too?" Rin asked. "Yes please." The cat answered.

"You want anything human?" Rin asked a little bit rudely. "No thank you vampire and my name is Len." Len said looking away. "And my name is Rin so stop your belly aching, I know your hungry." Rin said rolling her eyes.

"Well I don't want anything that has blood in or on it!" Len shouted. Rin flicked Len's forehead. "Ow! Hey what was that for?" Len asked rubbing his head.

"Not every Vampire treat has blood on it, we can eat food plain or with blood on it, get it through your thick human head!" Rin yelled.

Len puffed out his cheeks. "I'll be back with some food, stay here and don't do anything stupid!" Rin said and slammed the door shut.

"What a meanie she is!" Len said pouting. Twilight jumped on the bed. "You'll have to excuse my mistress she can be….a little spoiled" The cat said.

"Listen I'm still trying to get use to the fact that I'm in a world filled with creatures I thought existed in fairy tales, I'm still in shock that a cat can talk."

"You are angry aren't you?" Twilight said. "Angry? No I'm not angry, I am 1000 miles away from my house where I left my little sister alone, and when my parents come home their going ground me till I'm 50! Of course I'm not angry! Len shouted in frustration.

Twilight covered her ears. "You really are angry." She quietly said. "And it's your fault!" Len said grabbing the cat and pulling it up closed.

"You seduced me into coming here!" He yelled. "Hey it's my job to feed the mistress besides she wasn't going suck all your blood out!" Twilight said.

"Oh shut up you flea bag!" Twilight scratched Len and jumped out of his grasped. "Ow! hey that hurt!" Len yelled grabbing his wrist where the She scratched him. "Then next time don't call me a flea bag I happen to keep my coat nice and clean." She said, licking her paws.

"Hey guys I'm back." Rin said. "Listen human I got you some cookies, I hope you like chocolate chip because that's all we ha-"Rin suddenly smelled Len's blood, she froze.

"Um what wrong?" Len asked. Rin dropped the food and the bowl of cream. The cream spilled on the floor. Rin's mouth started to drool. She started to hiss.

"Mi-Mistress wait don't! Twilight shouted, trying to stop Rin from what she was about to do, but Rin ran to the bed and jumped onto it. Um what are you do-" But before Len could finish he was pinned down to the bed and Rin glared at his neck with her mouth still drooling.

"Um w-what are you doing?" Len asked, blushing. She sniffed, "_Smells good…." _she said in a dark voice. Len's eyes widen. "Please d-don't…" He pleaded, whimpering. Her eyes glowed red, he felt his blood turn to ice, He tried to kick her away but his ankles where still tied by the ribbon, he was trapped.

"Mistress Stop!" Twilight shouted and she bit Rin's neck. Rin screamed quietly, as she fell on her backside. Len slowly got up, his heart was still racing. Rin slowly closed her eyes passing out. Len was to scared to even asked what just happened.

"When I bite Mistress on the neck, I implant a sleeping spell that last only for a minute, she'll be back to her self when she wakes up. Len was still shaking, afraid that if Rin smelled his blood ever again he would be done for.

Twilight began to lick Lens scratch. Len looked at her. "Don't worry when I lick a wound it heals." Twilight explained.

Rin woke up in a flash. Len shuddered a little bit. Rin rubbed her neck where Twilight bit her. "Ow….. Damn it Twilight not so hard next time." Rin said wincing a little bit. She then looked at Len who was still shaking.

"Sorry about that." She quietly said getting off the bed and walking over to things she dropped. She picked up the bag of cookies and threw them to Len, He caught them. "Eat those there delicious." Rin whispered. She picked up the bowl and the salmon, and left the room slowly opening the door and closing it.

"Oh Mistress." Twilight said sadly. Len himself felt sad too for the vampire girl.

"I'm mean come on I'm may be thirty three but I was turned into a vampire when I was fifteen!" A young women said. She had red hair and red eye, she had curly twin drill pigtails. She was wearing a long black shirt and black skirt with pink on the bottom, and black arm warmers, black tights and black shoes, she was with another young women who was taller.

She had very long snow white hair tied in a black ribbon with one purple stripe, with droopy blood red eyes. She wore a very short gray shirt, with a purple neck tied around her neck, she wore black jeans and white shoes.

"So when that stupid Vampire called me a thirty three year old hag I punched him in the face and took his strawberry blood milkshake!" She finished. "Teto, Don't you think you where being a little bit cruel to him?" The white haired women said. "No way!" Teto yelled. "He called me an old hag!" "I'm might be thirty three in human years, but I'm really fifteen, since that's when you turned me into a vampire Haku!" Haku smiled a little bit, her friend was so childish it made her look adorable.

"_Damn it…" _Came a raspy voice. "What was that?" Teto asked looking around. "Haku sniffed the air." "I smell blood, the blood of a vampire." Teto sniffed the air too. "I smell it too." Haku and Teto ran at a speed unlike a humans to where they smelled the odor.

Teto and Haku stopped when they found Neru sitting against a tree with her cheek bleeding and bruised and her nose bleeding. "Neru!" Teto and Haku shouted in horror as they saw their friend's suffering.

"Tch! How embarrassing for you two to seem like this…." she groaned smiling, before she fell sideways.

Haku managed to catch Neru before she fell and rested her head on her lap. "Wh-What happened to you Neru?" Teto asked still in her horrified trance.

"I found a meal but Rin beat the crap out of me and took it from me…."She said in pain. "That big meanie!" Teto said angrily. "I'm going teach her lesson for hurting you!" Teto said standing up. Haku then grabbed Teto's arm, "We can't right now Teto for now lets care for Neru." Teto clenched her teeth, "Fine but I'm still going after that little witch!" Teto, Growled.

Haku picked up Neru, Teto and Haku sprouted there wings and flew off with their injured friend.


	4. Tears

"Rui, Len, Where home!" Luka called opening the door. "Dear, could you at least help me with this?" Gakupo said weakly as he was carrying a mountain of groceries. "Okay." Luka sighed. She picked up one grocery bag. "There." Luka said. "Hey!" Gakupo yelled out of breath.

"Mommy! Daddy! Your home!" Rui sad happily giving her mother a big hug. "Rui I'm glad your feeling better." Luka said with a warm smile. "Oh Daddy is suffering." Rui said witnessing her fathers struggle with the bags.

"Let me help!" Rui said as she grabbed four bags without a problem, and carried them to the kitchen. "Ah… Rui such a good girl." Gakupo said with relief.

"Hey where's Len?" Luka asked, looking around for her son. "He well, he went out the door saying he that he had to get something." Rui said slowly, "But he hasn't come back yet and I'm worried." Rui said with sad eyes.

"What!" The parents said. "Did he say where he was going?" Gakupo asked. "No but I looked out the window and saw him chasing a black cat, I could of sworn I saw red eyes on it…." Rui explained. "Is he with Mikuo?" Rui asked.

Luka looked at the phone. "I hope he is." Luka's heart started to race. She picked up the phone and dialed Mikuos home phone number.

Mikuo was playing his online game where he was beating the crap out of zombies. "Take that you zombie scum!" He yelled. That's when the phone rang. "What the?" Mikuo yelled, that when the Zombie's cornered his game self and destroyed him.

"_**You have been defeated please click revive at the town." **_The game said. Mikuo growled, He picked up the phone and clicked it. "LOOK THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT LEN YOU JUST GOT ME KILLED BY A BUTCH OF ZOMBIES!" He yelled in the phone.

"Um is this Mikuo?" Luka asked. "M-Mrs. Megurine?" Mikuo asked nervously. "Um could you please forget everything I just said?" He asked. Luka let out a small giggle, "Okay." "Is there something wrong "Mrs. Megurine?" Mikuo asked.

"Well um have you seen Len today?" Luka asked. "Well we where chatting on the computer until he typed in that he had to go." Mikuo said. "Is there a problem?" He asked. "Well for some reason….Len isn't home." Luka explained gulping.

"Huh?" "When My husband and I came back from grocery shopping, Rui told us he went outside for awhile and that he was chasing after cat." Luka explained. "And he hasn't come back?" Mikuo asked feeling a little nervous.

"No…" Luka said crying a little. "Well if you hear from him call us okay." Luka said. "Don't worry I will." Mikuo said.

Luka hung up and started to call the police.

* * *

Len laid on his side, Rin was getting a glass of blood to satisfy her hunger that she felt. His eyes started to feel heavy but he was little scared of falling asleep, for feared that Rin might suck his blood the minute he fell asleep.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and just closed his eyes. He herd the door opening he knew Rin came back, but he didn't even bother to open his eyes he was to tired too even care.

Rin turned off the lights and hopped on the bed. Len slowly opened his eyes wondering what was on the bed with him, he turned around and saw Rin right by him on the bed.

"H-Hey what are you doing on here!" He asked. "This is my bed, Idiot human." Rin said with an annoyed expression. "B-but we can't share the same b-bed!" Len shouted. "Then sleep on the floor!" Rin yelled turning around away from Len.

Len groaned, "Wow your really rude!" Len said as he moved away from Rin. "Just sleep already, I know your tired!" Rin said annoyed. Len made a face and closed his eyes. "Stupid Vampire!" Len thought.

Rin Plugged her nose. "His scent…." She thought with fear but also with pleasure. "It smell so delicious… maybe I could suck some of his blood, but not now, maybe when I can finally return him to the human world it could probably my farewell gift from him." She thought coldly.

She smiled bitterly as she fell asleep. "Oh Mistress…" Twilight said rolling her eyes as they glowed red.

* * *

Haku came out from a bedroom. "How she is?" Teto asked. "She lost some blood in her cheek, a black eye and she has a broken nose, but other then that she'll be fine." Haku reassured "Good." Teto breathed.

"She's asleep now after she kept cursing about Rin stealing her "cute" prey." Haku said. "Huh? She thought a human was cute?" Teto asked not believing what Haku said. "Yeah hard to believe isn't it." Haku said with a small smile.

"When she wakes up she's going to need some blood." Haku said. "What? You want me to go to the human world and pick some random boy for her?" Teto asked.

"Well she told me she wants the child that Rin stole from her." Haku said. "But how will we know who he is?" Teto whined.

"Neru showed what happened in my mind, I know what the boy looks like." Haku said. "Well for all we know Rin might have sucked his blood already!" Teto complained.

"Well maybe but remember Rin loves to toy around with her food before she feast on their blood." Haku said. "Yeah you have a point there." Teto said rubbing her chin. "So it would be most likely that she took the child back to her mansion." Haku said.

"So when should we get him?" Teto asked. "Tomorrow morning." Neru usually wakes up at 11:30 anyway." Haku said.

"Okay but until then…." Teto began. "I'm gonna have French bread with margarine!" Teto yelled happily running to her snack vault!" "And I'm gonna go down to The Blood Fang to have a drink and meet Meiko!" Haku said happily Sprouting her wings as she went out the door.

* * *

"So when you got home your son wasn't home?" The police asked the parents. "Th-That right." Said slowly as she cried. "Our daughter said that he was chasing after a cat." Gakupo said.

The police kept asked the parents questions and what their son looked like. Rui was up in her room looking out the window waiting for Len.

She looked at her doll and said "Oh Shiro, did you see Len when he ran out of the house?" "_I saw him going in the forest…." _the doll answered quietly. "Really?" Rui asked with a big smile. "That's great news!" "We have to tell mom and dad and the police officer!"

Rui ran down the stares and burst into the living room where her parents and police officer. "Mommy, Daddy!" She said happily. "What is it Rui?" They asked slowly. "I know where Len is!" Rui said. "Really you do?" Luka said with a small smile.

"Yeah, Shiro said he saw him run in the forest!" Rui said holding up her doll. Her parents smiles faded into frowns. "Rui we don't have time for this." Gakupo said. "But Shiro told me he saw him going into the forest!" Rui protested.

"Sorry officer, my daughter thinks her doll can talk to her." Luka said. "But mommy daddy!" Rui said with sadness in her eyes.

"Go to your room Rui we'll discuss this later." Luka said with a little anger. "But-" Rui began. "Now!" Gakupo yelled.

Rui stared into her parents eyes, she saw anger in them. "Why don't you guys ever believe me!" Rui yelled as she spilled tears and ran upstairs.

She slammed the door and locked it and jumped on her bed clinging onto her doll as tears streamed out of her golden brown eyes. "Why don't those two understand?" She sobbed as she hugged her doll tightly. Shiro, her doll had sadness in his eyes as he saw his most beloved person crying in front of him.


	5. A Fight for Revenge

Len woke up it was still dark out. for some reason he felt something heavy wrapped around him, it felt soft and warm. He opened his eyes slowly to find Rin on top of him. Her long arms where wrapped around him and her head was right under his neck. Her hot breath kept tickling his smooth creamy neck.

Len turned bright red. "GYAAAA!" Len screamed as he pushed Rin away and off the bed.

"OW!" Rin stood up, rubbing the bump on her head. "What heck was that for you stupid human!" Rin yelled. "Y-you where hugging me in your sleep…" Len said whimpering with every word.

Rin blushed slightly. "Hey! can I help it if you smell so good?" Rin shouted. Len flushed at that comment. "Oh well… at least it's morning." Rin groaned sleepily.

"Mo-Morning?" Len asked confused. "It's still dark out!" He shouted pointing at the window. " I hate to break this to you human but sunlight never comes in the vampire world." Rin said feeling annoyed. "But-but why not?" Len asked still confused. "Is it cause you'll turn into ashes?" Len asked.

"Huh?" Rin asked. "Don't vampires turn to ashes when their exposed to sunlight?" He asked. "What the! No! It's because in our world, we are stronger in the night then sunlight! That all! What kind of vampire books do you humans read?" Rin said, growling. Len puffed out his cheeks, fuming. Rin yawned and sniffed the air.

Looks like Mom's making eggs and toast with AB positive on the side." Rin said sleepily. "I'll bring you back something to eat when I'm done." Rin said opening the door.

"Hold the blood please!" Len called.

Rin rolled her eyes and left the room.

Len looked out the window it did look less darker then it was before. "I wonder how vampires can tell when it's morning." Len thought.

Twilight woke up and stretched.

"Meow….. Good morning Mister Len." Twilight meowed sleepily. Len froze. "Uh Mister Len?" Twilight asked. "I almost forgot cats can talk in this world."

Len proceeded to try an untie the strong ribbon that was tied on his ankles. "Didn't Mistress tell you it was impossible to untie those ribbons?" Twilight asked cleaning her ears.

"I know but they're tight and I want them off." Len whined. "Well ask Mistress with the puppy dog eyes, it makes her feel guilty." Twilight said. "Okay I'll do that." Len said nodding

* * *

Rin dipped her eggs in the red liquid and chomped on it." "Delicious!" Rin said licking her lips. "I'm glad you like them." Her mother said smiling warmly.

Her mother had long blond hair that reached to her knees and she had angelic blue eyes. Her skin was as white as snow. She wore a long grey and white dress like her daughter she wore a bow in her hair except it was light pink. Some vampires thought she was an angel instead of a vampire.

Her mother was staring at a picture that she treasured. It was a picture with her and Rin as a young child on a mans shoulders, He had black messy hair a crimson red eyes. They where all smiling. Rins mother brought the picture close to her heart, smiling as she held back tears.

Rin saw her mothers shaking shoulders, Rin frowned. She looked out the window door. She stared into the night and at the stars. "Daddy…." She thought sadly.

Rin finished her breakfast and put them all in the dishwasher. She opened the huge white fringe and pulled out some yellow pudding with chocolate on top and she also got some water and then got a spoon. and hurried up stairs.

"Rin where are going with those?" Her mother asked. "I'm going to eat in my room, I'm still hungry and I don't want to miss my favorite show." Rin called.

Rin came back to her door and opened it. "Hey I brought you some pudding and water, there is no blood on it." Rin said. "Wow that looks yummy!" Len said with happy expression. "Rin gave Len the pudding. He Took the spoon scooped up some pudding.

"Ahh…. so very yummy…." Len said dreamily. Rin smiled a small smile but the she shook her head. "It's banana flavor." Rin said blushing slightly. "YAY! Len shouted happily.

"Hey Rin…." Len said. "Yeah what?" Rin asked. "Can you please untie my ankles?" Len asked. "Didn't I already say n-" But before she could finish he flash her the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no not the puppy dog eyes." She thought. She stared at Len. His crystal blue eyes looked so fragile it look like he was about to cry. "Fine! You idiot human! But don't try to run away or I will suck your blood!" She said. "Don't worry I will stay put." He said happily as Rin untied his ankles.

Len stretched out his legs and rubbed his ankles. "Ah that feels so much better!" He breathed smiling. Rin secret liked to see the smile on his face.

"Hey ummm…" Len asked forgetting what her name was. "It's Rin." She answered grimly. "Yeah, Um Rin when am I going to go back to my home?" Len asked.

Rin paused nearly forgetting her plan to suck his blood after returning him back to the human world. "Well we can go after my mom leaves for work, but if you go out in clothes like that you'll stick out like a sore thumb." Rin said crossing her arms.

Len looked at his clothes and then looked back at Rin. "Well, what else am I supposed to wear?" He asked loudly.

"Well I have some old hand me downs from my older cousin, Sora." Rin said.

"Huh? You wore boys clothing?" Len asked about to laugh.

"Hey I was a tom boy when I was little!" Rin shouted angrily.

Len finished his snack and Rin went threw her closet and picked out a short sleeved black shirt and black shorts.

"Here put these on." She demanded throwing the clothes to him. "Um…. but can't you wait outside?" Len asked.

"What are you afraid to get changed in front of a vampire?" Rin asked playfully.

"No! It's just that well….!" Len yelled not knowing what to say a small blush.

Rin giggled a little bit, She grabbed a long sleeved grey shirt and a white skirt and left the room.

Len rolled his eyes, Rin was really getting on his nerves. He began to take off his shirt. "Umm…" Mewed Twilight blushing.

Len looked at the cat and screamed. He picked up the cat by it's fur and opened the door. "I believe this belongs to you!" Len said growling, handing the cat to Rin, and slamming the door shut.

* * *

Haku woke up in a flash and stretched out her arms and clutching her head. "I'm guessing Dell must have left for work already, Haku said "Ugh my head is pounding.." She groaned.

Teto opened the door quickly. "Wakie, Wakie sleepy head!" Teto yelled happily. "Ugh, Could you not be so loud!" Haku shouted clutching her head.

"You over did it again, Didn't you?" Teto asked raising her eyebrow. It's okay It will probably be gone after we catch that child." Haku moaned. "Hey, speaking of which, Gumi said that she over herd Rin saying she was about take the human home after she sucks some of his blood." Teto said snapping her fingers.

"That Gumi just loves to snoop around doesn't she?" Haku said. "Well she is a shape shifting vampire. She can turn into even a bug." Teto said.

"Come on Haku we have to get that kid before Neru wakes up!" Teto whined. "Can I least have some water and an ice pack please?" Haku asked whimpering.

"Fine!" Teto said puffing out her cheeks and she left the room.

* * *

Rin came back up. "Okay my mom just left for work so lets go." She groaned wiping the lipstick of her cheek where her mother kissed her. Len nearly laughed.

"Come on it's still early so there wont be many vampires out." Rin said grabbing Lens hand and leading him out of the room.

They went down the stairs. Rin first went out the door looking around. "All clear." Rin said pulling Len out of the house.

As they made their way through empty streets. Len slowly looked at his surroundings, the buildings where dark and he could hear a few screams, the screams of humans he shook. "It's okay." Rin said. "Usually when a vampire finds a human they sometimes make them their loyal servants."

"Servants?" Len asked quietly.

"Yes, when a vampire kisses a human with the vampires blood on their lips, they turn into a vampire, but…. The process for that is long and painful for the human, That's what you are hearing, it's their screaming because they are turning into one of my kind." Rin said. Len gulped a little bit and felt a bit sad for the unfortunate humans being in so much pain while turning into a creature he thought only excised in fairy tails.

His delicious scent filled her nose, "That scent…that delicious, delicious scent…" She thought with a smile. "It smells so pure…..I wonder what he'll taste like." She thought.

"U-um Rin, why is your mouth watering?" Len asked with a little fear. Rins eyes widen, the thoughts of wondering what he would taste like made her mouth water. She wiped her mouth. "Sorry I'm just… a little hungry." She quietly said.

"Um hungry….?" Len whispered shuddering. His heart began to race, he didn't feel safe anymore. "Playing with you food again Rin?" Came a voice.

Rin gasped silently, then she pushed Len into a bush. "Stay down!" She yelled. "H-huh?" Len asked confused, not knowing what was going on. Just then something tackled Rin and pinned her down. Len gasped as he saw the person that pinned down Rin.

"Teto Kasane…" Rin said with a smirk. "Should of expected this when I beat Neru."

"Be quit you witch! I should tear off you arms and legs for hurting Neru!" Teto yelled, as her eyes glowed red.

"I beat her because she was weak, probably from being on that damn cell phone all day!" Rin said still smirking as her eyes started to glow red as well.

"You foolish little witch!" Teto yelled as she was about stick her sharp finger nails into Rins skull. Rin suddenly disappeared though before she could. "What the hell!" Teto yelled as she stood up looking for her enemy.

"I'm right behind you." Rin said in a dark voice as she wrapped her arms around Teto and bit her neck, sucking her blood. Teto screamed. Len watched in horror, his eyes widen. "Get the frig off of me!" Teto yelled as she pulled Rin off her body and flung her away, Rins back hit a tree, very very hard.

"Ah!" She screamed in pain. Teto started to dash toward Rin with her hand balled up in a fist. Rin quickly jumped in the air and landed on a tree branch. Tetos fist hit the tree and in broke in two.

"COWARD!" Teto screamed as she jumped up the trees. Len looked up as he watched the two vampires fighting, staring at the red in their eyes, he never felt so scared before.

Teto pinned Rins left arm to the tree and she tried to punch Rin but Rin use her free hand to hold back Teto.

Teto managed to punch Rin in the face and Rin fell off the branch and fell on the ground, Rin tried to get up but Teto grabbed her neck and lifted her fist up. "ah…uh…" Rin whispered as she felt the air being lifted from her throat. "Rin no!" Len yelled as he stood up running by the two vampires. Teto stopped and looked at Len her grip on Rins neck loosened.

"Len….you…fool…stay…away.." She said with all the strength she had left in her throat, Teto grinned. "Oh.. So this is the human Neru likes so much, he really his a cutie." Teto said.

Before Len could get any closer to the two vampires, he felt his arm being roughly pulled back and a hand cover his mouth.

"L-Len!" Rin yelled quietly. "Nice one Haku!" Teto smirked. Len struggled uselessly and tried to scream but he couldn't make a sound.

"Teto don't you think you probably over did it?" Haku asked as she held the struggling child. "No this meanie deserved every bit of it for hurting Neru!" Teto shouted, her eyes still gleaming red.

Haku made sigh. "Well we have what we came for let us depart at once." Haku said. "Sure what ever. "If you hurt Len." Rin began "I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Teto asked grabbing Rin hair and lifting her up so they could see eye to eye. "You don't relies the condition you are in." Teto said grinning. Rin growled as she panted heavily. Teto hit Rin in the back of her head and dropped her.

"_Rin!" _Len muffled underneath Haku's hand. Haku let out a sigh as Teto was satisfied with Rins suffering.

"Come on Teto lets go." Haku said emotionlessly. The two sprouted their wings and flew off with Len.

Len still looked at Rin with sadness. _"Rin!" _Len yelled as he spilled tears.

"_Damn it…." _Rin growled quietly as she passed out.

**

* * *

**

Whew done! Sorry for the crappy battle I put, I'm terrible at fight scenes.

**Besides that please enjoy this chapter.**


	6. Pure Taste

Twilight licked her bowl of cream. "Mistress is probably sucking his blood right about now." Twilight sighed looking up from her bowl. "Knowing her she's probably trying to tense him up so she could spice it up with a little fear." Twilight thought.

"However Mr. Len…." She began. "I did sense a very pure presence from him." She thought. "_bzzzbzzzbzzz…." _Twilights ears twitched. "_Bzzzzzz…" _"Looks like Gumi's hear." Twilight thought.

"_Bzzzzzzzz… Twilight! Trouble! bzzzzz trouble! _squeaked a small voice. "Just show yourself please Miss Gumi." Twilight said calmly. A tiny ugly fly on the ceiling suddenly grew into a young women with short bright green hair and green eyes, she wore a light yellow and orange dress, with white cuffs on her wrist and around her neck, grey goggles with dark pink lens, with a pink garder around her left leg and long white boots.

She fell off the ceiling and landed on her butt. "Ow! That hurt!" Gumi yelled. Twilight sigh and said "That's why you should have landed on the floor before you changed back." "Yeah that was pretty stupid of me." Gumi said rubbing her head.

"Your still wearing those color full clothes, Wont others think you a human if you wear an outfit like that?" Twilight asked.

"I don't care, I think I look super cute like this!" Gumi said, while posing like a model. "Only you would think that…" Twilight moaned. "Oh what am I saying I have urgent news!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Urgent news?" Twilight asked. "Yes Rin and Len are in danger!" Gumi shouted. "W-What!" Twilight asked. "Yes! Yes! I was flying around enjoying the morning when I saw Rin being beaten up and Len being captured by Haku and Teto!" Gumi shouted.

"Wait a minute! How do you know about Len?" Twilight demanded. "Well…you see… I kind was a fly on the wall in Rin's room." Gumi confessed slowly. "You What!" Twilight shouted. "I'm really sorry!" Gumi said bowing over and over again.

" I will deal with you later, but first we have to help Mistress and Mr. Len!" Twilight shouted. "Right!" Gumi said, "But first." Gumi began, "But first what?" Twilight mewed. "I'm gonna call Miku to help us!" Gumi said taking out her rainbow colored cell phone and dialed it. "Amazing… even her cell phone is colorful." Twilight thought with a bored expression.

* * *

A young girl that looked sixteen was by a lit stove stirring a pot filled with leeks and other vegetables in a pot of boiling water. She had very long teal green hair tied in two pony tails. She wore an outfit similar to Neru's but the shirt was longer and light grey the tie was long and teal green also, her skirt was black with green on the bottom, she had black arm warmers on with teal green, and she wore long black tights and black shoes.

She wore a pink apron on that said "_Eat leeks or starve!" _She lifted up the ladle and sipped some of the soup. "Hmm needs a little O negative." she said. She picked up a thing that looked like a salt shaker and shook red liquid in the boiling soup. She put it down and sipped it again. "Hmmm now it's perfect!" she said with a wide smile.

Suddenly her light green cell phone rang. "Hm? I wonder who that could be?" She thought. She picked up the phone and clicked it.

"Hello?" She said. "MIKU! MIKU! QUICK IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Gumi yelled. Miku brought the phone away from her when she herd Gumi scream. "Hey you don't have to yell Gumi I'm right here, so slow down and tell me what's wrong…" Miku said with a lazy expression on her face. "Okay! Okay this is what happened!" Gumi said loudly. She took a deep breath. "Rin is in trouble and so is…. Her new friend Len who is a human!"

"Huh? A human, how did a human get in here?" Miku asked. "Twilight seduced him." Gumi explained. "That figures…" Miku thought.

"Any way Rin got beat up by Teto and now She and Haku have Len the human boy!" Gumi yelled panicking. "What Rins Hurt!" Miku asked, her voice now sounding anxious. "Just come over please!" Gumi yelled hanging up the phone.

"Thank you for hanging up on me when I want to know what happened to my little cousin!" Miku yelled angrily, taking off her apron.

She turned the stove off, and ran out the door spreading her wings and flying off into the sky. A little girl that looked like Miku peeked behind the kitchen door and stared at the soup. Her eyes gleamed, "While Miku is out Hachune will cook something yummy." She whispered.

* * *

"Let me go!" Len shouted as he tried to wiggle out of Teto's and Haku's grasped. " Stop whining already you little baby!" Teto shouted in his ear. Lens heart began to race. "W-will Rin be alright?" Len asked. Teto stared at Len. "Why would you care?" She asked.

"Because you hurt her really bad you old hag!" Len shouted. Teto stopped. "Oh no now you done it…" Haku said. "OLD HAG….." She whispered with anger. She jerked Lens arm toward her about to bite his neck but Haku stopped her. "Now, now Teto, this one is for Neru besides, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Haku said.

"N-Neru?" Len asked. "You probably met her before." Haku said. "Huh?" Len asked not understanding. "You'll see you brat!" Teto said.

Haku opened the door and the two shoved Len in the room and quickly closed the door and locked it. "Hey! Hey! Let me out!" Len yelled banging on the door. "You'll wake up Neru if you do that." Haku called.

"Huh?" Len asked. "Turn around and if you keep yelling you'll wake her up, Vampires have sharp ears." Teto warned.

Len turned around and saw a red canopy bed with someone in it. He walked closer to examine it. When he was finally close enough he saw the girl that attacked him the when he came into the vampire world.

He put his hands over his mouth so he wouldn't scream for he feared that it would wake up the vampire and it would be the end for him. But he looked closer at her. Her cheek was bruised with a bandage on it. Her nose seem be bruised but it didn't look like it was broken, (anymore.) and her left eye was black. Her side pony tail was out and her hair was all over the place. She was also wearing a long pure white night gown, covered by the rose red sheets she was breathing calmly though.

She didn't look scary anymore to Len, in fact she looked like a child that had just been beaten up. He seemed to feel sorry for her. He slowly poked her face away from the large bruise, She didn't seem to wake up from that.

"She doesn't look so scary." Len said slowly. He saw a window by him and he walked toward it. He looked at the sky. "Rin…I hope your okay.

* * *

Miku and Gumi were flying up in the sky. Gumi held onto Twilight. "Do you smell her anywhere?" Gumi asked.

"No not yet." Twilight said sniffing the air hoping to pick up her Mistresses scent. "Wait a minute." Her ears twitched and she sniffed the air. "I'm picking up her scent and her voice, it sound like it's in pain and… she is saying a few words that I'm not supposed to repeat." Twilight whispered.

"Where is she!" Miku asked loudly. Twilight sniffed the air again. "Right over there!" Twilight pointed by at the ground where they saw Rin bruised and bleeding, crawling.

"Rin!" Miku yelled as she dove down to her injured cousin. Miku put Rin's head on her lap, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. _"Miku…." _Rin said weakly. Gumi flew down with Twilight still in her arms and landed gracefully on the ground by Miku and the injured Rin.

Rin's cheek was bleeding her throat had a red mark that was oozing green liquid, and it looked like she couldn't even stand. Her clothes where covers in dirt and her white skirt was ripped "_Teto paralyzed me with a spell while she was choking me.." _Rin said weakly. "It's okay I'll heal with this spell that Grandma taught me." Miku said.

Her hand glowed a gold color and she put it by Rin's neck. "Mistress what happened?" Twilight asked a little bit loudly.

"_Teto ambushed me and beat the crap out of me… They took Len away I think they might give him to Neru so she feast on his blood…" _Rin said in pain. "Those Jerks!" Gumi said angrily. "Lens the human isn't it?" Miku said still concentrating on healing Rins wound. Twilight picked up Rin's bow with her mouth, and handed it to Gumi.

"_I got to save him…" _Rin whispered. "Mistress, forgive me but your in no condition to fight." "_But Len…"_ she protested.

"It's okay we will save him." Gumi said tying Rins bow in Rins hair. "Gumi call Kaito to take Rin home and let her rest." Miku demanded now healing Rin's cheek.

* * *

"Got it!" Gumi said dialing her phone.

A young man was at an ice cream shop that said, "ICE CREAM FANG." The young man had blue hair and blue eyes he was in a blue scarf, a long white coat that exposed his belly button brown pants and white shoes. He was licking his ice cream with delight.

His blue cell phone started to ring. "Hm I wonder who's calling me on my ice cream day." Kaito growled. He picked up his phone and clicked.

"Hi, who is?" Kaito asked calmly. "KAITO! KAITO! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Gumi yelled. "Hey Gumi please don't yell so what's the problem?" He asked.

His eyes went wide when Gumi told him Rin was hurt. "Rins hurt? What happened?" He asked anxiously. "Well explain later now please come over here quickly!" Gumi said hanging up the phone.

Kaito quickly got up from his seat dropping his ice cream and darted out the door. "Hey Mister aren't you gonna pay for that?" Called the owner of the ice cream store.

Kaito ran faster then lighting until he spotted the girls and the cat. "Kaito thank goodness you're here!" Gumi said.

He saw Rin asleep in Mikus arms, "Here Kaito." Miku said passing Rin to Kaito. "Please take her back home Gumi, Twilight and I will be back with someone else." Miku said spreading her wings. "Who?" Kaito asked, holding Rin in his arms.

Gumi picked up Twilight and sprouted her wings. "Ow…" Gumi said. "That's the only flaw Gumi." Miku said. Both the girls spread their wings and flew off in the sky. "Hey!" Kaito called after them. "We'll tell you later!" Gumi yelled.

"Ugh.. Those two never tell me anything he said, puffing out his cheeks. Kaito stared at Rin in his arms he saw some bruises on her cheek and a faint bruise on her neck. "I wonder what happened to you." He said quietly. With that he darted away with the sleeping Rin in his arms.

* * *

Len continued to stare at the twilight sky, I wonder what time it is." Len wondered. He looked down sadly. "I think this is usually the time Mom and Dad and Rui and I would have lunch together at McDonald's. " Rui would be begging me to share my fries with her." he giggled at that.

He looked back at the sleeping Neru she didn't even look close to waking up yet. "Guess she's exhausted." Len thought. Suddenly his legs felt tired. "Oh man I guess I'm tired myself he said. He walked slowly by the bed and sat down on the side, slightly shaking.

"Calm down Len she's not going to wake up yet." Len thought clutching his chest. He then looked out the window again. "I hope Rin's okay." He whispered. "He then remembered the fight he saw Rin and Teto had. "Those eyes where so red… It looked like blood." He silently said. He then felt a warm hand touch his own.

"I wonder what yours will taste like cutie." Neru said in his ear. Before he could respond she wrapped her other arm around him so he wouldn't run away. "Ah! no!" Len screamed as he struggled. "Shame that we were so rudely interrupted by the "princess". Neru said strengthening her grip on Len. Lens heart began to race.

"If you don't mind I'm going to suck your blood now cutie." Neru said. "No…Don't…" He whimpered. Neru inched her mouth towards Len neck. He felt her hot breath on his neck. He closed his eyes preparing for the pain, that he was about to feel.

Neru smiled and kissed Len on the cheek. Len opened his eye in a flash as he blushed. Neru lifted Lens hand and kissed it, sinking her teeth in his skin. Len screamed as he felt the fangs piercing his skin. Neru began to suck his blood. When she did her eyes went wide.

She had never tasted blood so pure and so heavenly before. It felt like she was sucking sweet nectar from a white rose drenched in sweet honey. The pure taste of the warm blood covered her entire mouth. She kept sucking his blood not wanting the sweet pure flavor to go away.

"Ah! Ah! AHHHHH! NO STOP! IT HURTS TO MUCH!" Len screamed as Neru continued to suck his blood. That's when Miku and Gumi crashed through the window which cause Neru to stop feasting on his blood. She looked up. Len passed out from the lack of blood. Neru covered her mouth with her right hand realizing the amount of blood she already took from him and how pure the taste was. "Mr. Len!" Twilight yelled anxiously as she saw his bleeding hand and his unconscious figure.

Haku and Teto ran in hearing the crash. "Neru are you okay?" Teto asked. "I-I'm fine.." Neru whispered. Gumi stared at the passed out Len and her eyes glowed red. "Hand over the boy!" She yelled. "No! Teto yelled, blocking Neru so she wouldn't get hurt again.

Miku glared at Teto. "Teto…." She growled. She ran by Teto and pinned her to the wall. "You witch! How dare you hurt Rin!" Miku yelled as her eyes turned red. Teto smirked. "Hey, weak little Rin needed a discipline, besides she needed a little beating for hurting Neru!" Teto yelled pulling off Miku and throwing her across the floor. Gumi ran and punched Teto in the face and helped up Miku. "Are you okay Miku?" Gumi asked. Haku ran by Teto helping her up. "Are you okay?" She asked. " I'm fine! Except she made me bit my tongue" Teto said in slight pain. "But look!" she said pointing at the bed where Miku was holding Neru's wrist and Twilight bit the other one, as Gumi picked up Len in her arms. Neru didn't even struggle. "Hey Leave her alone!" Teto yelled as she was about to punch Miku but Miku punched Teto in the stomach. "Ugh!" Teto groaned as she fell to her knees clutching her stomach.

"Teto!" Haku yelled as she ran up to her friend. "Lets go." Miku said picking up Twilight. "Right!" Gumi nodded. The two spreaded their wings and flew out of the shattered window carrying Len.

"You idiots get back here..!" Teto whispered loudly still in pain. "Just let them go." Neru whispered. "Huh? Why?" Teto asked coughing. " I got enough blood from him besides you need rest Teto." Neru said falling back on her bed.

"Neru?" Teto said.

* * *

It was at least night time when Miku and Gumi got back to Rin's mansion. The two went up to Rins room were Rin was sleeping soundly in her bed in her pink kitty cat pajamas resting calmly. Miku opened the door, Gumi was still holding Len in her arms.

Kaito sniffed the air. "How come a humans here?" He asked. "He's sort of both Mistresses Friend and prey." Twilight said coming in. The blood from Lens hand dripped onto floor. Kaito's eyes turned red as he stared at the red liquid as thoughts of sucking out his blood went threw out his mind.

"I know what you thinking but we can't." Miku said. Kaito shook his head from his thoughts and nodded.

Gumi laid Len on the bed by Rin, and Miku started to heal his hand. "Care to explain how a human got here?" Kaito asked Gumi. "I don't really know much but Twilight seduced him into coming here and now Rins trying to bring him home but this proves it'll be much harder to get him back to the human world. Gumi said. Twilight hopped on the bed and licked Rins bruised cheek.

* * *

"Rui." Luka said knocking on her bedroom door. "You skipped breakfast and lunch come down and have some dinner." Luka said. No answer. "Rui please let me in." Luka pleaded. No answer. "Rui I know it's been hard but you have to eat something." Luka said. Again no answer. "I'll bring you something to eat if you want." Luka said as she walked back down stairs to get some food for her daughter.

In Ruis room she was laying on her bed, in her blue night gown, and she cried into her pillow with her doll by her side. _"Everything will be alright, you will soon see." _Shiro said. "I don't know Shiro, Mommy and Daddy don't believe me and now brother's gone missing." Rui said in between cries. _"I know he went into the forest I saw him with my own eyes." _Shiro said

"I-I kn-know b-but m-mommy and d-daddy will never believe me." she cried. _"Do not care what they think you know he's in there." _Shiro said. Rui stood up with tears still dripping down her cheeks. She looked at the picture of her and Len smiling on her desk. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes. "Sh-Shiro…" _"Yes my beloved princess?" _Shiro said. "Will it be okay if we go into the forest tomorrow before mommy and daddy wake up?" Rui asked. _"Do not worry it is okay, and don't be afraid I will protect you my princess." _Shiro said.

"Shiro." Rui asked. "_what is it my princess?" _he asked. "Well why do you call me princess?" She asked. _"That is a secret my princess." _He said in a happy tone. Rui smiled, with her eyes still droopy looking. Snow flakes started to fall gently from the sky. "It's snowing Shiro." She whispered. _"Yes my dear sweet princess, it sure is…"_ He said.


	7. Protector of The Princess

_Len was running aimlessly in darkness. He kept running away from a pare a glowing red eyes. "Let me have you blood…" It maliciously said. Len was getting do tired he panted more and more. He ignored it though, as fear filled his body. He stepped into something wet and warm. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. when he looked down he saw that he was standing in blood. "B-blood…?" He whimpered as he became more and more scared. "It's your own…" The dark voice said Lens hand started to hurt, he brought it up to his face and his hand had a two big holes in it and it was bleeding really bad. His eyes widen with fear. Len then felt a cold hand grab his shoulder. His mind kept telling him to run away but his legs wouldn't move. The hand slowly moved to his neck. "You smell delicious." The frightening voice said. "What…do you want from me?" Len whispered in fear. "Your blood." The voice said as a pair of sharp teeth reached for his neck. _

* * *

Len woke up screaming. He panted heavily. He felt something wet on his face. He feared it could have been blood as he brought his hand to his face, he felt warm wet liquid on his cheeks, he quickly brought it up and saw that it was water. He then realized his eyes felt wet. "I was crying…?" He thought. He then saw bandages on his hand.

"Wh-what is this?" He asked with a little fear staring at his bandaged hand. A flood of horrific memories went through out his mind. He clutched his hand. "That's right she…" He gulped, "Sucked my blood. It was so painful I never experienced something like that before." he shook with fear.

He looked around and saw he was back in Rins house in her room. "Ah that right Rin got hurt!" He remembered. He looked around trying to find Rin he then he spotted her, sleeping on the other side of the bed. She looked like she was sleeping calmly.

He stroked her hair a little bit with a small smile. "I'm so glad your alright Rin." He whispered happily. He looked out the window it was dark out side he stared at the twinkling stars. "I wonder what Rui's doing right now." He thought.

* * *

Rui woke up slowly and stretched out her arms. She yawned, her stomach felt empty, Due to the lack of food that she didn't eat from yesterday. "When I get brother back home we will have a real feast! When I find him I'll give him a big hug!" She thought happily.

She laid her doll on her bed, his eyes where closed and he was breathing smoothly. She tiptoed to her wooden closet and opened it. She picked out a long white skirt and a long sleeved gray shirt. She quickly put her clothes on. She then picked out her long black coat with pink fake fur and a hood. She slipped it on her body and put on her long brown boots.

She then went to a tiny closet and pulled out a tiny black coat. She then tiptoed to her bed room and slipped it on Shiro her doll who still didn't wake up. She cradled her doll in her arms and tiptoed to the door. Rui looked both ways hoping her father and mother weren't anywhere in site.

Rui took a deep breath and speed walk down the hall and down the stairs. She made her way to the glass door and looked behind her back. No one was there. She quickly opened the door and ran outside. The snow fell gently on her face as she walked a very fast speed that made her look blurry to the naked eyes.

Rui made her way to the forest still cradling her doll in her arms. She stared into the forest is was so dark. "Brother is really scared of the dark." She thought. She took a deep breath and walked into the forest. As she got deeper in the woods she found it more and more darker with each step she took.

Rui walked a little faster. She wasn't scared of the dark, in fact she for some reason she liked the dark. She loved the night and the stars. "Ah how beautiful this place is." Rui dreamily thought. She stared straight ahead still clutching her doll. "_Arrooouuu!" _Rui's eyes widen. "I-is that a wolf?" Rui whispered. "Oh are you lost little one?" said an unusual gentle voice. Rui looked around for that voice she herd. "I'm right here." It said. A boy about sixteen years old was right in front of Rui, He had black hair that reached to his shoulder he wore a white t-shirt, black pants, black shoes and black fingerless gloves. His eyes were a large grey blue and he seemed like he was looking for something to eat. Rui didn't say anything she continued to stare at the strange person. "What are you doing here all alone?" He asked. Rui didn't answer she just stared at him. "You shouldn't be out in a place like this, it is too dangerous for a cute child like you to be wandering." He said smiling, gently grabbing Rui's hand. "If you come with me I'll protect you." He said kissing her hand.

"_DON'T TOUCH MY PRINCESS!" _a loud and angry voice thundered. "Huh?" The boy said wondering who that voice belonged to. Shiro her doll started to glow and he floated in the air. Suddenly a sword went through the boys hand, the boy was in pain but he didn't scream he winced a little though.

The sword was held by a tall young man that looked exactly her doll. You could see anger burning in his eyes. "Shiro!" Rui shouted with a smile. "Just who the hell are you?" The boy asked still wincing from the pain that stung his hand. "I am Shiro SakuraAngel, I am here to protect my beloved princess, Rui, those who dare try to harm her will suffer dire consequences!" Shiro yelled. "So you're a doll who protects a dumb little girl like that?" The boy said smirking. Shiro's eyes turned angrier he quickly slid his silver sword out of the boys hand. The boy clutched his hand but quickly let go of it dodging the attacks Shiro made with his sword.

The boy punched Shiro in face hard and then he kicked him in the stomach. "SHIRO! Shouted Rui. Shiro spit out some spit and quickly dashed toward the boy with his sword. He swung his sword it almost slit the boys neck but the boy dodged it and it only cut his cheek slightly. "Look you can't even touch me!" The boy smirked as he dodged the attacks. "Your just a useless little doll trying to protect that useless little girl. I wonder what she'll taste like when I'm done with you." He said grinning darkly.

Shiro's eyes widen with anger, he ran faster then the boy and he pierced his sword through the boys left arm and through a tree. "AH!" He screamed from the pain. Blood was streaming from his arm dripping to the ground. He looked up weakly. "You Bastard!" He yelled. Shiro put his fingers by the boys cheeks and squeezed them which forced the boy to open his mouth.

"I see so you truly are a vampire." Shiro said peering into his mouth.

The boy hissed.

"However you where human before." The boy froze.

"Am I correct?" He said letting go of his mouth and looked back at the boy.

"How do you-"

"If you ever try to lay a finger on my sweet little princess again I swear I will cut off every thing on your body." Shiro said with anger in his tone.

Shiro let his sword out of the boys arms and stabbed his ankle. The boy screamed. He fell to the ground clutching his ankle. Shiro pointed his sword a the tip of the boys nose. "Next time I wont be so generous." Shiro said. He lowered his sword and walked backed to Rui.

He crouched down to Rui and put one hand on her shoulder and the others on her cheek. "Are you okay my cute princess?" He asked with concern in his eyes. "Don't worry Shiro I'm just fine." Rui said with a smile. "But um will he?" Rui asked looking over at the injured vampire. Shiro looked backed and glared at the vampire who crawled back away a little bit with fear in his eyes.

"He'll be fine." He said looking back at Rui. "Vampires heal a little quicker then humans." He answered. "Are you sure?" Rui asked. "Yes my dear princess." Shiro said nodding. Shiro gently picked up Rui in his arms and walked forward. He passed by the injured vampire and whispered something.

"_Tell your leader that she will never get her hands on them." _He whispered as he disappeared with his beloved princess in his arms.


	8. Rei The Prince of Sorrow

A young boy about the age of 12 sat on his wooden chair with his elbow on the table and his hand on his cheek, he swiftly tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for his snack to be delivered.

A girl about eighteen years old jetted in with a tray of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies still steaming and warm, fresh cold chocolate pudding and a glass of icy cold chocolate milk with a porcelain glass straw in the dark brown liquid it on it's silver surface. "I-I'm here my Prince, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." The girl said shaking with fear.

"What took you so long you, dumb jerk!" The boy said cruelly. The girl gulped hard as she saw the boy angry face.

The boy wore a black vest, gray pants, with white shoes, he also had black shoulder lank hair, he had golden brown eyes, and one black arm warmer. He quickly grabbed a steamy warm cookie from the china and chomped on it. His eyes widen and then he spit it out on the clean crimson red carpet. "You call this a cookie?" He yelled at her.

The maid felt a shiver run down her spine. "M-My P-P-Prince…" She began stuttering. Y-you were rushing me s-s-s-so I had to h-hurry." The maid said nervously,. He threw the failed cookie at the maids head, it crumbled to pieces and a lone chocolate chip splattered on her pale nose, she began to squeak when she saw that the prince was angry.

"OH SO IT'S MY FAULT?" he shouted with fiery anger.

"N-No that's not what I met." She whimpered, she looked close to tears

"It wasn't my fault you worthless wench! Your just a terrible cook! The worst! Your a failure!" He harshly yelled. The maid froze, where she herd the word failure, it rang in her ears as with the other cold words that escaped from the prince's lips. Tears flowed out of her eyes, she sniffed. "GET OUT YOU PATHETIC CRYBABY! GET OUT!" He yelled pointing to the door. Without the slightest hesitation the maid ran out as tears flowed out of her cerulean eyes. As she ran out of the room, she passed a young women with long silky white hair and large green eyes, she was dressed in a long sparkling white gown and a pearled tiara resting on her beautiful head of hair. The women sighed and walked into the room were the boy was still seated. He scooped up the chocolate pudding with his sliver spoon and munched on it while swirling the bittersweet flavor in his mouth, taking in the sugar.. "At least she got this one right." He grumbled..

The women came closer to him and slapped the boys face. The boy was in shock for a moment as he felt the women's stinging hand crashing on his cheek, but he soon recovered and glared at the women before him. "Hey what heck was that for!" He shouted, rubbing his red and sore cheek.

"Rei!" She scolded. "As I have told you before, you shouldn't make others cry like that. Don't you know they have feelings too?" The women said streanly.

"Who the hell cares!" He spat.

"Listen Rei!" The women shouted, Rei growled and rolled his eyes, waiting for another scolding from the women. "I know things have been hard on you ever since….the incident. The women said softly.

Rei's eyes widen at her world, his annoyance then turned to fiery anger. Rei stood up straight and glared at the women with his eyes turning a very scary crimson red. "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW! IF YOU HADN'T GIVEN UP ON FINDING HER SHE'D STILL BE HERE!" He shouted, showing his fangs at her. The women clenched her fists, she knew that deep in those cold words Rei was speaking had a tiny sorrow filled message hidden in them, and she was the only to know what that message was. Tear filled her eyes and then she hugged him tightly, trying to bring him some comfort. "I miss her too, Rei. So much." She whispered stroking his hair.

Rei felt anger rise within him, he clenched his teeth at the women touch. "She doesn't miss her!" He thought coldly. "She's just happy that she's out of her life! She never loved her! How dare she says she misses her when she clearly do not! He thought

"I know what happened was a tragedy but you can't blame others for what happened." She softly said. "And please don't blame yourself either." Rei growled and pulled himself away from the women. "

She could still be out there you know! and your not doing a damn thing about it!" He yelled. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Rei no one could have survived that." She said as gently as she could. Rei slapped her pale hand away from his face.

"Don't touch me Shino!" He yelled stepping away from her. She frowned, tears already threatening to spring from her emerald eyes but she held them in for the sake of Rei's feelings. "Get out!" He yelled. The women fought her tears and kissed Rei on his forehead gently and made her way out. Rei wiped his forehead where she kissed him, cursing at her for doing that.

"Please call me Mom. like you use to say." She said sadly, leaving and closing the fine wooden door. Rei t threw the plate of cookies at the door as soon as it closed, it shattered into a million pieces.

"I HATE YOU! I REALLY HATE YOU!" he shouted hoping his mother would hear him.

Suddenly his anger then turned to sorrow, he clenched his teeth sadly as tears fell from his eyes, he walked to his bed and laid his face on the silk sheet, criying loud and mournful sobs.

"It's mostly because of me!" He sobbed " It's all my fault why she's gone!" He cried. "I couldn't save her!" He sobbed as his mind flooded to the tragic memory he wished that could have never happend.

* * *

"_Brother! Please help me! squeaked a small voice. It belonged to a little girl no older then 2. She was nearly sinking down in a black ocean. With the strength she had, she thrust her head from above the cursed waters, spitting out the black water that filled her mouth. She was forcefully being pulled by the currant and she desperately tried prevail over it, trying to swim to the warm silver shore. "I'm sinking! Hack…hack…hack…" She coughed, choking on the waters. "Help me!" She cried._

"_Don't worry I'm coming!" Rei yelled as he tried to swim towards her. He looked the same age as the little girl who was unmistakably his sister. He was already in the water, desperately trying to swim to his sister. However the ocean seem to be going in two different directions and was pulling the two away from each other. The young girl was getting closer by a water fall. It loud roars thundered in her tiny and sensitive ears._

_"Rei, help me!" she shouted as tears fell from her eyes, she began to cough up more water. _

_"I'm almost there!" He said, fighting the second currant that held him. He swam faster and faster, despite the cramps in his stomach from putting such an exercise on his small and tiny body. Rei plunged into the water and doggy-paddled forward to his sister he could see her tiny legs that were thrashing in the cold water, trying to stay above it. When his lungs felt as if they would burst he came up, gasping for air. He gulped in some fresh air and swam faster to the little girl, he was so close to her now, just inches from her little hand. "Take my hand!" He cried, tears pouring from his as well but he still showed a determination to rescue his sister. _

_The little girl weakly pulled her hand from the icy depths and stretched it out for her brothers. "Rei…" She whimpered, stretching her hand father. He stretched his hand for her as well, reaching for her tiny pale hand. There hands nearly touched when the currant that held the boy pulled him away. Water splashed all around his as he heard his name being called. With his last remaining strength he bobbed his out from the water and found to his horror the girl, his sister… falling over the water fall and her screams filled the air. _

_"Nooooo!" He screamed as he heard his sisters screams disappear over the edge. He finally lost all his strength and sunk under the water as the currant pulled him farther and farther away. He weakly opened his eyes as his he felt the air leave his body. The icy waters wrapped around him like a snake and paralyzed his small and tiny body, banishing any warmth he had left to spare for himself._

_He saw nothing but pitch black. "I can't breath…" He thought, as he white spots filled his vision from the lack of air. He closed his eyes, gulping down as fear and sorrow filled his body, but not for the safety of himself, it was for the safty of his sister who fell over the waterfall. "Please…." He thought, pleading to the spirits. "Please let my dear beloved sister be okay." Rei then heard swimming noises, with the last bit of his streaght he slowly opened his eyes once again and saw his mother swimming towards him with her arms wide open. "Mom?" He thought. "Wh-Why aren't you saving R-" was all he could think before he blacked out._

* * *

"SHE SAVED ME WHEN SHE SHOULD'VE SAVED HER!" He sobbed, squeezing the now soaked sheets. "ITS BEEN SO LONG I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HER NAME!" He cried. "AND SHINO DOESN'T EVEN CARE ENOUGH TO EVEN TELL ME HER NAME! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! He cried and sobbed and screamed

"I miss her so much…." He finally whimpered and began cry again.

Rei kept on crying not even ceasing to stop. After hours of crying he finally stopped, he slowly lifted his head up with his eyes puffy and glassy looking and looked at the picture resting on his nightstand. It was framed with silver and gems and had a picture of him as young child holding hands with a young girl with long black hair her eyes were closed and she smiled brightly.

Fresh tears came out from his eyes. "I'll never see her smiling face ever again…" He whispered.

_She is still out there…" _A dark and icy voice said, breaking through the air.

"Huh who said that?" Rei asked looking around still chocking back a sob.

_"It's me." _it said again. Rei's eyes widen.

He shook his head with disbelief and fear. "Please no…" He thought with fear, "Not her, no…" Rei stood up and slowly looked around. "Wh-wh-wh-where are you." He said in a squeamish voice.

_"I am right here." _it said. Rei's eyes widen, he slowly turned around and found a women, standing right in front of him. She had long black hair that almost reached the floor. She had piercing red eyes, and snow white skin. She wore a purple mini skirt, a long sleeved dark purple shirt. She had a big black butterfly bow in the back, she wore long black boots with gray laces. She looked eagerly at Rei with a certain glare in her eyes.

Rei flinched when he saw her and he immediately backed away. She smirked at that and walked toward him. "Wh-what do you want?" He whimpered. She didn't say anything she just smirked and kept walking towards him. He backed into the wall. His heart began to race as he found himself trapped. The women was now right in front of him, tapping him like a mouse. Rei could feel sweat forming on his temple. The women giggled and she put her cold hand on his cheek and stroked it. Rei flinched at her sudden touch.

"Such soft skin." She said smirking at the fear in his eyes.

"P-please leave me alone." He whimpered looking away. She giggled. Rei felt frighten when he heard her terrible giggle. "Help me, someone…" He thought shaking. He wanted to scream it but pure fear kept his words in his throat. She slowly moved her hand away from his cheek and started to stroke his black hair.

"Why are you always so afraid of me?" She asked, teasing him. His mind kept telling him to run away but he was so scared he couldn't even move.

"Wh-Why are you here?" He asked still looking away.

"I was busy hunting when I heard your sobs. You poor baby." She cooed

"Damn it!" He thought.

"You miss her terribly don't you?" She mocked. Rei didn't say anything he felt sweat roll down his face.

"She still alive, you know." She whispered in his ear. Rei opened his eyes when he heard that.

"Wh-What?" He asked, looking back at her.

"That is right." She smirked. Rei clenched his teeth, anger bursted through his chest, knowing this had to be some sort of sick joke just so that she could wrapped him aroundd his finger and torment him until he cried. "Don't screw around with me!" He yelled, with his eyes glowing red.

"Oh, are you calling me a liar?" She asked still grinning. The crimson color from his eyes drained and he immediately regretted his yelling as the women pinned his arms to the wall, tightly

"I-I'm sorry! Please, let me go!" He shouted whimpering. He struggled to get his arms free but the women was much stronger then him. He struggled harder but the women just tighten her grip on him, giggling at his useless struggle.

"You know what happens when people call me a liar?" She whispered by his neck.

Rei's eyes widen. Fear began burst though his mind, replacing every inch of his emotions with nothing but fear and terror "NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T!" He pleaded trying to struggle from her grasp.

"Too late." She whispered darkly as she licked his neck a few times.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screamed.

The knob of his bedroom door started to twist but it was locked

"Rei! Rei! Are you okay?" Shino shouted.

The black haired women stared at the door"Awww…. that's unlucky, you've attracted a crowd." She pouted. She then smiled and lifted his chin and looked at him right in the eye. He shivered at her stare.

"You got off lucky this time." She hissed with smile. Rei sniffed already feeling every part of his body going numb The women took pleasure at this "Still…" She began. "What I said was true, about her. She's still alive." She said, mocking a soft tone.

Rei's eyes widen as he still shook with fear. "Sh-she really is?" He whispered.

"Yes. I'm trying to find her myself so I can give her back to you. But I have a condition." She said.

"Condition?" He repeated mindlessly.

"REI! REI!" Shino shouted trying to get the door open.

She put her hand on Rei's cheek a whispered in his ear. "Bring me the blood from a boy with a pure heart."

"H-how will I do that?" He asked as tears still fell from his eyes still in his shocked state.

"He gives off an intoxicating smell that no human has." She whispered darkly to him.

"So then, if I give him to you, I can have her back?" He asked.

"Yes." She said smiling. She kissed Rei on the forehead and danced gracefully to the window. Rei sank to his knees as he still stared at her. She sprouted her wings before she jumped out the window she looked back at Rei. _"Don't forget." _She said darkly and flew off.

The door flew off it hinges and Shino came running in along with three other maids. "Prince Rei!" The three maids yelled in unison as they ran toward him.

"My son!" Shino yelled as she saw his shocked face and tears.

"Are you okay? Please say something, Rei!" Shino asked. Shaking him, desperately trying to get answer from him. but he was still in his horrific trance. "Misha please inspect the area for intruders!" Shino ordered a blond silky haired maid.

"Yes, my queen!" She said, looking around the room for any evidence.

"Kyokyo, is he okay?" Shino asked.

A maid with short brown hair looked closely at Rei's unmoving figure. "He is fine he's just in shock from something." She answered.

Shino breathed in relief and held her now unconscious son, cradling him in her arms. She smiled at him gently and brushed the tears from his eyes. Misha, the blond maid found a few drops of blood by the window. She dipped her finger in it and tasted it, Her eyes went wide when she tasted the blood.

"My queen." She said.

"Yes what is it?" Shino asked slowly, still looking at her son.

"SHE was here." Misha answered slowly. Shino's eyes went wide then she looked down with anger. "That witch! How dare she break in here and frighten my precious son!" She yelled clutching tighter on her child.

"Sis…." Rei whispered quietly in his sleep as tears that still in his eyes streamed down.

* * *

**Finished with this chapter yay! I feel really sorry for Rei when I was wrighting this. Please tell me how you like it, I will also try to make the next chapter better a longer, I just have to knock the inspiration out of my head. *Bonks self on the head.* Ow… maybe that was a bad idea. Please enjoy! *passes out***


	9. A Not so Good Morning

Rin opened her eyes slowly. She sat up rubbing her head. 'Ugh at least I'm all better now." She groaned. "Ah! where's Len!" She asked looking around. "He is right there Mistress. Twilight said stretching. Rin turned around.

Len was laying on his back in yellow summer kitty cat pajamas, his cheeks where wet with dried tears still running down his cheeks and dripping to the sheets, his face was a light red. She sighed out of relief that he was okay.

"I think your starting to like Mr. Len, Mistress." Twilight said.

"No I'm not I'm just glad that he's okay so I can suck his blood when I return him." Rin said crossing her arms. "I beg your pardon?" Twilight asked.

"Well I decided I'm going to play the good girl card for awhile, and then when I return him back…." She hissed a little showing her fangs looking eagerly at him.

Twilight sighed "Mistress don't you think your being a little cruel?" She asked. "No I'm not besides, why would I care about a human? The only thing I care about humans is their sweet blood." Rin said.

Twilight sighed, "Of course vampires are supposed to feed on blood, but your still upset from what happened six years ago aren't you Mistress?" Twilight asked. Rin paused and then looked down, remembering a painful memory.

* * *

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Screamed Rin. Rin was trying jumped down to her father but her mother held her back. The father was tied up by strong ropes and being carried away by a few humans. "No! Leave him alone! Don't touch him!" Rin screamed trying to struggle out of her mothers grasp. Both vampires where up high in a tree no one could see them or hear them. They saw in horror as they watched their loved one being tied to a stalk_

_Tears sprang from her eyes as she tried to get her father. The mother cried her self wanting to help her husband but sadly couldn't as she promised him that they would stay hidden. the humans started to lit the stalk on fire. The fire burned his legs and moved up to his waist and then near his neck_

_The man look up at his wife and his beloved daughter. He smiled with sadness in his eyes. "Take care of each other." He said as the flames engulfed him._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Rin screamed, sobbing. The crowed cheered as The man was burned and slowly turned to ashes. _

_The mother bit her lip very hard and blood dripped from her mouth. Anger rose in her chest. "Those heartless insects!" She whispered. She immediately forgot the promise she made to her husband._

_Rin sobbed in her hands. "Stay here and don't look." Her mother whispered. Rin didn't hear, she was too upset to listen to anything._

_The mother jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground by the humans. "What the! Other one! One yelled. _

"_Burn her! Burn her!" a few others chanted. Her eyes glowed red and she charged at the humans her teeth grew large and so did her finger nails._

_Rin was still sitting on the tree branch. "Daddy…Daddy…Daddy!" She said. She then herd screaming and slashing noises. She looked up from her hands, her eyes widen with horror. She saw her mother, ripping the humans apart and sucking their blood._

* * *

A few tear drops fell from her ocean blue eyes as she remembered. She wiped them away with her arms. "I'm sorry Mistress I shouldn't have brought it up." Twilight said looking down. " It's fine." she said.

Rin examined Len to see if he had any bite marks, his hand that was bandaged was under the sheets so Rin couldn't see it. "Neru better not have stolen some blood from him." She whispered. "I'm sorry to say this Mistress, but… Neru did suck his blood." Twilight said slowly.

"WHAT!" She shouted. "Shhhh…" Twilight shushed. "I wanted to be the first to taste him!" Rin yelled quietly.

Rin crossed her arms and pouted. "I swear If I ever see Neru again I'll suck out every drop of blood out of her!" Rin quietly said. "Mistress, Mr. Len just went through a lot of pain, because of Neru sucking his blood out, don't you think you could be a little sympathetic?" Twilight asked with a sigh.

"I could, but I'm not." Rin said.

Rin stared back at the sleeping Len she then found tears on his cheeks and dripping on the sheets. "He was crying?" Rin asked.

"He had a terrible nightmare." Twilight said walking towards Len. "I saw the nightmare when I touched him." Twilight said.

"What was the nightmare about?" Rin asked feeling a little bit concern. "He was running away by an undignified vampire. He stepped in blood and his hand was bleeding and then he was about to get bitten but he woke up before that could happened." She said.

Rin eyes widen. "That must have been scary." Rin said looking at his sleeping figure. Twilight as gently as she could picked up Lens bandaged hand from the sheets and put it onto of his stomach.

"Neru sucked his blood here." Twilight explained Rin gasped quietly, "It must have been painful." Rin said sadly. "Yes because he never got bitten before from a vampire." Twilight said, Rin looked down.

Twilight looked at Rin. "However he seems to trust you Mistress." Rin looked up. "He was very pleased to see that you were fine."

"Well he shouldn't, I'm a vampire he's a human, vampires and humans are never supposed be together, it's a strict rule." Rin said looking to a corner.

Twilight looked at her with sadness in her eyes, but she didn't say anything. Rin sighed and wiped away Lens tears with her fingers. "What a baby." She whispered.

* * *

Shiro still held Rui in his arms as he continued to walk. "Shiro this place looks sort of familiar." Rui began. Shiro looked at her with a smile. "Have I been here before?" She asked. "Not that I am aware of." He said.

"This place is filled with vampires." Shiro said. Rui looked up at him. "Vampires?" She asked. "Yes like the one we just met, remember?" Shiro asked her. "Oh yeah." Rui whispered.

"This world is divided into two. One is the human world you, Len, your parents and I live in. In this world it is home for vampires, the sun never shines here and is always night outside. Vampires have a keen sense of smell, eye sight and hearing. Their sense of smell however is their most powerful sense. When they smell blood that is their favorite they do almost anything to get it." He explained.

Rui griped tighter on Shiro's shirt will Len be okay?" She asked him. Shiro smiled and kissed Rui on her forehead. "Do not worry my princess he will be just fine." Shiro said with a smile. Rui breathed with a sigh a relief.

"However…" Shiro thought. "With his purity, his blood will be the most sweetest to the vampires. If we don't find him soon, I fear that SHE might find him soon enough." Shiro thought with a small frown and concern in his eyes. "And my princess… will also be hunted down too, that's why I decided that no matter what I will protect my beloved princess…No matter what." He thought with his eyes burning bright.

* * *

Rin brushed her teeth in her bathroom and spit it out. Twilight walked in and smelled Rin her fur started to stand on its end. "Mistress I believe instead of just washing you teeth you should be washing your body." She said.

Rin grabbed a few locks of her hair and sniffed it. She flinched at the smell. "I guess your right Twilight." She said. "I always am." Twilight said proudly. "Keep an eye on Len okay? Make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble." She said.

Twilight bowed, "Yes Mistress." She said and walked out the room and closed the door by hitting it with her hip.

Rin turned the shower knob and water came from the shower head. She took of her pink pajamas and hopped into the shower.

She grabbed some ocean shampoo and squeezed in on her head and scrubbed her hair.

Miku and Gumi chatted while Kaito was passed out on the couch. The phone rang. Gumi answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh is this Gumi?" A gentle voice asked.

"Yes it is, is this Mrs. Kagamine?"

"Yes, I'm so glad you're here, is anyone else with you?

"Yes Miku, Kaito, and Len…tiles." She said nearly smacking her self. "Lentils? What am I a complete moron?" She thought.

"Lentils?"

"Um yeah I went shopping and picked up some Lentils."

"Oh really? Anyway I'm going to be at work for a few days, could you please watch Rin?" She asked.

"Sure don't worry about it." Gumi said cheerfully.

"Thank you Gumi." She said and hung up.

"Who was that Gumi?" Miku asked. "That was Rins mother, she said she would be at work for a few days so we have to watch Rin until she comes back. Gumi explained.

"Well I better go pick up Hachune." She then twitched. "What's wrong?" Gumi asked.

"I left Hachune at home with the stew…" She slowly said. She then darted out the door. "OH! HEAVEN ONLY KNOWS WHAT SHE'S DOING!" She screamed.

Gumi put her hand on her face and shook her head. "Oh Miku you need to be more careful. She whispered.

Rin showered for at least an hour, she then twist the knob and stopped the water from running. She opened the shower curtains and stepped out of the tub, she grabbed a red towel and pulled in around to her above her milky breast and down to her thighs, she wrapped it tightly so to make sure that it wouldn't fall off.

She felt refresh and cleaned, she grabbed a black hair brush from the sink table and brushed her now wet flaxen hair.

"At least now I don't smell like a garbage truck." She said to herself, giggling. She continued to brush her hair to make sure it wouldn't be a tangled mess. She winced a little while she brushed her golden hair. "Ow… stupid Teto, grabbing my hair like that, I swear I'm going to get her for this." She groaned.

Len opened his eyes slowly, his eyes where slightly red from the tears he shed from the awful nightmare. He shook his head from those thoughts. He sat up rubbing his eyes, he felt silky fur brush up against him. He slowly looked back and saw Twilight curled up in a ball on the red pillow, sleeping as purring escaped her small curvy lips.

He smiled at Twilight and pet her fur. While he stroked her fur he looked around trying to find the blond vampire that he seems to trust for an unknown reason. He couldn't find her and thought that maybe she went to get herself some breakfast. He looked out the window expecting the golden sun to shine on him.

He saw that there was no sun just a black sky glittering with millions of stars and constellation.

The moon was the only thing that reflected off on his deep ocean blue eyes. "I forgot morning never comes to this world." He whispered sadly. He brought his hand up and stared at the bandages still horrified by what Neru did him.

He clutched it and held it to his heart, shivering at the pain her went through.

"Those fangs…"

"That pain…"

"That terrible sound she made when she sucked out by blood."

"Why is this happening to me?"

Questions and painful memories, went through his innocent mind scaring off any bravery he had left.

Suddenly he had the urge to go to the bathroom. "Hey when was the last time I went to the bathroom?" He wondered. The horrific thoughts were finally free from his mind and now thoughts of dumping any liquid in his body was now replaced in his mind.

He got up and looked around for a bathroom. He then spotted a white door across from the bed it had a round window on it that was to high for him to even reach. He figured that must have been the bathroom. He walked quietly so he wouldn't wake up Twilight from her slumber.

While he walked to the bathroom he noticed that he was in yellow kitty cat pajamas. He blushed slightly praying he wasn't wearing one of Rins clothes that she always wore where she went to sleep. As he reached the door moved his hand toward the golden knob.

Twilight woke up and stretched. "Myyyyyaaa!" She yawned. As she regain her eyesight she saw Len reaching for the bathroom the door where her Mistress was in!

He grabbed the knob and twisted it. "Wait Mr. Len Don't-" but it was too late Len opened the door and saw Rin wrapped in only a towel and soaking wet.

They both blushed and stared at each other in embarrassment, the silence was broken when the red towel slipped off Rin exposing her small breast, thankfully the towel fell to her waist.

Len and Rin both screamed. Rin quickly picked up her towel freeing Len from a perverted image and she started to throw random things at him.

"GET OUT YOU FREAKIN PERVERT! GET OUT!" a brush and a large book hit him on the forehead and he fell back words. A large bump grew on the spot.

"Owww…" He said as he passed out still red. "Mr. Len! Twilight shouted running to him. Rin was bright red now.

There was then loud stamping noise coming closer and closer. Miku busted out the door first.

"Rinny! Are you okay!" She yelled, as she ran to Rin stepping on Lens face making the bump grow larger. Gumi ran out the door to dragging a tired and now suffering Kaito by his scarf. "Rin! Len! Are you guys okay!" Gumi yelled tossing Kaito away.

He slid across the floor on his head and hit the wall. "Ouch…" He said nearly passing out. "Rinny are you okay?" Miku repeated with her hands on Rins shoulders.

"Is she okay? What about Len his face is as red a stop sighed and his bump is bigger then one!" Gumi yelled.

"Twilight! I thought you were watching him!" Rin yelled. Twilight smiled weakly. "I eh heh… fell asleep."

"WHAT!" She yelled. She grabbed the toilet plunger and ran to Twilight still clutching her towel while it was wrapped around her again. "I'M GOING TO CLOG YOU INTO THE FREAKIN TOILT!" She yelled with anger.

"No please don't Mistress, please forgive me!" Twilight yelled as she ran away from the angry vampire.

A few hours later Len was laying on the bed still passed out, Rin was now fully dressed in her regular clothes and pulling on to Twilight cheeks. Twilight was in pain sense she was only being held on by her cheeks. Gumi put an Ice pack on Lens bump and Miku help up Kaito.

"This is turning out to be a weird morning." Gumi thought.

Kaito rubbed his head and glared at Gumi. "Does it give you that much joy to put me through so much pain?" He asked. "Hey I was trying to get you up, Someone's not a morning person." She pouted.

"NO ONE IS!" He thought.

"Miku! Miku! Miku!" Called a loud voice. "I'm coming Hachune!" Miku called. "Sorry I have to go and try to digest what Hachune put it that stew, that I put two hours into hard work." Miku said whining. "It would have been ice cold anyway." Gumi thought.

Miku went out the room feeling like someone shoved a brick in her tongue, praying her taste buds wouldn't be ruined for what her little sister did to that stew.

"Good luck Miku!" Gumi called.

"Hey Rin." Gumi said looked at her. "Can't you see I'm busy?" Rin growled still pitching Twilights cheeks. "Sorry but I'm about to get some mouth wash for Miku after she eats that corrupted stew." Gumi said giggling a little. "And maybe some carrots." She said with a huge smile.

"Kaito can you go shopping with me?" Gumi said moving her hand like a cat.

"Huh? Why me?" He asked. "Well I'm gonna buy some more cute clothes and you need to go with me so you can carry the bags." She said happily.

"What!" He asked. She then grabbed his blue scarf and dragged him out of the room. "TO THE MALL!" She said happily.

Rin watched them leave the door, pitying poor Kaito for the torture he was about to endure. She finally let go of Twilight's cheeks and she plopped on the bed. "meOWWWWW!" She whined as she rubbing her aching cheeks with the back of her paws.

"Serves you right." Rin said. "I'm sorry Mistress." Twilight said. "Next time please make sure he doesn't see me like that again!" She yelled.

"Mistress it wasn't that bad." Twilight said.

"HE SAW ME NAKED!" She yelled blushing. "Not really though." Twilight said giggling nervously. Rin glared at Twilight and then she turned her gaze at the sleeping Len.

"When he wakes up I'm going to send him back to dreamland until tomorrow!" She yelled.

She stared at his sleeping face and blushed slightly, his peaceful face seem to calm down her rage. "Well… I guess I'll let him go this time." She said.

She plopped her butt on the bed. She looked back at Len. "Man he really is a cutie." She thought.

Back down stares Miku and Hachune where at the table with bowls filled with purple liquid the vegetables lost all their color and were replaced with a sickening gray color.

Miku stared at the liquid with both fear and confusment of how her little sister turned such a fine stew into a toxic waist dump. She looked at Hachune who had excitement in her eyes, eagerly waiting for her sister to taste it.

She dipped the spoon in the purple liquid. She sniffed it and immediately she felt sick. But she looked at Hachunes innocent and eager face. "Come on it's for Hachune!" she thought she took a deep breath and slurped it down her throat, her eyes widen.

"How is it! How is it!" She asked.

"I-It's de-delicious…." She lied, feeling like she just ate dirty laundry.

"Really that's good!" Hachune yelled happily. "Then have some more!" Hachune said happily giving her a big pot of the liquid.

Tears streamed down Mikus cheeks as she smiled weakly in pain. "Somebody please burn me now." She thought.

**

* * *

**

I think this must be the longest chapter I ever made. Please enjoys this. Tee hee I just love to torture Kaito, and naughty, naughty Len.

**Len: Hey I didn't know she just finished a shower.**

**Rin: Ever hear of knocking!**

**Len: Who knocks when they enter a bathroom?**

**Chibi: Okay you two enough already, I don't want your, cat fight to spoil your cuteness.**

**Len: I'M NOT A GIRL I'M A BOY!"**

**Chibi: Well you're a boy trapped in a girls body, tee hee hee hee!**

**Len: *cries like a baby***

**Chibi: Oh don't cry Len I'll give you a big hug!**

**Len: *shudders and runs away!"**

**Chibi: *runs after him!* Wait Len! I just want to hug ya!**

**Rin: *Sweat drops***


	10. The Most Terrible Day of Lens Life

Rei slept on his red and black canopy bed. He was in fresh clothes and his old ones where being cleaned. He wore a long silky black T-shirt with red markings on it that looked like vines, and soft black shorts. It was very dark in his room the only thing that showed even a tiny bit of light was a silver chain that shined around his neck in the moon light.

Rei's face was cleaned and slightly red from crying. As he slept he had a dream.

_

* * *

_

Rei was in darkness and he was in his clothes that he slept in. Darkness was all around him. He kept hearing whispers that pierced through his sensitive eardrums.

"_Don't say a word to him."_

"_He's a beast and heartless person."_

"_Why would you say such a thing to a child?"_

"_He has a connection with HER." _

"_Stop your scaring me."_

"_He doesn't have a heart. Don't bother talking to him."_

"_What a pitiful child."_

"_Did you hear that one of the siblings vanished last year?_

"_Yes it was that sweet little girl, she was like an angel._

"_I bet he has something to do with her disappearance."_

"_He was jealous because the queen probably liked the princess better."_

"_It wouldn't be a surprise the princess was a charming child."_

"_Her sweet voice, and her caring nature… It's hard to believe that those two where siblings. This one is cold and cruel."_

"_Did you even know that he blames his own mother for what happened to the princess."_

"_That's terrible!"_

"_He hates her so much he even stopped calling her his mother."_

"_How cruel!"_

"_Does he even have a heart?"_

"_A terrible person like him wouldn't."_

"_It's his fault for why the princess is gone, what a demon!" _

Rei covered his ears trying to stop them from hearing anymore more of the cruel words. "NO STOP!" He yelled. More dark words went through out the air.

He fell to his knees still covering his ears. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" He yelled. Suddenly it stopped.

"_Brother." _a small and kind voice said. Rei opened his eye slowly. Around him was a beautiful field filled with flowers. There was a light blue sky and a golden orb in the sky that gave off so much light. the breeze flowed softly, carrying the sweet smell of flowers in the air. Right in from of him was a very young girl about two, she wore a grey sun dress with black roses sewed on. She wore black shoes and her hair was long and silky it flowed gently in the breeze. She smiled brightly at him.

Rei felt tears in his eyes, right in front of him was his lost sister, smiling, looking so healthy and she looked the same as she did when he last saw her. "It's….you…" He stuttered as his tears stung his cheeks.

"Brother, why are you on the ground don't you want to play with me?" She asked still smiling. Rei didn't say anything he just stared at her in amazement with a small smile. She held out her tiny hand still smiling. Rei looked at her hand and reached for it but before he could even touch her warm hand a black tsunami came out of know where and engulfed her. and quickly disappeared.

Reis eyes widen with horror. "No…." He thought clenching his hand. "Sh-She was just here…NO!" He cried in his hands as the beautiful world around him started to shrivel, she flowers withered, the green grass turned brown, and the sky turned dark purple and gray.

"NO! DON'T GO! PLEASE BRING HER BACK!" He cried.

He then felt something wrapping around his ankles. He looked up from his hands and turned his head around, he saw the dead flowers wrapping around his ankles. His eyes widen with fear as the dead flowers turned into ugly little creatures that scratched and held onto his ankles. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed as he pushed the creatures off his legs, he quickly got up and ran.

He ran as he herd the giggles of creatures that ran after him. Tears poured from his eyes as he ran. _"_

"_Come now we wont hurt you…" _

"_You like candy right, we have some…"_

"_Tee hee this game of tag is fun."_

"_Don't cry little one."_

"_We'll make it all better…"_

"_You can meet all our friends."_

"_If I catch your may I have your lovely voice?"_

"_Sing to us."_

"_We love to sing ourselves."_

"_Sing with us, it'll be tons of fun."_

"_If I catch your may I have your lovely voice?"_

"_Stop running you know you can't out run us."_

_Join us prince Rei."_

NO! LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Rei screamed as he ran faster. He then tripped and fell over, he scrambled to get up but something held onto his legs. He turned around slowly to see the creatures clinging onto his legs and more and more wrapped them around his body.

"_See didn't we tell you that you couldn't out run us."_

"_Tag your mine."_

" _isn't this more fun?"_

"_let us be friends."_

"_Our home is nice and safe."_

"_Your coming with us now little prince."_

Tears spilled from his eyes as he tried to struggle out of the creatures grasp, but they just held on to him tighter.

"_Brother…."_ A voice said.

Rei opened his eyes to see the little girl that was engulfed by the wave and now she reappeared in front of him. "Y-You…" He quietly said.

She smiled and ran off giggling. "Wait don't go!" He yelled as the creatures pulled him into darkness.

"_Brother catch me…"_ She giggled.

Tears stung his eyes. "WAIT PLEASE COME BACK!" He yelled not caring that he was being pulled into darkness.

"_Play with me brother…" _She said as she disappeared into the darkness_. "_SISSTER DON'T GO!" He yelled, as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Rei sat up as he screamed. He panted heavily as he felt sweat rolling down his face. His stomach hurt for a moment and then it subsided. Tears came from his golden brown eyes. He looked around his room it was dark out, he kept searching for the creatures that consumed him in his dream, but what he really wanted to see was the smiling little girl in his dream. He laid back down on his soft bed and looked at the clock in his room. It said. 9:35 Pm.

He still panted and fresh tears came out. He wiped them away, he then turned on the light, for the moment he didn't want to be alone in the dark, due to the horrific nightmare. He then laid face down on his pillow sobbing.

"Sis…" He whimpered. He sat up slowly, and wrapped his tiny arms around something silver and hard. He pulled a silver locket from under his shirt, it was wrapped around his neck. He looked at it, it was a big oval silver shaped locket, it was so big that it was almost larger then his palm. It had a key whole on the bottom of it. It has a key but sadly it was missing.

He smiled sadly looking at it. I hold the music that's within this and she holds the key that unlocks the beautiful music. He cried more. The tears slid down his cheeks and dropped onto the locket.

"I remember that before we went to bed we would always play the music in it." He said with a smile.

"_She's still out there." _

Rei's eyes widen when he remembered that. He looked out the window still clutching the pendent. "Is it true?" He thought. "Could she really be alive?"

There was a knock on the door. He quickly put his locket under his shirt and said. "C-Come it." A maid with long purple hair came in with a silver tray with food on it. "Breakfast is ready my prince." She said. "Don't I usually eat in the dining room?" He asked with confusement.

"Yes but the queen, said that you should have your breakfast in bed." She answered setting the trey of food down on the nightstand.

"Of course she would tell you that, she just doesn't want to see my face." He said grimly crossing his arms and looking away. "That's not true my prince she loves you very much." The maid said.

"Tch! Yeah right, now would you please just go!" He said loudly. The maid bow sadly and walked out of the room closing the door.

Rei looked at the trey of food. "There was a stack of milky chocolate chip pancakes with butter, syrup and blood on the side, with a cup of milk and a blue lollypop. He sighed, he didn't have much of an appetite. So he decided to skip breakfast and have it later for lunch. He got up and walked toward the window, he sat on the couch connected to the wall by the window and stared at the sky.

"_Bring the blood from a boy with a pure heart."_ those words went through his mind.

"If I do that I can have her back." He thought. "My sister still out there, alive and well." He whispered with a smile as tears gently ran down his cheeks. He clutched the pendent around his neck and closed his eyes still smiling. "My dear sweet sister I promise when I have you back I'll never let anything happen to you again." He thought with a hopeful smile. "After lunch I'll go out and seek out that human, then I can have her back." Her said, staring into the night now filled with hope.

* * *

Len opened his eyes. He blinked a few times until he got his eyesight back. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head. "Ugh what happened, my head hurts." He thought. Len then remembered that he saw Rin half naked in the bathroom. His face flushed so much that he felt like steam came out of his ears. He then put the covers over himself. "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BEILVE I SAW RIN NAKED! I'M SO EMBARRSIED I WISH I COULD JUST CRAWL IN A DARK HOLE AND NEVER SEE ANYONE AGAIN!" He thought still flushing.

The covers where pulled off him and right in front of him was Rin who seemed a little bit calmed but also had a playful smile on her face. "Oh um g-good morning Rin." He said a little bit scared.

"Good morning Len!" Rin said in a happy tone. Len was shocked, he thought Rin was going suck his blood or claw his eye balls out… or even worse. "I-I'm really sorry Rin about… you know." He said slowly, still frighten, slightly blushing.

"Oh it's okay I'm not mad anymore!" She said still in a happy tone. Len breathed, he was so glad Rin let him off the hook. "I guess she must be having a good morning or something." He thought. "However…" She began flashing sneaky smile. Len flinched at that. "For barging in while I was just in a towel…" She then held up a white Lolita dress.

Len shuddered when he saw the dress. "Y-Your not gonna…" Len stuttered, figuring out what Rin was going to do to him. "Get ready you little pervert! It's time for you punishment for barging in on me!" She said still grinning at the shivering Len.

"Oh are you sure your all done, you only ate one bowl!" Hachune whined. "I-I-I'm all done thank you." Miku said as she brushed her tongue with toothpaste. She spit it out and wiped her mouth. "Ugh… never again am I going to leave Hachune alone with a stew." Miku thought.

"No! Stop it!" Len squeaked. "Come one your doing it whether you like it or not, so take off your clothes!" Rin yelled.

Miku's ears twitched and then her face went to fear she ran upstairs fearing for what her little cousin was doing to the human boy. "Miku what are you doing?" Hachune called. "I'm just gonna check on Rin! Miku called. She ran until she got to the door.

"No! I don't wanna, Ah!" Len squealed. "Oh come on I thought some one like you would be used to this, now take it off!" Rin shouted. Thoughts went into Miku mind of what was going on in that room. Finally Miku opened the door. She saw Len sitting down on the bed, his slender legs where spread apart, the yellow pajama shorts fell to his lower waist that parts of his boxers where showing. His stomach and his chest was bare because the pajama shirt was being pulled off by Rin who stood on the bed trying to rip it off by the sleeves. Len was red in the face and he felt like he was being violated.

"Rin stop it! I said I was sorry!" Len pleaded looking like he was about to cry. "I told you before your gonna get in the dress whether you like it or not!" Rin spat still grinning.

Mikus eye brows twitched, her jaw dropped. "RIN! LEN! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE!" She shouted. Len and Rin both looked at her. Lens face grew redder. He didn't know who this person was but her knew one thing…that this person has just saw him half naked. "GET OUT!" They both yelled. Miku ran out and closed the door. She then banged on the door and shouted. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

"Well since Len barged in when I was taking a shower I decided to put him in a dress for the rest of the day!" Rin said happily. "Help me…." Len whimpered. Miku put her hand on her face and shook it. "Oh Rin…" Sighed Miku. "No! Rin please don't! "Come on you'll look cute in this!" Rin said. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Miku sat back on her table and looked at the clock it was almost lunch time and right now her world was turning upside down.

* * *

Gumi and Kaito came out the door. "Hello where back!" Gumi yelled happily as she waved a light pink bag in the air. Kaito was suffering with carrying fifty bags in his arms. Gumi skipped in the kitchen where Miku was, Hachune was asleep on couch dreaming of leeks. Mikus face was all weird like and she just sat on the chair in confusement. "Hi Miku how was the steeeew!" She asked childishly. "It was gross…" She whispered. "Tee hee I'm so glad I didn't have to taste that disturbing stew!" Gumi said happily. "That's not the only thing that was disturbing…" Miku thought.

"Oh good your all here!" Rin said happily. Miku rolled her eyes feeling pity for Len. "Yes where all here is there a problem?" Gumi asked.

"Nope! every one I'd like you to meet Princess Len!" Rin said dragging Len out to everyone.

Len wore a puffy white Lolita dress that reached above his knees. the collar was up above his breasts with black ribbons sewed around the cloth. On his neck was a white garder necklace with a red rose in the middle. His hair was free from its pony tail and he wore a bow similar to Rins tied neatly in his golden hair. He also wore gloves that reached above his elbows with small red roses sewed on. He also had long white tights that ended nearly by his thighs, it was easy to see parts of his legs free from the tights. And he wore black high heels and where as he puts it killing him.

Every one stared. Kaito bursted out laughing dropping the bags everywhere, Miku also laughed. Gumi was amazed. "Wow Len it really suits you! You took look so much alike!" Gumi said as her eyes glittered. "Len you have amazing female appearances even though your a boy." Gumi said hugging him. Humiliated and hurt Len pushed Gumi away from him and ran out the door. "YOU BIG JERKS!" He yelled fighting back tears.

"Wait Len you can't go out there it's dangerous for you!" Rin called. But it was to late Len was already out the door and running into the darkness. He ran for at least a few minutes then stopped for a rest he lost the high heels as he ran but he still had the tights on. He had tears spilling from his eyes as he blushed.

"Stupid Rin! how could she put me it this!" Len thought. He wiped his tears away with his arms and looked up. He flinched. "I guess this was a bad Idea. he thought, Backing away as he saw himself lost in the dark woods.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE!" He yelled to the sky. "Rin is that you?" A voice said. Len felt his blood turn to ice, his heart started to beat faster. "Um who's that?" He asked in a girly voice which surprisingly sounded exactly like Rins voice.

"It's me, you know, Prince Rei or as you like to put it Prince full of himself." He said. Len gulped, he was sure it was a vampire thankfully this vampire thought he was Rin. "I thought I'd never be happy to be seen with a dress, it's a good thing me and Rin look alike, so I guess I could just play along until I find my way back to Rins house." Len thought.

He took a deep breath and turned around slowly. "Uh hi prince full of himself." He stuttered still talking with the girly voice smiling weakly. "Hm…" Rei said as his eye brow went up. "You look different Rin." Rei said examining Len. Len gulped, silently praying he wasn't found out.

"I've never seen you wear a dress like that before." He finally answered. Len nearly fell to the ground. "Thank goodness he didn't fine me out, I better pick an answer that's best suited for Rin. "Uh-Um well my mother thought I should wear something girly and said I should go out and show it to everyone even thought I kept saying no." He answered. "Oh that makes sense." Rei said.

Len giggled nervously a little, his heart still raced. Rei started to stiff the air for an unknown reason. Len felt his pulse speeding up, he felt fear that maybe the vampire in front of him smelled his human scent, Rei then started to sniff the air around Len, his eyes widen and then he came closer to Len still sniffing the air. Len gulped

When Rei was close enough to Len he sniffed him. "Rin." He began. "Um yes?" Len asked. "You smell amazingly good to day." He said. Len couldn't help but feel embarrassed so he blushed a little bit. "Really a-are you sure because it's just my regular vampire scent." Len said still feeling scared.

"You just smell really…. intoxicating." Rei said, still sniffing the air. "Like what?" Len asked, Len covered his mouth wishing he never asked that question.

Rei sniffed the air. "I'm not really sure but you smell like sweets mixed with flowers I think." He said.

"Did you bump into anyone?" He asked looking him in the eye. "No! I mean at least I don't think so." Len said with a slight whimper. "Are you sure?" Rei asked. "I'm… positive." Len said trying not to whimper. Rei looked Len in the eye a little bit more. "Rin… there's something really different about you." He said. Lens heart beat faster. "Don't find out that I'm a human please…." Len thought.

"Ah Rin there you are!" A familiar voice said. "Huh? Len asked looking around. "Did your voice just sound different just now?" Rei asked. "Ah! No, no, no I just woke up with sore throat but I'm taking medical tea." Len answered making his voice to match Rins.

Teto, Haku and Neru jumped down from trees and landed by Len. Len was about to scream but Haku and Teto covered his mouth with one hand. Neru smiled at Rei and said. "Rin is not feeling well at the moment we are going to taking her home soon, Okay?"

"Um okay." Rei asked feeling confused. Neru, Haku and Teto bowed quickly. "Good day Prince Rei." they said and darted off with Len.

Len was being held in Nerus arms, bridle style. The girl that sucked his blood.

"KYAAAA! I'm lost in the middle of no where, wearing girl clothes and now I'm being kidnapped again by these people! This is by far the worst day of my life!" Len thought, still wondering what he did to deserve this.

**

* * *

**

* * *

TEE HEE! I just had to put Len cross dressing in this chapter he's always so cute in dresses, poor Len today is not his lucky day.

**Please enjoy everyone!**


	11. First Bite on the Neck

Len was gently set down by a gray tree with dark green leaves. Len shivered from both cold and fear. He also blushed because the three girls saw him in a dress, he felt so mortified he just hoped that they thought he was Rin.

Neru grabbed his chin and gently lifted his head up. She grinned at him. "Miss me cutie?" She asked. Len didn't answer, he still shook with fear. "With that dress on we almost thought you where Rin, forgive us." Haku said bowing.

"It was easy to know that it was you because of your delicious scent!" Teto said in a happy tone. Len whimpered. He prayed that they weren't' going to suck out his blood again.

"Pl-please don't suck my blood again…" He pleaded. He had a few tears in the corner of his eyes. Teto giggled. "We're not gonna!" Teto said smiling widely. "We came here to apologize for our rude behavior when we first met." Haku said. "But before that you might want to change into these." She said holding up neatly folded clothes.

Haku walked to him and handed him the clothes. "Please change, we will look away." She said. "Oh and don't even think about trying to run away, if you take just one little step we will catch you… and maybe have a little snack." Teto said giggling darkly. Len felt chills running down his spine.

Haku sighed and turned around, Teto and Neru did the same. "I still don't trust them but…I'll do anything to get out of this dress!" He thought. Len started to undress.

Neru peeked while grinning, she stared at his bare chest, drooling. Haku elbowed her in the side. "Ow…" She yelped quietly. "It is impolite to peek at someone while they change." Haku said, a little mad.

Len put on the long white shirt and the ripped jean pants and the pure white socks on. "I hope these aren't girl clothes." He thought feeling embarrassed.

"I-I'm done." Len said slowly. The girls turned around. Len blushed and looked down feeling very uncomfortable. Neru squealed and jumped on Len hugging him. "Wow cutie you look good in those!" Neru said happily. "Yes a perfect match." Haku said smiling. "You are just the right size as Delly!" Teto said hyperly.

Len blushed and felt fear as Neru continued to hug him. She then licked his neck. Lens face turned red and he pushed Neru away putting his hands where Neru licked him.

"Y-you just licked me!" He yelped.

"So?

"Don't you know that's sexual harassment!

"What? I did it to you when we first met"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

"What's the big deal I always do that, You smell really good anyway so I can't help it."

Len flushed.

Something started to ring. "Hm? What is that?" He asked looking around. "That's just my cell phone." Neru said taking her cell phone she clicked it and then put it by her ear.

"Talk to me?" She asked. "Oh hi there Meiko." She said she started to wander off. "Ah that's Meiko let me talk to her!" Haku said running after her. Teto smiled weakly Neru just loves that phone.

"Who's Meiko?" Len asked mindlessly. "Oh she's Haku's drinking buddy and one of Neru's closes friends. Teto explained.

Len sat down. "Closest friends…." He thought his thoughts went to Mikuo. "Now that I think about it that green haired girl with the pigtails looked an awful lot like Mikuo. Rin said that I'm her other half…. I wonder what she means by that?" He wondered

"Day dreaming little prince?" Teto teased sitting down next to him.

Ah!" Len shouted startled. He moved away a little bit.

Teto giggled. "We're really sorry about what happened yesterday, I was just really mad at Rin for hurting Neru, I'm kinda overprotective." Teto said smiling. Len didn't say anything.

"Am I having a conversation with a girl who is responsible for me being afraid of everything now!" He thought still shivering.

'How's the human world?" She asked smiling.

Uh um it's nice and winter out!" He answered quickly. "Why would she care about the human world, isn't she a vampire?" Len thought.

"Oh so it's winter out now…" She said. "Wow how time flies." She said with a sad smile.

"Um I'm sorry for this but um why do want to know about the human world?" Len asked. Tetos eyes widen and then she smiled.

"I never thought I here that from a human?" She chuckled. Len felt his heart race.

"Well…Believe it or not I use to be human. She confessed.

Lens eyes widen with suprisement and disbelieve but he didn't say a word. "I was fifteen when I was turned into a vampire." She said.

She then looked at Len. "Wanna know the story?" She asked. Len was to stunned to say anything but he really did want to know what happened, he nodded his head slowly.

Teto giggled.

"Well as a human my life was no walk in the park. I was a frail child who go sick often I was also a cluts and got hurt many times. I had a brother named Ted, he is a year older then me, he's kinda of a pervert but he has a good heart. Our parents abandon us when I was only two. Ted told me that the reason why they left was because they thought he was responsible enough to take care of me and that they loved us very much. But then one day."

"I caught a fever so I went to bed early. I woke up in the middle of the night to take my medicine. I was right by Teds room I was about to knock on his door when I over herd him on the phone."

* * *

"_Are you ever going to tell her yet? _

"_How can I, how can I tell her that our parents left because they thought she was a demon that caused bad luck._

* * *

I was heart broken when I found that it was my fault why they left. The next day I wanted to make Ted happy by making him breakfast but I just kept burning and cutting my fingers." Ted had to take care of my wounds, he said that I shouldn't be doing all that stuff.

* * *

"_You are a very fragile and delicate girl Teto." Ted said putting a hand on her cheek. "Don't do all this stuff or you'll just get your self hurt, I wouldn't want that to happen to my cute little angel." He said with a smile. _

_Teto looked down sadly. _

* * *

I tried to do things for him but I would always hurt my self or catch a fever. Teto chuckled sadly. "Not much use to him.

Then one day on my way back to my house where Ted and I where going to celebrate my fifteen birthday…I was attacked

* * *

"_Ooooh… Hey they're sexy lady! A drunken gangster said. "Get away from me your creeps." Teto said walking away._

"_Come on baby dun be like that!" another said grabbing her wrist. "Let go of me!" Teto said freeing her arm from his grasp. _

_A gun shot went off and the bullet went passed her cheek but made a long cut on it. Teto froze in fear as the blood dripped from her cut._

_There was a young man tossing a gun up in the air and catching it. "Listen sweet heart, when we see something we like we take it know matter what, now just be a good girl and stay there." He said grinning terribly._

_Fear went through her body she then ran but someone wrapped their arms around her waist and groped her breast. "AH! LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT! She yelled trying to struggle out of his grasped. _

"_What nice long legs you have." The leader said looking at them. He then lifted up her skirt and stared at her black and red underwear. She blushed and struggled harder. "such cute little frilly underwear. He said. _

_Teto stomped on the man that held her on his foot and kicked the leader in the stomach she grabbed her black bag and ran. Her heart race tears came from her eyes. "PLEASE! PLEASE THIS CAN'T BE HAPPANING THIS HAS TO BE A NIGHTMARE, PLEASE TELL ME I'M STILL ASLEEP IN MY BED!" Teto thought running faster._

_glowing red eyes stared at her and gang._

_Teto ran as fast as she could she then her a shot gun blast and her shoulder stared to sting with pain. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain. She fell to the ground. She started to crawl weekly but another gun shot went off and hit her ankle. She screamed again, she coughed and blood came out. She gasped in horror. _

"_No this can't be it! I can't! she thought as pain stung her body. She herd the mans laughing at her pain as they came up. _

_The leader crouched down by her and lifted her chin up roughly_

"_See if you just sat still this wouldn't have happened." He smirked. "No…" She thought as tears stung her eyes. _

"_Who should go first?" He asked. The man all grinned at her weak and hurt figure. _

"_Help me….someone." She whispered._

"_Get away from this girl you scum!" A dark and angry voice said. Before they all knew it. A blond girl with a side pony tail punched the leader in the face so hard there was a loud crack. A young women with long white hair tied in a black ribbon laid Teto's head on her lap and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Your safe now don't worry." The white haired girl said with a gentle smile._

_Teto didn't know who these people were but she felt safe with them. _

"_Who are these emo's? one said. "I don't know but now we can have some more fun." One said. _

"_Tch! Is this all what the human males think of? Disgusting!" She said cracking her knuckles "Haku may I?" She asked the white haired women. "Yes Neru but don't kill them we can not afford that." Haku said._

_Neru grinned. "When I'm done with them they're going to wish they where dead." _

_One man charged at her with his fist balled up about to punch her. Neru dodged it and scratched him twice. He fell screaming as a big X on his body was formed and bleeding badly. _

_Neru licked the blood off her nails. "Ew…this blood is discussing." She said smirking. "You little b-" But before he could finish she punched his stomach so hard that blood came out. He fell on his side coughing up blood._

"_Feeling bad?" She asked smirking. The group started to back away as Nerus eye glowed red. The leader however refused to give up he quickly got up clutching his bruised cheek, pointing his gun and her. Before he pulled the trigged Neru disappeared._

"_What the! Where the hell did she go?" He asked looking around. "B-boss?" One said shaking, "What is it! He yelled "She's behind you.." The other finished pointing. He glanced back and Neru was behind him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and the his hand where he had the gun. She squeezed his arm until it bled and he let go of the gun. _

"_For your terrible crime of hurting an innocent girl." Neru said. She then whispered in his ear. "I'm going eat your blood." Before he knew it she sunk her fangs into his neck and sucked his blood. _

_He screamed as the group watched in horror. Neru was satisfied with her hunger. she broke his arm and tossed him to the group. She then giggled. "You might want to get him to a hospital I drank a lot of his disgusting blood not to mention his broken nose and arm." She continued the group picked him up watching in horror as her eyes went pointy._

"_Better hurry or your next…" She said darkly as her teeth grew larger. The group screamed and ran away with their injured friends._

"_Pfft! What weaklings! Neru laughed. _

"_This is bad!" Haku said._

_Neru came by Haku who held on to Teto who was breathing heavily and crying from fear and pain._

"_Will she be okay?" Neru asked as her eyes went back to yellow filled with concern and fear._

"_She lost a lot of blood not to mention the sever damage in her bones." Haku explained feeling slight fear. "I Don't think she'll make it." She said. _

_Neru pounded her fist on the wall. "DAMN IT!" She yelled. _

"_We just saved her from those scum! How can this be! This girl cant die on us!" Neru yelled holding back tears. "There is one way." Haku said. _

"_You mean…" Neru said. Haku nodded. "It may be forbidden outside the vampire world but this is an emergency." Haku said._

"_Are you sure your going to be able to do this… I mean she is a girl." Neru said a little grossed out._

_Haku didn't say anything. She bit her lip blood came out. Haku then pressed her lips gently on Tetos lips. Teto didn't even notice she felt only pain. Teto then felt something trickle down her throat. _

"_What is this?" She thought. "Is it blood…" _

_Teto's body started to feel pain a pain far worst then what the condition she was in but at the same time she felt her wounds healing. She continued to scream until her world went black._

* * *

"Heh, Never thought my first kiss would be with a girl." Teto smiled. Len blushed a little bit but he also felt so sad that he could cry himself.

Len gulped. "S-so what happened after you passed out?" He asked.

Teto smiled. Well to continue…

_

* * *

_

_Teto woke up in her cream colored bed. Her pig tails where out and her hair was nearly passed her shoulders. She was in her soft and silky white pajamas and there where bandages wrapped around her ankle and her shoulder. The cut on her cheek was gone._

_She had a few tears coming from her eyes. She then felt a familiar warm hand on her cheek. She looked up and saw her brother Ted. He had black lines under his eyes, he also had a few tears drops, spilling from his eyes._

_"__Ted…." Teto whispered. Ted gently lifted her up and hugged her. "Your awake…" He breathed. Teto was slightly confused but hugged him back. _

_A few minutes passed and they broke the hug but Ted still had his hand on her cheek and on her back so she wouldn't fall over. _

"_What… happened?" She asked slowly._

"_Well it was weird and scary you see two girls came back to our house with you." He began. Teto still didn't understand. "Your shoulder and ankle where covered in blood. They said that you where attacked by an animal but they treated your wounds and they said the animal wasn't rabid. I thought I should call the hospital but they said it wouldn't be necessary." He explained._

_Tetos eyes widen when she remembered the horrific incidents that happened to her. She quivered with fear. _

_Ted noticed. "Are you okay?" He asked with worried look. Teto didn't want to worry him so she said. "I-I'm fine I was just remembering the animal that attacked me." She said. Ted gave a gentle smile and kissed her on her cheek "It's okay your fine now." He said. "I'll go bring you some breakfast." He said walking by the door. "Um by the way Ted um where are those girls?" She asked. _

_The blond his asleep on the couch, the one with the white hair is out for awhile. She didn't tell me where she was going though. He said. _

"_Did they eat anything?" Teto asked a little concern. "No they said they already ate." Ted answered. "Now just wait here okay." He said with a bright smile and walked out of the door._

_Teto looked out the window the sun was beaming on her face. She squeezed the sheets and looked down. "I remembered that they where those two girls there they saved me. I have to thank them when I see them." She thought. Ted came back in with a plate with a thick slice of sponge cake on it with a single pink candle on it. Teto was so lost in thought she didn't even notice him coming in. "Earth to Teto." He chuckled. Teto looked up and saw her brother smiling face. Here he said setting the plate on her lap, carefully balancing it so it wouldn't fall off. "Is this cake?" She asked. "Yeah since we couldn't celebrate your birthday yesterday." Ted said with a gentle smile. Teto looked at him and then smiled. "Make a wish Teto." He said. Teto closed her eyes. "I wish that Ted would always be happy and that I could be some use to him." She thought as she blew out the candle._

* * *

"A week after when I was able to walk around, Neru, and Haku where still at my house." Teto said. "I did thank them and after that we became very close friends. But…" Teto began. "But what?" Len asked a little stunned.

"Well day by day y weak body began to grow much healthier and stronger. When I ran I would always go faster then anybody in town, and then I soon developed a strange craving for blood. I felt scared and alone to find all these changes and the strange thirst, and I could never tell Ted about them I feared that he would really believe that I was demon and soon enough I almost thought I was too."

Lens eyes widen. He felt like his heart was going to break any minute.

"That's when Haku and Neru told me that they turned me into a vampire. I was shocked and afraid. Because I knew what vampires had to feed on… I started to figure out that the more Ted was with me I would always have this urge to bite him and feed on his blood. They then told me that I had to go to the vampire world with them. I really didn't want to go and leave Ted all by himself but I knew it was for the best. But I asked them before we go the next day at night I wanted to spend one last day with him."

"I remembered the whole day as if it was yesterday." She began with a smile remembering the pleasant times she and her brother had on that day.

* * *

"_Teto woke up yearly in the morning as the sun gleamed on her ruby red eyes. She yawned. She looked at the clock. "7:30." She said with a sad smile. "My last day with Ted." She whispered. A few tears came from her eyes. She whipped them away with her arm. "Come on Teto you can't cry, you have to make this day special. _

_Teto changed into her regular clothes and went down to the kitchen. She opened the top cabinet and pulled out a black worn cookbook. It looked like it had been untouched for years due to all the dust on it. She blew on it and dust went every where. _

_Teto coughed a little bit. She the opened the book and turned the pages to find the recipe for pancakes. She found a picture of pancakes on it and it had the recipe it said:_

_2 cups of flour, stirred before measuring, _

_2 1/2 teaspoons of baking powder, _

_3 tablespoons sugar, _

_1/2 teaspoon salt, _

_2 large eggs, _

_1 1/2 to 1 3/4 cups milk ,_

_and 2 tablespoons melted butter._

"_Ah that seems easy." Teto said she went to the fridge to get the ingredients. She gently put the ingredients on the kitchen table. _

"_All I have is small eggs so I guess I'll add two more." Teto said. She began to crack the eggs delicately, not one egg shell fell in the bowl. She started to put the other ingredients in and stirred it. _

_She then carefully poured the mix into the pan and lit the stove._

_Ted woke to a delightful and delicious smell. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Ted smelled the air. "What is that delicious smell?" He thought. _

"_Wait minute is Teto…." He shuddered, fearing that his fragile and delicate little sister was probably burning or cutting her little fingers off. He quickly got out of bed and slipped on his black slippers and jetted down the stairs._

_However he ran so fast that he tripped and fell down the stairs just as Teto put the last stack of pancakes on a silver plate. _

"_Ow…." Ted said in pain. "Brother!" Teto yelled. Coming up to him still holding a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. "Are you okay?" She asked. He got up slowly rubbing the back of his head._

"_Am I okay? Are you okay?" He asked. _

"_Brother I'm fine." Teto said with a wide smile. _

"_What? Are you sure? Let me see you hands!" He said anxiously grabbing her hands looking at them, she dropped the pan and spatula._

_Ted carefully examined her fingers. "Okay they look fine…" He muttered "But what if…"_

"_You are so fool." Teto said. Ted looked at her. She smiled at him, he returned her smile. They both then giggled and then they laughed._

_Ted took a bite of the large pancakes. Teto waited anxiously for Teds respond. His eyes widen. Teto gulped. _

"_Wow Teto these are…DELICIOUS!" He said happily. Teto smiled. _

"_I'm so glad you like them Ted!" Teto smiled brightly and widely. _

_Ted rubbed Tetos head you really are a good cook." He said smiling. _

_Teto giggled. "I really wish I could cook for Ted all the time." She thought. She still smiled even though she felt a sharp pain in her heart._

_After breakfast Ted began to clean up the table. "No Ted I'll clean it." Teto begged. "It's okay I'll do it." He said. "No I'm doing it you relax!" Teto demanded as she picked up the dishes. Ted watched in amazement as he watched his sister gracefully picking every dish up with out tripping or dropping anything._

_She put them all in the dish washer and closed it. Ted clapped. "Teto you did an amazing job!" He smiled._

_Teto smiled as well. She never saw her brother so happy before. _

"_Hey Ted." Teto said. "What is it? He asked. Teto blushed a little bit. "W-Would you like to go to the spring festival today?" She asked. Ted was stunned but he felt a bubble of joy in his chest. Never had Teto ever asked to go to the festival before._

"_I would love to." He said. _

_A few hours later Teto was dressed in a black kimono with ruby red roses printed on. _

_Teto came out from her room and immediately Ted hugged tightly. "YOU LOOK ABSOLUTY ADORABLE IN THAT!" He cooed excitedly. Normally Teto would find this annoying but she wanted this moment to last forever._

_Ted and Teto arrived at the festival it was a little cold out but there was a warm sensation in the air. "Wow this place is beautiful!" Teto happily said. Ted smiled and rubbed Tetos hair. "I'm glad you like it."_

_Ted and Teto first went to the a game where you catch you very own baby Koi fish. Ted went first but he kept missing. _

"_Awww I can't get any of these." He whined. "This game is rigged!" He wailed. "Here let me try." Teto said._

"_Now Teto be careful." Ted said. "Don't worry I'll be fine." She said reassuring him. _

_Teto looked carefully at the fish swimming in the tank. She looked at them she could hear there heart beats and the sound of their movements. She quickly dipped the net in the water under the cutest and smallest Koi fish she lifted it up from the water and into the bowl of water she held. _

"_I got him! I got him!" She cheered. "Congrats Teto!" Ted said clapping his hands. The man put the fish in a big plastic filled with water and tied the top together and handed it to Teto. _

_She looked at it with affection. "What should would we name him?" She asked Ted. "How about Tenshi?" Ted suggested. "Tenshi." Teto repeated. "I like that name." She said smiling. _

_They both walked on. Ted spotted a game that was filled with prizes. "Come on Teto, Let's go over there!" He said gently pulling her along. _

"_So what game is this?" Ted asked the man who ran the game. "In this game you have to knock down these bottles. He said pointing at the three stands that had a couple of bottles carefully balanced on each other. _

"_Sounds easy." Ted said confidently. He gave the man two dollars and the man gave him three dirty white balls. _

_Ted picked it up. He took a deep breath. He threw the first ball and it hit one of the pile of bottles. "Nice one Ted!" Teto clapped still holding the plastic bag on her wrist. _

"_Okay next one." He said. He picked up the other ball. He threw it and hit the second stack of bottles. "Ted your awesome at this!" Teto cheered._

_Ted smiled at his sister and picked it up. He took another deep breath and threw it. The ball flew…. And hit the third stack of bottles. _

"_Alright!" Ted cheered. Teto clapped._

"_Okay kid you get two prizes from the top shelf." The man said. "Okay." Ted said_

"_I want that poster of that chick in the sexy French maid outfit." Ted said pointing at the poster. "Right away." The man said getting it._

"_Of course Ted would want that." Teto thought. Ted took the folded up poster drooling._

"_And I also want that doll over there." He said pointing at a white bunny with brown spots on it. It was in a black male servant outfit and it had dragon wings on it and a dragon tail on it, it also had French loaf sewed on its hand. "Right away!" He said plucking the plush toy from the shelf. _

"_Here you go." Ted said handing the doll into Tetos hands. Teto looked at the doll and then she looked at her brother who smiled. She felt like she smiled closing her eyes as a few tear drops fell down her cheeks. "Thank you Ted." She said._

_They played many games and ate lots of food. Ted even entered a shaved ice eating contest. He one the blue ribbon but he had a major brain freeze. There was even a merry-go-round. They rode three times. _

_Teto was having a great time with her brother she almost forgot she had to leave tonight and midnight. Teto ate her pink cotton candy while Ted ate his corn dog. "What a perfect day!" Teto said cheerfully. Ted smiled and rubbing her red hair. "Let's do this every year okay?" Ted said smiling._

_Teto's eyes widen. "Yeah…" She said trying to smile, But she knew deep in her heart that she couldn't keep this promise._

_The two siblings made their way back home. They put their tiny Koi fish in a tank filled with water. It swam around joyfully. "Isn't he cute?" Ted asked. "He sure is." Teto said with a small smile. Ted yawned. "You should go to bed it's almost…midnight." Teto said with a sad look in her eyes but she still smiled._

"_Okay I guess your right I have to go to work tomorrow and I can not be late." Ted yawned. "You should go to bed too." Ted said. Teto let out a small giggle. Ted walked Teto to her room. She sat down on her bed pretending to be tired but in truth she felt so awake in the night. "Goodnight." Teto said slowly to Ted._

_Ted rubbed Tetos hair. He then gently grabbed one of her twin drill pig tails and kissed it. "Good night my princess." He smiled joyfully. Teto blushed. "Please don't call me princess!" She whined. Ted laughed and soon Teto did too._

_A few hours passed Teto was on sitting on the side of Teds bed. With her now sharp ears she could hear him breathing smoothly. She stroked his hair as he slept. She looked at the clock. It said 1:00. "It's time for me to go now." She said with sad look. She felt hot tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want to go she really, really didn't want to go._

"_Damn it!" Why does saying good by always have to be so freaking hard!" She thought. She pulled her self together. _

_She then leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. "Farewell…" She whispered, blinking back tears. She picked up her doll and walked out of the room quietly closing it._

_Teto walked down the stairs and into the living room. She looked back at Tenshi her fish. She smiled as it swam slowly, she knew he was sleeping as well. She then opened the door and walked out._

_She closed the door, she was now outside in the darkness. Two figures came out of the shadows. "Are you ready?" Neru asked with a sad look on her face. _

"_Yeah I am." Teto answered slowly. Teto walked to Haku and Neru, clutching her doll tighter. "Do you know how to sprout your wings?" Haku asked. "Yeah you two showed me." She answered with a small smile._

_Black bat wings sprouted from her back with a few drop of blood. Teto panted. Haku rubbed her back. "It's okay you will get use to it." Haku said with a smile. _

_Both Neru and Haku sprouted their wings. "Okay it's time to go." Haku said. "Yeah…." Teto slowly said holding back tears. They spread their wings and flew off. Teto looked back at her warm home and her brother from the window he was still sleeping soundly. Her eyes sparkled with tears. "Ted please forgive me." She whispered as they disappeared into the night._

_Morning came. Ted woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. Ugh… 7:35 already?" He moaned as he turned it off. He then got out of bed and made it. He was heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Ted thought he would peek into Teto's room to give her good morning kiss. Ted opened her door and looked at her bed but he didn't see her._

_He got a little worried and walked closer to her bed. It was neatly made with a note on her pillow. He unfolded it and read it_

_Dear Ted_

_Please, please forgive me but I can't stay here anymore, I can't tell you why but I can say this, Mom and Dad where half right, I am a demon who causes bad luck. _

_Thank for everything, please don't look for me and I love you very, very much._

_Farewell._

_Love Teto._

_Teds eyes widen with sadness and shock. He fell to his knees and hugged the note to his chest as tears spilled from his eyes._

"_TETO!" He screamed_

* * *

Teto smiled sadly, I haven't seen him at all but sometimes when Neru and Haku are asleep or out somewhere I sneak out and go to the human world and I watch Ted sleep and then kiss him goodbye before he wakes up.

"I really what to go back to him but I can't because if I did and if I went at least a day with out blood I would probably suck out every last drop of blood from him and that's the last thing I want to do to him. Teto said in a sad tone. She was close to tears but Len knew she wouldn't show them.

Len felt tears in his eyes. And he hugged Teto. "It's okay…" He said choking back a few sobs. "I know I'm not a part of your world and you might think that I'm insane or stupid but I think someday you are going to sped another great day with you brother." He said as tears spilled from his eyes.

Teto had tears running from her eyes too. She hugged Len back. "Am I stupid to believe what he says?" She thought. Teto then remembered a fun time she had with Ted at the festival she hugged him tighter.

"No…No I'm not." She thought with hope.

After a few minutes they pulled away from each other. Len smiled at her. Teto returned his smile. They then started to laugh happily. Teto then Patted Lens head. "Len you really are a kind person." She said. Len smiled.

"Do you have any siblings?" Teto asked. Lens eyes widen. He then gave a small smile. "I have a little sister, her name is Rui." Teto seemed surprised at that name but she didn't show it. "Rui huh….that's a nice name." She said smiling.

"What does she look like?"

"Well she has short black hair, golden brown eyes and pale skin. She's a really cheerfully girl." Len said smiling.

Teto's eyes widen.

"I do miss her a lot, I hope she's doing okay." Len said smiling sadly.

"Um well-" She began but she was caught off when Neru and Haku came back.

"I can't believe you talked to Meiko for an hour!" Neru yelled at Haku. "Hey where making plans to go to the Blood Fang and Drink all night!" Haku said happily.

Neru rolled her eyes.

Teto stood up and smiled. "Hi! Hi! Neru and Haku , where've you been!" Teto asked happily, completely forgetting what she was going to say.

Len thought he was going to fall over. "Even after that story she's still in a cheery mood?" He thought.

"Hi again cutie!" Neru yelled in his ear happily. Len jumped and stood up. "Y-You scared me!" He shouted clutching his heart.

"Hey I never got you name what is it?" Neru asked coming close to him. "Uh….um…m-my name is Len Megurine." He stuttered.

"Len huh…What a cute name." Neru cooed. Len blushed.

Neru came closer to Len. "So Len…" She began.

"Um yeah….?" Len asked anxiously.

Neru then wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him close to her body. Their chests almost hit each other but Lens arms and hands where blocking them from touching.

Len's face was all red and he tried to struggle out of her grasped as he felt fear in his veins.

"W-What are you doing!" Len asked still struggling, He pushed her away a little bit but she still firmly held onto him. His heart beat faster

Len opened his eyes to find his hands touching Neru's breast. "AH!" He screamed turning even more redder as he struggled fiercely but Neru was way to strong.

Len looked up at her, Neru kept grinning, he felt like he was going to cry.

"You ever got your first kiss?" Neru asked.

"WHAT!" Len shouted turning even more redder, He struggled even harder.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Teto asked Haku.

"No, as much as I would love to, if we ever tried to become between Neru and someone she likes we'll lose our eye balls and our tongues." Haku said, still laid back.

"I guess your right." Teto sighed

With her right hand Neru lifted Len's small chin, she grinned and slowly moved her face to Len. Len felt like his heart was going to stop.

"Wait! Wait no!" He shouted.

He blushed more and more each time Neru's face got closer to his, Soon he felt her hot breath on his lips and nose. Her breath smelled like cherries.

Len closed his eyes waiting for the kiss that Neru was about to give him.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Len felt Neru let go of his body.

Len opened his Left eye and then the other. He saw Neru face down on the ground and her head was being pinned down by Rin's foot. Rin looked extremely pissed off.

"N-NERU!" Teto yelled.

Teto rolled up her arm warmers. "Are you gonna try to hurt Neru again!" She shouted about to tackle Rin but Miku jumped on Teto and sat on her.

"Don't you dare hurt Rinny again!" Miku yelled.

"GET YOUR FREAKIN BONEY BUTT OFF OF ME!" Teto yelled.

Haku was still relaxed.

Gumi came out of nowhere and walked by Haku. "How ya doing Haku?"

Gumi asked in a relaxed tone.

"Good, how are you?" Haku asked.

"Fine." Gumi answered.

"R-Rin?" Len began still a little shooken up.

"GET THE HECK OFF ME!" Neru yelled pushing Rin's foot away from her.

She stood up quickly and very angry.

"OH SO NOW THE "PRINCESS" THINKS SHE CAN WALTS IN AND INTERUPPED MY KISS WITH LEN!" Neru shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KISS LEN!" Rin shouted.

"HE IS VERY CUTE AND ATERACTIVE AND I WAS JUST ABOUT TO KISS HIM!" Neru yelled.

"HE ISN'T YOUR PLAY TOY AND I WOULD FEEL REALLY SORRY FOR HIM IF HIS FIRST KISS WAS WITH A CELLPHONE ADDICTED JERK LIKE YOU!" Rin spat back.

Neru's and Rin's eyes glowed ruby red and their finger nails turned long and sharp.

"Fight to the finish?" Neru asked grinning.

"Let's." Rin grinned back.

Neru and Rin started to fight and Len was now scared and confused.

Gumi came up to Len. "Are you okay Len." She asked bending down.

"Ah! Y-Yeah I'm fine." Len said with a weak smile.

With the fighting between Neru and Rin and Teto trying to get Miku's but off her back, Haku started to lose her temper..

"COULD YOU ALL PLEASE BE QUITE FOR A SECOOOOOND!" She yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at Haku.

Haku took a deep breath.

"Miku, Rin, Gumi I know you all earn an explanation for this, so I will start." Haku said she took a deep breath as everyone sat down with a cup of green tea.

* * *

"And that is what happened." Haku finished.

Miku and Gumi laughed feeling a little silly, Teto was all smiles, Neru sipped her tea and send messages to people on her phone.

Rin was still annoyed. Len just laughed weakly at her and rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

"Okay I guess you weren't gonna do what I thought you were." Rin said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah see it was all just a miss understanding." Miku smiled.

Rin grabbed Len's hand and they both stood up. "However I'm going to take him back to the house now before other vampires come out." Rin said.

"I'll come with you." Miku said about to get up. "No I'm fine, I'm fourteen for Pete sake!" Rin pouted.

She started walking away while dragging Len. "Bye, Bye Lenny pooh." Neru flirted blowing a kiss to him.

Len blushed and gulped.

Rin tighten the grip on Len's hand and speed walked away.

Len winced a little as Rin pulled his arm roughly.

"Um Rin your hurting my arm." Len said.

"Shut up…" Rin Said a little annoyed. Len puffed out his cheeks in anger and looked the other way.

"Why do I feel so jealous every time when Len is by Neru?" Rin asked herself. _"Maybe your falling in love." _A voice in her head said.

She blushed. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HECK I AM!" Rin shouted. "R-Rin? Len Asked in confused.

"Heh, heh heh…. I see you have some food for us little Rin." A dark and creepy voice said. Rin sniffed the air and clenched her teeth.

"Get behind me." Rin whispered to Len.

"Huh?"

"Just get behind me!"

Len did as he was told as he wondered what was going to happen.

Four vampires jumped down from the bare trees.

Two where female vampires and the other two where male.

The tall female vampire had short black hair and red pointy eyes , She wore a long, long sleeved black dress and black high heals with gray roses on the toe parts of the shoes.

The small female one was almost as tall as the other on and long silver hair, she light red eyes, she wore a long black skirt, and a long sleeved purple shirt with a blue beret resting on her head and wore fancy black boots.

The male vampire was taller, he had dark brown messy hair and dark red eyes he wore a gray, black striped shirt with a biker black jacket on, he black skinny jeans, dark blue shoes and piercing's in one ear.

The other male vampire was the smallest he looked like a child. He had brown short hair and bright red eyes. He was covered in a night blue cloak and blue shoes, he had an emotionless look on his face.

Rin backed Len closer to her as her eyes began to glow red.

"What do you creeps want?" Rin asked angrily.

"We where out hunting for some blood until we came across a very unusual smell." The black haired girl said.

The silver haired girl grinned. "never thought that such an intoxicating smell came from such a cute little Human" She said.

Len shuddered.

"Rin your not gonna drink all his blood are you, why don't you give us a taste?" The dark brown haired man said.

Len's felt like his heart was going to stop.

Rin's showed her fangs they grew a little bit lager and her eyes went pointy. "No. This one is mine, so your not going to get your filthy hands on him." Rin growled.

"Rin…" Len whispered.

"If you touch him your going to lose both your arms and legs." Rin threaten.

"Ooooh… scary." The brown haired man mocked. He then chuckled. "Look's like little Rinny here thinks she can beat us."

"I know I can beat you no one lays a hand on him." Rin snarled. "Oh really no one?" The back haired girl asked with a smirk.

"Yeah that's right."

"So I'm guessing that Little Rosie doesn't count as one?" She asked grinning. Rin gasped slightly and turned around quickly.

Rosie the silver haired vampire had Len in a head lock, his mouth was also covered by her arms so he wouldn't say a word.

"Len!" Rin shouted. Her finger nails grew large and sharp.

"No, no, no..…" The back haired vampire said behind Rin.

Three large, very sharp dagger like claws went through Rin's stomach. Lens eyes widen as they filled with tears.

"_Rin!"_ Len muffled.

Rin fell down and she coughed up blood. Len tried to struggle out of Rosie's grasp so he could get to Rin, He stomped on her foot but that didn't make any difference.

"No matter how much you struggle human It wont make a difference." She whispered darkly in his ear. Len felt his heart race as he continued to struggle.

Rin got up weakly but The black haired girl stepped on her spine very, very hard. She screamed as she coughed up more blood.

"Hah! Weak little Rin can't even get up by one little attack!" She mocked. "Rin's always been this weak." The brown haired man said. The cloaked boy just continued to stare. "Rosie why don't you have the first taste while I hold back Rin." The black haired girl said.

"Heh…Okay Keiko, that seems fair." Rosie smirked. She began to drag Len away as he struggled uselessly. He called Rin's name again for he feared for what would happen to her.

"Len…" Rin whispered. Keiko the black haired vampire stomped harder on her spine, she screamed once again. Keiko then stabbed her claws into Rin's ankle. She screamed more.

Rosie pinned Len to a nearby tree, she held both his wrist with one hand. Len still kept struggling trying to free himself from her grasp. "Let go of me!" He shouted.

She started to stroke Len's neck. "Not a chance, I'm not going to miss out on this, especially since you smell so delicious." She whispered as her eyes went pointy.

She slid Len's collar shirt down. Len's felt his heart beat faster. "No…please." He pleaded.

Rosie started to reach for his neck.

"LEN!" Rin yelled. With all her strength she turned to around on the ground and bit Keiko's ankle so hard it bled very badly. She screamed and fell down.

Rin quickly got up and ran toward Len and Rosie. She kicked Rosie on her spine very hard, she grabbed, her arm and threw her by her injured friend. Rin then went in front of Len, protecting him from their eyes.

Len was in shock but he was also relief that Rin was okay.

"Rosie, Keiko!" The two boys yelled coming up to them.

Keiko's ankle was bleeding badly and a little bone was shown. Rosie looked fine but her spine was in a lot of pain and she had a broken arm.

"That little witch!" Keiko yelled.

"Night I want you to stay with them I'll go get that ungrateful little brat!" The brown haired man said.

"Yes, Angelo." Night the little boy said.

Angelo the brown haired man ran as his finger nails get large. Rin was panting. She took out her bow from her now dirty hair and threw it up in the air, in less then a second it turned into a tangled web that tied up Angelo.

"What the!" He shouted confused.

Len was amazed.

"Stay here! she shouted at Len. Len nodded mindlessly as he watched Rin run to Angelo.

She then stabbed her long finger nails into Angelo's side and bit his neck sucking out a tiny bit of his blood. He screamed.

Len gasped in horror. Rin's finger nails grew shorter and she let go of his neck.

The web went onto Rin's head and formed back into a bow. She let go of Angelo as he fell down.

He was still alive thankfully.

Rin was still standing even though she still winced in pain and was breathing heavily.

The three vampires got up slowly wincing in pain.

"Damn it! Looks like Little Rinny's gotten stronger!" Keiko said. "I guess that delicious sweet morsel will have to wait!" Angelo said.

The three vampires ran off but Night stayed. He then looked at Rin emotionlessly he lifted his tiny finger up it glowed, suddenly a giant claw stabbed Rin right through her stomach.

Len gasped as his eyes widen. Rin was still in shock she coughed up more blood.

The claw disappeared and so did the child and Rin fell to the ground as blood streamed out from her stomach.

Len gasped and ran by Rin. He sat down by her.

"Rin! Rin! Are you okay!" He yelled in horror as he picked her up.

Her face was pale and blood was dropping from her mouth, her ankle and her stomach. "Rin! Rin!" He called again. He stared at the large cut on her stomach, He got the bow Rin put on him from his pocket and tied it around her to try to stop the bleeding but it didn't do much help.

"Rin are you going to be alright?" Len asked panicking.

She smiled. "I don't know…." She said in a weak voice. "I lost a lot of blood and if I don't get any blood then…" She began but she coughed up more blood before she could finish.

More tears ran from Len's eyes as he shook with fear.

"What am I going to do, Rin….she'll die if she doesn't get any blood." He thought. Suddenly an idea came into his mind. He was scared but he didn't care all that was important to him was saving Rin.

He brought her head to his neck. Her blue eyes widen with shock, she knew what he was thinking. "You can have my blood." He whispered with a small smile.

"Len…you…" She stuttered but she coughed up more blood on his white shirt.

Len tighten his grip on her. "It's okay just take as much as you like." he said as fresh tears came from his eyes but he still smiled.

Len's scent filled her nose, she felt the warmth of his blood beneath his soft, smooth skin, and the sound of his beating heart, however she felt as if she couldn't bite him for an unknow reason. "Why am I hesitating, isn't this what I have been waiting for? Why is it that I feel like I can't bite him? Am I losing my mind?" Rin asked herself. She slowly opened her mouth and bit Lens neck gently. Len winced a little bit.

When she felt the softness of his neck she bit in deeper until she felt the red liquid on her teeth. Len felt pain but he tried not to scream.

Rin started to suck his blood. Her eyes widen when she tasted it.

"What is….this magnificent taste?" She thought. Len screamed quietly his grip on her tighten as he felt more and more pain.

Rin's wounds started to heal. The blood stopped spilling. Rin didn't seem to notice as she kept sucking out the sweet blood that came from Len's body.

"so…delicious…." she thought closing her eyes and biting into his neck harder.

More tears spilled from Len's eyes from the pain. "Come on Len you have to be brave…it's for Rin's sake." Len told himself.

Rin's body regained health but even so she continued to suck his blood. "I…I don't want this flavor to go away." She thought dreamily.

Pain started to burst through Len's body finally he couldn't hold his screams in an longer. He screamed as he shook still tightly griping on Rin.

Rin's eyes widen when she herd Len's scream, realizing what she was doing. She immediately let her fangs go from Len's neck, blood dripped from her mouth.

Len's was panting heavily he felt faint from the blood loss he was still sitting up even though he felt dizzy.

"Len I'm sorry…I couldn't control myself." Rin said still in shock. "I-it's fine…as long as your okay…" Len said smiling as he passed out.

"Len!" Rin shouted as she caught Len from falling.

Len was still breathing heavily. Rin looked down and picked up Len bridle style. She stared at him.

"You idiot…" She said as she walked into the darkness toward her house while carrying Len in her arms.

* * *

**Okay I was wrong…this is the longest chapter I have ever typed. I made this extra long because I'm back at the torture chamber call school so I'm probably going have slow updates, i'm also very sorry that their is a tiny bit of yuri in here believe me it was a major accedent how that happaned! so please read, reivew and enjoy!**


	12. an Apple Prince and a Lost little girl

Rin speed walked through the forest as she looked around at her surroundings with caution, She sniffed the air for any creatures scent to make sure no one would steal Len from her.

Rin's sharp ears started to twitch, she growled. Gently she sat Len down up against a grey tree. A blur of pink shot out of the green bushes. Rin quickly turned around and kicked the creature away. It hit a tree. Slowly the little creature got up.

The creature was very small and dark pink. It's eyes were a large black and it had at least seven arms with sickening green sharp claws sticking out, sharp yellow teeth, it's ears were small and looked like rabbits ears, and it tail was short and stubby.

It slowly got up with it's tiny arms and weakly looked up at Rin who came up to it. She crouched down to the frighten creature.

Rin bit her finger and blood streamed out, it's large black eyes widen with hunger.

"That human's not on the menu, you can't have his blood however you can have some of mine." Rin said.

The creature place it's mouth on her cut and greedily started sipping her blood. It closed it's coal black eyes savoring the taste. It drank for at least 6 minute until it pulled away from her finger. It burped happily and rubbed its belly. Rin smiled she then tickled it's belly it giggled very cutely.

"Now go back to your home you little cutie or your master will worry about you." Rin said with a smile.

The small creature nodded, smiling, It jumped up and kissed Rin on the cheek and happily skipped away back to it's home.

Rin giggled and waved goodbye at it. Helping those little creatures just always seemed to warm her heart. Rin suddenly heard Len groaning.

Rin quickly turned around and ran back to Len who groggily opened his eyes. Rin gasped silently. "How could he be awake already? I drank an extreme amount of blood from him!" She thought with confusement. Len turned around weakly by Rin who was still in shock.

His eyes started to water and fell down his rosy red cheeks. Rin flinched when he saw his tears now even more confused. "Wh-why are you crying Len! I-it's okay we're far away from those creeps, Don't worry!" She asked panicking. Len slowly moved his hand up it shook as he moved it and placed it on Rin's cheek. Rin's eyes widen. Len weakly smiled.

_"Ri….n…I'm….s..o. happy that….your alive…."_ Len whispered straining his dry throat. Rin gasped quietly. She then smiled and gently put her hand on his. "Don't worry I'll be okay it takes more then that to kill me!" She said cheerfully. Len let a small chuckle escape his lips.

Rin removed his hand from her cheek and griped on it gently but also firmly. "Don't strain your self just go back to sleep, you'll be fine by the time you wake up again." Rin gently said. Len smiled and closed his eyes before he fell back to sleep he whispered,

_"Thank you Rin…."_

Len quickly fell back to sleep, breathing soundly and smoothly.

Rin smiled and gently picked him up in her arms.

"I guess I'm healed enough to fly now." Rin thought. Rin sprouted her wings. She winced at the slight pain. "Ugh maybe not." She complained. "But what ever."

Rin spread her wings and flew off into the night sky with Len in her arms.

However Rin didn't seem to know that She and Len where being watched.

"Soon my little Len you shall be all mine." A shadow said as it's eye's glowed blood red.

* * *

Mikuo walked around town with a sad look in his emerald green eyes. The cold wind blew on him as snowflakes fell on his baby face. Mikuo tighten his silky leek colored scarf around his neck and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Len were on earth are you…?" Mikuo thought. Mikuo then remembered Len happily eating a banana sundae and giggling. Tears stung his eyes but he tried very hard not to let them run. "Damn it! Where are you, you stupid banana head!" He thought.

Mikuo then heard crying. Mikuo looked up and then gasped. A few feet away from him was a small girl about the age of nine, She had black hair tied into small cute pony tails she also wore a red summer school dress that was clumped with dirt, she wore long white dirty socks and brown school shoes and a red backpack on her back.

The young girl was crying so much as if she was just beaten up. Mikuo felt so sad to see a little girl like this, he couldn't just let her cry like that especially in the cold winter, he took off his dark gray jacket as he walked toward the crying girl.

Mikuo gently placed the jacket around the girls shoulders. The girl looked away from her knuckles as she felt the warm cloth on her cold freezing body, feeling warm and gentle hands on her shoulders. She looked up at Mikuo's smiling face.

"What are you doing out here in clothes like that?" He asked with and warm smile. The girl cried more and hugged Mikuo. Mikuo smiled as he rubbed her soft black hair.

* * *

Mikuo and the girl arrived at his house. The girl walked in fascinated by the inside of the lovely house. Mikuo chuckled as he put his scarf on the rack. The girl seemed to wander around she passed a picture board then walked back to it, staring.

Mikuo kicked his shoes off and turned back to the little girl who looked back at him. Mikuo smiled and walked to her. "What'cha looking at?" He asked.

The girl pointed at a picture. Mikuo looked what she was pointing at, His eyes widen when he saw the picture.

The picture had a women with long hair that was dark green on the top on her head and went to lighter greens and at the bottom of her hair was pure white. She had emerald green eyes and she smiled brightly. A man with dark green hair was also smiling both people held the tiny hands of Mikuo as a young child at the age of six.

The girl looked at him waiting for an answer. Mikuo looked back at her with a small smile. "Those two adults are my parents we took that picture when we first moved here." He said.

The little girl looked around wandering where his parents were. Mikuo chuckled and rubbed her head. They're away on business for awhile." Mikuo smiled.

The girl frowned feeling a bit sad for his loneliness.

Mikuo noticed her frown, he knew and decided to change the subject.

"You know you've been out in the cold in clothes like that I think it would be smart is you took nice warm bath." Mikuo said smiling.

The little girl's rosy red cheeks flushed with pleasure and she smiled brightly but she didn't make a sound.

Mikuo gently took the girl's tiny hand and lead her to the bathroom. Her brown eyes widen where she saw the beautiful bathroom.

The walls where a light pink that looked soft to touch with a big red rose with vines on the middle of the ceiling, the counter was a pure white with beautiful shiny sink with golden spigots with a silver faucet. The toilet was white and polished to a perfection. Finally the bath tub was platinum and the most lovely thing out of the room with silver knobs with a golden soap dish with a fresh white soap bar on it. (Chibi: Miku's parents are loaded.)

The little girl looked all around the room, entranced by the beauty of the room. Mikuo chuckled at that.

"I bring some of my old clothes that I had when I was little I hope you don't mind boy clothes." Mikuo said smiling weakly.

The girl smiled at him brightly. She started to take her dress off. Mikuo's face turned red. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait till I get out!" Mikuo shouted running out the room and closing the door. The little girl looked at the door, extremely confused.

Mikuo outside the door heard the tub running and also could here the girl undressing. Mikuo shook his head.

"WHAT AM I! SICK PERVERT OR SOMETHING!" He thought. Mikuo walked down stairs to the kitchen.

Mikuo took a huge leek out of the fridge and put it on the a wooden board and grabbed a knife and started chopping it.

"I better make sure I make something good and warm for her and then later we can try to find her parents." Mikuo thought. He was so lost in thought that he cut his finger but not off thankfully.

"OWIE OWIE OW!" He whine in pain.

Back in the bathroom the little girl was happily being warmed and cleaned by the water that she felt so enchanted by.

"Ahhhh…." She quietly said with joy. She dunked her self in the warm water and came back up spiting out a water.

She began to grab some shampoo and started washing her dirty black hair.

Mikuo set some cooked fish on the table and then some hot leek soup on the table, pork rice, steak and hot chocolate. "Luckily I'm such a fast and amazing cook!" Mikuo proudly said.

"I better stop talking about how cool I am and start getting that adorable little girl some clothes. Hm… now that I think about it I never asked for her name." Mikuo then felt stupid. "She must think I'm some sort of idiot!" He thought fiercely scratching his hair.

Mikuo sighed and went up stairs to his room he went through his drawers to find small enough clothes for the girl.

Mikuo finally found a green pair of pajama pants and a long sleeved white shirt. "Okay I got her some clothes but now I….." Mikuo thought blushing "have to get her some under pants."

Mikuo slowly went to his moms room. His mom was petite and had some of her old under pants that she never got rid of in her drawers.

Mikuo opened his mothers brown drawers and slowly put his hand in her under where drawer looking away while feeling like a pervy man. Mikuo blushed as he felt the soft frilly undies underneath his fingers. He was so relived that it wasn't her bra drawer.

Finally he pulled out something that felt small enough for the little girl and he slowly pulled it out. He knew he had to look to see if it really was small enough for the girl.

Mustering up his courage he slowly opened his eyes sweating and blushing. in his hands was a light pink frilly underwear that was small enough for the little girl.

Mikuo breathed and tucked it under the clothes he held so he wouldn't feel or see it.

Mikuo quickly made his way to the bathroom where the little girl was. Mikuo gulped and blushed, "Why am I feeling embarrassed she's just a kid." Mikuo told him self.

Mikuo took a deep breath and opened the door walking in where the little girl was putting on a rosy red robe around her.

Mikuo flinched at the sight. Her milky white skin was wet that made her look extremely breath taking, her raven black hair was down to her shoulder blades, silky and shiny with dewdrops dripping down the soft strains of hair, and he could even see little breast under the robe that looked almost impossible to see.

Mikuo shook his head as he blushed. "Uh….um I got you some clothes." He said handing them to her. She looked and the clothes and smiled brightly at him. "I'll be waiting outside the room until your finished." Mikuo said.

The girl smiled and hugged him. Mikuo smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her. Mikuo then broke the embrace, smiled at her and walked out the room, closing the door, waiting for her dress.

After at least a minute or two the little girl opened the door, dressed in the fresh clean clothes. The long shirt's sleeved were so long on her that her hand were hidden from the cloth and the pants cover even her feet.

Mikuo however thought she looked positively adorable. "You look really cute in those, I can't believe their almost the same size." Mikuo happily said. The little girl blushed but she smiled a small, nervous one but she was actually quit flattered.

"I made some food, your probably really hungry." Mikuo said. The girl said nothing but her stomach growled, proving that she was indeed very hungry. She blushed and felt so very embarrassed.

Mikuo tried not to burst out laughing and only a silent chuckle escaped his lips. The little girl pouted. Mikuo then rubbed her hair, she looked up. "See I knew you were hungry so now the both of us will enjoy a nice lunch!" Mikuo happily said. The girl returned his smile.

* * *

The little girl sipped her hot chocolate but ceased immediately for it was to hot. "You might want to wait awhile before you drink it however it does warm you up." Mikuo said sipping his soup.

The little girl smiled and nodded.

"Oh I for got to introduce my self, that was stupid of me." Mikuo said bonking himself on the head. The girl looked up. "My name is Mikuo Hatsune!" Mikuo said happily. "What's yours?" he asked.

The little girl paused for a minute then her cheeks flushed she slowly opened her mouth.

"Y-Y-Yuki K-Kaai." She softly said. "Yuki Kaai." She repeated, clearer.

"Yuki? That's such a pretty name!" Mikuo said, amazed. Yuki looked up and smiled brightly. Mikuo patted Yuki on the head once again.

After lunch Mikuo cleared the table, Yuki wanted to help but Mikuo wouldn't let her, because he knew she must have been so tired being out in the snow for so long especially in a dress. So while Yuki waited for Mikuo to finished she sat on the chair she kicking her feet playfully.

Suddenly she felt really sleepy, she knew from being out in the cold for so long had zapped her from her strength and that she would need to rest but she knew If she did she would have to probably sleep in Mikuo's room and she couldn't do that. So she decided to keep it quite.

Mikuo finished with the dishes. "All done!" Mikuo shouted happily. Yuki looked up she quickly got up from the chair and ran to him. "Are you sure you didn't need any help?" Yuki gently asked.

"Oh Don't worry I was okay, I'm use to doing this stuff anyway I mean I'm really strong so I was just fine!" Mikuo proudly said.

Yuki giggled then her body started to froze, she fell and her eyes began to close, her body was way to exhausted. Mikuo saw this and caught her before she fell on the hard ground. "Poor kid." Mikuo said brushing her bangs out of her face. Yuki was breathing calmly as she slept sweetly dreaming. Mikuo smiled and picked her up standing up and walking to his room.

Their were at least a hundred beds and could have put Yuki in any one of them but he didn't want to leave the little girl alone.

Mikuo gently as he could put Yuki on his lime green bed and put the covers on her up to her chin. He the started to rub her head gently, a warm smile was shown on his face. "When she wakes up I have to asked her were her parents are I'm sure they must be worried sick about her." Mikuo thought as he stroked her hair.

* * *

Some where back in the vampire world deep with the shadows of the forest was a silver tree, apples in all kinds of different colors grew from the branches. Right under a tree a young boy about ten sat under the branches.

He had apple red hair that reached down to his shoulders, apple green eyes, he had little freckles and slightly tan skin. He wore a black shirt, the sleeves where ripped, he also wore dark gray overalls and he was barefoot.

He looked down at a shiny red apple in his tiny hands. He had a sad and worried look on his face, he sat there almost like he was waiting for someone. The boy could feel his heart beating faster and his breath was speeding up.

"Were is she?" He whispered.

Suddenly he herd an icy giggle, it caused him to look around the forest. "Who's there!" He demanded. Suddenly the women who attacked Rei flew by the boy and landed on her feet. She smiled terribly at him.

The boy felt his heart quickening but he didn't let his fear show.

"It's you!" He shouted, angrily. She smirked she then walked by him and wrapped an arm around him and brought him up close to her, his tiny arms touched her stomach he still clutched the red apple in his hands, he felt a chill run down his spine, though is was mostly because of the woman's icy touch.

"Wh-What do you want you witch!" The boy asked. The woman frowned, and grabbed his wrist squeezing very, very harshly, that caused him to scream.

"Do not call me a witch." She calmly but angrily said. She released her hold on his arm. It went limp, he felt like his wrist was broken.

She then lifted his chin and grinned at him, his blood turned to ice but he still refused to show his fear. He clenched his teeth they chattered a little.

She saw this and giggled. "Oh are we scared now O little prince of apples?" She mocked. He clenched his teeth tighter and looked angrier.

"Even if you give her all these delicious fruit no matter how kind she is, all she will do is run away from you with every chance she gets, then again your not type with patience which is exactly why you scared her like that, and she ran away from you." She cooed.

His eyes widen he felt hot tears sting in eyes but he refused to let the run. "It's possible she's back in the human world." She then grabbed his cheeks lifting him up to her face and she stared at him right in eye. "But if you even take one step in that world you would just crumble into nothing more then apple seeds." She coldly said smirking.

"You big meanie you!" He shouted. She giggled. "With an attitude like that it's no wonder why everyone was so scared of you but it's mostly because of those nasty little rumors about your mere powers." She cruelly said.

The boy's eyes widen as remembered a sad and terrible memory when he was only four years old.

_

* * *

_

The boy sat by the same tree holding a bright red apple as heard the laughter of children playing near him but they didn't notice him.

_One child was a little girl about six she had a witches hat on and carried an empty basket. Seven other little kids were in pointy colorful hats all of the age of seven, the last one was little girl about 3 she had long silver hair with a white flower clipped in her hair._

_"So my little pretty, why don't you have one of this delicious red apples." The little girl in the witches hat acted in a creepy voice._

_"Well I guess it would be okay, I mean if it will make you happy." The little girl with flower in her hair acted in her sweet quite voice._

_"Wait, Wait hold on!" said a little boy with brown hair. "WHAT!" The little girl in the witches hat said. _

_The apple red headed boy looked at them, curious to know what was going on. _

_"We don't have any apples so how will we able to finish this?" The brown haired boy said. _

_"HUUUUUH? Your right, and it wouldn't be the same if we just pretended we had an apple!" The little girl with witches hat said. _

_The boy took this chance to finally play with someone, he had plenty of apples mostly cause not only did they grown on a tree were he lived but he could also make them with his own hands. _

_He slowly walked to the disappointed children. He was right by them but they didn't notice him until he held up the bright red apple in front of them._

_"Ummm here you can use this…." He shyly said. The kids looked at him and then their eye widen with horror. _

_"Hey isn't that Ringo?"_

_"Y-You mean the apple demon?"_

_"Rumor has it that anyone who eats his apples will forever go into a deep sleep or they crumble into ashes!"_

_"Really!"_

_"Come on lets get out of here!"_

_"Yeah before he makes us eat those terrible things!_

_All the children ran from him screaming they sprouted their tiny little wings and flew away back to their homes._

_Shocked, confused and hurt, Ringo the apple haired boy dropped the apples and fell to his knees. He brought his hands to his face and cried softly. "Why wont anyone play with me?" He asked. He picked up his apple and walked back to the tree._

_He bit into his apple, sucking out the sweet juice that came from it. His tears poured out of his eyes but he didn't make a sound he just ate his apple as his tears rolled faster out of his eyes his biting became faster. _

_Ringo then threw the apple core on the ground angrily. "I'll I want is a friend! Why does everybody hate me!" He angrily and sadly said. He sat by his tree sobbing in his hands as it echoed in the darkness._

* * *

Tears streamed from his apple green eyes, remembering such a sad memory. The woman took a liking to this, she wiped his tears away with her slender fingers, Ringo didn't seem to fight back.

"If you don't want her to run away from I know exactly how you can treasure and keep her with you forever." She darkly said. Ringo's eyes widen. "H-how?" He asked mindlessly.

"I Can grant you power far more powerful then just making those useless apples." "Really?" He asked looking up at her. Normally he wouldn't trust a creature like her but he couldn't stand seeing people always running away from him.

SHE stroked his cheeks and the moved her slender fingers to his apple red hair. "Yes power beyond your wildest dream, it will flourish each time you eat one of your apples. With that power you can keep her with you and not let anyone hurt you or her, it'll be just the two of you together forever." She darkly said with a smile.

More warm tears ran from his eyes but he didn't say a word.

She moved her face to his ear. "Would you like that?" She whispered, smirking.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes…." He quietly said "I would like that very, very much."

She smirked by his ear, she got him right were she want him by using the words he wanted to hear and a dream he had longed for since the day he met his friend.

Without the slightest hesitation the woman bit her lips and blood streamed out. She then kissed Ringo on his lips. His apple green eyes widen as he felt the warm liquid trickle down his throat, then suddenly his body felt like it was being torn up, screams full of pain echoed in the darkness.

* * *

Rin landed on her porch, her wings went back into her back. She took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in.

"Len and I are back!" She shouted closing the door, still holding Len in the same bridle pose. "Oh welcome home Miss-" Before Twilight could finish her eyes widen with horror. She saw Rin's clothes covered in blood, Twilight could smell it was her own blood, she had grass stains and dirt on her body and clothes. Len was unconscious, with blood on his shirt but not his own and his neck had two holes it and a small amount of blood was streaming out.

Kaito came up with Hatchune on his shoulders both were laughing until they too saw it too. Twilight stamped out of her horrifying trance and ran to the two teenagers.

"MISSTRESS WHAT HAPPAND TO YOU AND MR. LEN!" She shouted. "It's was nothing." Rin groaned.

"Nothing? The two of you are covered in blood!" Kaito shouted. Hatchune had tears in her eyes. Kaito plucked her from his shoulders and told her too wait upstairs she did as she was told in tears.

"Mistress please tell me what had happened!" Twilight protested. "Ill tell you later, right now I have to take another shower and give Len a bath!" Rin said in an annoyed tone walking away and trying to go up the stairs but Kaito blocked her.

"Rin tells us what happened NOW!" He yelled, now angry. Rin sighed "I just got attacked by the CHI Group okay!" She yelled.

"But tell us everything what happened." Kaito said. Rin felt anger rise in her chest. "Listen I don't want to talk about it right now! My clothes are trashed, Len's unconscious, the both of us are dirty and if I don't get anything to eat soon I'll shrivel into nothingness!" Rin yelled. She pushed Kaito out of the way and quickly made it up stairs to her room were the bathroom was.

Kaito and Twilight stood there, staring up stairs, hoping Rin would soon tell them what happened to them.

**

* * *

**

I Am so sorry for the absolutely loooooooooooooooooong wait! I'm sure you all must have been waiting patiently, well your patience has been awarded! Please enjoy everyone!


	13. A Familiar Face

Shiro sliced a piece of colorful fruit off from a brown tree and caught it with his right hand. The fruit was quit big and it sparkled all kinds of different colors and it was very smoothed like he was touching silk.

"A perfect fruit befitting for my princess." Shiro said happily. He walked back to tree stump were Rui was covered in a black cloak that almost made her completely invisible.

"My princess I am back with special treat just for a perfect and most sweet as can be person only for you." Shiro said in his unusual gentleman like tone. Rui pulled the cloak hood down and smiled happy that Shiro had returned safely.

"I'm still wondering how you got this cloak without me noticing a thing." Rui giggled as she took the apple, it felt wonderfully warm. Shiro chuckled. "I folded it up in my pocket because i knew i would sleep in when you decided to make your escape."

Rui the frowned. "Shiro...Is mommy and daddy going to be alright?" Rui asked as her eyes were about to water.

Shiro smiled a small one and gently placed his hand on Rui's cheek her soft hair touched his skin. "They haven't woken up yet, you see they are still very upset about Len missing so their still in their bed, dreaming. But as they dream an endless stream of tears run from their eyes because they are worried." Shiro said in a sad tone.

Rui's eyes welled up with tears and cascaded down her soft cheeks. Shiro wiped them away gently with a silk handkerchief from his pocket and then gently kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry my sweet princess they will be fine as soon as we find Len and bring him home safe, sound and warm everything will me back to the way it is." He said gently. "Now please eat your fruit you haven't had anything to eat yesterday and it's now noon."

Rui smiled and bit into the apple, her eyes widen with pleasure. The apple tasted like all the tropical fruits in the world, it was even very soft on her gums. "mmm..." She softly said with pleasure. "So delicious, i wouldn't mind having apple's every day for the rest of my life..." She dreamily thought.

Shiro smiled at his princess as she ate. He felt a rush of relief knowing his princess was eating after she went a day and till noon today without any food. He knew he had search for more fruits just for her so her strength would come back, the last thing he would want is his princess to starve.

Rui finished eating the fruit all the way to the core, how ever she didn't know what to do with it. Shiro smiled at her.

"Drop it on the ground over there." He whispered. Rui looked at him confused but dropped the apple core on the ground anyway.

the apple core disappeared and at least a hundred different kinds of colorful flowers grew in that spot, sparkling and glowing colorfully in the darkness. Rui's eyes lit up and a huge smile went across her face. "Their beautiful!" She breathed.

Shiro smiled at her, those flowers come from those fruit, the fruit that makes the flowers are so very rare that you would have to be blessed to behold one with your own eyes." Shiro explained.

Rui's eyes brighten and so did her smile. Shiro gently took Rui's hand and kissed it. "I'll be right back with more fruit for you my princess please stay hidden in the cloak I shall be back before you know it."

Rui giggled she moved her face towards his face and gave him a light kiss on his smooth cheek.. He was shocked for a moment but then he smiled. Rui pulled away and smiled at him.

"I'll be back." He said, he kissed Rui on her cheek as well and walked away to find fruit for his princess. As Shiro left, Rui pulled the hood up and skipped to the field of beautiful flower she sat in the middle of them and started to pick them happily.

* * *

Rin came out of the bathroom in a towel and walked to her closet. "Ahhhh...much better!" She sighed. As she opened her closest searching for new comfortable clothes. Her closet was full of fancy dresses shirts and skirts and pants all were cleaned and some were glittering with jewels.

Rin looked around in her overfilled closet and picked out a fluffy pink pajama top and pink Capri pajama shorts and slipped into them. She threw the towel on the floor.

Rin stretched. "Ahhhh...Man that felt good." She then plopped her butt on the bed and looked at the sleeping Len. Len was asleep on her bed he was cleaned and wearing a long gray shirt and white shorts and the red blankets were covered up to his chin. He was laying on his left side. His neck was dressed in clean fresh bandaged and so was his hand where Neru Bit him not fully recovered yet. Rin looked sadly at him and she stroked his golden hair. Len shifted in his sleep and laid on his back still silently asleep.

"Idiot...Stupid .crybaby of an Idiot" Rin mumbled.

"Why? Why does he care about me so much? She asked her self. Rin remembered how Len embraced her to his neck and how delicious and pure his blood tasted like. She clutched her mouth and mindlessly petted Len's hair and stroked his cheek. "His blood was by far the most delicious blood i have ever tasted." She thought dreamily. "Warm, Sweet, Juicy, Pure...Oh how tasty it really was." She remembered how the warm blood covered her tongue and her sharp teeth, How sweet it was and how soft his neck was."

She then remembered Len's tears and his screaming when she did that. She then shook her head from all those thoughts "Why should i care about him I'm just using him so i can get more of the delicious blood from him..." She stared back and Len who shifted back to the left. Rin stared at his pale sleeping face, he looked so peaceful and he didn't look like he was in pain anymore she felt her breath easing up a bit.

"He looks like an angel..." She thought.

Her stomach started to growl.

Rin touched her stomach and blushed. "I'm so glad that idiot didn't hear that." Rin breathed. "Well i better eat something or I'll shrivel into nothingness." Rin got up and started to walk but a warm and soft hand grabbed her wrist before she could take a step.

Rin gasped silently and turned around to find Len awake or half awake. His hand held onto Rin's wrist, weakly though, and his eyes were open. Len's angelic blue eyes looked empty, sad and anxious. Rin let out a silent gasp. From the gaze he gave her. She could tell that even though she recovered to full health he still was really, really worried about her. Rin could see why that would worry him because he never had a traumatic experience like that before and seeing some one about to...well you know and after saving them it would worried you constantly about that person's safety. However even though she felt a little sad for him she was also very angry that Len had been straining himself to stay awake after all his body was in no condition to be awake yet.

Rin looked at him with a frown, anger burning in her eyes.

"_Don't...go...Rin..."_ He pleaded straining with every word. Rin ignored him and pulled her arm out of Len's weak grasped and walked away. "Go Back to sleep already!" She demanded and walked out of the room closing the door.

"_Rin don't-" _But before he could finish he quickly passed out finally sleeping as a few new tears ran down his eyes.

An icy giggle went through the wind the same raven haired vampire watched Len from a tree sitting on a thin branch. She was very interested in him She stared at his peaceful sleeping face with longing and hunger in her eyes. "He truly is a fascinating specimen. I can't wait to sink my teeth in him." She darkly said showing her fangs.

"I wish i could get him myself but i have faith in my little Rei." She giggled.

* * *

Rei kept flying straight ahead sniffing the air and looking around. "GRRRR... Where is that stupid human that SHE wants so much?" He muttered under his teeth feeling impatient. "UGH I'M NEVER GOING TO FIND HIM LIKE THIS!" He shouted.

Rei remembered how well "Rin" Smelled when they met each other in the late morning and...he also recalled that Rin never had smelled so well and even...mouth watering. Rei then thought. "Hm do you think maybe that was the human...?" He wondered. He paused for a moment then he burst out laughing.

"YEAH! RIGHT! THAT'S A GOOD ONE! BESIDES THAT WAS OBIVOUSLY RIN NO WAY IN HECK COULD THAT BE THE HUMAN BOY! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rei laughed so much and so hard that he didn't even notice he was not flying anymore. Rei was falling in mid air still laughing his head off.

THUMP! Rei landed on his butt hard and he finally realized his mistake. "OW! MAN THAT HURT!" He said rubbing his head. He then heard a loud but soft gasp. Rei heard it with his sharp ears. He sniffed the air. It smelled a whiff of human with a hint of lavender. Normally humans don't have a lavender scent unless they wear perfume or some crap.

"Perfect..." Rei thought. "Now i can have some food." Rei quickly opened his golden brown eyes to see a human girl dressed in a long pure black cloak with a hood that covered most of her face except her mouth and her small nose. She was surrounded by the rare beautiful flowers that only grew from the rare Rainbow Star Apples.

The human was about the same age as him and she seemed not stunned or frighten to see him, probably because she didn't know he was a vampire after her sweet blood.

Rei stood up quickly and dusted his pants. The cloaked girl stood up from the flowers holding a bouquet of the colorful flowers in her soft and tiny hands.. Rei looked up and smirked. The girl didn't respond to his grin.

"Who are you?" She demanded bravely. Rei chuckled. "Shouldn't i ask you the same question?" He mocked. She growled. "Please leave me alone." She said turning away from Rei. Rei chuckled. "What's so funny?" She growled. "You said please." He teased. The girl puffed out her cheeks in anger.

Rei gentlemanly put his hand over his heart and bowed. "To answer you silly little question girly, My name is Rei Kagane the crowned prince of a land near by." He answered with a chuckle. The girl bit her lip feeling like she was being toyed around with it. "Who might you be?" He asked looking up.

"That's something you don't need to know...vampire!" She hissed. Rei smirked at that a bit stunned though. "How'd you know?" He asked, interested. "I refuse the answer that as well." She said crossing her arms still holding the flowers with her right hand.

Rei grinned showing his teeth yet the girl didn't seem to fear that. "Then you know what I want from you." He said a little darkly. "Pffft! Don't make me laugh!" The girl said. "Besides you better get out of here while your still unharmed."

Rei burst out laughing. "Are you threatening me?" He laughed. Rei suddenly appeared into front of her. The girl didn't even seem to be frighten by that. "Let's just say i have an important person to me that will protect me no matter what." She said. "Like what your imaginary friends?" He sneered smiling. The girl didn't answer. "So how would you like it. What me to suck it out fast and painless or my favorite nice and slow?" He asked darkly. "Your choice."

The girl stuck out her tongue. "Try it and you'll be sorry."

Rei chuckled. "I like you kid." He said as he disappeared. "The girl gasped silently. Rei appeared behind her. "You got spunk!" He finished as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The girl dropped the flowers and quickly put her hands on his wrist trying to pry his arms off her. "Let go of me you no good vampire!" She shouted angrily.

Rei smirked at that he moved his face to her exposed neck and licked it three times. She gasped. Her heart started to beat fast. Rei smirked by her neck as he heard her pulse speeding up. Rei put his left hand on her chest. She blushed and pulled harder on his arms.

Rei chuckled at her struggle as he pressed harder on her chest. "Not much huh?" Rei teased. The girl blushed and yelled. "Y-YOU STUPID ICKY PERVERT, KEEP YOU FILTHY LITTLE HANDS AWAY FROM ME!" she struggled even harder.

Rei was enjoying the sweet torture. "Your heart rate is speeding up..." He whispered joyfully. "I Told you to get away from here or you'll defiantly regret this!" She Spat.

Rei chuckled once again amused by her threats that he thought were just brave words meant to scare him. Rei moved the girl around until they were face to face well...face to cloak covered face. Rei could tell her eyes were widening even thought her hood covered most of her face.

Rei put his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "Heh...Warm. I can feel the blood rushing into your body." He whispered. He could feel her cheeks growing hot. He smiled at that. He then moved his finger to her chin and lifted it up. "I suppose while I have you in my grasp and that I'm about to take your blood i could probably give you a little gift." Rei smirked and looked at her cloaked cover face. "Gift?" She repeated innocently. "It's only a fair trade." He snickered

Before the girl new it Rei pressed his warm lips onto the girls soft ones. Her Eyes widen under the cloak.

"Wh-What the?" She thought in her mind immediately she hit and kicked Rei desperately to get him off her. Rei was enjoying this. He could hear the whimpers escaping her closed lips it was actually cute to him that the girl was putting up an effort to put up a fight

The girl closed her eyes as she felt her breath leave her body. "So-Someone get this creep off me!" She thought. The girl suddenly bit down on Rei's lower lip so hard it bled. Rei's eyes widen and he immediately broke the kiss a quit yelp escaped his lips and he clutched his mouth with his right hand while the other still holding onto the mysterious girl.

She gasped for air her cheeks still flushing. Rei licked the blood of his lips swallowing it. "Y-You jerk you ruined my first kiss, I hate you, you stupid Vampire!" The girl yelled angry now. Rei looked back at her and smirked meanly and grabbed the top of her hood. The girl flinched.

"Heh You've got guts kid I'll give you that. Know one's ever tried to even harm the prince." He growled as his eyes glowed red.

"Well you deserved it you spoiled rotten brat! She Spat.

Rei tugged on her hood. "Let's see that adorable little face before i feast on you delicious blood!" He proclaimed. Her eyes widen under her hood.

Rei started to pulled her hood down. "NO DON'T!" she pleaded But he ignored and with one swift pull, her face was exposed.

Short black hair, a pale baby face and golden brown eyes were shown on her face. Suprisement was shown on Rui's face which match Rei's. She looked exactly like him

Rei gasped, he was absolutely speechless. This girl seemed to struck fear into his core or at least thats what it looked like.

His eyes widen, speechless and he felt air leave his body. He dropped Rui to the ground and she scurried away by a nearby tree gluing her back to it.

Rei clutched his face as his stomach churned. Memories of his long lost sister went endlessly threw his mind. Tears and cold sweat streamed down his face. as he screamed with horror

Rui's shoulders started to relax. instead of fear in her chest it was replaced with sadness and pity for him. Rui slowly started to walk towards the screaming vampire. As she came closer Rei fell to his knees still screaming and crying. Rui stared at him with a sad look on her face. "Are...you okay?" She asked quietly. Rei was to busy screaming in horror to even hear her.

Suddenly he felt his lunch coming out he clutched the top of his mouth away from his lips as he heaved his breakfast up.

Rui gasped at that. She bent down as soon as he coughed up the last of his meal and huffed as his tears refused to stop.

"Are you sick?" She asked worriedly. "I can help you." She said as she reached her hand for him. Rei slapped her hand away from him. Rui gasped silently. Rei looked at her still huffing, sweating and crying nonstop.

"Don't...touch...me!" He shouted huffing. Rui looked at him sadly.

"Princess I'm back." Shiro called with a hand full of the Rainbow Star apples. Rui turned around and smiled. "Shiro, I'm so glad your hear! Quick i need your help!" She quickly said.

"Do not worry I will help my princess anyway i ca-" He was cut off when he spotted Rei by Rui. He could tell he was a vampire even though he couldn't see him clearly. Without the slightest hesitation Shiro dropped the apples and drew out his sword, running toward them.

"Wait Shiro!" Rui began but Shiro didn't pay attention to her. He punched Rei, blocked Rui and pointed his sword to Rei. Rei laid weakly on the ground away from them.

"WHO IS THIS MONSTER WHO DARES LAY A FINGER ON MY PRINCESS!" He shouted angrily.

"Shiro..." Rui said tugging on his gray hoodie. Rei sat up clutching his cheek and looked up his eyes widen when they met Shiro. Shiro gasped his eyes widen too.

Rei swallowed hard and darted away from the two. Shiro frowned and put his sword away and picked up Rui in his arms. "Sh-Shiro?" Rui asked looking at him. Shiro looked at her and placed his hand over her eyes.

"_Sleep..."_ He whispered in soothing tone. Rui's body felt exhausted then she suddenly fell asleep. Shiro took his hand away from her face and pulled up her hood hiding her face but her mouth was still showing so she could breath.

Shiro walked the opposite way with The sleeping Rui in his arms.

Rei kept running and running until he tripped and rolled down on a small hill He yelped still crying.

He stopped rolling and felt suddenly wet. Rei opened his tear soaked eyes to find him self in a shallow crystal river. He sat up and crawled out of the water and onto the silver sands.

Rei sat there huffing and still crying. He stared at the river and dipped his palms into the cold water and sipped. Rei washed out his mouth and spit it out he took another handful and splashed it on his face. He repeated this several times until he calmed down a bit.

Rei fell to his side feeling drained and exhausted. "That...face." He thought with fear. Rei was huffing and gasping for air.

Rei suddenly felt faint his eyes began to close.

"Look's...just...like...like hers..." He thought as he passed out.

Rei laid on the silver sands unconscious as the water slowly wet his body. "Sis..." He whispered sadly in his sleep.

An icy giggled went through the air. The back haired women appeared next to Rei's unconscious figure she sat in her knees and stroked his silky black hair.

She let out another icy giggle and picked up Rei in her arms smirking. She stood up and sprouted her wings.

"Let's have a little chat back at my castle, when you wake up..." She spread her wings and looked at Rei happily still grinning.

"My sweet little nephew..." She flew into the sky with Rei in her cold arms.


	14. A Forceful Stay

**You know I hate making you guys wait and I'm so sorry that the last chapter wasn't all that good, I know it sucked so I tried to make this one better.**

* * *

"Oh oooh Ahhhh….." A meek and timid voice groaned through the air. A sickening slurp could be heard from the sharpest of ears.

A young women with long silky light blue hair with pink streaks, dressed in a vanilla colored dress with red high heals was dropped to the gold grass. Unconscious with two fresh holes on the side of her neck, she was breathing heavily as her body tried to create more blood in her system.

Ringo wiped his mouth staring down at the pitiful human girl. He licked his lips and smirked. "Her blood is a little light, taste like a salad bar, boooorrrring" Ringo Complained playfully.

Ringo bent down to the human girl and sat her up by a tree. He twirled a pink streak and kissed it. "eat something sweet or a little meat next time." He whispered in her ear.

Ringo kissed her on the forehead and sniffed the air. Ringo sighed and looked back at the unconscious girl. "Looks like your friends are coming for you, lucky girl." Ringo winked at her and jumped through the air as five more human girl ran by the past out girl, crying and wondering what happened to her. But they smiled thankful that she was still alive. They picked her up and quickly walked out of the forest.

Ringo watched the humans run away with their friend and he then he sighed.

"Oh my dear sweet beloved one. Come back to me soon." He wished silently and ran off back to his tree home.

* * *

Mikuo was sitting by his kitchen table and taping his fingers on the table impatiently waiting for someone.

There was a light knock on the door that made Mikuo sit up from his seat and angrily speed walked to the door.

He opened the door violently and it hit the inside wall in the house.

There stood a boy with short soft shiny blond hair, dressed in a brown sleeveless shirt, with a golden yellow undershirt, yellow Capri pants and yellow-and-black striped socks. He also had tight brown arm warmers and a brown arm band to his left shoulder.

His golden eyes were locked firmly on a blue book, not paying attention to the angry Mikuo.

"About Damn time!" Mikuo angrily shouted.

The bond haired boy didn't look up from his book and walked in. "Are you even listening to me Nero!" Mikuo shouted in frustration. Nero looked up with an annoyed expression with an aggravated frown.

"Shhh….reading…." He whispered. Mikuo snapped. He swapped the book an threw it somewhere in frustration.

Nero's face turned a cute shade of angry red and he shouted some words that are not meant to be repeated Mikuo said some strange words also. The noise was so loud that it woke up Yuki who was still sleeping in Mikuo's room.

Yuki was half asleep her eyes looked very sleepy.

"_I like some apple pie please…." _She tiredly said and fell back to sleep.

"SHHHH!" Mikuo said. "I have a girl sleeping in my room don't wake her up." He angrily said.

Nero stared at him with wide eyes and a shock expression on his face another cute shade of red was painted across his cheeks.

"Y-You what?" He asked freaked out. At first Mikuo was confused then it hit him Mikuo also blushed and shouted waving his hands up and down.

"NO! NO! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT, I MEAN, YOU SEE, I UM FOUND A KID AROUND 9 IN THE SNOW AND SHE'S SLEEPING IN MY ROOM CAUSE SHE WAS REALLY TIRED!" Mikuo shouted.

Nero shoved his right hand in his right pocket and pulled out a box of pocky with different kinds of fruit flavors.

Nero opened it and put a green apple flavored pocky in his mouth and nibbled on the end. "So now instead of chicks your picking up little girls, amazing how your parents haven't report you to the police." He groaned chomping down on the green flavored pocky.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!" Mikuo shouted furiously.

Finally the two friends where in the fancy living room. The living room had green colored carpet with lemon yellow walls. It had a gigantic screen T.V. with a coffee table that had a white vase printed with a red rose. Two lilies where in the vase They where still fresh.

Nero picked up a cherry flavored pocky and nibbled on the end. While chewing on his snack he spoke clearly "So could you tell me why you suddenly got so low to kidnap an innocent girl." He teased.

"I DIDN'T KIDNAP HER!" Mikuo shouted. Nero wasn't paying attention he just kept reading his blue book.

Mikuo pounded his book in the pages blocking Nero from reading. "HEY!" Nero shouted

"WHAT HECK ARE YOU READING THAT'S SOOOO INTRESTING!" He asked shouting.

Nero looked at him like he was an idiot and held up the book cover to Mikuo.

_Princess Coco and The Chocolate._

Mikuo looked at him annoyed.

"What?

"Your reading a baby book?

Nero hit Mikuo with the book on his head very hard that a large bump grew on his head.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"This is not a baby book, this story is about a princess named Coco who loves her chocolate kingdom so much that she ends up eating her whole entire kingdom because the chocolate adore was to much for her, so her people drove her out and later in the pocky forest she finds and magical spring and a beautiful spring spirit appears and then she turns the princess into a chocolate pig and then-

"DON'T CARE!" Mikuo interrupted. Nero pouted and childishly stuck out his tongue. "Oh that real mature!" Mikuo thought.

Nero popped an orange pocky in his mouth and began to nibble on it. Mikuo elbowed Nero on his side. Nero squealed as the pocky dropped on the ground. "HEY WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR YOU JERK!" Nero yelled.

"YOUR NOT PAYING ANY ATTENION TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! Mikuo spat. Nero growled. Nero turned his attention back to the book. "Like what, that you found a way to convince people that green really is your natural hair color?" Nero spat beginning to read.

Mikuo puffed out his cheeks blushing. "YOU KNOW THAT IT'S MY NATURAL HAOR COLOR AND THAT NOT THE POINT!" "Is the point that kidnapped a nine year old girl because you're a pervert." Nero teased, still reading his book.

Again the house was filled with cursing. Yuki woke up the second time from the loud yelling. She yawned adorably as she stretched. Yuki was first confused where she was then she remembered that she was found by a nice big kid named…..Oh right Mikuo.

Yuki could hear the yelling and cursing she blushed as she heard the "colorful" words running through the house. Yuki got up from the bed and opened the door were the yelling poured into her delicate ear drums. Yuki plugged her ears and made her down the light pink steps and into the living room were she found Mikuo and strange blond haired boy munching on a lemon flavored pocky.

"Huh?" She whispered.

Mikuo and Nero were still fighting about a butch of things. Nero finally finished his lemon flavored pocky and popped an apple flavored one in his mouth. Yuki could smell the apple flavored pocky. Yuki smelled in dreamily. "Ah….Apples…." She whispered. Yuki started to walk by the two frustrated boys.

"You are the most inconsiderate jerk I've ever met!"

"At least I don't have dorky leek hair!"

"At least I don't have a little sister that bashes me with a teddy bear and then starts crying for mommy!"

Nero blushed and turned away. Yuki mindlessly then bit onto Nero's apple pocky that was still in his mouth. Nero, feeling something on the end on his pocky opened his eyes and right in front of him was the cute and innocent Yuki chopping down on his pocky. Mikuo didn't even notice anything since his head was also turned the other direction.

Yuki had her eyes closed and still nibbled down not noticing a thing until she felt lips against hers. Nero didn't even scream or push her away he was still shock. Yuki now noticing what happened pulled away and giggled. Mikuo heard her giggled and turned his head back.

"Oh Yuki your up." Mikuo said smiling. "Tee hee hee, sorry but I woke up cause I…." She blushed at this. I heard some words that I was told to never say…."

Mikuo blushed and rubbed the back of his head giggling nervously. Nero on the other hand had his head down not saying a thing his bangs hung over his head. Mikuo notice that and shook Nero's shoulder. "Hey Nero you okay?" He asked.

"Um, Mister big kid, I-I'm sorry about that, you see I like apples so much that I." But before she could finish Nero jumped up with a goofy grin and his eyes where tight shut and his cheeks were pink.

"YOUR SO DAMN CUTE!" Nero squealed and he tackled Yuki giving her a big hug and they both fell on the floor.

"BACK NERO, BACK I SAY!" Mikuo yelled picking Yuki up from Nero's tight grasp bridle style. Nero sat on the floor, his lips were puckered like a fish and were pointed to the left.

"Hmmpf…No fair Mikuo keeping a cutie like her all to yourself." He moaned. "OH SHUT UP ALREADY YOU POCKY LOVING FREAK!" Mikuo Shouted. Yuki just didn't know what was happening or what the problem was.

* * *

Rin slurped the last noodle from her ramen and held up the bowl to Kaito. "More please!" She demanded.

Kaito took the bowel from her with a whacked out expression. "Don't you think you've had enough already?" Kaito asked. "No, why?" Rin asked innocently. "Well….YOU ALREADY ATE 10 BOWLS OF RAMEN!" he shouted pointing to a large pile of bowls in the sink.

"Hey I'm hungry I didn't get any breakfast this morning and I skipped lunch trying to find Len."

"Well if you didn't have to do your so called punishment on him, then maybe things would be a little different and I wouldn't have to clean all these stupid dishes!" Kaito thought. "Have your forgotten that I can read your mind when I want to?" Rin said with a bored expression. "Crap!" Kaito thought. "Heard that too." Rin said.

Hachune was running around the house with a leak and singing some strange words. As Rin waited for Kaito to finish her 11 bowl of ramen, she began to think that maybe she was being a little bit cruel to Len when he was half awake and begging her not to go I mean come on the kid was having a terrible time in this world that he was stupid enough to follow Twilight in.

Rin lost her train of thought when Hachune kept bashing Rin's head with her leek happily but not noticing anything yet.

"HUUUUUH….What this stupid hard thing I'm hitting?" Hachune said finally noticing after bashing Rin thirty times with her leek. Hachune looked up and saw Rin's face in angry demon form she knew what Rin was thinking. "KYAAAAA!" Hachune screamed, running away and Rin began to run after her in rage. "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CHIBI MIKU CLONE!" Rin yelled with her claws shooting out.

"Hey Rin! No trying to claw Hachune's face off with those!" Kaito shouted running after the two, completely forgetting the ramen was still on the stove.

"KAITO HELP! RIN'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Hachune screamed crying.

"Don't worry it'll me nice and fast!" Rin yelled still with an angry demon face.

"Hey stop this right now!" Kaito yelled still chasing them all over the mansion. They ran through the living room and then the guest room, jumped through the three bathrooms, through the garden and flew through the second kitchen.

"HEEEELP!" Hachune squealed. "GET BACK HERE!" Rin yelled. "HEY YOU TWO STOP RUNNING I'M GETTING TIRED!" Kaito said out of breath. "THAT'S FOR EATING ALL THOSE STUPID ICE CREAMS YOU MORON!" Rin spat. Kaito felt a red vein pop from the corner of his head and flew faster to Rin.

Suddenly They stopped when they smelled something burning and hearing a loud. "MYYYAAAAAA!"

"Is something burning?" Hachune suggested smelling the smoke. "OH NO!" Kaito shouted in panic and flew back to the first kitchen. Rin didn't seem to care and continued her chase after Hachune.

When Kaito arrived to the kitchen the ramen was on fire, smoke was every where filling to room with a terrible stench and Twilight was running all over the place in a panic. "AHHHHHHH OH MAN I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" Kaito screamed.

"Like we all don't know that!" Rin sarcastically shouted from the living room still chasing Hachune.

"OH SHUT UP!"

"STOP YELLING AT MY MISTRESS AND DO SOMETHING MR. KAITO!" Twilight shouted in a panic.

"OH OKAY….UM UH, STAND BACK PLEASE!" Kaito said. Twilight took a few steppes back.

Kaito took a deep, deep breath and water shot from his mouth and extinguishing the fire, but unfortunately the water went all over the kitchen soaking everything including Rin and Hachune who ran back into the kitchen.

A few moments passed and there was nothing but silence Kaito, Twilight, Hachune and Rin were soaked to the bone, Kaito blushed out of embarrassment. Rin's anger towards Hachune melted away into an anger towards Kaito.

Kaito knew he was next and ran away. "GET BACK HERE WET-WILLY!" Rin yelled as she ran after Kaito. Hachune breathed thankful that she wasn't Rin's next victim and resumed her playing. Twilight shook the water off her fur and began to clean her self with her paws and prayed that her mistress wouldn't beat Kaito to a pulp.

* * *

The Raven haired Vampire flew into the twilight sky still holding Rei bridle style in her ice cold arms. She kept staring at Rei with a terrible smile and stroked his hair with her finger, twirling a few locks. Rei groaned and slowly opened his eyes and to his horror saw the raven haired vampire in his face, even worse she was holding him in her freezing arms.

"Up already my little prince?" She teased with a smile. Rei was about to scream but the Raven haired vampire covered his mouth. Rei grabbed her wrist with both arms and tried desperately to pull her cold hand off his mouth.

The raven haired vampire flew down and landed gracefully on the ground and sat down by a grey bush that grew blood red berries with a purple tip She care fully and gently picked one. Rei opened his eyes as tears fell. He stared at her with horror. She smirked at the fear in his eyes she slowly moved her hand away from his mouth and grabbed his chin still holding him tightly. Rei gulped and tried to struggle out of her grasp but he was to exhausted and to scared to get out of her grasp.

Still holding the blood red berry in her slender finger and she bit her thumb and blood streamed out. Rei knew what she was going to do, he struggled even harder. "No Don't….please…Don't." Rei pleaded. His throat was sore longing for a sip of water to stop the soreness in his throat. The black haired women smeared the blood on the berry covering it with her blood. She stopped as her cut started to heal.

She turned her gaze back to Rei who clenched his teeth with fear and shook his head begging her not to do what she was about to do. She said nothing pushed the berry into Rei's mouth and pressed her thumb on his lips so he wouldn't spit it out. Rei tired not to chew or swallow it he tried desperately to push the berry out of his mouth but the women just kept pressing harder his lip.

She moved her face towards his. He stared at her with fear as the blood from the berry in his mouth trickled down his dry throat. Rei coughed as her thumb still forcefully closed his mouth.

"Chew…" She demanded. Without much of a choice Rei did like an obedient puppy. Cold Sweat rolled down his temples as his heart raced. The women was enjoying this. "Now swallow…" She whispered in his ears.

Rei really didn't want to but his reflects took over making him swallow the berry. The raven haired women smirked and removed her thumb from his lips, just as he was about to spit out the rest of the berry bits the women quickly pressed her ice cold lips onto Rei's.

Rei's eyes widen, he tried to push her off but the berries effects started to take over, his body felt paralyzed he couldn't even move a finger. His eyes began to closed, slowly his conciseness began to fade away and Rei forcefully fell back to sleep. As soon as he did the Raven haired women removed her lips from his and grinned.

She brushed his bangs from his face and kissed his forehead. "You are always so cute when you are asleep, sweetheart." She said giggling.

She spread her wings and flew off with Rei.

* * *

The raven haired vampire women landed by her castle door and opened it, servant flooded by her all dress in black.

"Mistress were have you been?"

"Why is master Rei with you mistress?"

"Mistress you must be famished."

"Are you parched Mistress?"

"One at a time please." She said giggling.

"My nephew is just visiting for today is all, I was out getting him and no I am not hungry or thirsty." She answered.

She looked a short pink haired maid. The raven haired vampire moved her finger towards her. The maid came towards her.

"Y-Yes mistress?" She timidly asked.

"Muffy, I need you to get…." She began to whisper in the young maids ear. The pink haired maid gasped.

"Mistress are you sure you want THAT kind of potion?" She asked in shock. The raven haired vampire looked back at Rei in her arms and smiled. "Yes, I am sure. Anna." She said calling another maid.

"Y-Yes?" A grey haired maid asked. "Please fetch me a new pair of clothes for my nephew, this are all wet and dirty." She said tugging on a piece of cloth from his clothes.

"Yes mistress right away." She said as she ran to get fresh clothes for the sleeping Rei.

"I shall be in my chambers if any of you need me." She darkly said spreading her wings and flying up to her room with Rei.

She Stared at Rei's sleeping face. "Don't fail me like that other vampire did." She whispered.

Some where in a dark and cold place lower in the castle. Was a boy with shoulder lank black hair and blue gray eyes that looked empty and sad, His wrist, ankles and neck were chained tightly to the wall. He sat on the ground quickly eating a small bowl of rice gruel with flecks of blood being passed off as dinner.

The place he was in was a small room made only out cold hard cement, cobwebs hung in the corners with large spiders in the middle. Rats came from their holes looking for food and squeaking. There wasn't a window or any light only a large door made of steal.

The door turned, the young vampire boy looked up as it opened. In walked in was a boy who looked exactly like him but with gently ruby red eyes with a tint of yellow. He was dressed in a tight red shirt and black jeans, he carried a trey that held threw loafs of garlic bread, some mushroom soup, a bowl of sliced and pealed apples and a cup of water

"Kyo…" The grey blue eyed vampire boy whispered with a smile. "Kyon." The red eyed boy happily said he hurried into the room by the chained boy and sat down in front of him and sat the trey down.

Kyon looked at the trey and looked at Kyo.

"How'd you-"

"I lied to the cook that the mistress decided to give you more food."

"But you could get into so much trouble!"

Kyo put his hand on Kyon's cheek. "I Don't care as long as my younger brother is getting enough to eat."

Kyon blushed and moved away from his hand. "Your only older by 6 minutes!" He whined. Kyo chuckled. "I'll be staying here with you until the mistress finally lets you out. Kyon's eyes widen. "No you can't stay in here it's far to cold for you here and you shouldn't stay in here because of me.!" Kyon protested.

Kyo chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Just shut up and eat." He said shoving a spoonful of soup in Kyon's mouth. Kyon pouts and swallowed the it. He the took the spoon. "I can feed my self thank you!" he pouted.

Kyo giggled. As Kyon ate his soup Kyo examined the scars and cuts on his body which worried him. He put he put his hand on Kyon's shoulder.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Drink some of my blood."

"Wh-What!"

"You heard me!"

"N-No, I cant! I won't!"

Kyo's eyes glowed, Drink it you need it!" He ordered. "But I c-can't" Kyon protested.

Not giving him a choice, Kyo grabbed him and hugged him tightly so he wouldn't pull away not that it mattered since he was chained to the wall. Kyo brought his brothers head towards his neck. Kyon gasped as his brothers sweet scent filled his nose.

"Drink!" He ordered. Kyon tried not to with all his strength but his instincts got the best of him as he slowly bit Kyo's neck. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't hold back as he bit deeper. Kyon squeezed his brothers shoulders, feeling anger towards him even though he knew his brother would do anything for him to be healthy, he hated it when his brother made him drink some of his blood. Kyo could hear Kyon crying and could feel his tears dripping down his neck. Kyo stroked his hair.

"Please don't cry Kyon. I'm doing this cause I love you." Kyo whispered. Kyon bit deeper still trying to stop himself from sipping some of his brothers blood out. His trying stopped when his teeth his the blood, he closed his eyes and began to suck Kyo's blood.

Several minutes past and Kyon finally stopped. Kyo was past out on the ground and the tiny holes on his neck slowly began to heal. Kyon whipped the red liquid off his mouth and stared at his brothers unconscious figure and hugged him.

"Idiot." He whispered as he hugged him tighter.

The raven haired vampire giggled. She saw what was happning in that dungeon through her vision.

"Ah...a brotherly love sure is beautiful." She giggled. She blinked and stared back at Rei sleeping in her purple and light blue canopy bed.

She let out another icy giggle as she began to stroke his silky black hair

* * *

Please enjoy every one again sorry for the last crappy chapter I put.


	15. Mysteriouse Meeting

Some where back in the human world in a small cul-de-sac was a two story house with a huge garden filled with many beautiful flowerers covered in the snow. To top it of there was pond in the middle. It was indeed very large and deep. Closed lilies were in the water not to mention a few frozen lily pads were floating in the water. The pond was surrounded by flowers and long grasses shrouded in the sparkly white snow making it truly breathtaking.

A large Koi fish about the size of a watermelon swam slowly beneath the frozen waters. The Koi fish was a very pretty golden orange color. It's fins were long a elegant with tint of rainbow. The fish was hibernating, sleeping with both eyes open as if it was awake.

A young man about the age of 34 with long brilliant fiery red hair tied neatly in a thin pony tail. He had smooth pale skin, that looked like vanilla, with bright cherry red eyes that matched his hair color. He wore a very dark black button down shirt, with soft night black pants with black shoes to match. He even had black and red arm warmers on.

He was in his home sitting down on the couch waiting for something. As He waited He held a picture in his hand. He hugged it to his warm chest as he felt a sharp tear form in his heart. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He bolted right up and left the picture on the couch rushing to the door. "Please…." He thought as he opened the door. The cold wind and snowflakes poured out of the door, giving him chills. Out the door were two policeman. Both were in black sweatshirts and black pants.

"C-Come it officers." Ted politely said. "Thank you Mister Ted Kasane one of the officers said as they came in.

"I'll go make us some coffee." Ted said as he quickly ran to the kitchen and picking up the picture from the sofa.

"Maybe they finally found her." He thought hopefully.

* * *

After for what seemed like an entirety Rin made her way back up to her room. She slammed the door shut. Rin was still wet and very mad. "I can't believe it! I ask that stupid ice cream head to make me some ramen and he ends up getting everything and everybody soaking wet!" She thought. Rin made her way to her closet and pulled out and orange tang top and dark pink pajama pants with orange spots and quickly put them on, fuming.

Rin then grabbed an orange comb and brushed her short blond hair. As she did she kept glancing back at the sleeping Len. His peaceful face seemed to calm her down a little. Rin put the comb back on her dresser and made her way to the bed and sat down on it. Rin looked at Len and poked his face and smiled. "Heh… he's finally asleep." She whispered. Rin kept could hear him softly exhaling in and out. She smiled at him.

"You may be a crybaby but your pretty brave to let a vampire suck your own blood." She whispered. Len shifted in his sleep and moved to the right away from Rin. She giggled and rubbed her eyes, she looked at the clock.

"It's only 8:00" She moaned. Rin yawned softly. "Oh well I'm freakin tired so I don't care." She groaned. Rin fell on the bed and went under the covers, the chills in her body finally started to warm up. Rin sighed and looked back at Len.

"Good night Len." She whispered and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GIVING UP ON FINDING HER!" Ted angrily yelled sitting up from a soft chair. Ted and both officers were in the living room. One of the officers sipped his coffee that Ted had made.

"Were sorry son, but your sister has been missing for 18 years." The other officer said.

"So what! She's still out there! I know it!" Ted Shouted as anger flamed in his eyes.

"Listen son We searched everywhere for her we couldn't find any thing that would lead us to her, no witnesses, no clues, nothing. They said.

"Well what if she went to another country, you could tell the police who work there to look for her, give them a picture of her too! Ted insisted.

"We can't do that."

"Why?"

"Listen we know how much you love your sister but-" Ted interrupted before he could finish. "NO YOU DON'T! IF YOU DID THEN YOU GET OFF YOUR FREAKIN LAZY ASSES AND FIND HER!" He shouted with furry.

The officer with coffee cup slammed it down on the coffee table and stood up. "Listen!" He yelled. "We have been doing a good ass job trying to find her! But she's know were in sight!"

"What if she's been kidnapped! couldn't you check the criminal records!" Ted shouted.

"We did." The other police man said calmly. Ted clenched his teeth. "Nothing led us to her."

"Listen kid. The policeman standing up said calming down. "We did our best for the past years but I think it's time for all of us to settle down because your sister is more likely to…..Be dead." He finished. Ted's eyes widen with anger punched the officer in the face, The officer who got punched fell down back on the sofa.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S NOT! DON'T EVER SAY SHE IS YOU PIECES OF-" Ted cursed.

The other officer quickly got up and tackled Ted to the ground. "What's the matter with you!" The officer who tackled his shouted. "You Lazy good for nothings!" Ted growled as The officer put Ted's arms behind his back and handcuffed his wrist.

You have the right to remain silent." The officer who cuffed him began as The officer who got punched by Ted got up. "Dumb kid." He whispered. Ted heard him with his sharp ears and glared and him. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. The other officer began getting off of Ted and helping him up roughly he winced as both the police man escorted him out of his house and to their car. Ted looked back at his house while they took him away. He remembered the picture of him and his sister, he left it on the table in his kitchen. He wanted to see it, he wanted to feel it, he wanted to take it with him.

The policeman opened the door and were about to push him in the car. Ted sprang up trying to get out the policemen's grasp. "Wait! Wait! There's something in there I forgot! I want to take it with me!" He pleaded, struggling as the police held him back. "I Have to get it!" He pleaded. The police man he punched slapped his face making him stop for a minute, which the police took the opportunity and shoved him the car, buckled him in and slammed the door shut.

"That was payback kid!" He said. Both the policemen made their way to the front seats and opened the doors closing, buckling up and starting the car. Ted stared at his empty house. He looked down as a tear fell from his eye.

"Teto….." He quietly said as the car drove away.

* * *

Hours had past in the vampire world as the two teenagers slept. Rin was dreaming of oranges, dipped in chocolate. She smiled drooling in her sleep. Len who was asleep laying on his back was having a dream but not about bananas soaked in chocolate, He had a very different and very strange dream.

* * *

_There was darkness nothing but darkness not one speck of light. The place was very, very cold and chilling breeze went through the air giving Len goosebumps. Len was sitting on a solid gold throne. Instead of the black pajamas he was in he was dressed in a yellow suit long sleeved suit with a black undershirt, On his chest was a single blood red rose that looked very soft and carried a sweet scent. Len also wore black shorts with red blood red lining. On his feet he wore yellow and black striped knee length socks and black shoes making his legs and feet look like honey bees. His feet where inches off the floor. The final touches on him was a tiny golden crown with a turquoise jewel in the middle resting on his head, in his hair was a black ribbon tied in a neat pony the rest of the ribbon was free flowing in the breeze, and on his fourth finger on his left hand was a red ring with a black closed lily in the middle._

_Len's eyes were closed making him look asleep soundly only that he wasn't asleep he was very much aware of the cold chill running through the dark air. _

_Len's body felt numb so numb that he couldn't even move one little finger. His legs began to shiver from the cold and fear._

"_Wh-Where am I? Why is it so cold? Rin? Wh-Where is Rin?" He thought panicking. He felt his heart speeding up. Suddenly he heard faint footsteps far away. At first he thought it was his imagination because they were so faint but they got closer and closer to him. He shuddered and gulped trying to move his numb body but it was useless. A warm giggle went through the chilling air. Len gasped under his mouth. He felt a little scared but….that giggle was so warm it seemed to calm him down a bit. _

_He felt a warm hand gently grabbing his left hand and stroked his palm. He then felt a pair of lips kissing his palm. He felt his cheeks growing hot when he felt those soft lips on his palm, Len felt the another hand on his cheek, He blushed more. He couldn't move or open his eyes, he felt his heart thumping faster._

"_**Beautiful…."**__ A women's voice said. The voice was warm, gentle and pleasant with a tiny ice melted tone. "I-Is she talking about me?" He wondered feeling embarrassed but a bit flattered._

"_**You truly are a beautiful work of art." **__It said warmly._

_Len gasped under his teeth. "Wh-Who is this? Her voice is so…breathtaking." He thought a little dreamily. __**"Oh silly me, I should of done this sooner." **__The voice said._

"_Eh?" Len thought. Soon The women kissed the closed lily on the red ring. It sparkled a green color and then the lily opened up with a pop, the inside of the flower was white and shaded a light pink on the delicate looking pedals. _

"_**Now….open your eyes." **__Len felt something clicked in him, his body didn't feel numb anymore, his eyes opened up in a flash, and right in front of him was a young women. _

_She had very long black hair, some of the locks were braided while the rest was strung with purple and blue beads. She was also dressed in a long dark purple ball gown sewed with black pearls and red roses. The dress was down to her feet and on her feet were gray high heals with red roses on._

_She opened her eyes to revile a ruby red eye color that seemed to glow a pretty glow. Len flushed. She was quite beautiful and so delicate, but those eyes, those red, red eyes. "Run away!" Said a voice in his head. But where were he go? Their was nothing but an empty darkness not to mention this strange women was holding onto his hand. He gulped as the women smiled._

"_**My name is Kurobara." **__She said.__** "Nice to meet you….Len Megurin."**_

**

* * *

**

So you all finally got her name you know the scary women who's addicted to Rei and Len! for those you don't know what kurobara means in Japanese, it mean black rose. I figured I give her the name of a flower. Oh and don't hate me for getting Ted arrested. *laughes nervously*

**Please read, review and mostly Enjoy everyone!**


	16. Reunited Siblings

_Lens eyes widen. "H-How d-do y-y-you kn-know my name?" He asked, feeling fear in his chest. Kurobara, smiled. __**"That is a secret my dear Len." **__She said. He flushed and gulped, he felt so scared. "Now, now, don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." She said. His breath sped up, he didn't know if he should trust this women. She could be a vampire for all he knew. Kurobara smiled and looked more closely at Len's face, slowly slipping her fingers through his and holding his hand. He flinched and blush more. __**"You truly are a beautiful little flower aren't you." **__She whispered in his ear. Len gulped again, shivering. Kurobara smiled at him. __**"I'm sorry I must be scaring you, I'm sure a dance will calm you down." **__She said. "What…?" Len whispered._

_Kurobara pulled Len off the chair gently but quickly and before he knew it both had begun to dance as a soft and soothing melody went through the cold air. Len had never danced like this before in fact he never danced ever! But his feet seemed as though they were moving on their own._

_Len didn't know what was going on or where the heck he was or even who this strange yet beautiful women was. He tried to say something but when he looked at her face, he forgot what he was going to say. She was beautiful and seemed harmless, perhaps she wasn't a vampire but even if she is, this vampire seemed friendly. Even though he never seen her before she seemed…so Familiar somehow. He shook his head thinking he was probably going crazy._

"_**You are very good on your feet." **__Kurobara said. Len blushed. "Um…Thanks you are t-too." he said looking down, he felt his heart thumping even faster. Kurobara smiled. "__**Heh…He doesn't seem to trust me yet. But he will soon." **__She thought with a small malicious grin._

* * *

In the police car, back in the human world, Ted had fallen asleep still buckled in the back seat with his hands still cuffed. While he was asleep the police man, who was driving but stopped because of the red light. He looked back at the sleeping Ted and turned back and said to his friend the one who got punched. "You know I kinda feel sorry for the kid, I mean he lost his little sister and hasn't seen her for 18 years." The police man who go punch said. "Yeah I do to, but he still didn't have the right to punch me."

"Yeah I guess your right, but still…." the other one softly said. Ted's head slid a little off the window. "Teto…." He quietly said in his sleep. The police men heard him and looked at him with pity in their eyes. The light turned green and the car drove away. "I heard that his parents left him and his little sister all by themselves and that their grandmother had to look after them until she passed away at 100." The police man who drove the car said. "That's so sad." the other one said. It began to ran. "Aw great just our luck!" One said and he turned of the windshield wipers. "Mmmm…." Ted moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widen as he regained his eye sight, making him remember that he got arrested and was now in a police car on the way to jail. He smiled sadly looking down as he blinked back tears. "I'm sorry Teto….but I promise you that after I get out, I'll find you." He thought.

_

* * *

_

Still dancing together, silently though, Len kept staring at her. Kurobara notice this and asked in a cheerful tone.

_**"Is there something wrong with appearance, dear Len?" **__Len flinched blushing. "N-no I-its just that well…Um I'm kinda confused here and everything….I-I mean wh-who are you?" He asked, trying not to sound scared. She giggled. __**"Oh you are quite adorable."**__ She said. Len blushed he then shut his eyes, sweating from both embarrassment, fear and confusion. He then pulled away from her and back away a few feet. __**"Oh, what's wrong?"**__ she asked smiling. _

_Len opened his eyes, staring at her. "I-I don't mean to be rude or anything but…I don't know who you are and everything and when I ask you what's going on you just smile and call me….cute." he blushed at that. "I mean…" He stopped forgetting her name. __**"Kurobara." **__she said smiling. "Right, Kurobara….like I was saying, who are you anyway?" He asked. _

_She giggled and walked by him, her eyes were red but they seem to glow. Len flinched and began to back away but stopped immediately, for his body was frozen, he couldn't move an inch. Len shuddered. He tried to say something but all that came out of his mouth was a few silent "ah's….". Len's eyes widen. "I-I can't speak…" He thought closing his eyes, trying to move. He could hear her footsteps coming closer, tears began to roll out of his eyes. Kurobara placed her hand on his cheek, which made him shiver even more. __**"You are very interesting indeed." **__she whispered. Len gulped. "Oh no….now she's going to suck my blood, I'm finished." He thought. He felt his left arm being gently grabbed by her. _

_Len gulped once more thinking that she was about to dig her fangs into his skin but Kurobara didn't bite him, she kissed the black now closed lily ring on his finger and it opened up once again. Len quickly opened his eyes as he felt the strength returning to his body. "What?" He asked. "Ah?" He said covering his mouth. "I can talk again." He thought. Kurobara smiled and giggled. He looked at her. __**"You see when that lily closes on that ring you can't move or talk in the dark claw of dreams."**__ she said. "Dark claw of dreams?" Len asked._

* * *

The police car hit a huge bump that even moved Ted. "Whoa! I think you went the wrong way!" The police man who got punched said. "No I didn't we're on right track." The other said. Ted leaned back on the seat he could care less what the police were saying. He sighed. "Could this day get any worst?" He thought. "Probably not." The car stopped. "Are we there already?" Ted thought. Nope….The car was not at the police station it was in front of a dark and scary looking forest. "Oh…um, hey I think we really did go the wrong way." The officer said. The once who was driving snorted. "No way! This is just a short cut!" he said. "Hey you know those rumors about this forest." He whispered to his ear. "Yeah that's why their call rumors, come on kick off your high heals and suck it up!" He playfully said. The other officer sighed. "Alright, it's your funeral." He said rolling his eyes.

"The forest…?" Ted thought. " Maybe Teto's there…" He thought. He looked down shaking his head. "No…Teto knows better." The car began to drive in the forest while staying on the path.

"You know I heard while the all the workers that build the street in here disappeared and the only thing left off them was their name tags with a few drops of blood on the." The police officer who was driving said in a scary voice. "Heh…It ain't gonna work this time, deputy!" The other one chuckled. Ted smiled a little bit at the officers joke, he then leaned his head by the window and stared at the milky darkness.

"Weird I don't remember it being this dark now. I guess it's because of the time change." He thought.

He kept staring as the car kept passing by all the bare trees, it was weird, there were no cars or any hikers, not even an animal, only dark dreary trees covers in snow. Ted sighed. "I guess it is a bit creepy, no way would Teto be here, she's such a chicken." He thought with a smile. Ted kept looking out the window. All of a sudden Ted thought the car past something, something with glowing red eyes. He was shocked at first then he just shook it off thinking it was just his imagination.

Suddenly there was a loud BUMP that made everything shook, there was a pop and the car stopped running. "Ah man! Now what!" One of the officers complained. He started to get out of the car. "Aren't you coming?" He asked his friend. "No way! You got us into this and now your doing this all by yourself." The other answered. The one out side rolled his eyes and went to check it out. Ted also rolled his eyes. "Asked….and answered ,this day did get worst." He thought. He gasped silently as his widen eyes met a silver key by right by him. It was the key to unlock the handcuffs on him. At first he was shocked then he was pleased. "Maybe Fate's given me chance to escape." He thought smiling. Turning around silently so the other police officer that was still in the car wouldn't hear him. He strained his hands trying to get the key. He scooted by it a little and grabbed it quickly. "Got it." He whispered. He turned back around quickly not making a sound and began trying to put the key in the lock. The police man who was in the car thought he heard something and quickly turned around only to find Ted looking like he was still asleep. He shrugged and turned back around. Ted opened his eyes and grinned. "Sucker…" he thought as he continued to try an unlock the handcuffs.

The police officer who was outside looked at one of the tires, Two of them were flat. "Damn it." He mumbled. "I wonder what could have cause this?" He thought. Something shined by one of the tires. "What?" He thought. He picked up the shiny object, it was a silver tulip clip, the tips looked very sharp.

He scratched his head puzzled. "What in the world?" He thought. Suddenly he felt small hands squeezing his shoulders, a smooth female voice whispered in his ear. _"I believe that belongs to me." _It said.

Ted and the other Police officer heard him scream which scared the both of them. "What the hell!" the police officer said. He quickly got out of the car and took out his gun. Ted began to work faster on trying to unlock the handcuffs, he could feel his heart beating faster.

Outside the police officer went to area were his friend went. "Hey Deputy, are okay?" He asked while walking there but when he did his friend wasn't there, only a few drops of blood were in his place. His eyes widen and then he smiled weakly. "Very funny Corey, you can come out now!" He called looking around but his friend didn't appear. He waited for a minute and then called again. "Corey come out, this isn't funny." He called. Suddenly he felt strong hands on his shoulders a males voice whispered in his ear. _"You know, my sister wants that boy in that ugly little car, you don't mind do you?" _it asked.

The key clicked into the lock. "Got it!" Ted cheered. He then heard another scream, the scream of the other police officer. Ted gasped and quickly took the handcuffs of and rubbing his wrists. He looked out the window no one was there. His heart began to race. "I gotta get of here!" He thought as he began to crawl to the front seat. As he did a pretty young women with long blond hair and red eyes slammed onto the front window, it cracked a little. Ted screamed. the young women licked her lips. "You sure are cute." She said. Ted scrambled to the car door and quickly got out running the opposite direction as the cold air stung his skin.

A handsome young man came to the young women, he also had blond hair and glowing red eyes. He sighed. "Oh dear sister Lilly, must you always slam into these terrible looking transportation machines." He asked. The young women smiled and jumped off the car window and walked towards him. She placed a palm on his cheek. "Now, now dear brother Leon, you know I love to spice up the cute ones with fear." She purred. He smiled and put his hand on her cheek. "I know you do, but slamming into those horrible things only messes up your beauty." He whispered. She grinned. "I know you care, I do apologize to you dear brother." She said. Both of them leaned in and kissed each other on the lips softly. As they kissed Leon, the young man put the silver tulpi clip in Lilies hair. They pulled away, took each others hands and walked to the direction were Ted had ran. "Dear brother, what shall we do with those two ugly humans?" Lily asked. "Sister dear, since they know too much about our beautiful world, perhaps we should sell them to other vampires, I'm sure they'll have fun with them." Leon said with a grin. "Good, because those humans are so nasty, I do not wish to see them ever again and their blood was way to bitter." Lilly whined. Leon smiled as he looked back at the police men who where knocked out on the ground with two large holes in their necks while blood dripped out.

Teto kept walking in the woods back home (in the vampire world). She had decided to go back home early because she was tired and wanted to at least eat something before going to bed. Teto Yawned while stretching her arms. "I can't believe how weird this day was." She mumbled. "Len's scent was so yummy I just wish I could get a little taste of him….but he's a good kid, it wouldn't be right to suck his blood after all….." She began to remember what Len has said to her.

"_I'm sure you'll spend another great day with your brother."_

She smiled closing her eyes. "I hope that comes true one day…." she thought. She sniffed the air, it smelled like a human. She opened her eyes. They glowed red and went pointy. "Snack time…" She whispered darkly and she darted away into the darkness.

When she came to where she smelled the whiff of humans, she came across an empty police car. She sighed. "I guess, They already got taken." She began to walk away until she stepped on something. "What the?" She thought. She looked down and her eyes widen. She had stepped onto a person hand, she could feel their pulse so they were still alive. She smirked as she found another one by the human who she had stepped onto. From the looks of it they were wearing police uniforms. She frowned. "Why does it have to be the police, they don't really do anything." She sighed. Teto had always hated police officers because of the time when she was attack by drunken thugs, she remembered she past a police car when she was running, but the police inside there didn't do anything all they did was just pretend she wasn't there and drove away, laughing.

She smirked, "At least I got my revenge on those terrible roaches." She thought as she remembered the happy and merry time when she got her revenge and their screams begging for mercy but as sweet as she is she did indeed show them mercy and left them with only a few broken bones and half a blood loss and they were later hospitalized and went into a coma for three years.

Shaking her head from those thoughts she decided to see if they had enough blood left to spare for her and themselves. She touched both their necks and frowned. "Aw they don't have enough to spare. To bad." She whined. Instead of leaving them on the ground for other vampires to feed on she picked both of them up and shoved them into the car. She put her hands on the front of the car and pushed it away and it rolled backwards very fast even though it had two broken tires. "Whew! I'm sure something will stop it back in the human world." She thought wiping head. "There goes my snack though." She complained. Suddenly a scent filled her nose, and a very familiar one at that. "It-it can't be…Teds!" She thought as she covered her nose. "No…No…Don't be stupid it can't be his." She said trying calm her self down. She began to walk away until she heard a scream with her sharp ears….it was Teds scream. "BROTHER!" She shouted as she began to run towards the direction of her brothers scream.

Ted kept running and running as his heart thumped faster and faster. "TH-THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING THIS HAS TO BE A NIGHTMARE! IT HAS TO BE! PLEASE TELL BE I'M STILL ASLEEP IN MY ROOM!" He thought with fear.

Ted tripped on a log and fell into a pile of clovers. He scrambled trying to get up and was about to run again until he felt a hand grabbing both of his hands and putting them behind his back. He was about to scream for help but a cold hand covered his mouth. He struggled furiously, trying to get of this unknowns persons grasped. he try to scream for help under the unknowns persons hand until he felt a warm wet tongue lick his neck. "You know your really cute when your scared." A female voice purred in his ear. "Lilly, you shouldn't run off like that, you know it worries be so." Leon said walked by the two. Lilly smiled. "Dear brother, you shouldn't worry i just didn't want this cute little human to get away from me." She said as she stroked Ted's cheek with her fingers while still covering his mouth.

Ted could feel sweat rolling down his temples. He struggled even harder. "This ones feisty, isn't he?" Leon cooed. Lilly smirked. "Now, now cute little boy, there's no point in struggling." She whispered in his ear. Ted didn't listen he just kept struggling until Lilly nipped his neck. He froze. "Don't you know vampires are more powerful then a million men?" She whispered. His eyes widen. "V-Vampires?" He thought as his heart beat faster and faster. "Dear brother can I at least Taste him before I turn him into a vampire?" She asked with pleading puppy dog eyes. Leon smiled. "Of course dear Sister, he is yours after all." He darkly said, looking at Ted to scare him. Ted shuddered. "Wh-what?" He thought, he could feal warm tears falling down his cheeks. His mouth felt dry, he gulped feeling a lump in his throat. "Awww...He's crying." Lilly cooed. "How cute."

Leon sighed. "You always pick the crybabies, don't you." He said. Lilly giggled. Carfully with one fang she made a tiny cut on Ted's neck, a small amount of blood oozed out. Ted's eyes widen as Lilly licked it. "Mmmm...Tasty." She dreamily said. "What's it Taste like?" Leon asked, smirking. "Sweet like cake but a little sour." She said grinning. Leon smiled. "Your favorite." He said. Lilly nodded. She looked back at Ted and said in his ear. "What made your blood so sour? Come on you can tell me."

Lilly let her hand go from his mouth slowly. "No one will hear you anyway so don't even think about calling for help." Leon quickly said. Ted couldn't even say anything. His throat was dry and pure fear filled his entire body, he shut his eyes tight. "Help me..." He whispered.

Leon started to sniff the air and then he frowned. "Aw great we got company." He groaned as he turned around. Lilly growled. "I can't believe **your **here!" She snarled. Ted slowly opened his eyes hoping that this someone who they were growling at would save him. When he looked his eyes widen as he gasped. He felt like he couldn't move or breath, he was frozen. A few feet away from the two vampires and himself, was Teto. She looked horribly shocked, a tear ran down her cheek, her eyes were wide. "Te...to..." Ted whispered. He felt so happy to see his sister, she was alive and not harmed at all, in fact she looked the same as she did before she disappeared. He was begging this wasn't a dream after all he hoped that this really was real, but since this was a real situation, happiness was turned into fear for another.

His sister who he had not seen for a 18 long years, he knew she was still the same fragile and delicate little girl who always hurt herself. Even if it meant waiting another 18 years he didn't want his little sister to get hurt, especially from these monsters. "Teto...Run." He said, struggling a little bit.

Teto shook her head from her shocked state. "What do you think you doing to my brother!" She spat bravely. Leon and Lilly looked shocked but then they grinned. "Oh, so this is your brother, Ted right?" Lilly said, placing a hand on his cheek, stroking it. "I guess the cute looks don't run in your family." Lilly meanly said to Teto. Teto's eyes glowed red, she opened her mouth and her teeth grew larger and she charged at them. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM WITH THOSE FILTHY LITTLE HANDS OF YOURS!" she screamed. She punched Leon away and very swiftly and gently she pushed Ted out of Lillie's grasp and punched her as well. A loud crack went through the air. Ted landed on the ground and Teto blocked him from their eyes. "SISTER!" Leon said as he quickly got up and ran to his injured sister.

Ted opened his eyes shaking his head and he looked up in shock. "What the? He thought. Teto looked at him. His eyes widen when he saw his sisters eyes, they were not a cute color of pink anymore...No...They were a blood red color. Ted didn't say anything he was too shocked to even think. Teto closed her eyes and smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Ted, that you have to see me like this." She said as she held back tears.

"Sister? Are you okay?" Leon asked in a worried tone. Lilly rubbed her cheek as it healed. "I'm fine dear brother, but i am very angry that, this little witch had to come in and punched me and also stopping me from toying with that little cutie." She growled. Leon glared at Teto. "I wont forgive you for hurting my dear sweet sister!" He yelled. Teto looked back at them. "Sweet?" She growled. "There ain't nothing sweet about her." Teto said. Claws shot from Teto's fingers. Ted flinched at them. "Wh-whats going on?" He thought as he felt his heart racing. Leon and Lilly stood up, claws shot from their hands too. "You two are monsters..." She whispered closing her eyes. "How dare you..." She began. She quickly opened her eyes they went pointy.

"SCARE MY PRECIOUS BROTHER!" She shouted as she charge at them. Lilly and Leon smirked and began to charge at Teto.

**

* * *

**

YEP! Now Ted has appeared! I WAS thinking of putting Ted and Tetos reunite thing in the next chapter, but i thought that would be a little cruel cause i know you've all been waiting for them to meet again for a loooooooong time. Sorry again for another long wait. Please enjoy!


	17. Your Still my Sister

_Rin was in a beautiful place that looked like a garden. The cresset moon was up, the sky was as clear as a clean ocean. Even better, billions of shooting stars were in the sky, streaking through the beautiful velvet sky. Rin was sitting on a pure white gracefully carved chair by a pure white table, eating chocolate covered oranges. While taking a bite of the chocolate covered fruit she gazed up at the stars, wishing on every one that came down. The flowers around her were like rainbows with dew drops on them. _

_Rin swallowed the orange bite and took another bite from the chocolate orange. "YUM!" She squealed while big hearts bloomed into her eyes. "YUMMY! YUMMY! YUMMY! The only thing that's more delicious then blood is an orange dipped in chocolate!" She chirped. "Oh." She said as her mouth felt dry. "I'm thirsty." She finished. She took another bite and slowly stuck her sharp teeth into the fruit. She closed her eyes as she began to suck the sweet juice from the orange as if it was nectar from a beautiful flower. The fruit began to shrink from the lack of juice as she sipped it faster. She stopped sipping the juice out after it ran dry and slowly unclenched her teeth from the fruit and smiled._

"_Truly this is the best fruit in the world." She whispered as she gobbled up the dry chocolate covered orange while licking her finger with her long snake like tongue. "Almost as tasty as Len's blood." She thought. She leaned back on the chair and looked up at the stars. _

_The beautiful sparkling stars streaked across the sky like a paint brush painting on a white canvas. "So many pretty stars…." She thought. She folded her hands together, closed her eyes and began to wish again. _

"_You always did love to watch the stars, my beautiful daughter." A gently and soft voice said. Rin knew this voice she gasped and quickly turned her head to were she heard the voice. Her eyes widen, she could feelt tears in her eyes. Right there in front of her was her father with a gentle smile painted on his face. _

"_Da….Daddy?" She whispered in disbelief as tears began to break through her eyes. "Rin." He began. "It's me." he finished. "DADDY!" Rin said happily as she quickly got out of her chair and jumped on her dad giving him a hug. They both fell to the ground. Rin had her eyes shut tight as more tears fell from her eyes squeezing her father in a tight and warm embrace. The father hugged her back. "Daddy…." She whispered as more tears ran down her cheeks. "Rin, my sweet." The father whispered, stroking her golden hair. "I thought I'd never see you again." She whispered sobbing, while a smile was formed on her face._

_Even though this was a dream she was happy to be able to see her father again…..._

* * *

Leon's claws cut Teto's cheek even though he was aiming at her skull but Teto was too fast for him. "Missed me!" She mocked childishly as she cut Leon's chest making two large long lines in his chest while blood streamed from them, then she punched his stomach. Leon fell to his knees clutching his stomach. "Leaving your defense wide open was a big mistake! You sure are stupid Leon The Moron." She laughed licking the blood of her claws. Leon smirked while his cuts began to slowly heal. Teto frowned. "Why are you smiling?" She demanded. "You don't really think I would **actually **leave my defense wide open like that, do you?" He asked wincing a little. "Huh?" Teto asked confused. "Didn't you notice that Lily isn't here right now?" He asked her while his smirk widen.

Teto's eyes widen. How could she have not noticed? She was so busy concentrating on Leon that she hadn't been paying attention to Lily. She then felt a dark voice whispered in her ear. "You are more of a moron then my brother, stupid." Lily said as she swiftly put one arm around Teto's neck and her other hand on Teto's wrists behind her back. "You know, do you remember when we were class mates back in the senior year. Remember in Period 5, when I was chosen to show my abilities to the entire class." She then leaned by Teto's ear. "Remember my beautiful little flowers?" She asked.

When Lily had said that, Teto's eyes began to widen when she felt something growing out of her shoulder and ankle. She began to scream in pain as black and white lilies sprouted out of her shoulder and ankle, tearing her delicate skin. Her blood scattered every were as tears from the pain fell from her eyes. "Th-this is just like….." She thought shuddering.

Ted's eyes widen as he saw his Sisters blood on the ground and the dangerous lilies growing out of her body. "TETO!" He shouted. he was about to get up but as soon as he did he felt something holding him back. "What?" He thought, wondering what was holding him back. He looked down and saw that vines with lilies blooming were slowing wrapping themselves around his body, keeping him firmly in place. His eyes widen even more. He struggled trying to get free from them so he could get to his little sister but the vines just became more tighter around him with each struggle he made. He looked back at the three wondering what they were doing to his poor little sister and also wondering why there were vines around him. Lily looked at him with a grin making him flinch.

She shook head, still smirking. "Now, now we can't have you rushing into our little conflicted, not to mention we can't have you running away either." She giggled. Lily winked at him and turned her attention back at the suffering Teto, she was frozen, the deadly flowers had bloomed into the same spots where the bullets had hit her when she was attacked on her fifteenth birthday "Your pathetic." Lily said, as she dropped Teto to the ground like a rag doll.

Teto was breathing heavily as blood streamed out from her shoulder and ankle, making her remember how she was lying on the side walk, in pain and bleeding. Remembering that made her cry even more. Leon smirked and crouched down by her watching her suffering. "Brings you back such "pleasant" **memories **doesn't it?" Leon asked her. Teto didn't say anything she just kept panting and crying. Ted could hear what they were saying. "Memories?" He asked. Teto clutched the grass tight. "Bang….Bang…." Leon whispered in her ear. She could almost hear the gun shots going off. Her eyes widen even more from fear as a flood of horrific memories went through her mind. Leon smirked, stood up and walked to Lily giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek were Teto had punched her. Lily smiled childishly at Teto's suffering. "Oh, How I wish I could have witnessed that time, how entertaining that would have been." She said giggling. Leon gently grabbed Lillie's hand and nodded in agreement. "Yes I would have brought some popcorn. extra….bloody. It would have been such a great show." He said.

Teto was frozen stiff she felt as though she lost all her strength. "You know Teto…." Lily began as she wrapped her arms around Leon's neck, hugging him. "Your brother's really, really, cute. You don't mind if I take him, do you?"

Teto's eyes widen when she heard that. Her fear was replaced with anger. "How dare she...?" Teto thought. "That little witch! Claiming my brother like that! I will never allow anyone to hurt my brother, even if he has to see me in this vampire form!" Teto thought

"You will not..." She whispered. "Hm? I can't hear you?" Lily said pointing her ear toward Teto and put her hand over it. "You will not!" Teto said getting up slowly and tearing of the lily from her shoulder. "Huh?" Lily said a bit shocked, she knew that anyone who was wounded by her deadly flowers was more likely to die from shock or at least paralyzed from the poisoness pain. Leon glared at Teto.

"OVER MY COLD DEAD BODY YOU WILL!" Teto shouted as she lunged herself towards the siblings. Leon pushed Lily aside to protect her. He tried to kick Teto, but Teto was faster and blocked his attack with her strong arms. Smirking she threw a punch but Leon knew better and caught her fist.

Teto gasped. Leon smirked and grabbed her wounded shoulder. "You should know that since you have my darling sisters flowers in your disgusting little body, your speed has decreased not to mention you are growing even more weaker then you were before." Leon coldly said. He began to squeeze her wounded shoulder, tearing it with his claws making Teto scream in agony.

Teds eyes widen even more, why was this happening? Why was his sweet, gentle little sister being tortured like this. This was all his fault. If he hadn't punched that officer or run into this forsaken forest and being chased by these terrible creatures none of this would have happened. Even if he finally found his sister he would trade it all away for her to be safe, warm and unharmed!

He struggled trying to get out of the vines. "LET HER GO!" He cried as tears streamed from his eyes. "LET HER GO!" He pleaded. The vines began to tighten around his skin. "Please….I beg of you, just let her go!" He cried. Lily looked at Ted in childish excitement. She then turned to Leon who kept digging his claws into Teto's skin. "Leon! Oh please! Can I now? Can I? Can I?" She pleaded. Leon looked at her smiling. "Of course, go ahead, don't worry I'll hold back Ms ugly here, this time she wont hurt your beautiful face again." He said now griping Teto's neck tight with his other hand, giving her even more pain. "YIPPY!" Lily cheered as she began to skip joyfully to the wide eyed Ted.

Leon smiled at his sister. "Oh truly her name fits her beauty." He affectionately said. He then turned his cold glare back at Teto, still smirking. Squeezing her neck tighter he leaned to her face grinning at her pain. Teto stared at him with anger burning into her eyes. "You son of a-" She cursed quietly."

"Foul mouth and ugly. Truly you are a disgrace to vampires everywhere." He coldly said squeezing her neck tighter, making her squeal quietly. "My sister is about to make your beloved brother all hers. A beautiful vampire and yet your not going to do a thing about it? You truly are a disgrace" He finished, loosening his grip on her shoulder.

Teto growled. "Have….you forgotten…" Teto said straining her throat, wincing. "Hm?" Leon asked not getting what she was saying. She smirked at him.

"**You sister's not the only one with a powerful attack." **

Lily squeezed Ted's shoulders making him wince. "Don't worry…this will hurt me more then it's gonna hurt you." She whispered in his ear making him shiver. She bit her lip, blood came out.

Ted flinched at the blood on her lips. He gulped. "Wh-wh-what a-a-are y-you going t-t-to do?" he stuttered with fear, shivering. She grinned. "Remember what I said before cutie, I'm turning you into a vampire, honey." She said. His eyes widen even more. Lily began to move to his face. Ted flinched at moved his head away from hers. "Stop struggling you don't really have a choice in this." She said.

Ted Closed his eyes, waiting for the worst until he heard a loud sound, it sounded like a strange creature's growl. The growl was terrifyingly terrible and so scary. He didn't dare open his eyes until he heard Lily screaming.

"LEON NO!" She screamed as she saw her brother's burnt body falling lifelessly to the ground and then shortly turned into ashes that sank to the ground.

Teto was breathing heavily, she was definitely still in pain but her face showed determination and bravery. Lily let go of Ted and stood up with revenge in her eyes with sorrowful tears running down. Ted didn't even know what just happened, when he opened his eyes all he saw was Leon's body burned to a crisp falling to the ground and his sister who despite being in so much pain and wounded terribly was standing up.

Lily glared at her. "You….YOU WITCH! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BEAUTIFUL BROTHER!" She screeched, claws shooting from her hands. Teto smirked. "That was a warning, so unless you want that to happen to you I suggest you get out of here." Teto said.

Lily glared at her with eyes filled with hate. "NEVER! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING LEON!" She yelled as she began to charge at Teto. Teto charged as well. Lily tried to punch Teto in the stomach but Teto was quickerr and punched her in the stomach instead, also giving her three hard punches in the face.

Lily growled and kicked Teto in the chest, leaving her guard down, taking advantage of this Lily pierced her claw threw Teto's ribs. She then gabbed Teto's right arm, putting it behind her back and send her flying into a tree. her back hit it and loud crack went through the air.

"AH!" She screamed.

"TETO!" Ted screamed as more tears ran down his cheeks.

Teto opened her eyes weakly and found Lily charging at her with full power. Teto tried to get up but found that her ankles wouldn't budge. She looked at them and found that they were being held tightly by the same vines that held Ted. Teto looked back at Lily who was just inches away from her about to throw a a powerful and painful punch until a giant blood red tulip sprouted from the ground. The pedals began to open as it sprouted. Someone was in the tulip and hugged Lily in a tight and warm embrace stopping her from getting any closer to Teto.

Teto looked confused. She peered closer at the giant tulip wondering who was in there hugging Lily. Her eyes widen as she saw the person. The person in the tulip was Leon, he was alive, not burnt at all and not only that but he was in a light grey suite made out of tulip flower pedals. He almost looked like a prince.

Lily was frozen in her brothers warm embrace. "L-L-Leon..?" She asked in disbelief. Leon smiled, kissing her on the cheek, still hugging her. "Don't you remember Lily, I can always revive if I am by a tulip flower before I "die". He said. Lily smiled and hugged him back. "Luckily when I fell to the ground nearly dead my burnt fingers were able to touch a tulip and I chanted the spell as fast as I could before I turned to ashes. He explained to her and secretly to Teto.

Teto's eyes widen, she glared at him. "Should of known better." She thought

"Oh dear brother, I was foolish forgive me." She said smiling as happy tears ran from her eyes. "It is not your fault that witch had scared you like that making you believe I was truly dead and for that she will be punished. Leon gently pulled Lily into the tulip still hugging her. The tulip closed and sank into the ground. Teto's eyes widen with shock. The vines around Teto's ankles disappeared making her even more shocked and confused Ted was in the same shocked state.

Teto stood up quickly and looked around franticly for Lily and Leon, wondering where the heck they where. Ted also looked around but didn't see them either.

"Up here you heartless monster." She heard Lily call. Teto gasped and looked around. "WHERE ARE YOU TWO!" She shouted looking around more faster. "Up here, are you that stupid?" She heard Leons voice say.

Teto looked up the trees but did not see anything. "Oh for the love of, WE'RE RIGHT UP FREAKIN HERE DO YOU NOT SEE THE GIANT TULIP YOU BRAINLESS MONKY!" Both the siblings yelled.

Teto growled under her teeth and looked up in the sky Ted also looked up still confused and slightly scared. Right up there in the sky was a gigantic tulip at least 23 feet up in the sky with thorny stems and in the middle of the tulip was Lily and Leon clinging to each other, both with terrible smirks on their face.

Teto growled when she saw that they were both looking at her brother with wicked smiles. Leon raised his hand up, it began to glow and slowly formed into something. Teto glared at them, wondering what the heck was going on.

"What in the world is going on….? Ted thought completely frozen. "This…This has to be a dream." He looked down. "I want it to be a dream but at the same time I don't want it to because..….Teto." His eyes then widen. "But she's hurt! If this is real, then I have to get out of this and take Teto to a hospital!" He thought as he began to struggle harder.

A giant but skinny thorn with gray vines with blue flowers suddenly appeared in Leons hand. it looked sharp and scary looking. "What the?" Teto wondered still glaring at the two. "I hope you know what your doing dear brother." Lily said to Leon with a face. Leon chuckled don't worry every thing will go according to plan." Leon said he then turned his gaze on Teto who's eyes went pointy with anger. "Let's see if you can stop this." He said to her. Teto straighten up thinking that Leon was probably going to throw that thing at her but Leon didn't throw it towards her…Oh no he threw towards her helpless brother. "TED!" Teto yelled as she began to run to him.

Ted stared at the giant thorn with fear. He screamed as it came closer to him, he was trapped and couldn't move away he was stuck and he couldn't do a thing about it. Ted shut his eyes tight waiting for the pain but instead of feeling any pain he felt warm liquid splatter on his face. Wondering why he only felt liquid on his face and not any pain he opened his eyes slowly and found Teto was in front of him but also found to his horror that the thorn that was headed towards him was now right threw Teto's stomach. His eyes widen. he felt like he was going to gasped but he was way to shock to say anything.

Tears began to flow from his widen eyes as he saw Teto's blood streaming out of her stomach making him realize that the liquid on his face was actually his sister blood.

Teto slowly moved her head to look at her brother. "You okay….?" She slowly said.

"Teto...?" he managed to say as his tears ran down his face, faster. The thorn that was in Teto's stomach disappeared into flower pedals and Teto fell on top of Ted coughing up blood on his shirt. "TETO!" He shouted.

Lily giggled. "You know dear brother i was really worried. I was afraid that your plan was going to be a flop and that i would have to punish you." She said stroking Leon's biceps. Leon chuckled and put his hand on her cheek moving her head to his. "You worry to much." He whispered as he kissed her gently, while twirling a few locks of her long beautiful blond hair. Lily closed her eyes kissing him back while wrapping her arms around his head.

"Teto!" Ted shouted. "Please get out of here! Go to a hospital, there's a car nearby! I want you get out of here! Forget about me! I'll be fine!" He said to her. Teto smirked. "You are so fool..." She said panting.

Ted growled. "TETO I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed. Teto began to giggle making Ted confused. "Ted I'm not that fragile, delicate little girl you once knew, in fact I'm not even human anymore." She whispered. "Huh?" Ted asked, feeling even more confused. Teto brought her head up and rested it on his shoulder. her wounds began to slowly heal. "It's a good thing I had some blood before Haku, Neru and I left this morning." She thought. She Slowly moved her head away from his shoulder as she felt her strength returning to her.

Teto looked at Ted while she began get off him. Blood was still dripping from her mouth but she smiled at him, trying not to frighten him. "But what's the use?" She thought. She stood up straight and glared at the siblings who were still making out, not noticing her at all. "Teto! I said get of here! Your hurt enough as it is! Run away!" Ted ordered. His screams made the siblings stop kissing and turned their gazes on Teto. They looked shocked but they soon recovered and glared at her. "Still wanna fight?" Lily asked. Teto looked down her hair hung over her eyes. "Then come and get us!" Leon shouted.

Teto gulped, she could feel her heart beating slightly faster. She turned her sad gaze on Ted who looked angry and worried.

"Please don't look at me…." She whispered. As she said that her fangs were exposed to Teds eyes. He gasped silently at her fangs as his anger melted away into pure fear. Teto began to cry but no sounds came from her lips.

"I'm sure after this….You wont think of me as your sister anymore." She finished.

"What…?" Ted asked silently and before he knew it he saw wings shoot from Teto's back, but they weren't bat wings they were huge dragon wings that were midnight black and blood red. The colors looked like they came out from a horror movie and a dragon tail emerged from her behind with a black claw on the tip. The finishing touches on her was that ugly black claws with red on the tips shot from her fingers not to mention her hands turned into the color red with scales. Her eyes were still a blood red color but they looked more frightening and angrier. Her curled pigtails where let loose

Ted's eyes were wide he felt like his heart had stopped he shivered from fear. He couldn't believe it. His sister was…a monster?

Teto let out a loud growl, she flapped her wings and flew to the giant tulip where Lily and Leon were.

Lily was shocked too shocked to even move. "L-Leon…" She whimpered squeezing his suit as tears ran down her eyes. Leon was also shocked. He had never seen Teto's true ability before and her appearance was hideously ugly. He was to stunned to even realize that Teto began to take a long deep breath and breathed out a beautiful bright fire out of her mouth. The fire was so large it was able to burn the whole tulip including the stem however Leon had already grabbed Lily and sprouted his wings jumping off the tulip before they too got burned.

"TCH! Missed!" Teto growled. Leon floated in the sky while carrying Lily in his arms bridle style. Lily was too shocked and scared to even react. Leon glared at Teto. "Unforgivable!" He shouted to her. "You have burned down a beautiful masterpiece of mine and now you dare scare my beautiful sister with your hideous appearance!" He shouted completely disgusted. Teto giggled.

"Well if you hadn't scared my poor precious brother then your ugly little sister wouldn't have had to see my beautiful appearance!" She laughed. Leon growled. "How dare you!" He screamed. "I should rip out your throat!"

He raised his arm about to make another thorn but Teto was to fast for him and punched her arm threw Leon's stomach away from Lily. Leon accidentally let go of Lily who began to plummet to the ground.

"LILY!" Leon screamed as Teto wrapped one of her arms around his neck and the other around his torn stomach. "Let go of me you witch!" Leon ordered struggling. Teto smirked and began to clawed his chest making large cuts on his chest. He screamed. "I'm not finished with you yet." She whispered in his ear. Before Leon knew it Teto had begun to sink her teeth into his neck and very soon began to suck his blood.

Lily quickly recovered after she heard her brothers scream in pain. She sprouted her wings and flew back up to the sky to Teto and her brother.

Lily gasped as she saw her unconscious brother in Teto's grasped with her teeth in his neck. Pressing her hands to her lips she felt as though she would faint seeing such a horrible sight. Teto still biting down on Leon's neck glared at Lily with anger.

"Y-YOU WITCH UNHAND MY BROTHER AT ONCE!" Lily demanded. Teto let her fangs go of Leons neck. Smirking at Lily she moved her hand that held Leon's neck to his face and squeezed it tight.

"You know Lily your brothers got a cute face, be a shame if it was torn, or ripped or missing an eye or a nose." She said. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Lily screamed crying now. "I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! I BEG OF YOU!" Lily pleaded.

Feeling pity for her she sighed and threw Leon to Lily who caught him. "Get out! And don't you ever try to hurt my brother again, or the next time you see your brother he'll be missing his head." Teto threaten.

Lily glared at her still crying, clutching her brother tight. "You may be a vampire, but you were once human! You humans can be so cruel! Always hurting us when you no nothing of us!" She yelled. She then flapped her wings and flew away with her unconscious brother in her arms

Teto stared at them until they were out of sight. "Good there gone." She thought. "But…" She thought sadly as she looked down where her brother was.

Ted had watched the whole thing and heard every word they were saying. He was stunned so stunned and frozen with terror.

How could his sister be like that or even turn into something like that?

Teto shook her head and flew down the ground and landed gracefully a few feet away from Ted who was still terrified.

Was this creature really even his sister?

Teto walked to Ted who began to shiver more, he could feel his legs going numb. As she came closer Ted closed his eyes looking away, to scared to even look at her awful appearance. He then felt the tight vines wrapped around him starting to fall off. Teto had slashed the vines off him. He still didn't even look and for a moment….for just a small second, he wished that he never found Teto. He heard a sad a warm voice break away.

"Told ya you wouldn't think of me as your sister anymore." She said. Hearing those words, Ted immediately opened his eyes to find Teto back in her original form.

Her clothes were torn, dirty and covered with her own blood her shoulder looked blue and it slowly bled. Her hair was tangle and her pigtail curls were out, her long beautiful boots were ruined, he ankle looked limp and broken and her face was dirty. And her eyes looked so sad and filled with pain, misery and regret even though she smiled but it was a sad one.

She turned around and began to walk away. "Keep going north and you'll be able escape from this awful place, don't worry there aren't any vampires there right now." She sadly said not turning around.

"Teto…" Ted sadly said as his mind began to remember a flash memories of him and Teto together before she ran away. They were happy memories from the time she was brought home from the hospital to the time were they spent the day at the spring festival.

"Teto…" He said again, thinking that he had failed as an older brother to her.

"YOU WERE MISSING FOR 18 YEARS! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!" He shouted. Teto stopped gasping quietly she could feel tears in her eyes. "EVEN IF WE ARE ADULTS NOW, I SHOULD GROUND FOR 18 MORE YEARS. YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" He yelled again. Tears began to flow out of her eyes but she shook her head and continued to walk away.

Ted could feel his body going numb but even so he still put up the effort and crawled a little to Teto.

"TETO! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR NOW A VAMPIRE YOUR STILL MY LITTLE SISTER, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN! IF YOU TRY TO RUN AWAY AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU AND PUT A TRACKING CHIP IN YOUR BUTT! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN! " He shouted panting with a few tears in his eyes. Teto froze and she began to cry. "Even though I turned into that beast he still thinks of me as his sister?" She thought silently sobbing. "Why…?" She thought.

Suddenly Ted's body began to feel weak and his eyes lids felt heavy. "Teto…" He whispered as he fell to the ground passing out from both the shock and fear he felt earlier.

Hearing her brother collapse to the ground made her turn around quickly.

"Ted!" She shouted running to him.

She sat down on her knees and laid his head on her lap and stared at his sleeping face. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"You are so fool." She whispered as she hugged him.

**

* * *

**

I'm so sorry for another long wait! yeah we're also going into Rin's dream too. YAY NOW TED CAN BE APART OF THE WHOLE VAMPIRE ADVENTURE THING! What's going to be in store for these little siblings! Don't worry I'll try making the chapter faster but I can't make any promises so please enjoy everyone!


	18. Two Separate Dreams

_Kurobara and Len both sat at the opposite side of a crystal black table, sitting on red ruby gem like chairs. On the crystal black table were black cakes with red frosting, dark chocolate cookies with chocolate chips, a few dark brown scones, black tasty looking tarts, chocolate pudding, dark chocolate brownies and black tea in red porcelain cups. _

_Len shook uncomfortably as he sipped his tea. He finally knew that this was a dream so he didn't have to worry about any of the foods or tea being poisoned but still….with this strange women here with him…He just couldn't feel safe. _

"_**Your manners are absolutely perfect."**__ Kurobara complimented. Len blushed and paused before putting down the porcelain tea cup. "Th-Thank you…!" He quickly said, feeling panic. "Um…So…." Len began, trying to calm himself down. __**"Yes?" **__Kurobara politely asked with a smile. "Well you know….I-I know we just met and everything but….Well….It's just that w-well…Have we met before?" He asked her._

_Kurobara smiled and took a bite of her cake. __**"I am afraid that it something I can not say." **__She said, smiling sweetly. Len could feel a bolt of annoyance run threw his veins. He tighten his grip on the arm of the tea-cup. __**"Now, now, don't be mad."**__ She giggled. Len's eyes widen when he found himself being rude. I mean if someone doesn't want to tell you something, it should be fine unless it's something really important but since it could just be his mind playing a trick on him (as it always did every second of his life.) he shouldn't be so rude to her, after all she has been nothing but nice to him…._

_He put his tea-cup down on a saucer plate made entirely of china and bowed his head apologetically. "I'm sorry!" He quickly said panicking. Kurobara giggled again. She sat up from her seat and walked to Len._

_Len then felt his chin being lifted up by soft and gentle fingers. His mystique blue eyes met Kurobara's ruby red eyes. She grinned. __**"You are truly a beautiful human." **__she gently but darkly whispered._

_

* * *

_

Rin sat on her fathers lap, while her father sat on the grass, Both hugging each other and looking at the stars. "There so pretty daddy." Rin said, leaning her head a little deeper into her fathers chest. "Yes they are." Her father agreed. "I remember when I was five years old, on the first day of summer, falling stars just like these came falling when it was your birthday." Rin said smiling dreamily. "Yes, I remember that when the stars came falling down you thought that they were alien space shuttles come to invade our world and you ran all over the backyard panicking, shouting, THE ALIENS ARE COMING! THE ALIENS ARE COMING! THERE BLOOD IS PROBABLY SLIMY! RUN AWAY AND TAKE WHAT EVER BLOOD YOU CAN FIND! Her father chuckled.

_Rin blushed and quickly looked at her father, puffing out her cheeks fuming. "Yeah! Well what about the time when you came home drunk, and you went all loopy and began to dance with the coat rack! YOU EVEN MADE OUT WITH IT LIKE A CRAZY SPAZ!" Rin spat. Her father began to laugh and patted Rin's head. "And then the next day your mother had to run all over town to find the blood tear drink for my headache." He chuckled._

"_Yeah! I had to hear you groaning all day! Your louder then Kaito's Sister, Meiko!" She shouted. The father began to laugh and soon Rin did. It had been ages since they had a good laugh and sharing their memories together. Rin hugged her father tight and the father did the same with her. "Daddy…." She whispered. "I've really missed you." She said. The father smiled . "I've missed you the same my sweet princess." He gently said. Rin's eyes widen as happy tears fell from her eyes. _

_Oh…It had been a long time since her father had called her those words. She used to complain about it when she was little. Since she was a tomboy she didn't like to be called princess and thought it was a childish thing to call her. But right now those words were like a beautiful melody from a lovely music box._

_She buried her head into his chest a little more, soaking his clean black shirt with her tears. "Daddy…." She repeated, hugging him tighter. "The stars are very gorges tonight." The father said while stroking her golden locks. She looked at the stars with her head still buried in his chest. "Yes they are." She whispered. "Oh, I have almost forgotten!" Her father said. Rin raised her head looked at her father completely confused. "What is it?" She asked. Her father smiled at his daughter and put his left hand in his pocket. "I have a surprise for you." He said. Rin's bow twitched like a rabbits ear. "A surprise? For me?" She asked a bit joyfully. _

_When she was little her father always gave her gifts. But not gifts from a store, rather a gift from the heart. It was always the same gift that he would always give her on Halloween, Easter and mostly Valentines day, a gift that she always loved. _

_Out from his pocket was a small blue silk back tied with a black ribbon with a yellow music note sewed on it. It was filled with something that was made from her Father making her love it even more. The father untied the ribbon and showed what was in the back. She gasped joyfully with a wide smile._

_The blue bag was chocolate filled with dark chocolate frosting. Her father always baked it for her when she was little. The Father took a piece in his fingers and held it in front of Rin's mouth. "Say, ahhh." He cooed in his fatherly tone._

_Rin smiled, opened her mouth and her father popped the candy into her adorable little mouth. Rin smiled widely. "I've really missed your chocolates, Daddy!" Rin cheerfully said. The father chuckled and hugged Rin tighter. "And I have missed you." He said. Rin smiled at her father. She then picked a piece of chocolate out of the bag and held in front of her fathers face. He looked at it a bit surprised. "Your Tuuurn!" Rin sang childishly. The father smiled at his daughter. _

_Rin popped the chocolate into his opened mouth and giggled as she saw her fathers goofy smile as he chewed the candy in his mouth He smiled at his daughter who laughed happily. "They truly are delicious." He said. Rin smiled wider at her father. She then spotted a butch of chrysanthemum flowers blooming in a group right behind her father. She then got a idea. "Wait here okay!" She told her father hyperly. "Hm?" He asked a bit confused as Rin stood up. "And close your eyes! It's a surprise!" She said. Putting her hand on her hips while puffing out her cheeks. "No peeking!"_

_The father chuckled and closed his eyes. Rin looked over his face and smiled when she saw he wasn't sneaking a peek. (Cause if he did she would literally spit poison on him.) Rin then skipped happily to the flowers with the smile still on her pretty face._

* * *

"_**Magnificent golden blond hair that is softer then water…." **__Kurobara whispered as she ran her slender fingers threw Len's baby soft hair, who blushed as he felt her fingers make contacted with his head. She then put her hand on his cheek making him flinch. __**"Eyes that are more beautiful and more blue then the ocean…."**__ She began as she stroked his cheek with her thumb making him flush. __**"Pretty skin that is softer then a rose pedal…" **__She said._

_That was enough for him he pushed her fingers away from his face and said with panic. "OKAY! OKAY! SORRY BUT YOUR SORTA CREEPING ME OUT NOW!" His face was completely red as sweat rolled down his temples. __**"Huh?"**__ Kurobara said while giggling. "__**There is nothing wrong with complementing a beautiful flowers such as you."**__ She said. Len blushed and stood up from his chair quickly. "C-could you please stop saying things like that! I'm really sorry it's just that well…..your kinda embarrassing me!" He unintentionally shouted. _

_Kurobara looked at him, she was even more interested in him. __**"Why?" **__She asked innocently. Len took a deep breath, his cheeks were hot. "It's just that well…." He began. he took another deep breath about to finish his sentence but before he could even make a sound, Kurobara wrapped her slender arms around Len from behind him also trapping his arms with her embrace._

_His eye widen when she hugged him and then his face turn bright red. "KYAAAAA! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PLEASE STOP! YOUR KINDA OF FREAKING ME OUT NOW!" He shouted, panicking while fiercely struggling. _

_Kurobara grinned as she giggled. She kissed the back of Len's head on his golden hair, making him stop. He gulped. "Uh, uh…um…." He whimpered, now very scared and even more confused. _

"_**You don't need to be scared." **__She said. She hugged him a bit more tighter making him gasp. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything, you are just…making me even more interested in you." She said. Len's eyes widen. _

"_EEEEYYAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed in his mind. "SOME ONE HELP ME!" He thought as his heart began to beat more and more faster._

_He then felt a hand on his chest by his beating heart. He blushed even more when he saw that it was Kurobara's hand. He began to feel more frighten. __**"Your heart rate is moving at an unimaginable speed, you should calm down or you might get a heart attack." **__She whispered in his ear. He shivered. "But that can't happen this is just a dream!" Len said. "Isn't it…?"_

"_**Yes, but humans like you who are in the dark claw of dreams , if you die in a dream, you'll die in reality." **__She explained. His eyes widen. "Wh-What…?" He asked completely shocked, a tear rolled down his cheek. __**"So calm down, take a few deep breaths and try to control your nerves." **__Kurobara said gently._

_Len paused and then he closed his eyes. "I still don't think I can trust her but…." He began to take a few deep breaths, in and out. His hearts rate began to slow down. __**"That's a good boy…."**__ Kurobara whispered in her ear. Len ignored her as he tried to control his breathing._

_

* * *

_

Rin smiled and placed a beautiful flower crown made of the chrysanthemums on her fathers head. "Okay you can open your eyes now daddy!" Rin bubbled. Her father opened his eyes and touched the flower crown that was on his head. "That so sweet, thank you very much princess!" Her father said to his daughter.

_Rin no long was a teenager anymore. She now was a little girl about the age of eight, now dressed in soft pink fluffy shorts and a long-sleeved pink shirt with a big red heart stitched in the middle with her hair tied in pigtails with her bow still tied in her luscious blond hair._

_Rin giggled as her father gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Tee hee, hee hee…! I knew you would love it!" She chirped. "It has been a long time since I have received your wonderful, flower crowns!" He happily said. Rin giggled more and then she pounced of her father and gave him a bug hug!_

_She laughed and giggled and hugged her father tighter. She never felt so happy before in her life. Still closing her eyes happily she raised her head up to her father. "Hey daddy!" She bubbled. "Yes what is it my princess?" He asked her with a gentle stare. _

"_Well I was thinking, how about we have a picnic! We can even invite mommy over too! I'm sure she would absolutely love it!" She chirped. The father's mouth bloomed into a beautiful smile and then he rubbed Rin beautiful head of hair. "That's sound like a wonderful idea Rin!" He agreed happily._

_Rin giggled. "I'm so happy that you like the idea! Were gonna have a lot of fun. I'll even make a ton of food, since you have a huge apatite!" She exclaimed. The father laughed and hugged her._

_Oh…this had to be the most beautiful thing that had ever happened in Rin's life. Her father was here, alive and well, she got to taste her fathers wonderful snacks, make him a beautiful flower crown, and now she and both her parents would have a lovely picnic! How could this day get any better for her?_

_Suddenly there was a faint sound, both the vampires heard it with there sharp ears and looked up to the sky. _

"_Daddy…" Rin began confused. "What's that?"_

_The Father had a grave look on his face. He held Rin tightly and then…. He pushed her away. "DADDY!" Rin yelled. And Before she knew it a gigantic meteor fell right on the ground were she and her father sat. However Rin didn't get hit by it but her father…._

_Rin opened her eyes wondering what was happening. A few feet away from her she saw a gigantic meteor that was on fire. She was at first very confused. "What?" She thought. Suddenly her hand touched something wet and warm. Wondering what it was she look at the ground wondering what her hand had touched. _

_What her hand had touched was something that she had always liked, something that she would always eat for every meal and snack, something that her kind fed on, __**it was blood.**_

_She raised her eyebrow now even more confused. She brought her hand that was covered in the liquid and licked it. It tasted like sweet honey. She then sniffed it like a puppy would if they found discarded leftovers on the ground left by their owners. However after she smelled it, she looked horribly shocked. Her eyes widen and her heart began to race. "I-it can't be…" She whispered. She then followed the small trail of blood it lead right back to the meteor and then she saw to her horror her father's head and arms were sticking out from under the meteor with his flower crown that Rin had made for him torn apart and slowly buring away. The blood that was on the ground was her fathers. _

_Rin's eye welled up with tears and she shook her head slowly. "No…" She thought as her tears fell faster. "No….No….NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NOT AGAIN! DADDY!" Rin yelled. She got up and began to run to the meteor were her dad was but before she could get any closer, arms wrapped around her and her body hit someone else's. _

"_LET ME GO!" Rin cried. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! DADDIE'S HURT! LET ME GO NOW!" She screamed and cried and struggled to get out of this unknowns person grasp and to her injured father._

_A sad and familiar voice whispered in her ear. "It's too late…." It said. Rin froze. "Mommy…?" Rin whimpered. She then saw her fathers body being slowly burned away and then turned to ashes that floated away in the breeze. _

_Rin's eyes widen as more tears fell from her eyes. "DADDY!" She screamed struggling harder. Her struggling was stopped when she was turned around and embraced by the person behind her who was her mother. "It's too late…." The mother said._

"_No…." Rin thought. Her mother hugged her tighter, "It's too late…." She repeated. _

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" Rin screamed._

* * *

Rin sat up from her bed quickly with her eyes opened wide. She huffed heavily, tears poured from her eyes. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She looked at her arms, she was still in her pajamas she was not that little girl she was in her dream, she was back to her teenage self.

She brought her hands close to her and stared at them. "Daddy…." She whispered. More tears poured from her eyes. She clenched her teeth with sorrow and brought her hands up to her face and sobbed into them loudly. "No…! No…! NO…!" She sobbed.

_

* * *

_

Len's eyes widen. Somewhere he heard faint sobs. He was still being embraced by Kurobara. Kurobara smiled.

_**"Ah..? It seems are time is up." **__She said. "What?" Len asked. Kurobara turned him around and looked into his deep blue eyes. She lifted his chin up. __**"Time for you to wake up, your Princess needs you." **__She said to him. "What? Princess?" Len asked. Len kept trying to think what Kurobara meant by his "Princess". Finally it hit him. "R-Rin?" He asked, a bit panicked. Kurobara smiled. "I-Is she okay!" He asked her, with fear dripping from his tone._

_His only answer was a smile. Kurobara then leaned in my Len and kissed his cheek. His eyes widen with shock and his face turn red. _

_**The next time we meet, it'll be in reality.**_

* * *

Len slowly opened his eyes, it was dark in the room, "That dream…." He thought. "No…! No..!" He suddenly heard someone sobbing. Len's eyes widen when he found out it was Rins voice.

"**Your Princess, needs you."** he remembered.

He quickly sat up and found right next to him was a sobbing Rin. His eyes widen with shocked. He never ever saw Rin cry before. Usually she was tough, smart-alecky teen who no one dared ever try to make her angry (Less they die screaming if they did.). So to see Rin crying it was quite a shock but he had to know why she was crying and at least try to bring her comfort.

He tugged her pajama shirt. "Rin?" He whispered. His throat was sore from the long period of time he spent it the cold forest not to mention his blood loss from when he saved Rin. But right now he didn't feel at all the least bit exhausted anymore. Something gave him strength.

Rin looked up from her hands and stared at Len. Len gasp when he saw Rin's watery eyes. She looked like a sad young child who had just lost their favorite toy. "Len…?" She sniffed. The tears poured faster out of her eyes.

"LEN!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him hugging while sobbing into his shirt. Len blushed and gasped. "R-Rin?" He asked a bit shocked but his shock faded away when Rin's sobbing got louder. Without saying a word he hugged her back to sooth her. He soon forgot all about that dream he had with Kurobara.

"She must have had a nightmare…" He thought sadly as Rin hugged him tighter. Soon Len found tears rolling down his own face. It seem to break his heart to see her in such pain. "I should wait till she calms down before I ask her what she's so upset about. But if she doesn't want to…that fine, I don't want to make her even more sadder.

"It's okay." Len whispered to her while rubbing her back. Rin hugged him tighter, still sobbing.

"It's okay, I'm here."

**

* * *

**

KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I FEEL LIKE HITTING MYSELF WITH MY LABTOP FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG!

**SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY. Um…Is it okay if I ask but…is this story becoming sucky? You guys can give me your honest opinion cause then I'll make the story a whole better if it is getting sucky. I hope I don't sound stingy or bratty, I just want to know if my story is okay. **

**Once again sorry for the super long wait, please enjoy everyone!**


	19. Frozen Apples Part 1

"Ne…ro… Can you say that?" Nero said sitting in front of Yuki who was still in the clothes Mikuo gave to her. Mikuo was not here at the moment. Both of them were sitting on the floor. Apparently Nero was trying to teach Yuki his name.

"N-Neruo?" Yuki said with her finger on her chin while tilting her head, cutely

Nero squealed and hugged Yuki happily. "EVEN WHEN YOU GET MY NAME WRONG YOUR STILL SO ADORABLE!" He cooed.

"O-Oni-chan! Y-your c-crushing m-me…!" Yuki squeaked as she felt her delicate bones being crushed by Nero's very tight grasp.

Nero quickly pulled away with his hands on her shoulders, he looked shock. "D-Did you just call me…."He paused at this and then his eyes grew really big with childish glee. "O-Oni-can…..?" He dreamily asked.

"Yes Oni-chan, is that bad?" She asked innocently with her puppy dog eyes sparkling. Nero flinched at that. Then he smiled widely. His cuteness levels have overflowed. He then squeezed her again.

"NO! I LOVE IT! CALL ME ONI-CHAN WHEN EVER YOU LIKE, YUKI!" He squealed with delight! "ONI-CHAAAAAN!" Yuki whined in pain as Nero kept hugging her in death grip!

Suddenly they both heard the front door opening and slamming shut. Nero stilled held onto Yuki and looked toward the direction of the sound while Yuki's eyes were swirly from the rough grip Nero gave her.

Coming down the stairs was an exhausted looking Mikuo with a big pink bag in his hands that said _**The Frilly Pink Teddy Bear. **_his green hair hung over his eyes and he had a small frown on his face.

Then as soon as he made his way down the last step and onto the floor, he threw the bag at Nero's face which made him let go of Yuki and fell on the floor. "O-Oni-chan!" Yuki squealed, but before she could ask if he was okay, Mikuo darted by him angrily and grabbed Nero's front shirt shaking him.

"YOU **REALLY ARE **THE BIGGEST INCONCIDRATE JERK I HAVE EVER MET!" Mikuo shouted, shaking Nero faster. Nero looked at him with a not impressed expression. "What are you crapping about?" Nero asked in a dry tone.

Mikuo then yelled in his face. "WHEN I SAID THAT "WE NEEDED TO GET A COAT FOR YUKI" I DIDN'T MEAN THAT **I **HAD TO GO ALONE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE WORD **WE **EVENMEANS!" Mikuo spat. "So? I would have gone but…" He then turned his face to Yuki and looked at her happily. "I could just leave Yuki all alone." He cooed. "Hm?" Yuki asked childishly not getting it at all. Mikuo growled and slapped Nero. Yuki blinked. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Nero exclaimed rubbing his cheek.

Mikuo brought Nero's face closer and shouted with rage. "Two things! One, you are a big pervert!" Mikuo began. "I am not a pervert! Yuki is just so pure and innocent, that I have to be with her every moment to protected her from a sick, perverted green haired kidnapper like you!" Nero spat, jamming his finger into Mikuos cheek roughly. Mikuo growled. "How many times do I have to tell ya! I didn't kidnap her! He shouted also spitting in Nero's face.

"Yes you did!" Nero spat.

"Did not!" Mikuo spat back.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!

"DID NOT!

"DIIIIIIIID TOOOO!

"DIIIIIIIIIIID NOOOOOOOOOT YOU JERK!"

"And number two! The most important rule is that you should Know since we've been friends ever since Pre-K that you should **NEVER EVER** **EVEEEEER, **make ME go to a girls store by myself!" He yelled. Then his face frighten. "All those panties, bras….all that frilly lace….." Mikuo said with fear as his nose began to bleed.

"And all those sexy model pictures….I WAS PANTING SO HARD AND MY FACE WAS SO FREAKIN RED, THAT ONE OF THE STORE CLERKS THOUGHT I WAS SICK OR SOMETHING AND THEY TOOK ME TO THE INFIRMRY! THEY EVEN GAVE ME A BLOOD TEST! UGGGGH!" Mikuo yelled with anger. (Chibi: Mikuo had a fear of needles.)

"Then when they found out my blood type was AB-…." His eyes grew big like a babies and tears streamed down hi cheeks. "They pleaded to me to donate some of mine and of course I did since I can't turn down anything who gives out the puppy dog eyes…."

Mikuo brought Nero's face closer to his and said in a scary tone. **"The process was long and painful….. they even added an extra minute…..did you even know that you have to have a big ugly tube in your arm…? One of the nurses even fell asleep giving me an extra three minutes…..I even passed out from it…. I lost half of my blood thanks to you!" **Mikuo yelled.

Nero smirked. "Well is it my fault that you are such a push-over?" He meanly said.

Mikuo gave a death glare and Nero. "**WHEN I GET MY LICENCE, I SWEAR I AM GONNA KIDNAP YOU, DRIVE YOU TO THE NEARSET TRAIN SET AND TIE YOU DOWN TO THE TRACKS AND LEAVE YOU THERE!" **He shouted.

Nero chuckled. "You just admit it, you really are a kidnapper." He said. Mikuo twitched feeling five red veins pop in his skin. Suddenly Mikuo angrily lifted up the coffee table of the floor. **"YOUR SO FREAKIN DEAD!" **Mikuo shouted to Nero about to throw the table on top of his friend.

Nero now shivered and was about to scream until Yuki grabbed both of Mikuos legs, hugging them and pleaded. "Please Nii-chan Mikuo, don't be mad at Oni-chan!"

Suddenly everything went silent and Mikuo froze, dropping the coffee table, it landed on the ground where it previously was with out spilling any of the items on it. Nero also fell silent.

Nero and Mikuo quickly recovers and came up to Yuki and hugged her, squishing her face in between them. "YUKI'S SOOOOO CUTE…." they both childishly said. "Nii-chan….Oni-chan….I can't breath…." Yuki whispered in pain now feeling the air leave her body.

* * *

Yuki pulled out an adorable pink winter jacket that looked like a dress, fluffy pink mittens with purple hearts sewed on them and a silk white scarf out from the pink bag that Mikuo brought from the store that seem to struck fear in his very core. The jacket was just her size, the mittens were small enough to fit her tiny hands and the scarf felt warm and soft and was just the right size for her cute little neck.

Yuki looked at them and then she looked at Nero and Mikuo, bewildered. "Nii-chan, Oni-chan, why did you give me these?" She asked bit confused.

Mikuo and Nero smiled at her, "Well since you only have a dress to wear and it's only the winter…" Mikuo began. "Not to mention we have to get the cutest clothes for our princess to wear." Nero finished, however after he said the last sentence, Mikuo punched Nero right in his cheek.

"YOU DISGUST ME!" Mikuo shouted. Yuki blinked again. Nero sat back up quickly and rubbed his cheek, growling. Mikuo smiled at Yuki like nothing happened.

"Also you need something warm on because after you change we have to go outside and find your parents." Mikuo said with a gentle smile.

"I don't have any parents…." Yuki said quietly. Nero stopped rubbing his cheek and fell silent. Mikuo also fell silent. "What?" Mikuo and Nero asked in unison a bit shocked and also hoping they didn't just hear that.

Yuki smiled closing her eyes as if what she said meant nothing. "I said I don't have any parents, I'm what you say….an orphan." Yuki said softly Nero and Mikuo gasped silently and looked at her with wide eyes.

Yuki then stood up and looked out the window, snow was falling. "Well I use to have parents and they spoiled me rotten, they gave me so many toys, sweets, clothes and so much love, even though I didn't deserve them. They loved me more then anything, at least that what they would always say, but then…." Yuki said pausing. She then turned her gaze back on Nero and Mikuo. Yuki seem to have a sad look in her eyes but she closed them smiling.

"You know I'm not really like other girls infact I can do things that most people can't and when my parents found out….they left me alone…abandoned me like I was some broken toy….they said they never wanted to see me again, they even slapped me an told me I wasn't their daughter any more…." She softly finished still smiling.

Mikuo and Nero were dead silent, they wanted to say something but they just couldn't find the right words. Yuki saw that and giggled. "But I wasn't really alone." She said. "I actually have a friend who's just like me and we've been living together ever since we met, he has….a bit of a temper and is a little mean not to mention overprotective with me….but he has a good heart and his soul is as pure as a fresh apple." Yuki said. "He's my best friend, well my only friend." She giggled.

"But we had a fight and I…." Yuki then flinched and her eyes widen she then gasped and her shoulder tensed up. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yuki cried as a few tears came from her silver eyes. Her loud yelling made Nero and Mikuo snap out of their trance.

"I-I-I- Almost forgot about him! I-I can't keep him waiting he's probably worried sick about me! Oh the look on his face when I get back!" Yuki exclaimed, panicking while waving her arms up and down! "SORRY BUT I GOTTA GO! THANKS!" Yuki squealed about to run up the stairs but Mikuo stopped her. "Hey! Hey! Wait a minute!" Mikuo said trying to calm her down. Yuki kept trying to run away but couldn't since Mikuo had his hand on her forehead keeping her in place.

"Yuki calm down okay." Mikuo said. "But-but I..!" Yuki protested as tears formed in her eyes. "Stop whining!" Mikuo scolded. Yuki froze. Mikuo then smiled and rubbed her hair. "Listen your only nine years old, not to mention it's like 34 degrees below zero." Mikuo began.

"Actually 10 degrees below zero, leek head." Nero said in a dry tone. "Oh shut up you jerk!" Mikuo shouted. Nero snickered. Mikuo growled and then took a deep breath and turned his gaze back at Yuki.

"As I was saying, Yuki…." He began gently. "You can't go outside by your self, there are allot of weirdoes out their. So how `bout me and Nero go with you to find your friend!" Mikuo suggested.

Yuki's silver eyes widen. "B-but…he…" Yuki began a bit unsure like. She then felt arms wrapping around her. "Don't worry if your friend gets upset with you, Oni-chan will protect you." Nero cooed while nuzzling her cheek affectionately.

Mikuo growled as a huge red mark formed on his temple. Mikuo then punched Nero in the jaw and he flew up to the ceiling and his head went right threw it. "That shameless lemon head…." Mikuo thought.

"Oni-chan!" Yuki shouted. Nero started to move his legs frantically trying to get out of the ceiling, it worked and then he fell and landed flat on his butt.

"YOU STUPID BUTT UGLY LEEK HEAD! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DEMONOTIC MAN, YOU STUPID JERK! YOU WEAK UGLY…..!" Nero began to curse.

"Hey! Yuki is still in the room you idiot!" Mikuo shouted while covering Yuki's small ears who looked very confused.

"Don't you touch cute little innocent Yuki you butt ugly kidnapper!" Nero shouted. He then jumped on Mikuo's back and began to pluck a great amount of green locks from Mikuo's head harshly. "GYAAAAAAA!" Mikuo howled with pain running around the room in pain with Nero still on his back.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" Mikuo shouted. Nero then chomped down on Mikuo's head causing him even greater pain. "I'LL CHEW YOUR STUPID HEAD OFF FOR TOUCHING MY INNOCENT AND PURE LITTLE YUKI!" Nero shouted.

"SHE'S NOT **YOUR** YUKI YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Mikuo shouted angrily.

Mikuo then roughly grabbed Nero's shoulders and gave him a karate flip. "OWIE!" Nero screeched in pain as he sat up with a large bump growing on his head. "YOU BIG FAT JERK! YOU IDIOT! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! YOU FREAKIN BAKASHIIII!" Nero shouted with childish anger.

Nero and Mikuo then began to wrestle.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yuki cried. "WAAAAAAHHH!" Nero and Mikuo stopped what they were doing, turned their heads and then gasped when they saw Yuki crying.

"YUKI!" They both shouted, tripping over each other trying to get her. "WAAAHHHH!" She continued to cry. "Oh Yuki are you okay?" Nero asked coming up to her. "Oni-chan….hic….Nii-chan….waah…..Don't fight!" She said in between sobs. "PLEASE DON'T FIGHT! WAAAHHHH!" She cried as more tears ran down her cheeks.

Nero and Mikuo's eyes widen as they gasped. Yuki kept wiping her eyes. "Of course me and my friend always get into our fights too just like today but….hic were best friends and….hic….hic…we both care about each other….and we always…..have so much fun together and…..hic…laugh together….you guys…..are friends….RIGHT? Yuki asked as more tears ran from her eyes.

Nero rubbed Yuki's head which made her look up. "Sorry Yuki we didn't mean to make you cry." He said in a gentle voice. Mikuo smiled at her. "Yeah me and Nero always fight all the time." He cheerfully said while gently hitting Nero's arm. "It's just that…." Mikuo's voice began to sadden and Nero looked down sadly.

"Len….our best friend would always stop us from fighting." Mikuo said with a sad smile. Nero then chuckled. "You sorta remind us of how Len would stop us from fighting." He said. Yuki blinked. "He's an emotional wreck." Nero said with a smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah…Every time when we fight he stars crying. One time he pounded the both of us for fighting." Mikuo chuckled. "And he was still crying!" Nero laughed. Mikuo also laughed.

Then their eyes sadden. "But….he's gone missing…..and no one knows where he is. His lil-sis, Rui said that he was chasing a cat and he disappeared." Nero finished sadly.

"That's just like him…." Mikuo began. "Always wanting to help something no matter what it is." Nero said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Yuki cried again, nearly blowing Nero and Mikuo's ear drums out.

"Y-Yuki?" Mikuo exclaimed. "Wh-what's wrong?" Nero asked. "I'm s-s-sorry! You two m-m-must be sooooo lonely without him!" She cried. Nero and Mikuo gasped. "I mean….when your friend is gone….it-it m-m-must be so lonely! B-but to be without friends is even more lonely! Yuki cried. Their eyes widen.

Yuki then smiled. "B-b-but do-don't give up! I'm s-sure you'll see your friend again! Your never….separated from your friends forever you know….no matter what you'll see him again." She softly said. They silently gasped and then without them noticing a few tears came from their eyes.

Yuki flinched. "KYAAA! Oni-chan! Nii-chan! Your crying! Did I say something wrong!" She exclaimed panicking. "No…" They said and then they hugged her. "You did the exact opposite…" They whispered. Yuki gasped and then a few tears came from her eyes.

After a few minutes they broke the hug and smiled at Yuki. They then began to laugh.

"Hey Yuki?" Mikuo asked. "Yes, Nii-chan?" Yuki asked happily. "Would you like some strawberry-short-cake?" He asked.

Yuki's eyes widen and then she smiled. "OKAY! But only if you and Oni-chan eat some with me!" She cheerfully said. Mikuo and Nero smiled. "KAY!" They both happily said.

The three made their way up the stairs and into the kitchen. Nero and Yuki sat by each other while Mikuo was getting the delicious strawberry cake out of the fridge.

Nero kept making googly eyes at Yuki who just smiled innocently at that, thinking that Nero face looked funny. She gave out a little giggle which made Nero squeal under his mouth wishing that he could just hold her in his arms and cradle her like a baby.

Mikuo slammed the cake on the table, blocking Nero's eyes from seeing Yuki and glared and Nero who glared back at him. _"Your blocking my view….." _Nero whispered angrily. _"Good….that was the plan you pocky-loving pervert…" _Mikuo shot back whispering also.

The two began to stare at each other in rival mode.

Yuki kept staring at the cake with innocent filled eyes and an excited smile. "Oh! Oh! Can I have the one with the biggest strawberry please….?" Yuki asked with pleading puppy dog eyes. Mikuo smiled at her while Nero felt like jumping on her. "She's sooooo cute….." He thought. He then felt his head being flicked by Mikuo's fingers.

"OUCH!" Nero squealed rubbing his head. "Don't worry I'll give you the biggest slice ever!" He happily said ignoring the whiny Nero. "YAAAY!" Yuki cheered. Mikuo giggled and began to cut three slices of cake.

"One for you, Yuki!" Mikuo happily said giving her a plate that had the biggest slice of cake and the biggest, juiciest, reddest strawberry on top "YAY! THANK YOU NII-CHAN!" Yuki cheered as she looked at it happily.

"One for you….." Mikuo grumbled giving Nero a small and poorly sliced piece. "HUH?" Nero asked in anger and confusion.

"And one for me!" Mikuo happily said as he sat down with his fork in the air smiling childishly about to dig into his big and perfectly sliced cake.

"HEY! Why do I have to get the rut of the litter!" Nero angrily asked.

"Just shut up and eat!" Mikuo said.

"Thank you for the delicious food!" Yuki Nero and Mikuo said. Yuki began to stuff her face silly in excited bites. Mikuo smiled at her and was about to jab his fork in his cake and eat however….he shortly found that his cake had disappeared from the fine china.

"HUH? Where's my cake?" he exclaimed looking around. He then heard chomping. His eye brows twitched, already taking a guess of what happened to his precious cake. He turned around and found Nero quickly eating Mikuo's missing cake with a sneaky smile on his frosting covered face.

"HEY! THAT WAS MINE!" Mikuo shouted. "Yeah well it's mine now!" Nero snickered. Mikuo grabbed Nero's front shirt with both hands and shook him. "YOU GIVE ME BACK MY CAKE YOU DIRTY THEIF!" Mikuo shouted angrily. Nero then pushed his poorly slice cake to Mikuo.

"Here have my half-ass one." Nero said as he swallowed Mikuo's cake. Mikuo growled and began punching Nero in the face.

Yuki just smiled and giggled a little bit. "Nii-chan and Oni-chan seem to be having lots of fun together." She thought and she began to chew on her big strawberry cutely.

* * *

Both Len and Rin were both sitting on the bed with their arms rested on their knees. Rin looked down sadly and Len looked at her with a worried look. Both have been silent for a long time after Rin let go of Len when she stopped crying.

"Are you feeling any better?" Len asked, breaking the silence. Rin said nothing and only shook her head. Len looked sadly at her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Len asked her. Again Rin sad nothing and again shook her head. Len could feel a crack form in his heart at the sight of this. He looked down sadly.

For a moment there was another silence and after awhile Rin finally spoke. "Len…" She began slowly. Len looked at her, her voice was a little cracked from crying for so long. "Do you…miss your family?" She asked him without taking her eyes off her knees.

Len's eyes widen and he turned his attention to the wall. "Yes." He whispered sadly.

"I bet they miss you too." Rin said. Len gasped silently at that and then he nodded. "Yeah I bet they do." He said sadly. "Mom's probably worried out of her mind, Dad's probably making lost posters already and Rui….Oh Rui, she's probably up in her room crying, I just sure hope she's eating at least something. When she's upset she hardly eats anything. I sure hope I can go home soon….I really do miss them." Len thought sadly feeling like he was going to cry.

"I miss mine as well." Rin said burying her chin into her knees. Len looked at her "Rin, what do mean, is it cause your parents are away for awhile.?" He asked. Rin's eyes widen. "Only my mom." She quietly said.

"What about your dad?" Len asked. Rin's eyes widen even more at that. "You know I haven't heard of him from you or anybody." Rin shut her eyes tight and clenched her teeth. Len didn't even notice that. "If he's away somewhere, I'm sure he'll be back soon and then you wont feel sad anymo-" Rin slapped Len across his face before he could even finish.

Len's eyes were wide, never in his life did anyone slap him before. His cheek was very red She had slapped him very hard. "R-Rin…?" He asked bewildered. Rin gasped when she realized what she had just done. She looked down. "I'm sorry Len…" She said quietly.

"It's okay." Len said still rubbing his cheek. "NO IT'S NOT!" Rin shouted. Len gasped. Rin looked very angry. "You…why aren't you mad at me! I just slapped you, you idiot! HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S OKAY!" She yelled.

Len's eyes widen. He then said with a gentle smile "Because I know you didn't mean to."

"How would even know that! Honestly this is why you always get caught so easily by vampires! You are just WAY to nice for your own damn good!" Rin spat looking away.

Len chuckled. "But I have you to protect me, right?" He asked. Rin's eyes widen and then she blushed. She then pounded Len's chest a couple a times with her balled up fists.

"ONLY CAUSE YOU GET FREAKIN CAPTURED EVERY SINGLE TIME! YOUR JUST SOOOOOOOOOO HELPLESS! I THOUGHT BOYS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOUGH! **YOU** ARE THE MOST HELPLESS BOY I HAVE EVER MET!" She shouted.

Len smiled gently. "At least she's feeling better." He thought.

Rin then put her hands on Len's shoulders. "Rin? What's wrong?" Len asked a bit confused. Rin frowned. "Hold still!" She ordered angrily. She began to blush. "What?" He asked. Slowly Rin moved her face to Len's and then….kissed his cheek well more like a little peck right where she slapped him.

At first Len was very confused and then his eyes widen and very quickly his face flushed and steam came out of his ears. When Rin pulled away, Len touched his cheek where Rin had kissed him.

"WH-WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I-IS THIS SOME KINDA PRANK OR SOMETHING?" He exclaimed blushing his brains out.

Rin's face was red and she crossed her arms. "That was just my way of saying: I'm sorry I slapped your freakin face!" She growled however in her eyes was the most gentlest and kindest looked Len had ever seen before in his life. Her eyes almost looked like it was filled with a tiny fairy kingdom.

Len froze, never since the first time they have met has he ever seen such a gentle and kind look in Rin's eyes. It was like a magnificent painting. "R-Rin….?" He asked a bit amazed. Suddenly Rin flicked his forehead. "OW!" Len whined touching his forehead.

"Don't get use to it you idiot." She grumbled.

Len growled while rubbing his head. "What the heck! Len exclaimed. "First you have a meltdown! Then you slap me! Then you start hitting me with your fists! AND THEN YOU KISS ME! WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROMBLEM YOU LITTLE RUNT! Len shot back.

"Excuse me but I am taller then you!" Rin said. Len puffed out his cheeks and looked away, besides his sister, every girl he knew, met and seen was always taller then him. "At least I am more mature then you!" He shouted. Suddenly Len eyes widen and he had a weak look on his face.

Rin raised her eyes brow. "What's your problem?" She asked. Len began to sweat and his body began to shake. "I wasn't….able….to go….to…the….bathroom…when….you….knocked…me….out…..!" He said weakly as if he was in pain. Rin blushed and looked the other way. "Well it's your fault for barging in on m-" She then flinched, figuring out what Len meant.

She then began to shake Len's shoulders very quickly. "WELL THERES KNOW WAY IN HELL THAT YOU ARE WETTING MY BED, SO GET YOUR ASS IN THE TOILET OR I'LL KNOCK YOUR HUGE HEAD OFF YOUR NECK!" Rin yelled.

"Stop…shaking me….you making it worst!" Len shouted. "GET THE FRIG OUT!" Rin shouted pointing to the bathroom door in her room.

Without saying anything Len quickly got off the bed and ran to the toilet but he was running so fast and not paying any attention that he bumped into the bathroom door. "Ow…." Len moaned as he fell down. "GET IT THERE YOU IDIOT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO MAKE A MESS ON MY CARPET!" Rin yelled. Len quickly got up, opened the door and ran in.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" She shouted. Still groaning Len closed the door and went back in. **HE WAS SAFE!**

Rin sighed. "Honestly what am I gonna do with a stupid human like him?" She asked herself. She then looked down smiling "but you know…" She thought. "He does know how to cheer someone up." She thought with a kind smile.

"He maybe a stupid crybaby, and a scardy cat but…..He sure has a good heart." She thought blushing. She sighed again and clutched her chest. "I don't know why but I feel this warm feeling in my heart…what is it? Every time when I'm near him….I just have this weird feeling in my chest…."

"_It's probably love._" A voice in her head said. Rin blushed and quickly sat up. "NO! NO! NO! THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOO NOT IT!" She shouted.

"Rin why are you yelling at yourself?" Len asked from the bath room. Rin growled. "JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID IDIOT!" She shouted. Len growled.

She clenched her fist. "That is so not it! I am not in love with some stupid human!" She thought. "How can I ever fall in love with one?" Her fathers face then popped up in her mind. "How can I?" She asked, blinking back tears. "How can I love a stupid human, after all humans took my father away!

I'll never love a human, never!" She thought _"But you can't hide this feeling."_ The voice said. Rin's eyes widen and she blushed. She shut her eyes tight. "No…." She thought clutching her heart. "I will never! Never!" She proclaimed but deep down she knew she could never hide the warm feeling she felt in her chest.

Suddenly she caught something in the corner of her eyes, something that was big and shiny. "What the?" She began. She lifted the red sheets wondering what it was and when she saw it her eyes widen.

Len washed his hands with soap not paying any attention to his bandaged hand. "Whew…!" He breathed. "I almost thought my bladder was going to explode." he said. "Rin would have killed me if I made a mess on her bed…." He thought. He turned the golden faucet off, dried his hands. He looked in the mirror as he did. Len's blue eyes widen when he found the bandages around his neck.

"What the…?" He whispered touching it. "Oh that's right…." Len thought with fear in his eyes. "I….gave Rin some of my…blood….when she got hurt." His heart quickened. "A-At least she's okay." He told himself trying to forget the terrible image of Rin with the giant claw piercing right threw her.

He felt weak in his knees. "Rin almost…." He thought with fear. "She almost…." He could feel tears in his eyes. "She almost died." He thought hugging him self while shaking, remembering all of her blood that was on the ground. "I-I felt so helpless….I couldn't do anything to protect her…" He shut his eyes tight. "She must've been in so much pain….It was all my fault, why…why are vampires so attracted to my scent and my blood?" He thought. "I just don't get what makes me so special." He then clutched his heart and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"And that dream…" Len thought remembering Kurobara. "That women was very beautiful and she seemed nice but….." He then flushed and tore out his hair. "SHE KEPT CALLING ME CUTE! BEAUTIFUL! KISSED ME! THANK GOD NOT ON THE LIPS! SHE HUGGED ME AND I DANCED WITH HER! JUST WHO THE HECK WAS THAT WEIRD WOMEN!" He thought, panicking.

He then took a deep breath. "Oh well I just hope that was just a dream." He thought as he opened the door. He Closed his eyes, closed the door and took a deep breath.

"Hey Rin your out of toilet paper." He said. "Sorry I used the rest up." She didn't get answer. "Hey Rin? Did you hear me?" He asked. Still no answer. He opened his eyes and found Rin with a whacked out expression while staring at something.

"Hey Rin, What's wrong?" He asked walking to the bed. "Rin?" He asked her when he was finally there, looking at her. "What's wrong?" He repeated. Rin roughly placed her hand on the back of Len's head and pushed it down so he could see. "Hey Rin what are-" But before he could finished he saw what Rin was trying to let him see.

Right there, were Len was previously laying was a big, huge white pearl that was the size of a dinner plate, with light pink vine like designs on it. The pearl sparkled and glittered so beautifully that it looked more radiant then the stars.

"What the heck?" Len asked. "Rin is this yours?" He asked. "No…." Rin whispered. "Then who's is it and more importantly what is it?" Len asked.

"This…." Rin slowly said. "Is yours." She finished. Len's raised his eye brow and shook Rin's hand off his head and looked at her. "Huh? What'd you mean?" He asked her. Rin looked at him and then she grabbed his front shirt and shook him!

"WHAT'D YA MEAN HUH? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS!" She exclaimed. "RIN! STOP SHAKING ME!" Len pleaded. Rin them pointed to the strange object on the bed. "Haven't you ever heard of it! Probably not since you humans worry to much about history and crap! Len! You've just got your very own Guardian Soul demon!" She said.

* * *

Somewhere back outside in the forest. Munching sounds could be heard.

Ringo sat by his tree eating a pure white apple. As he ate it, his body glowed a light purple meaning his new powers were growing stronger. After when he finished the apple he threw the apple core to the ground. Ringo smiled dreamily as he hugged himself. The light around him began to change to blue.

"So warm…" He whispered. "I can already feeling my new powers getting stronger…." He breathed. He sighed with pleasure. "Just three more apples….just three more….then I'll be strong enough to protect her when she comes back.

Ringo then looked straight ahead and he smiled.

"Yuki….Come back to me soon, I can't wait to show you how strong I have gotten…." He whispered.

**

* * *

**

Sorry again everyone about another long wait. Thanks everyone for giving me your honest opinions! Yeah everyone I know my grammar is sucky but don't worry I'll be editing my chapters so everything makes sense!

**That guardian soul demon thing took me a long time to come up with I was thinking of calling it a blood guardian but….I thought that sounded sucky since this is a vampire story and I named almost every vampire thing with the word blood in it. **

**Ringo's back YAY! You all probably knew that Yuki was his best friend. I know Nero's and Mikuos fight was lame as well. Not good with friend fights either! I'm so terrible at fights. *Laughs nervously.***

**Now I must say a few things to a few people *Ahem***

**Akaichounokoe Thanks for telling me about the typos in here, I really appreciate it, so like I said I start editing also thanks for telling me about the MegurinE thing I always have trouble spelling Luka's last name. Thanks again!**

**Wew Really? Thanks for telling me cause that was soooo what I was aiming for! Girls need their pride and dignity as well you know! I was worried that I made the girls weak or something since I love to switch it up! But sorry that this story isn't what you looking for. I'm sure there are plenty other vampire stories that will appeal to you better. But thanks for giving me your opinion.**

**Pi-or-Pie *Rubs back of head while giggling nervously* I recently found out what that means….Eh heh eh heh I hope I didn't make those parts too weird or anything I don't want to freak anyone out cause of Kurobara's stalker personality. By the way thanks for supporting me, I really appreciate it!**

**Ilooooooovejiratchi Really? I didn't really know it was dragging on I just didn't want to rush in it. Tee hee hee hee…. Yeah I'm not really sure how many characters there are left to introduce, well have to decided that on my imagination. I think we are in the plot or we're almost there….I'm not really sure LOL I'm pretty cluelesss. By the way Thanks!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and sorry about being soooooo late again and that the Chapters a bit sucky! But I will tell you guys this. In the next chapter you all gonna find out what Yuki is! She's not a vampire though I'll tell you that. Please enjoy everyone! *Eyes wide* Boy my note is pretty long.**


	20. Frozen Apples Part 2

"Yuki!" Mikuo called while pulling his dark green jacket on. "I'm coming Nii-chan! I'm almost ready!" Yuki's adorable voice called from the bathroom. Mikuo sighed.

"Why do girls ALWAYS take so long to change?" Mikuo thought to himself.

"Do you need any help changing Yuuuki?" Nero asked dreamily only to be hit on the head roughly my Mikuo. "

Your such a disgusting creep." Mikuo mumbled.

"I'm Dooooone!" Yuki sang as she ran down the dark green stairs and when she got to Nero and Mikuo their eyes widen with amazement. YUKI LOOKED ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!

Her long Pink fluffy coat looked almost like a dress, down to her pale knees, covering her red dress that she wore underneath. The fluffy and adorable looking gloves made her adorable hands look like they were a kittens, her little white scarf around her neck and resting on her chin was just as cute as can be. She even had a pair of warm silky white tights on her legs and a pair of light green boots that Mikuo wore when he was a little kid. Yuki looked like an adorable teddy bear that you would invite for a tea party!

Nero squealed. "SO CUTE! SO CUTE! SO CUTE! SO CUTE!" He squealed over and over again about to pounce on her but Mikuo held him back.

"Calm down you Hentai!" Mikuo shouted even though he felt like pouncing on Yuki too.

Yuki just smiled and giggled cutely. "Nii-chan, Oni-chan, can we go now I don't want to keep _him _waiting!" She said excitedly. Mikuo nodded his head and smiled while still holding back the lemon head perv who still kept struggling to squeeze Yuki in another death grip.

"OH!" Yuki exclaimed making Nero and Mikuo look up. "I almost forgot!" Yuki then looked and Mikuo with pleading puppy dog eyes. "Nii-chan can I pleeeeeeaaaaseeee go back up stairs? I forgot something…." She pleaded cutely. Nero smiled widely and his nose began to bleed. Mikuo gulped, Yuki's cuteness was too much for him.

"Y-Yes you can!" Mikuo quickly said, trying very hard not to pounce on innocent little Yuki. Yuki smiled widely. "Thank you!" She happily shouted and ran back up stairs to get what she had forgotten.

Nero still kept struggling trying to run after Yuki but Mikuo punched his spine and spun him around until he got dizzy and fell to the marble ground. Mikuo then crouched down and grabbed Nero's front jacket and yelled angrily.

"Listen you perv!" Mikuo spat angrily in Nero's face. Nero growled. "Don't spit." He dryly said. Mikuo growled. "Whatever! I know Yuki looks really cute and everything but…" Nero smirked. "HAH! You just admit it! Yuki really is too much for you!" He laughed proudly.

Mikuo growled and shook Nero by his shirt. "LISTEN MAN! YOU JUST KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF YUKI! YOUR REALLY STARTING LOOK LIKE A HUNGRY PSYCHOPATH!" Mikuo shouted.

Nero rolled his eyes. "Well at least I'm not a green haired kidnapper." Nero shot back. Mikuo was about to punch Nero when Yuki came back down. "I. AM. BAAAAACCCCK!" Yuki sang happily skipping into hallway were Mikuo and Nero waited. Her cute pony tails bounced in the air as she skipped making Nero wanting to hug her more so the only way for Mikuo to hold him back was to sit on his back even if it meant crushing his delicate spine.

Mikuo smiled at Yuki like nothing was happening and spotted a large piece of parchment rolled up in Yuki's slender arms making him raise his green eyebrows. "What's that Yuki?" He asked. Yuki smiled. "Oh this?" Yuki asked looking at the parchment rolled up in her arms.

"I drew a picture just for my friend as an apology! He just LOOOOOVES pictures!" She gushed. Mikuo smiled. "Yuki….." Nero whined trying to get Mikuo's bony but off him but the more he struggled the harder Mikuo sat on him. Yuki tilted her head. "Nii-chan why are you on Oni-chan?" She asked.

Mikuo smiled widely.

"Oh he just has a big bug on him that's all."

"Yeah a big ugly green beetle." Nero moaned. Mikuo sat harder on Nero. "Come on lets go!" Mikuo then said. And with that the trio made their way out of the house only after Mikuo put a spike collar on Nero so he wouldn't pounce of Yuki. And Nero cried the whole way longing to hold the innocent and adorable Yuki in his arms

* * *

"A what?" Len asked in confusion and tilting his head, wondering what the heck Rin meant by "His very own Guardian Soul demon."

Rin growled. "Are you that dense, you idiot! She shouted. Len blinked, "I-I don't know what you mean by a….demon…soul guardian….whatcha-hoosits." He said. Rin growled again and let go of his shoulders. "Honestly you humans are so stupid when it comes to super natural stuff." She moaned. Len pouted. "Well pardon me for living!" He growled and looked the other way.

Rin rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the sparkling object on the bed. Her eyes soften. She then placed two fingers on it and she flinched. "Oh no…" She whispered. Len heard her whisper with his sensitive ears and turned his head back to her. "Hm? What's wrong Rin?" He asked. Rin looked at Len with a freaked out expression on her face making him flinch. "R-Rin…?" He asked a bit scared.

Before he knew Rin grabbed his arms and pulled him back onto the bed. His face hit her chest and he flushed. "Wha-What are you doing Rin!" He shouted struggling.

"Your supposed to keep it warm!" Rin shouted.

"Wh-what?" He asked completely confused. He was then turned around facing the wall. "Rin! Stop! What are you doing!" He shouted struggling Rin then grabbed Len's hand making him flush. He struggled more.

"RIN! RIN! RIN! STOOOOP! YOUR STARTING TO FREAK ME OUT!" He shouted. Rin then covered his mouth stopping him from shouting. His eyes widen and he began to muffle.

"Shh…they'll hear you!" Rin whispered. "I want someone to hear me!" He thought still struggling. He then felt something heavy being placed on his chest and he felt Rin's hand pulling away from his mouth and wrapping his slender arms around the thing that heavy and hard on his chest, tightly. "Huh?" Len asked opening his eyes.

Rin had her arms around Len's arms and still held his hand around the heavy object in his arms. His back hit her chest and her chin was on his shoulder. Len blushed. He never ever thought he and a girl (Especially a vampire girl) Would be in a position like this. He felt as though the room lit up to 300 degrees. Len gulped. "R-R-R-R-Rin….?" He whimpered. Rin looked at him like he was an idiot. "Look in your arms." She ordered. Len didn't even pout he slowly looked down to what ever was in his arms.

What was in his arms was the large pearl. It glowed. It glittered. It gleamed with a brilliant light. But it felt ice cold making Len a bit sad that such beauty felt like an icicle, he hugged it tighter trying to keep it warm as if it was a baby that was abandoned or lost stray animal. "Your supposed to keep it warm by hugging it to your heart." Rin said.

Len turned his head as much he could to see Rin's face. He could feel her hot breath on his cheek, making him flush and his heart beat faster. "Her face is so close…" He thought. "It's….so cute." He gulped and began to tremble.

Rin held him closer making him flinch. "It's like an egg Len. Well it is egg, you have to keep it warm by holding it to your heart." She softly said. "Eh?" Len asked still not getting anything. Rin glared at him. "Are you stupid?" she asked. Len puffed out his cheeks childishly. "Meanie…." He thought like a child. She sighed. "Len listen, a Guardian Soul Demon is sorta like a baby chick. You have to keep it warm until it hatches and when it does, it will sorta be like your child but it will guard you with it's life."

Len blinked. "Huh? A child. You mean…I'M A FATHER!" He shouted in shock. he then looked at the _egg _in his arms with his eyes wide.

"A-AND THIS IS MY CHILD! BUT! BUT I! BUT! BUT I! BUT I'M TOO YOOOOOUUUUUUNG! WHAT AM I GONNA DO! HOW AM I GONNA FEED IT! DO I HAVE TO PAY FOR IT TO GO TO SCHOOL! WHAT DOES IT **EVEN **EAT ANYWAY! DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TO POTTY TRANE IT OR SOMETHIN'! KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!" Len began to panic making Rin getting mad. "Len…" She whispered in a scary tone as he kept yelling.

"**SHUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUP!" **She shouted with anger. Then with out warning she grabbed both of Len's wrists roughly. Moved him backwards, pinned Len to the headboard of the blood red queen size bed. the _egg _landed right next to Len's right hip, still glowing in the moonlight.

Len opened his eyes and found Rin's scary face just inches from his face. It was déjà vu. Len's eyes widen and his face flushed in all shades of red. "Gya! Rin what're you doin' let me go!" Len pleaded struggling fiercely to get out of her grasp.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOT!" She shouted making Len freeze. "Your making my ears bleed, and trust me ear blood taste like a dirty foot! So would you just shut your freakin' mouth and let me explain?" She said a bit softly. Len could feel his heart racing but he kept his mouth shut.

"Listen now! You are not a father! This thing is not your child! And for the love of all that is pure and divine in this split universe we all live in, STOP CRYING LIKE YOU'RE A THREE YEAR OLD!" she shouted as tears slowly came from Len's sea blue eyes. He blushed more and sniffed. "I-it's not my fault…" He whimpered. Rin rolled her eyes and let go of Len arms.

He sat up quickly and grabbed the _egg _all ready feeling a bit motherly or should we say fatherly for the _eggs _safety. Rin sighed. "If you want that thing to hatch you have to keep warm all the time and it's not that hard trust…I had to do that." She said. Len tilted his head.

"Huh? You mean you have a demon soul guardian thingy?" Len asked innocently. Rin rolled her eyes and didn't feel like correcting him. "Yeah you've already met her." Rin said. Len blinked. "I have?" He asked.

"Guess." Rin said. Len tapped his chin while still holding the _egg _in arms tightly to warm it up.

"Is it that green haired pigtail women?" Len asked.

"No. That's my cuz Miku." Rin groaned.

"Is it that chibi version of that pigtails women?"

"Nope. She's also my cuz Hatchune.

"Is it Gumi?"

"No."

"That blue haired man?"

"No that's Kaito the ice cream nerd. We call him Bakaito when he screws up."

"Is it Teto?"

"No."

"Haku?"

"No!"

"Neru?"

"HELL NO! SHE IS NOT MY GUARDIAN SOUL DEMON AND I MEAN **NOT! **SHE'S BUTT UGLY!"

Len winced. "You don't have to shout!" He whined. Rin put her hand on her head sighing. "Man you really are the stupidest human I have ever met." She whispered. Len heard that and puffed out his cheeks.

"Give ya a hint. She's black, she meows, she's loves cream and salmon, and calls me Mistress." Rin explained.

Len put his finger on his chin again and thought about it for awhile and then it hit him.

"Twilight!" He said confidently, hoping he got it right.

Rin clapped her hands mockingly. "Congrats Len, you finally figured it out." She mumbled. Len growled under his mouth.

Rin sighed. She then lifted her right hand just inches from Len's face and balled it up in a fist. Len looked at her hand confusingly. A golden light shined threw the cracks of her fingers. Len watched in amazement. When the light disappeared Rin uncurled her fingers and a cherry red colored lollipop appeared in her hands like magic.

Len gasped. He was completely amazed. He felt as though he was a seven year old boy again and seeing a grand magic show that always confused and amazed him. He stared at the lollipop. "Here." Rin said a bit gently.

Len looked at her. "Take it. Something sweet always calms me down, and since you are my other-half, I'm sure sweets calm you down as well." She said softly. Len stared at her for a moment her lovely blue eyes once again had that beautiful and gentle look in her eyes. Len then smiled warmly.

"Thank you Rin! I love lollipops!" He happily said and took the lollipop, unraveled it and popped it in his mouth, licking it cutely. "I just love cherry flavor!" He childishly said still licking it. Rin smiled gently at him.

"You know not only is he the most stupidest human in the universe but he's also….the cutest." She thought as she continued to watch the cute and innocent human boy in front of her licking his lollipop happily and childishly.

* * *

"HEY TAKE THIS COLLAR OFF ME ALREADY!" Nero shouted waving his arms up and down widely like a child. Mikuo rolled his eyes. "Will you be a good boy and leave Yuki alone?" Mikuo asked, soundly like Yuki's big brother.

Nero growled. "You're an evil, evil little kidnapper!" He shouted. Mikuo rolled his eyes and unbuckled the collar around Nero while still walking to Yuki was leading them.

"Nii-chan! Oni-chan! We're here!" Yuki cheered. Mikuo and Nero turned around, half expecting a busted up old house, or a haunting looking mansion, or even a small little play house that little kids always play in, but what they found was something different, something that they've been warn about ever since they were little kids. Something that they have been told where their friend had disappeared into.

**It was the dark forest.**

Nero and Mikuo stared at it a bit shocked while Yuki just smiled. She then looked at Mikuo and Nero. "Well come on guys! He's waiting for us!" Yuki happily said as began to skip ahead into the forest.

"Yuki wait!" Nero and Mikuo called running in after her. They caught up with Yuki and stopped her from running. She turned around with confused look on her adorable face.

"Nii-chan, Oni-chan, What's wrong?" She asked. Nero picked her up by her waist gently like she was a baby. "Yuki…" He said concerned. "Don't you know this place is dangerous? Come on let's go back." He said about to walk off with her.

"No, Oni-chan! My friend is here! This place isn't dangerous at all! We've been living here together since I was six and he was seven!" She shouted trying wiggle out his arms. "But Yuki…" Nero began.

"Oni-chan I have to talk to him, he's my friend…a-and I can't j-just…" She began to cry. Nero flinched at that. "Hey dude, leave her alone!" Mikuo said as he plucked Yuki out of Nero's grasp and gently back on the snow covered ground.

Mikuo patted Yuki's head. "It's okay Yuki will stay here to find your friend." He gently said. Yuki smiled while sniffling a little. "Really?" She whispered. "Really, really." He promised. "YAY!" Yuki cheered and began to run off happily.

"Wait up Yuki!" Mikuo called still smiling and was about to run after he until Nero put his hand on his friends shoulder to stop him. "Wait Mikuo I don't think this is such a good idea." He said.

"Hey, Yuki's friend is in here and we have to find him!" Mikuo told him.

"Yeah but.."

"Besides, Len's sis also said she saw him run in here, and this is our chance to find him."

"B-But."

"Look if you don't want to come that's fine! Just wait outside of the woods till we come back!" Mikuo said a bit meanly and walked on ahead.

"But Mikuoooooo!" Nero whined not moving from his spot. Nero was actually scared of this place. Once when he was little his older cousins who loved and admired, Satsuki and Himeka; who loved each other very, very much, once went into the forest to retrieve a lost ball they had got for Nero on his fourth birthday. They went in and never came out.

"Mikuo! Yuki! Don't leave me alone!" He whined. Tears began to fill his eyes as he saw Mikuo and Yuki gone. He flinched. "Oh no…." He thought. "I-I-I can't see them anymore." His legs began to shake as the cold wind blew on him. Suddenly a breeze blew by his neck, giving him goose bumps. Then before he had time to think a voice that sounded as sweet as honey whispered in his ear in a scary tone.

"_**You smell delicious little boy…."**_

Nero's eyes widen, he felt sweat rolled down his temples, then without the slightest hesitation he screamed and ran off towards the direction where Mikuo and Yuki walked off to.

"_**Hehehehehe….I love it when they run…." **_It whispered.

"MIKUO! MIKUO! MIKUO!" Nero screamed as he spotted them he then jumped onto Mikuo's back and squeezed his head like a lemon while accidentally kicking him in his ribs!

"TH-TH-TH-TH-TH-THERE'S A-A-A-A-A-A-A-MONSTER OVER THERE IT THINKS I'M TASTY! IT SAID SO! EAT ME! IT WANTS TO EAT ME!" He wailed, flailed and screamed. Mikuo grabbed Nero's ribs and gave him another karate flip while shouting "GET OFFA ME!"

Nero slowly sat up still all teary eyes. "Stop screwing around, and get your head out of you're butt! Now what the hell are you talking about!" Mikuo angrily shouted , Not noticing Yuki was blushing at the "colorful" words that came from Mikuo's mouth.

Nero sniffed, his eyes went sad puppy dog like. "Th-th-there was a monster….it said I smelled delicious…it….it…it was gonna eat meeeeee…." He whined. "Don't flatter yourself." Mikuo shot. "B-but I'm telling the truth…." Nero whined.

"What are you? A three year old. Dude there are no monsters, the only monsters in the world would be our parents if they found out we were here. Now get you crap together and let's go." Mikuo said not believing a word Nero said.

Nero then flung his arms around Yuki and began to whine. "But I don't wannnnnaaa….this place is scary…" He whined. Mikuo growled. "What a baby." Mikuo thought.

"Don't worry Oni-chan." Yuki's said in her angelic voice while patting Nero's head. Nero looked up and saw Yuki's innocent face looking down upon his. She then smiled. "If that monster comes back, I'll protect you." She said.

Something about Yuki was different. Her once smooth pale skin, now looked as though it was made of clear ice. It looked delicate almost like porcelain. Her silver eyes looked pure white like the snow on the ground and it looked almost as if they were flecked with icicles. Her smiling lips looked like they were made of solid ice, and her lovely black locks looked almost frozen in mid air.

Nero stared at her and slowly moved his hand onto her cheek. Her skin was like ice! "What's wrong Oni-chan?" Yuki asked still smiling. Nero didn't say anything he was too shocked.

Just then he felt something heavy hit him on the head. It was a frying pan held by the angry Mikuo. "How in the world do you sleep at night!" He shouted. "OW!" Nero whined.

"Hey wait a minute, where'd you get a frying pan?" Nero exclaimed. "I took it with me just in case you had any funny ideas!" Mikuo said while beating the pan into the palm of his hands.

Nero growled. Suddenly their was a small squeak from somewhere. Yuki seemed to be familiar with this squeak and turned around.

Out from the bushes came a dark pink colored creature, seven arms with green claw and black eyes that looked like dark chocolates, happily jumping to Yuki.

Yuki smiled widely and ran to the creature with her arms opened wide. "A.J!" Yuki cheered as the creature hopped into her arms hugging it as it hugged her back. The creature was almost the size of a watermelon.

Nero and Mikuo's jaw almost dropped as the saw the creature. "Wh-what the?" They both said in confusion. They never saw a creature like that. Nero elbowed Mikuo arm. "Hey Mikuo.." He asked. "Yeah?" Said to the bewildered Mikuo. "What the heck is that thing?" Nero asked. 'I don't know but it looks like a rabbit crossed with a spider." He said still confused.

Yuki then turned her attention to the bewildered Nero and Mikuo who were still wide eyes. "Oni-chan, Nii-chan this is Apple. Juice! I call her A.J For short." She said cheerfully still clutching the strange creature in her arms.

"I-is that your pet?" Nero asked. Yuki nodded. "Well she's sorta like my pet….it's kinda complicated to explain now." Yuki said with a weak smile. "But isn't she just adorable?" Yuki giggled. The creature giggled as well

"That's the most weirdest looking animal I've ever seen!" Mikuo shouted. Nero then elbowed him in his rib cage. He screeched. "I think it's very cute Yuki!" Nero said happily, obviously out of his horrifying trance. Yuki giggled and then turned her attention back to the pink creature.

"I'm sorry I was gone A.J, You must've been worried sick about me." Yuki apologized while petting it's head. A.J began to squeak in a worried tone as if she was trying to tell Yuki something. Yuki's eyes widen with fear.

"W-what? Are you sure?" She asked. A.J nodded her head. She then jumped out of Yuki's arms, pointed to the east and ran off. Yuki ran off after her.

"Wait Yuki!" Mikuo and Nero shouted running after her.

"Yuki! Where are you going! Get back here this instant!" They called after her but Yuki didn't listen she just kept running after her strange pet.

"Ah man, she's fast!" Nero panted trying to keep up with Mikuo and Yuki. "Your telling me! How can such a small little girl be so fast, she's almost as fast as Len's sis!" Mikuo shouted, already sweating.

"Yuki wait for Oni-chan!" Nero squealed trying to get to Yuki. "YOU SICK PERVERT!" Mikuo shouted, running pat Nero.

"Time to put it in over drive!" Nero shouted and began to run like a track star. Mikuo growled and ran faster.

"I'm gonna get to her first!" Nero shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" Mikuo shouted.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YUKI WAIT UP!" They both shouted in unison trying to get past one-an-other.

Finally Yuki stopped running and so did the creature. Nero and Mikuo both tripped and actually slid across the ground and right by Yuki and A.J.

"Ow…." Nero moaned slowly getting up while rubbing the back of his head. "God, that hurt!" Mikuo screeched strand up as well. They were both panting trying to catch their breath as their hearts felt like they were on fire.

"Y-Y-Yuki…" Mikuo panted turning his attention to Yuki who was staring straight at an usual apple tree.

"Wh-why did you run off like that?" Nero finished still panting. Yuki still stared straight ahead at the tree. "Whoa Nero…" Mikuo said amazed looking up at the apple tree. Nero looked at him. "Whoa what?" He asked.

"The apples on the tree…." He began. "Yeah what about them?" He asked a bit annoyed. "There all different kinds of colors and not green and red, there EVERY color." He said. Nero looked up as well and his eyes widen. Mikuo was right every apple on that tree had apples in all kinds of different colors. It was strange.

"What the hell kind of tree is this?" Nero thought.

"Oni-chan, Nii-chan." Yuki began. Nero and Mikuo slowly looked back at Yuki who was stranding into front of the tree bravely. "What is it Yuki?" They asked her.

"Please…run away if anything strange happens." Yuki said firmly.

Nero and Mikuo paused, they never heard Yuki sound like this.

"Yuki, what are you talking ab-" But before Mikuo could finish, a small male child like voice broke threw the air, interrupting Mikuo.

"_Yuki….where were you…__what are you doing with __**those **__creatures?" _It said a bit angrily. A.J flinched and scurried back into Yuki's arms who held her protectively.

"Nero? Did you just hear that?" Mikuo asked, surprised. Nero nodded slowly a bit surprised him self.

Yuki frowned. "This isOni-chan and Nii-chan…they helped me." She said bravely. _"Helped you…?" _it said again.

From behind the apple tree came a young boy, with red hair, dull red eyes dressed in black and gray rags. It was Ringo.

He slowly turned his head to Yuki, Mikuo and Nero. He smiled a nasty grin and laughed cruelly. Yuki didn't say anything she still had a dry look on her face while Nero and Mikuo were still wide eyes not knowing what was happening.

Ringo stopped laughing and looked back at the trio. "Like these pathetic humans can do anything." He mocked, glaring at the two. "Mikuo what's going on?" Nero asked. Mikuo shook his head. "Don't know…" He said slowly.

"Ringo…" Yuki began. "Your eyes…who did this you?" She asked. Ringo smiled at Yuki and slowly walked up to her.

"Green was never really my color anyway." He chuckled. A.J trembled and hugged Yuki tighter as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Stop your scaring A.J" Yuki said. "Oh?" He said still smiling and looking at the frighten creature. "But I thought she loved me. Your hurting my feelings A.J" He said trying act sad. A.J shut her eyes whimpering. Ringo giggled at that.

"Ringo your not yourself." Yuki said. "Oh but I am, in-fact I'm better then I was before." He sweetly said but in a sickly way. "Yuki…" He began as he moved his hand to her cold cheek. "It's time for you to come home now, I don't want you be with…" He then glared at Mikuo and Nero who despite his young and adorable appearance, shuddered when they saw Ringo's now blood red eyes, glowering at them.

"But Ringo-"

"No buts! Your coming home now!" He yelled grabbing her arm. Nero and Mikuo ran to Yuki and stood in front of her blocking Ringo from touching her.

"Listen brat!" Mikuo scolded at Ringo. "I don't know who you think you are, and I don't give a crap about it! But if you raise your voice again that cute little face of your ain't gonna be so cute anymore!" Mikuo shouted.

"Yeah!" Nero agreed. "Nii-chan….Oni-chan…" Yuki whispered uneasy like.

Ringo's hair hung in his eyes he looked down.

"_Get away from her…."_ He whispered.

"Huh?" Nero asked a bit meanly.

"_Get away from her…"_ He whispered more clearly. The apple trees, branches began to twitch.

"What was that I can't hear you, you twerp?" Nero mocked again.

Ringo looked up. His pupils looked pointy, he clenched his teeth angrily, the tree's braches began to move.

"**I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!" **He shouted with rage. A large branch from the tree charged at the two with spikes growing from the wood. Nero and Mikuo's eyes widen. "Wh-what the!" They shouted. The branch began to come closer to them and was about to stab right threw them when a gigantic ice crytal grew out of the ground, shielding them from the branch.

"Huh?" They both whispered wondering what just happened. "Ringo please stop this!" Yuki shouted from behind. She then ran out from behind the two friends and darted to Ringo, leaving A.J behind so she wouldn't get hurt.

"YUKI WAIT!" Nero and Mikuo shouted about to run after he but was stopped when more ice crystals sprouted from the ground around, tapping them. They backed away a bit.

"Wh-what the heck's going on?" Mikuo thought. Nero began to shiver. "Mikuo…" He began. Mikuo turned around to him. "What is it?" He asked. "Are we in one of your dreams right now?" He asked. Mikuo nearly fell down. "JUST WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" He yelled.

"Th-this isn't real…this has to be a dream right?" Nero asked. Mikuo paused. What if he was right, what if this was a dream, cause how could everything that just happen be real? A strange creature they never meat. A strange boy with pyco powers? And now gigantic ice crystals emerging from the ground, trapping them like dogs? How could any of this be real?

Yuki came up to Ringo who kept smirking. "Ringo please! This is going to far!" She pleaded. "Please tell me who did this to you!"

Ringo chuckled. "Well if you must know it was her, Kurobara I think is her name." He said as if it meant nothing. Yuki's eyes widen with shock. She looked frighten at what Ringo said. "Y-you mean...that big meanie?" She asked, tears began to flow out of her eyes. Ringo seemed to flinch at that.

"Sh-she did this to you? Why?" She asked, desperately wanting to know the answer. Ringo brought his finger up to her eyes and wiped her tears away. "So I could protect you from creatures like **them**." He growled looking at the sea of ice crystals that held Nero and Mikuo within them.

"B-but there not what you think they are! Humans are kind creatures! Oni-chan and Nii-chan were really nice, they took me in, they gave me a bath, they fed me and cheered me up." Yuki said trying to convince Ringo.

"KIND?" He thundered. He then grabbed Yuki's wrists tightly pulling her close to him. She squeaked at his rough grip.

"WHAT HAVE HUMANS DONE FOR YOU! HUH! ABANDONED YOU THAT'S WHAT! THEY LEFT YOU TO ROT! SLAPPED YOU! MADE YOU CRY!" He shouted with fiery. "Ringo…." Yuki said sadly, as few more tears welled up in her eyes.

Ringo then looked at the clothes Yuki was wearing. "Why are your wearing clothes like these? It's not like you **need** them."

"B-But Oni-chan and Nii-chan bought them for me…and I…I…I didn't want them worry b-because they thought…I..I was going to be….c-c-c-c-cold." She whimpered. He growled.

"**But you're a snow demon Yuki…you don't need trash like this on your beautiful skin." **

Mikuo kept kicking the ice crystals to get free while Nero kept shivering from the cold. "Mikuo this isn't real right?" Nero said. Mikuo stopped kicking and looked at Nero.

"This is pretty weird I'll admit, I mean I'm still wondering what I ate last night to be seeing all this crap! But real or not, I'm still worried about Yuki! Now help me over here!" Mikuo demanded.

Nero didn't move. He was shivering more from fear then cold. "But…." He began. Both then heard Yuki screaming. "NO! STOP RINGO!" she shouted.

"Yuki!" they both shouted. They then ran to the free spaces in the crystals that trapped them and peered threw them and saw Yuki in Ringo's arms, ripping her mittens off her hands.

Ringo trapped the struggling Yuki with one arm around her while he pulled her scarf off her neck and threw it to the ground. "Ringo stop…. They gave these to me!" She pleaded. But Ringo ignored her plead and began to unzip her pink jacket. "You'll melt if you where clothes like these." He whispered darkly in her ear. He then pulled her jacket off of her, leaving her only in her red summer dress and her tights.

"Yuki!" Nero shouted. "What the hell are you doing? She'll freeze to death!" Mikuo shouted. Ringo looked at the two and rolled his eyes. "Not for her she wont." Still clinging onto her, he placed his hand on her cheek and she whimpered, closing her eyes and Ringo nuzzled her cheek with affection.

"I can't believe you didn't know, you humans sure are stupid. If you must know, Yuki's not a human like you." He said the word human in a disgusted tone. "She's a **Nature demon** just like me." He said smirking.

Mikuo and Nero eyes widen. "A what…?" they asked in disbelief. Yuki looked down sadly, her secret was out.

"Just what hell are you talking about?" Mikuo shouted. "Yeah I don't believe that anymore, then Mikuo NOT being a pervert!" Nero shouted. Mikuo growled at him. "This really isn't the time lemon head!" Mikuo thought.

Ringo laughed and held Yuki closer. "If you must know, stupid humans, a Nature demon is actually a creature born from, fruits, flowers, trees, the sun, the moon, the grass, desserts, oceans and of course snow." Ringo explained while stroking Yuki's cheek. "We are born in this particular kind of world that you all were so dumb to walk into, don't you ever listen to the rumors?" He asked mockingly.

Mikuo and Nero growled trying to hide their confusion. "I'm an Apple demon, born from a supernatural apple that grew from this trees branches." He said as one of the branches from the tree stretched down and touched his cheek and nuzzled it back with affection. "And dear Yuki here…" He began and stared at Yuki who shook her head. "No don't…" she pleaded. But he ignored her "She's a snow demon. The most powerful."

Mikuo and Nero's eyes widen. "THAT'S THE BIGGEST LOAD OF CRAP I'VE EVER HEARD!" Mikuo shouted. "YOUR MORE OF A FREAKIN' JOKE THEN THIS CRAP YOUR FEEDING US!" Nero shouted angrily.

Ringo tilted his head up and laughed. When he finally stopped he glared at the two with a grin. "Then where the heck did all those ice crystals come from?" He asked them. They froze. He then turned his head to Yuki who looked down sadly. "Go on Yuki tell them." He said. Yuki bit her lip and looked up to the wide eyed Nero and Mikuo.

"It's true." she admitted. "When Ringo attacked you I shielded you guys with my power….I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you guys…I thought that you….I thought that you…." Yuki began to cry.

"She knew you guys would turn on her just like her insects for parents did!" He said a bit angrily hugging her closer. He showed his fangs to scare them. They flinched.

"Y-Yuki…?" The whispered in disbelief, hoping it was just a joke. Yuki nodded sadly. Ringo the took her hand. "Come now Yuki we must go back home." Ringo darkly said. Yuki looked at him with pleading eyes.

"But…But I…"

The apple tree began to split open with loud crack and then dark shadow that looked like branches shot out of the crack and wrapped them selves, around Yuki and Ringo.

"YUKI!" Mikuo and Nero shouted as the two children were being pulled into the tree. Yuki stretched out her hand for them, tears poured from her eyes.

"ONI-CHAN! NII-CHAN!" She shouted. Ringo only smirked and brought Yuki closer to him as the shadows consumed them.

"_Bye…Bye…" _Ringo whispered as the shadows brought them into the tree and the crack disappeared.

"YUKI!" The two friends shouted. The ice that trapped them quickly melted away into a large puddle, soaking their shoes. A.J came out from behind Nero. She squeaked and ran to the tree, jumping on it's trunk trying to get in.

Mikuo took off running to the tree as well and pounded on it.

"LET US IN!" He shouted. "LET US IN YOU BRAT! YUKI! YUKI! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"Um…Mikuo…" Nero said in a small voice from behind. "Not now lemon head!" Mikuo shouted as he kicked the trunk and A.J did the same. "Why wont this thing open up!" He shouted.

"Mikuo…." Nero whimpered from behind. "SHUT UP!" Mikuo shouted. Hitting and kicking the tree.

"COME ON OPEN UP YOU LITTLE-"

"MIKUO!" Nero squealed. Mikuo growled and turned around. "What the heck is it you idi-" He stopped when he saw Nero being hung my his hair by a shadow behind him. His feet where inches off the ground, he was wincing not to mention squirming trying to get free

Mikuo froze. "Wh-what…?" He whispered. He looked closer at the shadow and found long blond hair tide in a side pony tail and red eyes sparkling in the moon light. It smirked and looked up as it gripped Nero's pocky shaped zipper on his jacket and began to unzip it.

"_I've found my midnight snack…." _Neru whispered.

**

* * *

**

I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY EVERYONE ABOUT THE SUUUUUUUPER LONG WAIT! I'M SURE YOUR ALL MAD AT ME FOR THIS! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE.

**The cute little creature that I introduced in in chapter twelve is back. Betcha didn't think it was Yuki's pet huh? I also thought her being a snow demon was best suited for her, since her name mean Snow in Japanese. **

**Himeka and Satsuki will appear in later chappies but I can't say which. I'm really sorry about the long wait I was up to my neck in homework so I couldn't work on this faster. Sorry again guys. So to apologize I gave you all a looooooooooong chapter. WHEW!**

**Please enjoy this super long chapter everybody! Sorry again about the super long wait!**


	21. Frozen Apples Part 3

Neru slid Nero's yellow jacket off his pale, slender arms and it fell to the cold ground. Nero still kept struggling trying to break free, but she held on to his hair too tightly and firmly. She smirked at his useless struggling. His teeth began to chatter from the freezing wind.

"S-so c-cold…" He whimpered. It felt as though icy needles were piercing threw his delicate skin. He then felt two slender fingers roughly pressing down on his cheek and his lips, slightly stroking them.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have such silky-smooth skin?" Neru asked. Nero blushed and struggled harder while putting his hand on Neru's hand that was roughly holding him by his honey golden hair, trying to pry it off.

Neru giggled darkly at that. "How cute, trying to escape…" She whispered in his ear. He shut his eyes tight as Neru put her dagger-like teeth on his brown cloth choker and bit it off.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Mikuo shouted running straight ahead with his right hand curled up into a fist; ready to throw a punch. Neru didn't move away she just smirked as Mikuo's fist made contact with her cheek. She still did not let go of the frighten boy that she hung by his hair.

Mikuo gasped. His fist had punched her, true but she did not scream, flinch, or even bleed. Her face looked just as pale and frightening as ever. Her smirk grew wider and then her free right arm shot like a snake bearing poison and grabbed the arm that Mikuo had punched with; hanging him in the air.

Mikuo winced and grabbed Neru's arm trying to pull it off him. Neru only giggled. "How heroic…" She darkly said. "But…I'm not going to let Miku's stupid other-half ruin my midnight snack…" She said.

"What?" Nero and Mikuo thought in confusion

She then squeezed tight on Mikuo arms, causing him to groan and wince in pain. Nero began to struggle even harder. His struggling stopped however when Neru licked his neck a few times causing him to freeze.

"Hm…Sweet…I like sweet things." Neru giggled.

"Wha…" Nero whimpered, his heart speeding up. Mikuo struggled with fury.

"Let go! Let go of us! Let go of us you psychopath!" Mikuo shouted. Neru looked at him with a frown.

"I don't want any of your blood you stupid little human, I am only interested in this one." She growled as she threw Mikuo to the ground.

"MIKUO!" Nero shouted still trying to get free. Neru giggled and then she let go of Nero's hair and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist tightly before he fell to the ground. Nero put his hands on her arms that were around him and tried with all his strength to pull them off.

"G-get off…" Nero pleaded only making Neru giggle. She leaned in by Nero's neck. His golden eyes widen as he felt her hot breath on his neck. His cheeks began to flush.

"Such a slender neck…." Neru whispered. Nero gulped he struggled even harder.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Nero asked, his heart rate speed up slightly.

"Neru giggled. "If you really want to know…I'm gonna have some of your sweet delicious blood." She confessed while gently stroking his neck; tickling his skin..

Nero's eyes widen. "Wh-what?" He then giggled nervously. "Y-Your just pulling my leg right? Y-your just some sick freak trying to make me piss my pants, am I right?" He asked trying not to sound anxious.

Neru giggled. "You humans are such innocent little creatures. But I'm not some sorta freak, a little sadistic maybe….but I'm serious." She then nipped his neck. His eyes widen when he felt how sharp her teeth were.

"A Vampire….?" He asked afraid of the answer he would get. "B-But I thought they were just myths?" He thought.

Neru giggled "Don't worry I'm only going to have just a small nibble…" she reassured in a scary tone and before Nero knew it he felt sharp fangs pierce through his delicate neck.

"GAH! AHHHHH!" He screamed as he felt an unimaginable pain through him. Neru grinned as she began to suck his blood, very, very slowly.

Mikuo quickly got up rubbing the back of his head "Ow…" He groaned. "That damn women…" He whispered angrily. He then heard Nero screaming in pain and quickly opened his eyes and saw Nero fiercely struggling and screaming with Neru's teeth pierced through his neck with blood dripping out.

Mikuo gasped and got up running towards the two. "STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!" He shouted about to throw another punch, however Neru (still holding onto Nero) punched him before he could punch her, sending him back to the cold hard ground.

Mikuo felt like his nose was broken. He groaned in pain as he put his hand on his nose. He then felt something wet and warm on his hand. He quickly brought it up and found a large amount of blood on his palm. "Not good. That's allot of blood." he thought.

He tried to get up but his legs felt numb and he couldn't stand up. "Move…!" He kept telling himself. "Move you damn legs! Move!" He thought struggling with his body but he just couldn't stand up.

"STOP! STOP! STOP! IT HURTS! STOP!" Nero screamed. Neru let out a muffled giggle, ignoring his plead and began to stroke his hair.

Mikuo could feel tears in his eyes seeing his friend in so much pain. "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU SICK FREAK!" Mikuo shouted, angry now still struggling to stand up.

Nero felt dizzy and his vision began to blur. "Stop….please…" Nero pleaded. Neru let go of her mouth from his neck, thinking he suffered enough and licked the blood off of his neck. He whimpered as he felt her tongue brush up against his neck. She then gently sat him down on the ground and covered him with his discarded jacket that was on the ground.

Nero panted feeling like the air was leaving his body. Neru giggled smirking and leaned in by Nero and pressed her forehead against his and looked him the eye. "No more…." Nero pleaded. Neru smirked at his pain.

"You know what? Your blood taste just like a chocolate bar mixed with lemon pocky. I like that." She said licking her lips to scare him. Nero gulped feeling like he was going to pass out any second.

"You know, to remember me by I think I'll give you a little present…" She said.

"Present?" Nero whispered mindlessly. Neru lifted his chin. "You may not be beautiful like Len is but your still cute nun-the-less." Nero's eyes widen when he heard Neru say Len's name.

"L-Le-mmmff!" Before he could even finish Neru kissed Nero on his lips, slipping her tongue in. His eyes widen even more and his cheeks flushed from pink to red. Her lips tasted like iron but they were also extremely soft. He finally was able to see her face more clearly. He felt as though he was looking in a mirror. She looked exactly like him!

His eyes began to close. "No…" He thought. "Don't pass out….Don't pass…." He blacked out.

Neru then retreated her lips from his and smiled at him. "Sweet dreams." She whispered in his ear and then stood up and looked back at Mikuo who still on the ground and flinched at her stare.

She licked her lips.

"I guess I still have room for one more…." She purred. Mikuo began to slowly back away, feeling his heart beat at least a hundred beats a second. Nero just giggled and walked towards him slowly.

"This isn't real…" He thought. He pinched his cheek. "Wake up….Wake up…" He told himself. He pinched his cheek harder but he still did not wake up from this nightmare. He felt sweat rolling down his face.

"Leave me alone…" He whispered still backing away. That just made Neru giggle more. Mikuo then backed into a tree, he flinched looked at the tree he bumped into. "No…" He thought. He looked back and found Neru's face right in front of his, grinning maliciously at him.

"Going somewhere?" She asked him and she quickly pinned his arms to the tree. He shuddered and began to struggle.

"Let go of me…." He whispered trying to scream it but couldn't because he felt his voice caught in his throat. Neru lifted Mikuo's palm, the one that was covered with his blood and gently licked it like a cat.

He open his now wide eyes with his cheeks flushing.

Mikuo gulped hoping that someone would just come out of the blue and save him.

"Hmmm?" Neru mumbled while savoring the taste in her mouth. "A bit sour but also spicy…" She said. She then grinned at Mikuo who's teeth began to chatter. "I like that." She darkly said.

Mikuo shut his eyes. "What are you going to do?" He asked. Neru smirked and licked her lips.

"What I did to your friend." She said.

"D-D-Did y-y-you K-Ki…." He wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was afraid of the answer.

"No. No. No. I didn't kill him. Geez what's with you humans anyway. I'm like most vampires, I don't kill my prey." She said.

Mikuo's emerald eyes widen. "V-V-V-V-Vampires?" He nearly shouted. Neru sighed.

"Did it just take till now to figure that out? Your more naïve the my cute, sweet, innocent little Len is." She moaned.

Mikuos eyes widen at the name. "L-Len?" He thought.

"Not to mention his blood was the most delicious of any of the blood I have ever drank. It was like a a thousand flavors packed into his juicy blood." She sighed. She then giggled. "He's so adorable when he's about to cry. I love the cute little cry babies just like my cute little Len Megurine." She happily said.

Mikuos eyes widen even more. Now he was sure that the Len she was talking about was his best friend he knew since kindergarten. He clenched his teeth and felt anger rise within him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! WHAT! TELL ME! IF YOU HURT HIM I SWEAR I WILL CUT YOU LOOSE!" He shouted with fury.

Neru raised her eyebrow. "Huh? You know him?" She then smiled. "Well isn't that a coincidence, I know Ms Leek for brains and I tragically know the orange wench. How odd for the _three_of you guys to be friends." She giggled. Mikuo growled at her.

Her eyes then sadden. "Course the three of us were once…." She paused. She then shook her head a stared back at Mikuo was now a bit confused. "Forget it." She said. "I'm too hungry to start explaining." She showed her fangs making Mikuos fury melted away into pure fear once again.

She moved both of Mikuos hands together and pinned them both down with one hand. Mikuo didn't even struggle he was too busy staring at her fangs in horror. She then gripped onto Mikuos zipper and unzipped it.

She quickly slid it off his smooth, creamy arms quickly letting go of them to slid the jacket off him and then swiftly pinned his arms back to the tree. Mikuo shivered from the cold and gulped.

"I-I'm freezing…" He whispered as the frigid air stung his body like bees. Neru then lifted his chin and looked him in the eye.

"Don't worry I wont take much." She darkly said. She opened her mouth and leaned in by Mikuos neck.

"Don't!" Mikuo pleaded. Neru was just inches from his neck ready to bite him and Mikuo closed his eyes fearfully waiting.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING NERU!" Shouted a sweet voice. Neru turned her head around.

"Huh?" She said.

Suddenly Miku appeared with a bright green and orange frying pan with eyes, and smacked Neru in the face with it, making her let go of Mikuo and flew across the ground. He opened his eyes wondering what just happened and found a beautiful girl with gorgeous long teal hair tied into to pigtails. His eyes then widen, the girl looked just like him!

His eyes began to spin in confused circles. "What the heck is going on…" He mumbled. Suddenly the frying pan jumped out of the teal haired girls hand and transformed into a girl with short bright green hair dress in a colorful dress. Both their eyes were a beautiful green color that were filled with innocence, making him feel a bit safe.

Neru sat up clutching cheek, he nose was bleeding and looked like the hit made her bite her tongue.

"Vou hig bumb verks!" She shouted. "Vou made mwe byite mwy tongwe!" Unfortunately for her she couldn't talk right cause of her tongue being bittin.

Gumi laughed childishly. "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOUR SAYING! YOU SOUND LIKE THAT STUPID POOR EXCUSE FOR A VAMPIRE DRACULA! HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed.

"Gumi is this really the time to joking around?" Miku asked her with a sweat drop on her head.

Mikuo blinked. He took this opportunity to run to Nero to see if he was okay. Slowly trying to regain his footing he stood up. His legs still felt numb and they began to shake but he ignored it and ran to the unconscious Nero.

"Vat re tou voing here nyway?" Neru un clearly shouted. Miku tilted her head.

"Huh?" She asked.

Gumi still laughed. "I STILL CAN'T UNDERSTAND YA!"

Neru growled, she was getting even more angrier. Suddenly from out of the sky Haku gracefully landed on the ground by Neru, her snow white hair glistened in the moon light.

"Uh oh now were in trouble!" Gumi laughed.

"Why do you find everything so funny Gumi?" Miku asked.

"Are you okay, Neru?" Haku asked.

"vese gittle tenchs made mwe not valk wight." She mumbled blushing from humiliation.

"These little wenches made you not talk right?" Haku translated.

Neru nodded. She then began to curse violently yet unclear.

"Neru your nose is bleed faster…" Haku said.

Mikuo shook Nero trying to wake him up. "Wake up Nero! Wake up!" He shouted but Nero still wouldn't open his eyes.

Mikuo then gripped Nero's front shirt and began to slap his face, repeatedly. "Come on you stupid lemon head, Wake up!" He shouted.

"_Mikuo…."_

Mikuo kept slapping Nero and kept shouting for him to wake up. "WAKE UP YOU NIT-WIT!"

"_Mikuo…." _

Mikuo slapped harder. "I SAID WAKE UP YOU LITTLE IDIOT!"

Nero grabbed Mikuos front shirt and spat in his face. "I'M AWAKE YOU BUTT UGLY LEEK HEAD!" Nero was really angry.

"THAT'S JUST LIKE YOU TO MAKE ME SWEAT! I ALMOST THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD YOU BIG DUMB JERK-OFF" Mikuo shouted with gushing out of his eyes like a hose.

"Your such a crybaby! I'm the one who got kissed by a vampire!" He shouted back. "Although she is one hell of a good kisser I'll give her that…." He thought slightly blushing. He then shook his head from those thoughts. "Come on let's get outta here!" He said.

"No! Not yet!" Mikuo shouted.

Nero raised his eye brow. "Why the hell not?" He shouted. "In case you didn't realize we were about to get killed by a pyco vamp! NO WONDER WHY NO ONE COMES BACK AFTER THEY ENTER THIS MESSED UP FOREST, BECAUSE THEY ALL GET EATEN ALIVE!" Nero shouted.

"But that blond one said Len is here." Mikuo said in a low tone. Nero froze already remembering what Neru said before she kissed him.

"Not to mention we need help saving Yuki." Mikuo added. Nero's eyes widen.

"I guess your right…" He said looking down. Put then he shot up and pointed frantically at the vampire girls who were still, arguing, cursing, yelling and laughing (Gumi of course was the only one laughing.)

"BUT WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THESE BLOOD SUCKING FREAKS!" He shouted.

"Ah…" Mikuo began, trying to think of a plan. "I'm not really sure…" He regretfully said. Nero fell down.

**"_GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!" _**Went a very loud and frightening noise making everyone look up.

"What was that?" Miku asked.

"Don't know but it sounds like you when you don't get your leek soup in the morning." Gumi said childishly. Miku rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious carrot-head!" She growled.

Neru looked at Haku who was drying her bloody nose. "What was with that noise Haku?" She asked.

"I don't kn-OOOOOOOOWWWW!" Haku screamed as a pair of large sharp yellow teeth plucked her from the ground by her lovely snow white hair.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gumi and Miku screamed.

"Oh boy…." Neru mumbled.

What had plucked Haku from the ground and what Gumi and Miku were screaming at was a very, very large creature the size of a house.

It had a, very, very dark pink fur, with large blood red eyes that looked like giant mirrors, seven strong arms with green claws, powerful legs with purple claws with red coloring on the tips, long, floppy bunny ears with the hairs on them sticking out life needles that seemed very, sharp. It seemed very angry. (Chibi: Guess who?)

Mikuo and Nero stared at it with wide eyes, not blinking once.

"Okay…I've had enough….I'm going to have to pass out now…. good night…." Mikuo moaned as he fainted.

"WHAAAA!" Nero shouted, he then put his hands into Mikuos shoulders and shook him.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! DON'T START FAITEN' ON ME!" Nero shouted yet Mikuo still didn't open his eyes.

"WHY DO I HAVE BE STUCK WITH A BIG JACKASS LIKE YOU!" Nero shouted to the sky.

* * *

Somewhere deep within the apple tree that Ringo and Yuki were sucked in; soft sobs echoed threw the dark, damp air.

Yuki sat on a tree branch that was large and fat, that someone could lay on it. She hugged her knees to her face, crying into them. Tiny golden vines kept growing around her legs, but they just froze into soiled ice and shattered away.

"Yuki…Why are you crying?" Ringo asked, wiping her tears away with his fingers. Yuki looked up and flinched at the crimson in his eyes.

"Ringo…This isn't like you…" She whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" He asked a bit confused. Yuki sniffed, her large silver eyes began to look as if they would crack any minute. Ringo flinched at that.

"Your nicer. Your sweeter. And you would never grab me like that…" She sniffed.

"I will admit that I do feel a bit strange so maybe my personality change a bit but-"

"A bit?" Yuki asked. "You've changed too much!" Yuki cried. Ringo flinched again. "I know it's not your fault but…but…but…." Her tears poured faster trying to get the words she wanted to say out of her soar throat.

"Yuki…" Ringo whispered putting his hand behind her head, pushing her head to his, kissing her gently on the lips.

Yuki's eyes widen, she began to squirm and pushed Ringo away from her and covered her lips with her hand. "Ringo, what in the world are you doing!" Yuki asked while blushing.

"Yuki…please don't be so sour like a green apple." He said a bit sadly. Yuki gasped.

"Ringo, how many times do I have to tell you? We are just friends!" Yuki shouted.

Ringo brought his hand to Yuki's cheek, running a finger threw her raven black hair, looking into her eyes. This made Yuki freeze; she then blushed.

"Ringo…do you…" She began. She then looked down, her face hung in her hair.

"But it can't be so anymore…" She whispered sadly.

Ringo grabbed her hand. "Why not? We're both nature demons so how can these feeling not be so?" He asked a bit angrily.

"Your half vampire now." Yuki said. Ringo's eyes widen.

"You know the strict rule of a vampire…you cant be with creatures that's not the same as them." She said the sentence regrettably as if what she said was an apology.

Ringo clenched his teeth, hot anger began to fill his chest, and just like a tiger he pounced onto Yuki, pinning her arms to the branch behind her.

"RINGO STOP!" Yuki screamed, tears began to fill her eyes, turning into little drops of ice hitting the ground.

"WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Ringo shouted, his fangs began to show and Yuki shuddered at those fangs.

"WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME YUKI! WHY! YOU REALLY HURT ME WHEN YOU RAN AWAY!" He yelled. "WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY!" He shouted.

"Because you hurt **me**!" Yuki shouted.

Ringos anger stopped. He gasped and his ruby red eyes widen. Yuki bit her lower lips as her eyes began to crystallize with more frozen tears.

"Yuki…?" he whispered.

She looked down sadly. "Y-You said th-that I was being selfish...you said it was no wonder why I have a rough time trying to make friends...you even said..." She sniffed and more tears poured from her icy silver eyes. Ringo seemed to hold his breath at this, hoping she did not recall the cruel thing he said to her.

"YOU EVEN SAID THAT MY PARENTS WERE RIGHT TO LEAVE ME!" She sobbed. Ringo eyes widen and slowly let go of her wrists and she cried into them.

"What have I done...?" Ringo thought. he bit his lower lip as saw Yuki sobbing. Tears also began to fill Ringo's red eyes.

Yuki still kept sobbing until she felt warm arms wrap around her and her body hit someone else's. Ringos. He hugged her tightly. Yuki's eyes wide as he tears still kept dropping.

"I'm sorry Yuki..." Ringo whispered in her ear. She gasped. "I'm sorry..." He began to cry. "I'm sorry." He sniffled. Yuki cried more and hugged Ringo back, clutching onto his dirty grey shirt.

"I'm sorry..." He kept saying.

"It's okay...I forgive you." She whispered.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven Yuki..." He whispered as more tears fell from his eyes, that were now slowly turning back into apple green.

"It's not like you meant it Ringo. I know you would never really mean that." She said closing her eyes and hugging him tighter.

"But still..." Ringo whispered.

"**fufufufuuu...Well isn't that just sweet." **A strong females voice said. Ringo and Yuki both gasped and looked around.

**"Up here you nit-wits." **It said.

Both the children looked up and saw a very young looking girl grinning at them.

The girl had long orangish-pink hair tied in a curly side pony tail with a big red ribbon in her much more pinker hair and red kitty-cat ears resting on her head with chocolate brown eyes. She also wore a red puffy shirt that was styled to expose her stomach also exposing a grey shirt she wore underneath, short jean shorts, a hello-kitty belt including rainbow flowers on the belt with red suspenders connected to her frilly ribbon legs warmers with creamy white boots. She even carried a frilly hello-kitty umbrella.

She twirled her umbrella and smiled warmly at the two children. "Hello there Yuki and Ringo." She greeted politely.

Yuki began to shiver with fear and Ringo held her close protecting her. "Iroha..." Ringo growled. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Iroha giggled. "I've come to give you guys a little howdy-doo and then collect what is needed." She said. Ringo hugged Yuki tighter.

"What the heck do you need?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer to that.

Iroha giggled and took a hello-kitty marshmallows from her pocket and popped it into her mouth, however the marshmallow stuck to her finger making a gooey trail of marshmallows stuck to both her finger and her mouth.

**"What else to collect your souls of course." **She darkly said licking her lips.

**

* * *

**

YAY! I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE THIS QUICKER! I'M SO HAPPY I DIDN'T KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING THIS TIME! TEE HEE HEE HEE HEE.

BAka vocaloid fan this is for you. Also thanks for telling me about that dessert/desert thing I'll fix it up as soon as i can.

Oh and Vegetable are tasty Thanks for telling me about what i have to edit in my story. Thanks again

**Now Iroha appreaed our cute little hello-kitty fanatic but then again who doesn't love hello-kitty! **

**Iroha: Um..yeah but why did you make me one of the bad guys?**

**Chibi: Well actually...Nah! You'll just have to wait till it happens.**

**Iroha: *Hits chibi with hello-kitty stuff* NO! TELL ME NOW!**

**Chibi: *Sticks out tongue* NYA!**

**Chibi: I'll give you guys a tiny little spoiler. In the next one Iroha's going to do something cute to Mikuo!**

**Mikuo and Iroha: *Blinks* Like whaaat?**

**Chibi: *whisperers in their ears***

**Mikuo and Iroha: *FLUSHES* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!**

**Chibi: Mmmhmmm!**

**Mikuo and Iroha: YOUR CRUEL CHIBI! CRUEL!**

**Chibi: I also wanted to put her in her adorable little costume in this instead of her stereo thingy outfit. SHE'S SO CUTE IN THAT OUTFIT! KAAWWWI!**

**Iroha: Chibi...you sound like a pervert.**

**Chibi: *Not listening.* Although I wonder what Len would look like in that costume...*Images***

**Len: *Blushes* HEY STOP IMAGINING YOUR SICK FANTASIES!**

**Rin: I think it would suit you.**

**Len: No Rin, not you too! **

**Iroha: I have an extra outfit if you want it. *Gives chibi the outfit.***

**Len: HUUUUH?**

**Chibi and Rin: *smirks* Oh Leeeeen...**

**Len: *Starts running* NOOOOO! THE LOLITA OUTFIT WAS BAD ENOUGH!**

**Chibi and Rin: *Runs after him.* COME BACK SHOTA!**

**Iroha and Mikuo: Please Review but mostly Enjoy**


	22. Frozen Apples Part 4

Ringo stood up tall and looked at Iroha in the eye. He growled at her. "What possible reason do you need our soul for?" He demanded. Iroha giggled.

"Do I have to answer that? Why don't you take a guess, come on! I'm sure you'll get it right." She darkly said. Ringo clenched his teeth angrily as his eyes gleamed red once again.

"WOW! So its true, she really did turn you into vampire!" Iroha said amazed, twirling her umbrella.

"Shut up, you wench!" Ringo shouted. Iroha laughed, amused. Ringo growled, he was even more angry with her.

"Now, now Ringo, you don't want to lose your cool and scare cute little Yuki again, do you?" She mocked.

Ringo gasped silently and looked back at Yuki who was still sniffling while staring at Iroha with fear. Ringo clenched his teeth and looked back at Iroha with fiery anger burning in his ruby red eyes. "You're the one who's scaring her, you wench!" He spat bravely.

"Ringo…" Yuki whispered.

Iroha giggled and twirled her umbrella. "Fufufufu….Why don't we do this?" Iroha giggled.

Ringo glared at Iroha. "Do what?" He demanded.

Iroha grinned a nasty one, "You and me have a little battle. If you win, You can keep your souls and I'll leave without a word, But if **I** win then I get to have your souls. Do we have a deal?" She asked maliciously.

Ringo looked down clenching his fists, tight. He then felt something tugging on his shirt. "Ringo…don't…do it." Yuki whimpered from behind. Ringo turned around and found Yuki's sad pale face with tears streaming from her eyes. Ringo turned around and gently grabbed Yuki's hand releasing it from his shirt.

Ringo then brought his other hand to her hair and twirled one of her pony tails and kissed her on the forehead. "Yuki, please get out of here. I'll use myself as bait, and fight this wench, that way you can escape with your soul in-tacked."

Yuki's eyes widen as he said that, wishing he wasn't going to fight her. "No….y-you can't…" She whispered.

Ringo brought his face away from her ear and looked at her and gently wiped her tears from her eyes smiling at her. "Don't cry Yuki, I'll be fine." He said.

"Ringo…you…you…you….YOU BIG FAT DUMMY, YOU!" Yuki cried as more tears poured from her eyes, she then wrapped her arms around Ringo, hugging him. Ringo frowned looking down sadly.

"Ringo, I don't want you to fight her. Please don't do this….she's way too strong for you and you know it! The last thing I want is for you to get hurt!" She wailed.

"Yuki…" Ringo whispered. "But I'm stronger now, I can beat her." He whispered.

"It wont matter Ringo! It's not that I don't believe in you, it's just th-that Iroha….she's more powerful then almost any creature in this world!"

"Yuki…." Ringo repeated with his eyes saddening.

"I'll fight her, Ringo!" He froze when Yuki said that. "If **I **distracted her then **you** can run away!" Yuki said, hugging him tighter. "I don't want her to take your soul Ringo!"

"But if I don't, then she'll take your soul as well." He whispered.

"I don't care!" Yuki cried. Ringos eyes widen and he gasped silently. "I don't care if she takes my soul! She can have mine, but I don't her to have yours! Please don't fight her!" She pleaded as more tears trickled down her cold cheeks.

Ringo smiled sadly and patted Yuki's back. "Heh…I really am such a dummy, if I keep making you cry like this…" He said. Yuki's eye widen.

"That's not true Ringo! That not true at all!" She said shaking her head and hugging him tighter. "I make my self cry because I'm a worthless, rotten little crybaby! " She said.

Ringo smiled and pushed Yuki away a little so he could see her face. "It is. All I've done is make you cry. Gave you pain and suffering and now I've made you say such horrible things to yourself. Something like me doesn't deserve do have an angle like you for a friend." He said.

"Ringo…." She whispered as more tears poured from her eyes. Ringo took her hand and squeezed in gently and leaned his face to her ear, smiling.

"After when I defeat this wench, I'll make you the best apple pie you will ever taste." He whispered, and he kissed Yuki once again on her lips. Her eyes widen and then she felt a bolt of pain shooting threw her body. She screamed under Ringo's lips, shutting her eyes as she her chest began to feel hot. "No…Ringo…please….don't…" Yuki thought as she felt her conciseness slipping away.

Ringo let his lips go from her and caught her as she began to fall. Yuki's eyes began to close as the image of her dear friend began to fade away. _"Rin…..go…." _Was all she could say before she fell asleep.

Ringo still smiling sat her down gently against the branch behind her. He then tore a piece of cloth from his shirt right off and then gently wiped Yuki's tears away with it like it was a handkerchief and then brushed her raven black bangs away from her face, behind her ears. He kissed her on the forehead one more time and whispered to her. "I hope you have sweet dreams…"

He then stood up and glared at Iroha who looked bored. "Aren't you done yet? Don't ya know it rude to keep a lady waiting?" She whined as she nibbled on a hello-kitty lollipop that she had recently took from her pocket.

Ringo lifted his hand behind his back in the direction of Yuki and curled and uncurled his fingers three times until red beams of light shot from his hands circling Yuki forming a giant red apple shield with her inside, protecting her.

"Now I'm ready." Ringo said, he then grinned. "Oh and by the way, I do know it is rude to keep a lady waiting, but then again your no lady, just a piece of bad luck masked with skin from a women." He said.

Iroha growled at that and clenched her teeth angrily, breaking the lollipop in half. "You'll pay for that." She sneered and she began to charge at Ringo who began to charge at her as well.

* * *

"DOWN BUNNY! DOWN BUNNY!" Haku shouted as she flapped her arms up and down, she even sprouted her wings trying to fly out of A.J's mouth but it was futile.

"NERUUUUU! HELP ME!" Haku pleaded as tears poured from her eyes.

"I'M TRYING!" Neru shouted. "LET GO OF HAKU YOU….YOU RABBIT THING!" Neru shouted as she clawed at the creatures legs.

A.J looked down and stared at Neru who kept clawing at it's legs. A.J breathed out of it's nose angrily, Haku flinched as it suffocating, breath crashed onto her like a ton of bricks. Now she, herself was even more scared.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" Haku shouted

"CHILL YOU CRY BABY I'M DOIN' THE BEST I CA-!" The mutated A.J then swiftly stamped her large and strong foot on top of Neru, trapping her before she could finish her sentence.

"NERU!" Haku cried as more tears ran from her eyes. Neru winced and spit out some saliva as she lifted her head up.

"Dammit!" Neru shouted. She began to claw and scratch A.J's leg but it seemed that she couldn't even feel Neru's attacks. A.J then began to toss Haku up in the air catching her in her mouth and throwing her back up in the black air.

"KYAAAA! HELP! HELP! HELP!" Haku cried.

Neru struggled to free but the pressure of A.J's paw, held her down. "Dammit!" She shouted angrily. "I can't believe this…." Neru thought. "I'm trapped and I can't get to Haku like this, I guess I have no choice but to ask for help from those idiots!" She thought already humiliated that she had to ask for help from two of the three people she hated with a burning passion.

"Hey you idiots!" Neru called turning her head around. "Can you give us a hand ove-WHAT THE!" Neru shouted as she saw Gumi, Miku, Nero and Mikuo seated at a Kotatsu table with hot green. Gumi and Miku were nonchalantly sipping their green tea, Nero sat a bit uncomfortably with wide eyes, still wondering what was happening and Mikuo was still passed out, lying on the silk cushions that were their seats.

"HEY WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAMEOIDS DRINKING TEA WHILE ME AND HAKU ARE GETTING ARE BUTTS KICKED!" She hollered with rage.

Miku sipped her tea calmly. "Did you hear something?" Miku asked dryly.

"Nope, it must've been the wind." Gumi replied calmly, sipping her tea as well. "Carrot?" She asked Nero, holding the fresh vegetable in her small hands to him.

"What? Uh…no thank you." Nero replied in a shaking voice. Gumi just smiled and began to chomp on the carrot.

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!" Neru shouted, getting even more frustrated. A.J stomped harder on her. "GAK!" she cried.

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE HELP!" Haku screamed as A.J began to toss her in the air and catching Haku in her teeth and repeated this three times and then began to shake her side to side, making her even more hysterical.

"Um…don't you think you should help them?" Nero asked.

"Help who?" Miku and Gumi asked smiling.

"Um…those two vamps. The blond and….the white haired one?" He asked slowly.

"Would you like some tea?" Gumi asked, not answering his question.

"Um…o-kay?" Nero slowly answered. Gumi poured a cup of hot water into the porcelain, rose printed tea pot and then sprinkled a few more tea leaves into the pot to add more flavor. Then she poured the tea into a bamboo cup almost to the top and handed it to Nero.

"Careful, it's hot." Gumi warned.

"Um…thanks." Nero said taking the cup and sipping it, slowly. His eyes widen when he realized how delicious the tea tasted, warming his cold body from the bitter cold that stung his skin.

"Hey this is actually, pretty good!" Nero said returning to his usual perky self.

Gumi smiled. "I'm glad you like it, drink as much as you like."

"Yeah, thanks!" Nero said happily then he flinched as he was reminded that he and his friend Mikuo (Who was still passed out) was trapped in a supernatural forest that was inhabited by creatures he never thought existed and also had to save an adorable snow demon from the tree and the apple demon that took her.

"Wait a minute, what am I saying I don't have time for this!" Nero shouted, he then tipped his cup of tea over and poured the hot liquid on top of the unconscious Mikuo. "WAKE UP, STUPID! WAKE UP!" He shouted.

Mikuo immediately opened his eyes as he felt seeping hot liquid crashing on his skin. "OW! OW! OW! OOOOOWWW!" He screamed as he stood up clutching his sopping head that was steaming from the liquid. He then ran around to find something to cool him off and found a pile of snow near by and dunked his head in it, cooling him off.

"He is defiantly Neru's other-half, isn't he?" Miku whispered to Gumi who nodded her head.

Mikuo then pulled his head out of the pile of snow and clutched his head which was now icy-cold. A memory of him drinking a mega mint flavor slushy threw a straw, stinging the roof of his mouth giving him a troublesome brain freeze. "Not again…." He whispered as he rubbed the temple of his head trying to warm it up. He then glared at Nero who laughed at his snow-covered head.

"I'M AWAKE YOU IDIOT AND NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He shouted.

"HAH! I'd like to see you try with the frozen head of yours!" He mocked.

Mikuo growled and ran up to Nero, tackling him to the ground and two began to once again fight.

"Should we stop them?" Miku asked with a sweat drop.

"No, lets just leave them to work it out." Gumi said with a giggle as a black cat tail popped up from behind, swaying around in sneaky circles.

Miku then sighed and turned around watching Haku and Neru being tossed up, down and around by the mutated A.J. She sighed again. "Well how 'bout we help Haku and Neru? I think they suffered enough." Miku suggested.

Gumi happily turned around and saluted happily. "Aye-aye!" She said.

Miku sighed again. "If your going to do that at least say roger or yes ma'am." She whispered.

Gumi stood up and looked at the Haku who looked like she was about to pass out any minute. "I'll distracted the fuzzy bunny and you heal Haku and Neru." Gumi said confidently.

"Who died and made you queen?" Miku asked.

Gumi didn't say anything she just giggled jumped up in the air and transformed into a huge gees, flapped her down and white wings and flew towards A.J.'s face.

"_Whack! Hey Pinky-winky!" _Gumi said in an annoying voice. A.J looked at her. Gumi looked at A.J for a moment then she lifted her right wing up that grew as large as A.J's head….and she slapped her fuzzy face, giving her a red winged shape mark on her furry face. _"Whack! Whack!" _Gumi giggled.

A.J growled with little tears in the corner of her eyes, she slowly opened her mouth and dropped the Haku. Miku quickly the flew by and caught her just before she hit the ground. Haku was unconscious and had a few bruises and scratches on her but she was okay.

A.J lifted her paw from the ground, releasing Neru who was also unconscious from the incredible weight that was impelled on her body. Miku then landed gracefully on the ground and picked up Neru in her other arm gently. She then swiftly ran back to the Kotatsu table were Mikuo and Nero were still pinning, bickering and hitting each other and laid Neru and Haku's head on the cushions, she then held out her hands by their wounds and a brilliant glow of rainbow light sparkled from her hands, slowly healing both Neru and Haku's wounds without a problem, her long pigtails swirled in the air as she did her work.

"You are such a pain in the ass, you jerk!" Nero shouted, pulling Mikuos green hair harshly while biting his arm. Mikuo pulled on Nero's cheek roughly while pulling on the collar of his black shirt.

"I'm not so much of pain as you, you little pervert!" Mikuo shouted. Suddenly both the friends caught a flash of colors in the corner of their eyes and turned their heads to the direction to where they saw the glow and their eyes widen as they saw Miku's hands glowing brilliant colors, making them amazed and confused.

Mikuo and Nero let go of each other and then slowly came up to Miku, wondering what was happening.

"Um…what are you doing?" Mikuo asked.

"Silence, please my other-half. I need to concentrate." Miku said in a low voice. Mikuo tilted his head.

"Wh-What, other-half? What the hell is she talking about?" Mikuo asked Nero.

"How should I know? I'm still trying to get use the idea that vampires are real!" Nero shot back.

"It was just a question…" Mikuo growled puckering his lips an pointing them to the left, irritatingly.

"Whoa…." Nero whispered in amazement as he saw Haku's and Neru's cuts and bruises slowly disappearing like they never appeared in the first place.

"A-amazing…" Mikuo stuttered, completely baffled.

After a few minutes the colorful glow from Miku's hands faded away. "Phew…" Miku breathed, feeling drained from the energy she used. "Boy that took allot of effort…"

"Wh-What j-just happen?" Mikuo stuttered, unsure of what he just saw.

"Healing is my ability." Miku explained. Nero and Mikuo blinked in confusion. "You see every vampire is born with a supernatural ability, as you can see mine is healing and you can also see about…Gumi's ability, she's a shape shifter.

"A-A-A-A shape shifter?" They both asked in unison.

"Yes…which reminds me…" Miku began she then turned around and looked up and saw Gumi still taunting A.J for fun and was now in her usual for but still making goose sounds. "HEY GUMI! I THINK YOU CAN STOP NOW!" Miku called.

"AWWWW! BUT I'M HAVING FUN!" Gumi complained, childishly.

"WELL WRAP IT UP ALEADY! I MEAN DON'T FORGET THE ONLY REASON WE CAME HERE WAS TO HELP YUKI!" She called. Mikuo and Nero gasped when they heard that.

"FINE!" Gumi called, whining a bit. She then flew to A.J's face and landed on her pink nose, looking at her in her large red eyes. A.J growled at her. Gumi grinned at that. "Hey, A.J." Gumi said. A.J stopped growling.

"You know I think it was a bit to much to inflict that much pain on Haku and Neru…I wonder what Yuki would think?" She began. A.J froze and her eyes widen. "Do you know what Yuki would say to you if she saw what you did?" Gumi began.

A.J gasped and then she looked down sadly, thinking of the disappointment she would have brought to her mistress is she saw what she did.

Gumi then raised her hand. A.J shut her eyes waiting for a stinging slap to make contacted with her but instead of that she felt Gumi softly patting her furry head, soothingly. "Good A.J, Good A.J, Goooood!" Gumi sang. "Is what Yuki would say." She said in a proud tone.

A.J's eyes widen and then they closed as she felt comfort from Gumi's hand she began twitching her nose happily, making Gumi lose her balance, but it didn't really matter because A.J began to shrink back into her small and adorable self with Gumi rubbing her furry tummy. A.J giggled happily.

"Our Gumi sure has the magic touch." Miku said with a big grin. Mikuo and Nero were speechless and their jaws dropped.

"Wh-What just happened here?" Nero asked Mikuo.

"I have know idea, lemon head." Mikuo said. Nero was too shocked to even make a rude comment about that.

* * *

Len chomped on the rest of the lollipop and began to eat the stick which was actually a chocolate pocky stick. He licked his lips, savoring the last bits of the delicious treat. Rin smiled at him, thinking he looked like a little child acting like that. "How cute." she thought as she examined his adorable face. Her eyes then caught his bandaged neck and she stared at it with longing. "His blood…" She thought. "I want more…" She closed her eyes sadly. "but I can't…if take anymore then he'll be in more pain." Rin thought as she remembered his screams of pain and his tears when she drank his blood.

"So sweeeeet…." Len dreamily thought as he gulped down the rest of the tasty candy. He then turned to Rin. "Got any more?" He asked.

Rin silently gasped as she snapped out of her thoughts and quickly responded in her usual annoyed tone . "What do I look like the candy man?" She said. "No you only get one for the day! The rest are for me!" She said a semi childish tone.

Len then puckered up his lips like a fish and pointed them to the left. "Your so stingy…" He whispered, wishing to have more lollipops with pocky for stick.

"HUUUUH?" Rin shouted, hoping she did not hear what Len said.

"Nothing!" Len quickly responded with a nervous smile.

Rin's fist shook with anger. "Yeah, it better be nothing!" She growled. Len giggled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry…" Len said, giggling.

Rin then sighed. "Your such a complete idiot." She said dryly.

"WHAAAAT!" Len shouted, blushing. "I AM NOT AN IDIOT YOU BIG DUMB JER-" Rin then flicked his forehead before he could finish. "Yeo-mmfff!" Rin then quickly covered his mouth with her hand to quite him down.

"Keep it down, geez…." She said in an annoyed tone.

Len growled "How is it that she can have so much energy after a day like this?" He thought as he rubbed his aching forehead.

Rin then pulled her hand away from his mouth. "Listen if you want more your gonna have'ta wait till tomorrow cause if you eat anymore sweets, you wont get the rest your body need after you lost all that blood.

Len smiled a sneaky grin. "Oh, does that mean your worried about me?" He chuckled.

Rin blushed and then shouted. "NO! It's just that I don't want you to be sleeping in my bed all day!"

Len giggled. "Okaaaay, what ever you say."

"Just shut up!" She shouted, making Len cover his ears.

"No need to be so loud…" He said in a puppy dog tone.

Rin sighed thinking she might have been a bit harsh and patted his head. "Don't start crying, okay." She said softly.

"Okay…" Len whispered. He then tuned his attention to the _egg _as it began to feel a bit cool and hugged it tighter to his chest to keep it warm.

"I wonder what will hatch from it…" He thought, longing to know the appearance of his guardian soul demon would be looking like.

"I don't know why…." Rin thought as she watched Len childishly stroked the _egg _in little circles, lovingly, "But ever since I tasted his blood….ever since I first saved him from jerk Neru…I've been having this weird feeling of protecting him…" She thought she then clenched her teeth as she closed her eyes annoyingly, "Tch! He's the most helpless little boy I have ever met! The other human boys that I fed on were braver then him! They even put up a fight, but him….he's just a defenses little crybaby." She thought.

"_But I have you to protect me, right?" _Len's words echoed in her ears.

Rin blushed and clenched her fists tight. "ONLY CAUSE YOU'RE THE WEAKEST HUMAN EVER!" Rin shouted to the ceiling completely forgetting that Len was still with her.

Len blinked and then he began to sniff as tears began ran down his eyes. "I'm not that weeeeeaaaaak…" He whined. Rin gasped and began to panic as she saw that Len heard her. "CRAP!" She thought.

"NO! What I meant by was….! I didn't mean….!" She began shouted while blushing.

"Amazing….even YOU think I'm weak! He whined. "It's not my fault I got an F in push ups!" Len then gasped and blinked wishing he didn't say that, he covered his mouth.

"Pffft…Y-You got an F in push up?" Rin giggled.

Len blushed 8 shades of red. "NO! NO! NO!" He shouted.

"No wonder your so **weak**." Rin shot back laughing.

Len pouted as more tears came from his eyes. "You big dumb jerk! I try working in the gym ever day! Just you wait, pretty soon, I'm gonna be like those guys who wrestle!" He shouted.

"Come on now, I was just kidding." Rin giggled. She then began to wipe his tears away with her fingers. Len opened his eyes and looked up at her. "You know you don't always have to keep crying over every little thing, you know." She said softly.

Len didn't say anything he once again saw that gentle look on Rin's face. She then brushed his bangs out of his eyes that were red from crying. She smiled brightly at him. "You really have to start growing up you know." She snickered.

"EEEEEHHHHH!" Len shouted.

"like I said, don't start crying now. Your allot cuter when your smiling." She said a bit happily flashing him a radiant smile.

Len blushed. "Th-That smile…." He thought. "Is more brighter then the sun or the stars." He gulped as his cheeks flushed more, his tears stopped falling from his eyes.

"Looks like he stopped crying…" Rin thought a bit happily.

Len held the _egg _a bit closer to his heart with his cheeks still red. "S-s-so…" Len began trying to change the subject. "W-When's this thing going to hatch anyway?" He asked Rin.

Rin blinked. "What do I look like? An egg manual?" She growled already back to her normal crabby self.

"Well is it anything like a baby chick? You did say it **is **like one." Len asked innocently.

"Not necessarily, I mean it's not like you need a mother chick or an incubator and wait for 20 days, a guardian soul demon hatches randomly." She said.

"So is mine going be a cat like Twilight?" he asked.

Rin gave him an annoyed look. "Probably not! I mean why would it!" She shouted at him. Len nearly jumped and covered his ears.

"Because you said Twilight is your guardian soul demon!" Len shouted. "Which weird…cause cat's don't come from eggs they come from…" Rin quickly pushed Len down on the bed before he could finish.

"Keep your knowledge to yourself!" She shouted

Len got up and slowly and rubbed the back if his head with his free arm as he clutched the _egg _in the other. "What was that for? I was just going to say they come from their moms tummy…" Len said. Rin blinked.

"That's what you were going to say?" She asked in confusment.

"Yeah…what did you think I was going to say?" He asked innocently.

Rin turned her head around with a weak smile. "You are so innocent and pure Len…" She thought. "N-Nothing…" She said quietly

"Huuuuuuh…?" Len asked completely confused. Len decided to drop it and then began to look at the clothes he was wearing. "I don't remember wearing these." He whispered.

"That's cause I changed you." Rin said in a dry tone. And as Rin said that Len froze.

Len blinked three times. "P-pardon…?" He uncomfortably whispered.

Rin raised her eye brow. "I said I changed you, are you deaf ?" She meanly said.

"**Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU CH-CH-CH-CHANGED ME…..?" **He stuttered, blushing.

"Right after I gave you a bath." She explained. Len then flinched.

"YOU WHAT! Y-Y-Y-YOU GAVE ME A BATH AND CHANGED ME! THAT MEANS…." He sniffed as he finger that pointed at her shook. "you saw me in the buff…." He whimpered.

Rin blushed and began to hit Len on the head giving him several bumps. "I kept you underpants on the whole time! Geez! you human males are disgusting!" She yelled.

"OW! OW! OWIE! OUCH!" Len squealed as Rin bonked him harder. "STOP RIN! YOUR HURTING ME!" He yelled.

Rin rolled her eyes and stopped bonking him on the head. "There, happy?"

Len rubbed his head with puppy dog eyes. "Owwwwwwie…." He moaned. "You big meanie…." He whispered, childishly. Rin smirked, thinking he looked so adorable like that and decided to tease him some more.

"You know…" Rin said crawling to him and moving her face close to his. Len didn't even notice until Rin gently pressed her nose to his. He slowly opened his eyes and they widen as his cheeks flushed.

"R-R-R…" He said trying to say her name but he was too shocked.

"For a boy you sure have silky-smooth skin." She whispered. Len's eyes widen more and his cheeks flushed redder. Sweat rolled from his temples as he trembled.

"Her face…." He thought again. "S-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-cute….." He then flinched and accidentally kicked Rin in the stomach, pushing her away. "GYAAAAA! RIN YOUR TOO CLOSE!" He shouted.

"WH-WH-WHY THE HECK AM I GETTING SO NERVOUS!" Len thought to himself. "I mean she's a vampire after all, but she is a girl too….GYAAA! WHAT AM I THINKING!" He thought

"Ow…." He heard Rin groan. Len quickly snapped of his thought and opened his eyes when he heard her groan in pain. Rin was clutching her stomach and shook with pain, it was only then that he was reminded that Rin had recently gotten stabbed right through her stomach and could possibly be injured still.

He gasped and crawled to her quickly. "R-R-Rin I'm so sorry! A-Are you okay?" He asked a bit anxiously.

Rin huffed. "I….I'm…fine…Len…." She whispered trying to hide her pain.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked in a worried tone.

Rin smiled at him as she winced with pain. "Don't worry you stupid crybaby I'm fi-" Rin began to cough into her hand before she could finish.

"Rin!" Len shouted as he put his left hand on her shoulder while rubbing her back with the other. "Are you okay? Do you need water or something?" He asked her wanting to ease her pain.

Rin coughed three more times before she brought her hand to her face, It was covered with blood! Her eyes widen. "Oh no…" She thought. "I'm still damaged from that stupid claw that little brat stabbed me with." She thought angrily clenched her teeth.

Len's eyes widen with horror as he saw the blood on Rin's hand that came from her throat. "Rin!" He shouted trying to get her attention. "You're coughing up blood again! You're still hurt aren't you! I'm so sorry Rin!" Len cried already having tears in his eyes.

"Why is he apologizing?" She thought looking at him. She stared at his teary eyes. She growled silently. "Great…Just when he stopped crying…" She thought a little angry with herself. She then brought her thumb to his left eyes and wiped his tears away. He looked at her. "This isn't your fault, now stop crying." She said with a small smile.

Len clenched his teeth with sorrow. "I…I'm So sorry…!" He whimpered as he shook with fear, tears poured faster from his mystique blue eyes. Rin's eyes then mindless began to wander over to Len's bandaged neck once again. "Blood…." She thought as her instincts began to tell her feed. Len's heavenly scent filled her nose, making it even harder on her. "That wonderful aroma…" She thought as her eyes began to glow red her hand dropped from Len's face.

"Rin, Please wait here! I'll go get someone!" Len told her as he began to get off the bed to go to the other vampires that were in the house, hoping they would help Rin; but before he could even take one step Rin swiftly grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

Len turned his head around. "R-Rin, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"_**Blood…."**_ Rin whispered darkly, tightening her grip on him.

Len didn't hear her. "Wh-What?" he asked. He then squeaked as Rin jerked his arm backwards and back onto the bed. His head landed right on top of the crimson red pillows as Rin pinned his hands down with her fingers slipped threw his, roughly clutching his hands in to her own. The _egg _landed right on the second pillow next to Len's temple. She was hovering over Len while straddling his stomach and looking at him like he was a juicy, ripe orange. Len's cheeks flushed and he trembled.

"R-Rin?" He asked completely confused. Len then flinched and clenched his teeth with fear when he saw the crimson in her eyes. He turned his head looking away.

"R-R-Rin…." He whimpered, knowing that she was back to her vampire self. "N-Not again…." He thought as he remembered the time when Rin repeated this move the first time they met. Rin said nothing as she unconsciously moved her head to his neck. Len didn't look, he was too afraid to. "Rin please wake up…" He whispered. But she didn't even hear him.

Len's eyes widen when he felt Rin's teeth biting down on the bandages around his neck; unraveling them with her sharp teeth. Len's heart beat faster, sweat began to rolled down his face. "Don't…" Len whimpered, gulping. He gasped as he felt Rin's tongue licking the bite marks on his neck.

Rin savored the taste of the blood clots on Len's smooth neck. _"So delicious…" _She thought dreamily. She began to nip his neck slowly and gently so she wouldn't cut the delicate blood clots on his neck just, yet. _"and so sweet….smells good too…" _She thought.

Tears welled up in Len's eyes as he felt her sharp teeth nipping his neck. "No…" He thought. "Please Rin, don't…!"

When he said that Rin then gasped stopping her movements. Her eyes widen as parts of her mind began to come back to reality.

"I can't…not to him…" She thought as she lifted her head from his neck and looked at him. Len slowly opened his tear soaked eyes as he turned his head back to look at Rin. She gasped as she saw his terrified face and his quivering lip. She knew Len was afraid of getting bitten by vampires, who could blame him? After all when bitten by a vampire an unimaginable amount of pain runs through the victims body.

Rin slowly released one of her hands from his own. Len didn't even move his hand to push her away, he was to scared to even lift one little finger. Rin then placed her hand gently on Lens cheek who flinched at the sudden touch, shutting his eyes tight as his face flushed redder. Rin's hand began to stroke his cheek, trying to sooth him. He gulped, shaking uncomfortably, he was clearly not calming down. "Wh-what is this…?" He thought.

"_**I don't want to hurt you Len…." **_He heard Rin whisper. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. His magnificent blue eyes widen with shock. Rin actually looked guilty for what she was about to do but she still had that crimson color in her eyes.

Len gulped again "R-Rin…." he whispered his heart beat faster and faster. "Is that you…?" he asked.

"_**Hardly…" **_She replied her voice was full from the hunger for his blood.

"H-H-Hardly…?" He repeated as another tear rolled out from his eye.

"_**Remember the time when we first met and I did this?" **_She asked. Len nodded slowly_**.**_

"_**This might take awhile, but let me explain." **_Rin said.

"It's okay, I mean it's not like I don't have any time to spare." Len chuckled.

"_**This no joke Len…" **_Rin said sternly. Len shut his mouth after that.

Rin then took a deep breath and began to explain something to Len that she wished wasn't true.

* * *

Iroha punched Ringo in the face, sending him flying into a branch; crashing right through it. Iroha laughed mockingly as she landed right in front of Ringo who was covered in scratches, bruises and cuts from their battle while Iroha, herself was not damaged at all, her skin was the same flawless, porcelain white without a touch of blood on her or her clothes.

"Even with your new powers, you still can't beat me?" Iroha mocked. Ringo growled at her.

"Let's switch things up a bit…" She softly said. Iroha then jumped up high in the damp air and floated smoothly with her umbrella as if she was flying.

"See if you can even land a punch on me, if I'm only helplessly floating in the air without protection." She giggled.

Ringo growled again knowing this was trick but he was too frustrated to be cautious, right now. Ringo quickly stood up from the pile of broken braches and then for the first time sprouted his new wings which were deep shades of green, red and pale yellow. He winced as they tore at his skin, but he endured it because all that was on his mind was saving Yuki.

He looked back at the shield she was in for protection. He smiled when he saw she was still asleep for he did not want her to witness the battle. Ringo then looked back at Iroha who yawned, waiting for Ringo to throw a punch at her.

Ringo flapped his wings and flew up to Iroha. First Ringo tried to kick her, but she swiftly dodged it. "That the best you got?" She asked in an annoyed tone. Ringo growled and then began to try and kick her but she once again dodged it by twirling around her umbrella; spinning around with it this move made her dodge six more attacks Ringo gave.

"Okay this is getting boring." She moaned. She then through kicked Ringo in his torso.

"Gak!" He cried in pain as he spewed blood from his mouth, Iroha smirked at that and punched Ringo twice in his face once again sending him down, only this time he crashed through three branches instead of two. A loud crack went through the air, making Ringo cry in pain.

Iroha giggled at him pain as she took out another hello-kitty marshmallow from her pocket. "Your so weak, you know." She mocked. "I bet Yuki can put up a much better fight then you can!" She giggled.

Ringo glared at her. "You wouldn't dare…" He whispered angrily.

"Well why not? After all she's the one who wanted to fight me more then you did." She said. Iroha then disappeared and reappeared behind Ringo. He growled as he panted.

"She seems to care allot about you, you know. She's even the first person to ever except you for who you are and became your friend, even after all those terrible things you said, What was it that you said about her parents leaving her?" Iroha said darkly in his ear to provoke him.

"BE QUIET!" Ringo shouted, turning around as he through a punch, but Iroha disappeared before he could and then reappeared back from behind him. He gasped.

"You know you can't undue what you did to her. Poor sweet little Yuki…" Iroha began in a mocking sad voice. "What did she ever do to deserve a demon like you for a friend." She then smiled childishly. "Hey that's a good one, you an apple demon and your also a demon on the inside." She giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Ringo yelled throwing another kick but Iroha disappeared once again. "huh?" Ringo whispered. He then felt arms wrapping around him and then he heard Iroha's voice darkly whispered in his ear as she stroked his chin.

"**You have always been like this since you were born." **She hissed in his ear like a snake. **"It's know wonder why everyone is so afraid of you, making up rumor about your powers, the way everyone runs from you when you try to play with them…" **Ringo's eyes widen as she said that, tears began to stream from his eyes.

Iroha smiled at this and moved her fingers from his chin to his chest, stroking it. **"If I take your soul, then know ones going to even care…they wont even notice that your gone…" **She said cruelly. Ringo eyes widen even more. Her fingers began to glow and seeped through his chest in ocean blue light, burning his chest but he was to shocked and scared to even realize.

"**And once when I'm done here, then me and Yuki are going to have a battle and the prize will be her lovely soul…." **She whispered. It was those words what brought Ringo back to reality.

"LIKE HECK YOU WILL!" Ringo shouted as he grabbed Iroha hand away from his chest and for the first time; punched Iroha so hard that she flew across the splintery ground. She groaned as she sat up. She smiled and Ringo; impressed with him.

"Hm, seems you've finally stop holding back on me." She giggled. Ringo stood up, panting.

"You horrid, creature…" He whispered angrily. "I'm going to make you regret this."

Iroha stood up as well. "I wouldn't be so sure." She whispered, she then lifted her hand to her bruised cheek, it began to slowly disappear. Ringo gasped at that. "You may have been able punch me once, but that doesn't mean you can beat me."

"We'll just see about that!" Ringo shouted as he charged at her. Iroha giggled darkly and once again charged and Ringo as well.

* * *

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! DID YOU GUYS JUST SAY YOU WERE GONNA HELP YUKI!" Mikuo and Nero both shouted in unison.

"YEP!" Gumi said, coming up as she held the now normal sized A.J in her hands.

"That's right." Miku said with a smile. "I'm guessing you guys are friends with Yuki as well, I figured you were after I saw those snowflake shaped marks on your necks." she said.

"Wh-what?" They both asked with question marks flying above them. Miku then held up a small porcelain, rose carved mirror to them. "Here take a look." She said. Mikuo took the mirror and pointed the reflected glass at his neck, where he found a beautiful, icy blue snowflake mark, printed right on his neck.

"GYAAA! SHE'S RIGHT I DO HAVE THIS THINGY ON MY NECK!" He shouted.

"Thingy?" Miku thought with an annoyed expression her face.

Mikuo then looked Nero and spotted the same mark on Nero's neck. He pointed at it and screamed. "YOU HAVE IT TOO! YOU HAVE IT TOO!"

"Wh-what?" Nero asked confused. Mikuo handed him the mirror. Nero looked into it and spotted the mark on his neck. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" He shouted.

"Well you see," Miku began. "When a snow demon like Yuki creates a bond with someone, a mark shaped like a snowflake is decorated on that persons neck. Gumi and I have one, see?" Miku said as she tilted her head and pointed to the same mark on her neck Gumi also did the same giggling of course.

Mikuo and Nero froze as their body turned a ghostly white.

"Well then." Miku began as she sat up, dusting her skirt. "I think we've wasted enough time now, Gumi?" Miku said as she looked at her.

"Aye-aye!" She hyperly said. Gumi then turned her attention to the apple tree, she then walked back to it and pressed her finger tips on it and began to chant some words: _Appelboom, die de geboorte heeft gegeven aan de appel demon, Ringo, dan open je gezegend vrachtwagen, zodat wij kunnen overgaan tot de dimensie waar je geoogst ... "_

The middle of the tree trunk, split open just like it did when Ringo was taking Yuki back with him. Mikuo and Nero gasped with their eyes wide.

"Amazing…" They breathed.

"Wait, wait, wait! Gumi said.

"What is it?" Miku asked a little annoyed.

"What are we gonna do with Haku, Neru and the humans?" She asked.

Miku blinked. "Well…we can just leave Haku and Neru here, their bound to wake up pretty soon…and the humans, maybe you can make a quick stop and drop them off in the human world." She said.

"Wait a minute!" Mikuo interrupted. Miku and Gumi looked at him.

"What?" Miku asked.

"Yuki is our friend too! We want to come!" Mikuo shouted.

"Yeah!" Nero agreed.

"I think that place is a bit to dangerous for you guys, it's best if you don't." Miku said.

"NOOOO WAY!" Mikuo and Nero shouted. "WE WANNA COME! WE WANNA COME! WE WANNA COME! WE WANNA-"

"**ALRIGHT YOU CAN COME! JUST STOP YELLING IN MY EAR LIKE A BUTCH OF KIDS!"**

Mikuo and Nero plugged their ears. "She's so loud…." They both thought.

"Heeey!" Gumi whined. "Are you coming, or not, Miku!" She shouted.

"I'm coming! By the way…" Miku began. She then picked up Nero and Mikuo over her shoulders like they were large sacks of potatoes or nuts.

"Hey! Put us down!" They both shouted.

"Listen it's gonna be a bumpy ride, so deal with it!" Miku scolded.

Gumi pouted. "Well I'm not waiting any longer! See ya when you deicide to come!" she said and jumped into the trunk with A.J in her arms.

Miku rolled her eyes. She then took a deep breath and she began to charge towards the tree. "HEEEEY! SLOW DOWN!" Mikuo shouted.

"_Ugh…I think I'm gonna be sick…." _Nero groaned.

"HEY! YOUR NOT BARFING ON ME!" Miku shouted. "NOW, HANG ON TIGHT!" She told the two boys that were thrown over her shoulder. and she ran quickly into the trunk.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mikuo and Nero screamed as they fell into the endless darkness. "SOMEONE WAKE US UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!"

…**THUMP!**

Nero landed right on top of his head. "Ow…" He groaned as he sat up rubbing his head that had a huge bump on it. He then opened his eyes and looked around, he was surrounded by branches, it was allot less darker then the forest and the heavy scent of ripe apples filled his nostrils.

"What the heck is this?" He thought, suddenly his ears perked up as he heard a faint scream coming from above. He looked up and found Mikuo plummeting right towards him. Nero screamed as well as he came closer.

**BOOM! **Mikuo's forehead slammed right onto Nero's forehead.

"Owww…" They both moaned in pain, rubbing their foreheads.

Nero glared at Mikuo. "Don't give me that look, it wasn't my fault!" Mikuo shouted.

Nero was about to say something rude to Mikuo when all of a sudden, heavy pressure smacked him right on top of his head, pressing his face right back into the ground. Gumi landed right on top of him, and pretty soon Miku landed right on top of Mikuo.

"Oh thank goodness were here!" Miku said as she got off of Mikuo, Gumi jumped off of Nero.

"Thank goodness my ass!" Nero shouted as he got up.

"Yeah!" Mikuo agreed getting up as well. "And where the hell is Yuki!"

"A.J knows!" Gumi said cheerfully, pointing to A.J.

A.J jumped out off Gumi's arms. She sniffed the air, then her ears perked up and she ran to the direction in where Yuki was.

"Come on!" Miku called and ran, Gumi giggled as she jumped high in the air to the same direction. Mikuo and Nero looked at each other nodded and ran off after them.

"Hey, are you sure this is where Yuki is?" Mikuo called to his other-half Miku.

"Of course! A guardian soul demon knows were their masters are!" She said cheerfully.

"What…a…guardian soul demon?" Mikuo and Nero thought.

The four ran and ran following A.J for at least five minutes until Mikuo and Nero were out of breath. Miku, Gumi and A.J stopped where the two human boys stopped.

"How can you guys be so tired already?" Miku asked, raising her eye brow. Gumi wasn't even paying attention, she was to busy playing with A.J.

"Listen….!huff…huff…" Nero began. "W-We're…not athletes…like you….huff…huff…huff…."

"Yeah!….huff…huff…" Mikuo agreed.

Miku put her hand of her face and shook her head. "I bet they skip their P.E classes just to eat snacks or something…" She thought.

Suddenly a small figure zipped passed them and in between the exhausted humans who looked to shock to even look tired anymore.

"What the?" Nero said turning around to the direction of were the figure passed them.

"What was th-" But before Mikuo could even finish his sentence he felt soft fingers lifting up his chin and silky warm lips gently pressed onto his.

Mikuo's eyes widen. "Wh-what…the?" he thought, completely confused, he then felt something soft and sweet being pushed into his mouth. He looked at what was kissing him and saw a girl with peach colored hair, dressed in hello-kitty stuff while carrying a hello-kitty umbrella. It was Iroha who was kissing him. Mikuo blushed.

Miku's mouth dropped and so did Nero's as they saw the sight. Gumi however was to distracted to see because she was feeding A.J carrot slices.

Iroha pulled away from Mikuo and grinned at him. "Your lips taste really sweet." She purred. Mikuo's eyes were as wide as light bulbs. He then felt something mushy in his mouth. "What's….this." He whispered slowly.

"That's a little gift from me. A hello-kitty marshmallow." She giggled. Mikuo flushed more.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!" He shouted, and his shouts echoed into the sweet, damp air.

* * *

"Wh-What?" Len whispered a bit confused on what Rin was telling him. Len was still laying on the bed with Rin still on him.

"_**This is what happens." **_Rin said._** "When I am hurt or when I smell open blood I completely lose it…most vampires can control their lust for the blood they smell….but for others like me and that gang we met earlier, it's different…"**_

Len's eyes widen. "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked. Rin closed her eyes shamefully as she looked down.

"_**Like I said, some vampires have a very difficult time controlling their senses, I've been practicing to try to control my senses and I've been getting a little better….But then…that time when I first did this…" **_She paused and then spoke up after a minute. _**"It never crossed my mind to suck your blood back then but when I smelled yours…I couldn't control myself." **_She explained. Len held his breath.

"_**It happened the same when you gave me your blood to save me….when I tasted it I felt as though my senses were shot and I couldn't control myself when I tasted yours…and now I…" **_Rin then felt another bolt of pain in her stomach and began coughed up more blood again in her hand.

"RIN!" Len shouted. More tears welled up in Len's eyes.

"_**I-It's okay….I'm f-fine…." **_said smiling at him. Blood dripped from her mouth, Len knew she was in pain.

"Rin…." He thought. "I have to help her….she's a vampire after all so I have to…." Len took a deep breath. "Rin…" Len said slowly. Rin looked up after she coughed two more times. "Do you need more blood?" He asked her. Rin's eyes widen when he asked that, she gasped.

Len smiled a small one. "I'll take that as a yes." He whispered. He closed his eyes as he stretched out his neck. Rin eyes widen even more.

"_**L-Len….." **_She whispered as she stared at the bite marks on his neck. She licked her lips greedily as her mouth began to water.

"Take some…." Len whispered.

"**B-But…" **Rin protest, trying with all her might not to lean in by his neck and bite.

"It's okay Rin….I'm quite fine with this…" He whispered.

Rin gulped as she slowly moved her head to his neck her instincts were taking over. _**"I still don't want to, but…..I guess it's okay if he wants me to drink his blood…" **_she convinced herself. Len shut his eyes tighter as he felt Rin's hot breath on his neck, he gulped, waiting to feel Rin's fangs piercing through his skin. Rin seemed to loosen her grip on Len's hands so she wouldn't cause him any pain. Her fingers were still slipped through his.

She stared at his neck and began to lick it once again, taking in the delicious, flavor from the blood clots again She could feel Len's flinching as he felt her tongue. She frowned, wishing she didn't have to do this but if she didn't Len would be in misery if she wasn't better. For the first time Rin didn't want his blood.

"_**I better be just a little gentle…" **_She thought not wanting to cause him any pain. Rin moved her lips to the bite marks on his neck and kissed it, gently. Len silently gasped, blushing as he felt her soft lips on his neck, he groaned as he felt them. Rin started off by making a tiny cut on the bite marks and slowly began to sip his blood, drop from drop, it didn't taste the same before, probably because she was only taking a little amount but it still tasted sweet nun-the-less. He whimpered as he felt slight pain and his blood seeping from his skin, but he quickly gulped his whimper down so he wouldn't interrupted Rin's feeding, after all she needed blood and he was the only human to quell her pain.

Rin stopped sipping his blood as she felt Len's body shaking. she knew he was trying very hard not look afraid so she would take his blood, but Rin couldn't do it, at least not like this.

Rin slowly brought her head away from Len's neck and he slowly opened his eyes. "R-Rin…"

He hesitated to say before calming down. "Wh-why aren't you drinking my blood, anymore?" He asked anxiously. "Take some!" Len told her. "Please Rin, Take some!"

"_**I can't, not like this…." **_She said closing her eyes.

More tears welled up in Len's eyes. "But you have to!" Len cried. "I-I d-don't want you to be in anymore pain!"

Rin smirked. _**"I said I wouldn't do it **_**this **_**way…." **_she said, looking at his neck. _**"Are you always this stupid?" **_She asked him. Len growled, fuming.

Rin giggled a bit and then she gently lifted Len's bandaged hand up and began to unravel it till she got to the bite mark on the back of his hand leaving the rest of his hand bandaged.

Len stared at her. "Rin are you gonna….?" he began, unable to finish his question.

Rin looked at him. _**"Len…please bear the pain just for a bit….I promise I wont take much and please don't hesitate to scream…" **_She told him before she placed her lips on the bite mark on his hand. Len shut his eyes blushing as he felt her soft lips kissing his hand.

"Please…take as much a you want….Rin." Len whispered and then he felt her fangs sinking right threw is skin. His eyes widen with pain and he gasped but he quickly recovered and shut his mouth so he wouldn't interrupted Rin from feeding on his blood so she could be healed.

Rin slowly began to suck his blood and as she did her eyes widen once again, this time she could really taste the full flavor of his blood . "This Taste…" She thought, she closed her eyes dreamily as she sucked his blood like it was fresh, sweet, milky honey. "There is no blood on earth that can hold a candle to Len's…." She thought.

"GAH-" Len quickly shut his mouth and swallowed his screams back into his throat, praying Rin didn't hear it. "She needs my blood….I can't stop her…" He thought as another bolt of pain went throughout his body. "I…I….I have to hold it in…." He told himself he squeezed Rin's hand tight as more pain busted through him .

Rin could feel Len's nectar-like-blood streaming into her soar throat, quelling the sharp pain in it, and into her stomach healing the rest of the damage in her. "Delicious…." She thought but then she told herself to stop so she wouldn't drain Len of his blood and quickly let go of her fangs before she could suck his blood any further.

She looked at Len who was staring at her, panting. "Are you okay?" She asked him. Len nodded slowly still panting and he removed his trembling arm from her grasped and placed it weakly on Rin's cheek, twirling a few locks of her silky, golden hair with his fingers, gently.

"_A-A-Are you okay….?" _He asked, panting.

Rin eyes widen as he said that. "He's more worried about me then himself?" She asked in disbelief. She gasped when she saw more tears falling from his eyes when he wasn't getting an answer. Rin bit her lower lip, she gently brought Len up and hugged him tightly while stoking the back of his head soothingly. His eyes widen as he blushed.

"I'm just fine, Len." She told him. "Thanks to you." Len gasped weakly and the he smiled and hugged her back with his trembling arms

"_That's…..a relief…." _He whispered as he passed out with his arms still hugging her.

"I can't do this anymore…." Rin thought hugging the unconscious Len tighter in her arm. "I can't play with his emotions just to get to his blood…." Rin closed her eyes. "He really cares about me…even though we just met…" She then opened her eyes, they were filled with determination. "That's why I'm going to protect him…not matter what!" She whispered.

Len's arms then dropped to the silky bed and the bandages that were still around his hand began to fall off and as they did a red ring with a closed black lily was shown of his forth finger; glistening in the moon light.

* * *

**DUN, DUN DUUUUUN! Looks like the ring from the dream Len had with Kurobara was still on his finger. Ooooh I so can't wait to show you guys what gonna happen. Man I've been waiting to do this chapter for a long time! I just love putting more RinXLen IT'S SOOO KAWI!**

**Thax for the reviews: **

_**Ruuya ruu-chan **_**(You were right! Tee hee hee and thanks for the supportment!)**

_**Sweet Lolita Kisses (ARIGATO! Your so sweet.)**_

_**Campanella (Yeah Iroha's just to adorable to hate! Thanks for the review!)**_

_**Baka vocaloid Fan. (You're a sweetie too, thank you oh and it was okay 'bout the virus thingy I mean it wasn't your fault, thanxy wanxy again!**_

**And **_**macchi-chan **_**( Sorry 'bout that I hope you enjoyed this chapter since there's a lot of RinXLen)**

**Oh! If your all wondering what Gumi was chanting, she was actually speaking dutch and means this: **_**Apple tree, which has given birth to the apple demon, Ringo, please open your blessed truck so we may proceed to the dimension in where you have harvested... " **_**To me I think that was a cool chanting especially if it's in another language! Tee hee hee.**

**Boy I'll tell ya this chapter was no walk in the park, it took me foreeeeeever but I was still happy to make it!**

**As always please enjoy everyone!**


	23. Frozen Apples Part 5

_The sky was dyed a dark shade of blue. A shinning crescent moon floated in the middle. The stars glittered like gems, danced throughout the sky that comforted a little boy about the age of two who was merrily jumping through the pedals of a colorful meadow. _

_He giggled as he began to spin around. The rainbow-like pedals danced around him as he spun in perfect circules, twirling in only one spot. His laughter filled the air as he continued his spinning. However in the moonlight, it almost looked as if he was dancing instead of spinning._

_Finally after spinning around for over 30 seconds, he fell into the grass, collapsing on his back with the soft bed of flowers cushioning his fall. He giggled with joy, pleased with his spinning and the softness of the flowers beneath him. _

_He opened his eyes only to find the world spinning around. He giggled once more. "Every things going 'round and 'round and 'round like a merry-go-**round**!" He exclamied kicking his legs up and down in a happy childish way as he laughed._

_After a minute his vision was finally stable and was able to see clearly, he pounted though, wishing the world was still spinning but soon his anger turned to joy when he saw the gloweing cresent moon in the gorgous sky. __He licked his lips as he stared at the gem like planet. "I wonder if the moon really is made of cheese…" He thought dreamily. His stomach growled with hunger. Rei giggled once more. "Guess I should've expected this from all that spinning and talking about cheese." He chuckled._

_Rei stuck his hand into his pocket at took out a bag with a small loaf of bread in it. __It was a luscious golden color that was drizzled with melted cheesed and still warm. He had stolen it from the bakers when he snuck out of his home. "Good thing I have some cheese with me!" He giggled, referring to the cheese that was drizzled on the warm bread. He then roughly tore open the plastic of the bag. The grease of the cheese splattered out and landed on the soft pedals of flowers. Quickly with one tiny hand, Rei grabbed his treasure from the bag and began to eat it in hungry bites._

"_Mmmm!" He cheerfully moaned as the warmth of the cheese and bread spread across his tongue. He quickly ate his snack and began to lick the grease of his fingers, trying to taste more of the cheese and the blood the bread was seasoned in. "Next time I'll bring cookies with me." He thought as his stomach still growled for more food._

_Rei began to look around to see if he could find any fruit in the trees or bushes. He then spotted a dark purple bush not far from the meadow that was growing ocean colored berries the size of walnuts._

"_Raindrops!" He cheered as he quickly sat up and ran to berry-bush. Rei called those berries that name because they reminded him of the rain. He loved rainy days._

_He sat on his knees as he began to pick a dozen berries and piling them up in one tiny palm. After he picked at least 23 berries, he picked another one and popped it into his mouth. He smiled with pleasure as the ice-cold juices bursted through his mouth. He popped five more into his mouth. "Amazing…" He thought dreamily. "The skins taste just like honey…" _

_Rei began to whistle a tune as he ate while leaning back on a tree with a velvet colored trunk and snow-white leaves. He felt relaxed and calm. "What a perfect day…" He thought as he continued his whistling. _

_The warm sweet wind blew through his raven black hair as a purple and blue butterfly landed on his nose. Rei didn't seem to mind it. He loved butterflies, especially colorful ones such as the one that had landed on him. "Why, hello there." he whispered politely to it. The butterfly didn't fly away, it looked quite comfortable on Rei's cute little nose. Rei giggled softly and continued his whistling as he carefully popped 2 more berries into his mouth._

_Things seemed to be very relaxing and peaceful for him. Nothing seemed to be amiss. Rei felt quite calm, infact he felt so calm that he began to drift off to sleep with the butterfly still on his nose. He stuffed his pockets with the remaining berries in his hands carefully. He patted it gently before he set his hands down on his laps._

_Before he fell asleep he began to think about something-or someone. "I wonder…." He thought. "If sister would like to come to this place…." He thought as his eyes began to close. "I'll take her here….next time…" He thought as he nodded off to sleep. _

_Rei only slept for at least a half-hour when he was awoken by a hard shoe that was kicking him in the stomach. His eyes darted open as he immediately felt the sharp pain burst through him._

_He clutched his stomach as cruel laughter filled his sensitive ear drums. _

"_So looks like the demon finally awakes!" A child's voice boomed through the air. _

_Rei was only half awake so he didn't really know what was happening. "Wh-What...?" He whispered. _

_Suddenly something cold and hard slammed onto his forehead causing him to finally awake with a throbbing bolt of pain spreading across his head._

_He clutched forehead as he cried in pain. He then felt something wet and warm streaming down his face. He sniffed it and his heart nearly stopped, he knew this scent anywhere. _

_It was blood. He was bleeding. He slowly opened his eyes which then spotted a blue rock on the ground three inches by his thigh. _

_It was a large rock, the size of an apple with sharp edges, it even had a bit of blood splattered on it. He knew that must have been what was thrown to his head, what else could it have been?_

_The cruel laughter rang in his ears again as Rei looked up weakly to find four young boys that had to be at least four or five years older then him. He stared at them with fear in his eyes. "No…" He thought as he tried wipping the blood off his face. "Why can't they just leave me alone…?"_

"_Hey, you wanna play a game, demon boy?" The leader of the boys sneered as he grabbed the collar of Rei's silky shirt, forcing him to rise. _

_Rei's heart nearly stopped when he saw himself face to face with him. He flinched as the boys foul breath filled his nose. His eyes were wide with even more fear. He whimpered as he fearfully stared at his lavender colored eyes._

"_Wh-what game…?" He fearfully asked, already close to tears. _

_The boys chuckled at this, satisfied with the fear in his eyes._

"_It's called, __**Destroy The Demon.**__" One of the boys said. _

_Rei gulped hard._

"_In this game, We play as a butch of brave knights of a poor kingdom." One began with a nasty grin as he pointed to his friends and himself but to Rei._

"_There's a demon in the kingdom that cause nothing but pain and destruction…." The other said. _

_Rei's heart beat faster. _

"_So the knights duty is to chase down the demon and destroy him so kingdom will be saved." Another finished._

_The boy who held onto Rei smirked at him and brought his face closer, making Rei's eyes widen even more with panic. He flinched as the boys eyes glowed crimson red._

"_**Guess who the demon is?" **__He hissed with a smirk._

_Immediately the boy threw Rei to the ground, his spine slammed onto the trunk of the tree, knocking the wind out of him. Rei screamed, flailing as he tried to catch his breath. _

_The boys burst out laughing seeing how pathetic he looked, struggling around the grass and flailing like a turtle that had been turned onto it's back._

_Tears started to fill his eyes from both pain and fear. The cut on his forehead began to slowly heal with only a little bleeding, but it still streamed down into his eyes, blinding him with red. Luckily his tears were able to wash them out. __After at least 3 minutes of struggling and crying, he sat himself up onto the grass trembling, still feeling then pain running through his spine, he panted heavily. _

_Rei looked up weakly ans then shuddered as he saw the boys beating their knuckles into their dirty palms with nasty grins of their pale faces as they slowly walked up to him. _

_Rei's head moved side to side anxiously looking for an opening; a clearing of some sort so he could run away, but to his disappointment, he found none. _

"_Get the demon!" One boy shouted, playfully. _

"_Get'em, get'em!" Another cheered. _

_Rei closed his eyes, clutching the grass tight as he waited for the pain. He cried when he felt burly, slender fingers roughly grabbing onto his hair, forcing him back onto his feet. He then felt a__ fist suddenly punching his face_

"_Gah!" Rei cried as the pain exploded across his face. His nose began to bleed and so did his lips because he had bit so hard on them from the blow the boy sent._

_The boys laughed at this. "Punch'em again!" One encouraged. _

"_Yeah! We can't go easy on the demon!" The others agreed. _

_The boy who held Rei by his hair smirked. "Oh, don't worry, I ain't gonna let the demon have just one punch here!" He chuckled. _

_Before Rei knew it the boy began punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Rei groaned as tears sprang from his eyes. _"_Stop it!" Rei begged as tears poured faster from his eyes._

_Suddenly the punching stop and more cruel laughter filled his ears. _

"_Oh boo hoo, is the demon cryin' now?" One mockingly cooed. "Does he want his mommy?" The group began to laugh again._

_Rei felt helpless and trapped. "What am I gonna do?" He thought as his stomach began growling painfully from the punches it had endured. __His golden brown eyes mindlessly trailed to the bush that grew the berries he had eaten. His eyes widen when he remembered the that some were still left in his pocket. _

_Slowly, ever so slowly he moved his tiny hand to his pocket and patted it gently. He breathed quietly with relief as he felt the plump leather; knowing the berries were still in his pocket it was also lucky enough that the boys were too busy laughing to even notice him._

_Rei weakly dipped his fingers into his pocket and grabbed a handful of berries into his tiny palm. He smiled a small one when he felt their icy oval-shaped softness. He then slowly and weakly took his berry-filled hand out of his pocket and squeezed them tightly yet gently in a fists. _

_Rei then fixed his eyes back onto the boy that hung him by his hair and glared at him bravely as he still laughed with his friends. Then without another minutes to pass; Rei smashed the berries into the boys face. The berries juices stung his eyes causing him to let go of Rei's hair and put his hands over his eyes, trying to rubbed the stinging juices out of them. His friends called his name anxiously as they came up to him, wondering what was wrong._

_Rei fell to the ground and then quickly sat up as he found a clearing between the boys legs and then made a break for it. He ducked under the boys legs, sliding onto the itchy grass on his tummy, ignoring the pain from his stomach._

_When Rei was finally out from under the boys legs he quickly sat up and ran._

"_The demon's getting away!" One called, spotting him._

"_Don't let the demon escape!" Another shouted. _

_Rei's sensitive ear drums were pounding as they picked up the loud foot steps from behind him. He picked up his speed, knowing the boys were running after them. _

"_Get back here demon boy!" One of the boys called from behind._

"_You wont get away from us that easily!" Another one exclaimed. _

"_L-L-Leave me alone!" Rei weakly called. His voice was raspy from exhaustion. _

"_What's that? We can't here ya demon!" Another boys voice mocked cruelly. He knew it belonged to the boy who he had the smashed the berries in the face with. _

_Rei could feel tears in his eyes as his stomach began to churn. His legs began to feel as if they were made of led, causing him to slow down. His breathing became heavy and ragged as his clothes became soaked with his sweat but he still kept running, running and running. "I don't want to get hurt…." He thought as his stomach ached again._

_Rei ran into the meadow. He could here the smashing of flowers behind him. The boys were getting closer. Rei's arms fell lifelessly as his running became even slower. His heart burned within his chest. "Heh. The demons slowing down!" He heard one of the boys saying._

"_Get'em before he reaches the castle!" Another called. Rei's eyes widen when he heard that, he opened his tears soaked eyes and found a glint of shinning white. He smiled with relief. He was half-way home. To warmth. To safety. To his family._

"_I'm…Almost there…" He thought hopefully. _

_Rei then suddenly felt a bolt of pain shooting through his stomach. He coughed as he stopped frozen in his tracks. Cupping his hands to his mouth he fell to his knees as he began to vomit silver liquid up. Tears shot from his eyes as he heaved up his food he had recently eaten. He coughed up more of the silver liquid up before he collapsed on his side, panting heavily as the boys came into view. _

_Instead of feeling any sympathy for him, they smirked demonically at him, laughing at his exhausted and panting figure. They pointed at him while shouting mean things at him._

"_Serves you right!" _

"_I wish I had a camera, this is hilarious!"_

"_Stupid idiot!"_

"_**Stop….."**_

"_Aw man, Look! He even puked! Gross !"_

"_What a loser!" _

"_Man your so weak and helpless, how can you even be the heir of this world?"_

"_Your so useless!"_

"_**Stop it…"**_

"_Demon!"_

"_Cursed child!"_

"_Freak!" _

"_Stupid!"_

"_Worthless!"_

"_**SHUT UUUUP!" **__Rei screamed with full rage. Suddenly the flowers from the meadow started to twist and turn as they formed into small ugly creatures when Rei had shouted with fury. The boys flinched as they saw them. The creatures were terrifying, colored in freighting shades. Thick veins could be seen through there horrible skins; pumping sickening green liquid to their oddly shaped hearts that could also be seen through as well. Their pupils were point-shaped and crimson red. They all grinned at the terrified boys with their razor sharp teeth. _

"_Wh-What is this?" The first boy said as he slowly backed away a few inches._

"_I'm scared." One whimpered._

"_Um…are they friendly?" Another whispered already feeling fear in his chest._

"_What did he do?" The last one asked as he backed away as well. The creatures grins widen at the fear in the children's eyes and then suddenly they pounced on the boys and began to cut at their skins._

_The boys screamed in agony as they desperately tried to shake the creatures off them, but it only resulted with more pain. "STOP THEM!" One of the boy's pleaded to Rei as he desperately tried fighting off eight of them that were making cut's on his cheeks, his arms and his forehead with light bites on his neck._

"_GAH!" The second one shrieked as five of the creatures tore at his hair and biting his nose till it bled. They even began to claw around his eyes teasingly to make him scream more._

"_MOMMY! DADDY!" The small third one shouted to the top of his lungs. He had at least ten creatures cutting at him with one piercing it's tiny ugly fingernail into his skull, carefully though so he would not damage his brain. _

"_GET OFFA ME!" The one with the berry juices splattered on his face screamed with a pack of the creatures piling on top off his spine and biting at his fingers while carving drawings into the smooth palms of his hands while the other tore at his clothes so they could cut the rest of his body._

_Rei's sat up quickly and his eyes widen with horror at the sight. He slowly brought his hands to his head and clutched it fir dear life as guilt and fear consumed him. His heart nearly broke from the pleads and the begging the boys were shouting._

"_No…" He thought. "Th-This isn't what I meant! NO!" _

_The screams and cries for help that came from the boy's throats pierced through his eardrums like needles. Tears poured from his eyes. Rei shut them, trying to deprive his eyes from the horrifying image before him. The screams got louder as he felt their blood splattering on his face._

"_**STOOOOOP IIIIIIT!" **__Rei suddenly screamed. There was suddenly a sweet scent filled his nose as he felt gentle breezes pass him. All of a sudden the screaming stopped. Curious Rei's slowly opened his eyes and found pure white butterflies with black spots gently landing on the ugly creatures and shattering them with their touch. _

_Rei blinked in confusion. "Wh-what?" He whispered mindlessly. He then felt gentle and warm arms wrapping around him and a small body pressing against his own. Long raven black hair filled his vision._

"_See!" A tiny voice shouted. "This is what happens when you pick on Rei! Be lucky that I came before they could finish you off." The voice was unmistakably a little girl voice; shouting at the boys who were laying on the ground completely shocked._

_It took awhile for the boy with berries splattered on his face to pull him self together, but when he did he pointed accusingly at Rei with fear and anger in his eyes. "Whatever!" He shouted. His voice cracked from fear. Just keep that THING away from us!" The girl's voice growled at the boy._

"_You ungrateful little brat! How dare you call my brother a thing? If anything, you people are the THINGS for picking on him! Just look what you've done to his face! You even got him sick and made him cry!"_

"_Wh-what did you say?" The boy grumbled._

"_Just get outta here and go home! I don't ever want to see your stupid little faces 'round here again!" _

_The boy growled as he helped his friends up. He then calmed them down enough for them to spread their tiny wings and soon the group flew away back to their homes. Back to safety._

"_Brother." The voice said softly. A pale face with golden brown eyes then came into his view. _

_Rei smiled widely at the face. __**"R_!" **__he began. "Y-You're here!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms around. "I'm so glad!"_

_The little girl who was his sister pressed her cheek to his as she hugged him tighter, rubbing his back. "Are you okay Rei?" She asked softly._

"_I-I-I-I was s-o-o scared!" Rei wailed as he hugged her tighter. "I thought I almost…!" Rei sobbed trying to get the last words out of his sore throat. "I thought I almost-"_

_His sister placed a finger on his dry lips, silencing him from saying anything else. "Shhh…Don't say anything that will make you cry even more." She said softly. The tears in Rei's eyes poured faster and he hugged his sister tighter. _

"_Oh __**R_ , **__I-I-I-its was s-so sca-a-a-ary!" He cried. _

"_It's all over now Rei." He said softly as she kissed the cut on his forehead. "It's all over now…"_

_Almost half an hour had passed when Rei had finally calmed down. "Are you okay now?" His sister gently said. _

"_Yeah…" Rei whispered. His throat raspy and sore from crying and the stress from his running. "But…my stomach still hurts a little…" He added._

_His sister smiled sadly and rubbed his head soothingly. "Don't worry, we'll be having some soup for dinner tonight, we can have some crackers too if you want." She said softly. "Your stomach will feel better in know time after that."_

"_Are the chefs making it?" He mumbled. She giggled softly at his mumble._

"_Nope! Mommy's making it!" She exclaimed._

_Rei looked up smiling widely. "YAY!" He cheered. "I love mommies soup! She makes the best!" Rei giggled. _

_His sister smiled and helped him up. "Come on we don't want to be late." She said. Rei's legs felt a bit better so he was able to walk. _

_The siblings then began walked back to their house, hand in hand while swinging them back and forth. _

"_I also have more good news Rei!" His sister suddenly exclaimed. _

_Rei raised his eyes brow. "What is it?" He asked innocently. _

_She smiled a wide and warm one. "Auntie Kuro is coming over for dinner tonight!" She gushed. _

_Rei's face brighten and his lips formed a wide and excited smile. "YAY!" He cheered once again. "Auntie Kuro is coming over!" He sang happily. "YAY!"_

"_You sure love Auntie Kuro, don't'cha, brother?" She giggled._

"_Of course I do! She so kind and sweet and so, so pretty! She's my favorite aunt ever!" He exclaimed. _

"_She's our only aunt ever!" His sister giggled. Rei giggled to. Soon the both of them laughed together. Rei was feeling much better now that his sister was with him. He felt so calm and relaxed now. But for some reason he felt a bit uneasy. It wasn't from the slight pain in his stomach anymore, it was more of a tiny fear within his heart that he hoped would never come true._

"_Hey __**R_**__." Rei began, turning his face to his sisters._

"_Yeah?" She asked sweetly. _

"_Your never going to leave me…right?" He asked a bit slowly. _

_His sister tilted her head confusingly to the right and blinked. "Why would you ask me that Rei? Of course I'm never going to leave you." She said with a smile._

_Rei looked down a bit shamefully. "It's just that….I've been having dreams where I keep losing you and everything…" He whispered._

_His sisters eyes widen and then she stopped walking. Rei, still holding onto his sisters hand, stopped walking as well when she had stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked a bit anxiously. His sister then jumped on Rei and gave him a big hug. The impacted of his sister jump was so great that he had lost his balance and fell over on his back. Rei was a bit shocked. "Wh-What's wrong?" He asked again. _

"_Rei, I'll never leave you." She softly said, hugging him tighter. "Never…" She whispered. Rei smiled a small one as he hugged her back._

"_Promise?" He asked, hopefully._

"_I promise…." She whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I promise, Rei…"_

"**LIAR….."**

* * *

Rei eyes darted open. His vision was a bit hazy and is breathing was heavy. He felt silk and warmth all around him a the smell of roses filled his nostrils. His body felt a bit numb and his stomach felt empty. He could feel a bit of cramps as well in his tummy.

"Where…" He whispered, trying to regain his eye sight. He winced as his head felt as though is was filled with led. "Ugh…why does my head hurt?" He thought. Rei then heard a gasp out of relief somewhere to his left. He slowly turned his to the direction and then saw a boy with sparkling white hair and turquoise colored eyes and dressed in a silver and black outfit with tight black arm warmers and metal-like boots on his slender legs.

The boy smiled warmly at Rei. "H-Hey Cuz!" He said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?" He asked sweetly.

Rei glared at the white haired boy who was his cousin with spite-filled eyes. He then slowly sat up and looked away from him and stared out the crystal window, feeling anger rise within his chest. The white haired boy's smile faded into a sad frown and he looked down. Neither of them said a word to each other for a long while.

"Hey…Um." The white haired boy began nervously, breaking the cold silence. "A-Are you hungry?" He asked Rei and he then slowly walked to a beautifully carved oak nightstand that held over a cluster of sweets and exquisite fruits on sterling silver platters. "Some of the maids brought in some snacks for you too eat. Would you like some parfait?" He asked holding up a slender crystal cup of rich ice cream with fruits swirled together.

Rei didn't answer he just kept staring blankly out the window. The boy frowned sadly and set the cup down, his pale fingers then reached for a porcelain glass of hot-chocolate. He carefully picked it up with his palm under the bottom. It was still hot. "Would you like at least something to drink?" The boy asked as he walked to Rei slowly, who's back was still turned. "It hot chocolate, your favorite…" He softly whispered, holding the porcelain glass up.

Rei quickly slapped the glass out his cousin's hand harshly before he could get any closer. The cup shattered into a millions pieces and the creamy brown liquid spilled out everywhere on the light blue carpet. The white haired boy gasped and looked at the shattered mess.

"Don't touch me, Piko…" Rei mumbled in an angry tone, still looking at the window. Piko, for that was the white haired boys name looked back at his cousin and then looked down sadly.

"Sorry…" Piko whispered sadly. He then bent down and started picking up the pieces of shattered dripping glass silently.

"Piko…" Rei mumbled, hissing his name out as if it was made of poison. Piko looked and stopped gathering that shattered glass. "Where the hell is the exit?" He demanded rather then asked.

Piko looked back at the shattered glass and continued his gathering of the glass. Piko smiled gently. "Rei…This is a castle not a maze." He said in a semi-amused tone; trying to lighten the mood, but Rei was not amused. He growled clutching the sheets tight with anger.

"**Where is the way out…." **Rei hissed. Piko's eyes sadden. "I'm not allowed tell you Rei, sorry." He apologized in a guilty tone. Rei clenched his teeth angrily at Piko's answer. "Mother told me that I have to keep you in here until she comes back…" He whispered.

Rei's eyes widen with fear at Pikos last sentence, but his fear quickly melted away into annoyance and anger. "Your always such a goody-little-two-shoes….obeying everything your "mommy" tells you to do." He mocked cruelly. Piko said nothing as he continued to pick up the glass.

"How's Aunt Shino?" Piko suddenly asked, trying to change the subject.

"A disgrace as ever." Rei replied coldly. Piko bit his lip hard at Rei's answer, feeling a bit of anger rising in his chest.

"You shouldn't disrespect your mother, Rei. She's done allot for you, ya know." Piko softly scolded.

Rei smirked bitterly and then he lifted his head up and laughed quietly in the air. "What's this? Meek, timid little Piko is giving me a scolding?" He asked a bit maliciously.

Piko growled and then stood up straight. "Well I am your older cousin after all!" He suddenly shouted.

Rei quietly laughed again, amused by the failed lecture his cousin was giving him. "Older or not, your still a little mama's boy. Weak and pathetic. Your even to scared to go outside." Rei chucked.

Piko clenched both his fist with anger. The glass still in his left hand, sliced through his smooth pale skin, with blood dripping down his finger tips but he didn't seem to notice.

"Careful, Piko. I haven't had any blood today. The smell is making my mouth water, I might just drink it all up." Rei warned with a smirk. Piko gasped as his eyes trailed over to his bleeding hand. He flinched the crimson liquid that was streaming down his palm and fingers and immediately let go of all the glass shards and clutched his hand with fear filled eyes staring at it.

Rei's smirk widen as he heard Piko's heavy breaths. "How can you be so squeamish over blood? Aren't you a vampire?" He mocked giggling.

Piko gasped silently and put his bleeding hand behind his back. The cuts began to slowly heal. "I-I don't know what your talking about." He pouted.

"Heh…Pathetic." Rei chuckled. Piko growled with his cheeks turning pink.

"Your such a little brat, Rei!" Piko whined which made Rei chuckle even more. He was satisfied with his cruel teasing.

Piko growled as he clenched his damaged hand that was nearly healed all the way. "Why does he always act like this?" Piko thought. "What happened to the sweet, kind and happy Rei I once knew?" He thought sadly.

After a short while, Rei had stopped laughing and continued to stare out the window. Again there was nothing but silence

"Piko…" Rei finally said, breaking the silence. Piko looked up.

"What? Are you gonna torture me some more?" He growled.

"Are you finally gonna tell me what my sister's name is…" He whispered with a slight hiss in his tone.

Piko gasped under his mouth as Rei said that. He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped and closed it looking down sadly. "I'm sorry…" He apologized. "But Aunt Shino told me not to…." He replied sadly thought.

Rei clenched his teeth, his black raven hair hung over his golden-brown eyes that slowly glimmered red with burning hatred.

"I'm sorry, but she says it's for your own good and I-"

"FOR MY OWN GOOD?" Rei suddenly screamed, cutting Piko off from his sentence. Startled, Piko looked up but not before a feathered pillow slammed onto his face.

"Piko's eyes widen as the pillow slid of his face. Rei's eyes glowered at Piko with full rage and his teeth were bared with hatred and anger, like a wolf who when they found prey. Even eyes were point-shaped and a very scary red color, just like Kurobara's. "R-Rei?" Piko asked a bit anxiously. With out warning Rei grabbed cups, plates, and foods from the beautifully carved nightstand and threw them at Piko with full rage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT GOOD FOR? HUH! NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT! NOTHING! JUST LIKE YOU! NOTHING! THIS IS EXCALLY WHY I HATE YOU!" Rei screamed. Piko's eyes widen as he dodged a bowl of silver grapes Rei had thrown. "YOUR ALWAYS LISTENING TO WHAT THAT WENCH SHINO TELLS YOU, AND YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW I FEEL!YOU NEVER DID! NONE OF YOU EVER DO! I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HER NAME IS AND YET **YOU PEOPLE **JUST KEEP IT TO YOURSELV'S NO MATTER HOW MUCH I'M HURTING! He shouted, closing to tears.

Piko backed away as a china plate crashed near his feet. "WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO DO? BEG! CRY! PLEAD! BUT EVEN IF I DO THAT, YOU'LL NEVER TELL ME ABOUT MY SISTER! NEVER! DOES IT PLEASE YOU ALL SO MUCH TO SEE ME IN PAIN AND AGONY! WHY DO YOU **THINGS** HAVE TO BE MY FAIMLY! WHY?" He shouted as he threw the last bit of silver to Piko's head. Piko groaned as his head exploded with pain, he began to rub the bump on his head and stared at Rei with shocked and hurt-filled eyes.

Without anything else two throw, Rei began to slowly tear at the silken blue sheets furiously. His eyes were tight shut and they were already threatening tears. " I HATE EVERY ONE OF YOU…! EVERYONE OF YOU!" He shouted, his breathing already getting ragged and heavy as his heart pounded against his chest from the exhaustion of throwing so many heavy things to a far distance.

Piko never saw Rei so angry before in his life. He was so shocked he didn't even know what to say to calm him down.

After a brief 10 seconds Piko relaxed his shoulders and cautiously walked up to Rei, who's tearing at the sheets began to lessen but his breathing was still heavy. He kept walking till he was at the edge of the bed and slowly stretched his arm out to at least pat Rei on the head to sooth him. It always worked before when they were little kids, but before he could even touch a strand of his hair, Rei swiftly and roughly grabbed Piko's wrist. Piko gasped silently and flinched as Rei harshly threw Piko on the ground like he was some rag doll. Luckily he did not fall onto any of the glass or silverware that had shattered onto the ground.

Piko slowly looked up and nearly gasped when he saw Rei's golden-brown eyes staring at him with the same spiteful look, but there were tears formed into Rei's eyes that looked as if they would drip down any minute.

Piko looked completely shocked. "R-Rei…?" He barely whispered.

Rei clenched his teeth in sorrow and hate as he gripped tight on the torn sheets, his tears began to slowly leak out as he said the most coldest and cruelest of words that can ever fall from someone's lips. "Why don't you all just die…" He sniffed.

Piko gasped, feeling a giant crank forming in the middle of his heart. "Turn to ashes, burn away, drop dead…." Rei sobbed coldly. "I hate everyone of you…so much…"

Rei then buried his head in the remaining pillow and began to scream and sob in it, tearing at the soft black feathers out of the cloth with his dagger like fingernails.

Piko just sat there as he watched. His legs were numb and he couldn't even move, he only stared at his sobbing little cousin with a heavy heart. Piko's eyes sadden, feeling as if he could cry himself. "Oh Rei…." Piko whispered, wishing to bring comfort to Rei.

Suddenly an icy giggle filled the room. Both of the boys heard it. Rei jolted his head from the pillow, flinching at the sound. Piko then felt icy slender arms wrap around him as he felt his body hit someone else's.

"**You really need to learn how to keep your mouth shut, Piko-honey…" **The familiar icy voice said. Piko's pupils trailed to the corners of his eyes as they met a pair of piercing red ones. It was Kurobara, his mother and Rei's Aunt.

"Mother…?" Piko barely whispered.

Rei immediately backed away at the sight of her he quickly turned around to the crystal window and began to fumble with the golden hinges of the window, trying to open it and fly out so he would be as far away from Kurobara as possible.

"Your back…?" Piko asked a bit stunned.

"Yes, the meeting wasn't long." Kurobara whispered a bit softly to her son as she stroked his cheek. Despite that people would always flinched from her icy touch, Piko took a liking to it. To him her hand never felt cold when she touched him, it felt warm in a certain soothing way to him. Piko's shoulders relaxed at his mothers touch. Kurobara smiled at her son and nodded without saying where she was or what she was doing, she the turned her attention on Rei who was still trying to open the window to escape, but his fingers kept slipping because of the constant shaking that fear had made.

Kurobara smirked at Rei's useless attempt to escape. "I see Rei has finally awaken." She giggled. Piko bit his lip sadly as he examined the fear in Rei's eyes.

"Rei…" Piko thought sadly, feeling yet another crack form in his heart.

"Piko…" Kurobara softly said to her son. Piko looked back at his mother, her smirk seemed to be malicious and sinister. "I have to talk to Rei about something important." She began as her eyes looked back at Piko who looked a bit startled at the certain look in her eyes. "Privately. As in secret and restricted." She explained. Piko looked down biting his lip harder. He didn't want to leave his small, helpless little cousin alone with the person he dreaded most in the world. Piko turned himself around still in his mothers embrace as he looked at her. She began to tenderly stroke his cheek with only her slender fingers. Piko's head tilted up a bit at the touch but he still fixated his eyes to hers. He took a small breath.

"But Mother, I think that I shou-" Piko began but soon he was soon cut off when his mother swiftly pressed her ice-like lips to his, kissing him gently but also silencing him before he had a chance to protest and placed her icy palm on his cheek instead of just her fingers. Piko's eyes widen a bit, He hadn't received a kiss from his mother since he was a tiny child, but he didn't know if this was a kiss out of affection or she was just silencing him so he wouldn't protest against her wishes , he could feel a shudder run through him.

Kurobara broke the small mother-son kiss after a few moments, but her face was just only inches away from Piko's. Still with her hand on his cheek she whispered quietly to him as her raven black bangs hung over her eyes. _"Now, now. Just because you are already 15 and at that rebellious age doesn't mean you should disobey your mother. It'll just break my heart you know…" _Piko seemed to flinched a bit at what his mother whispered to him but he soon recovered and frowned shamefully.

"Yes mother…" He quietly said. Kurobara's usual malicious grin turned into a somewhat warm pleased smile as she closed her eyes a bit childishly.

"You're a good boy Piko…" She said gently and gave him one more kiss but on the forehead. "Now go on now…"

Piko stood up and slowly walked away. His heart was already tearing apart at the whimpers his cousin was giving off. "I'm sorry Rei." He said as he made his way out of the room. He then closed the door gently and after a few seconds he pressed his back against the beautifully carved door and slowly slid down. He buried his head in his knees his shoulders began to shake with his eyes tight shut. Anger, sorrow and a pain full feeling of helplessness jolted through him making him want to cry but no tears came out. He was thankful though that the doors were sound proof so he wouldn't be able to hear Rei's crying and whimpering but he was still so very frustrated to know that whether he could hear what was happening or not, behind those doors was his little cousin-that use to think of Piko as an older brother-sobbing, scared and terrified and there was nothing he could do about it. It was completely out of his control.

"I'm sorry Rei…" He whispered, tightly squeezing his hands still they turned snow white. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Iroha smiled at Miku and Gumi a bit maliciously. Miku glared at her and Gumi just glared at her but in a bit of cute and innocent way as she held A.J in her arms. Nero just stared at Iroha with his heart speeding up a bit. He was still having a hard time trying to engulf what was already happening to him

Iroha giggled in a pleased tone. "So it seems more guest have made it to the party. How've you been Miku and Gumi?" She asked mocking a polite tone.

"Fine until you showed up wench!" Miku spat bravely.

"Yeah!" Gumi agreed childishly.

Iroha giggled completely amused. "You know Miku…" Iroha began. Miku growled as she said her name. Iroha smirked and Miku clenched her hands tight, waiting for whatever was coming. "Your other-half is really, really attractive." She blurted.

Miku's jaw nearly dropped as her silky emerald eye-bows twitched with sudden confusion and shock, "Wh-wha…?" She whispered a bit grossed out, Gumi snickered a bit as A.J blinked confusingly and Nero was just as shocked as Miku was.

Nero turned around to see if Mikuo was freaking out from what Iroha had said, but instead of finding him screaming and whining that he was expecting he found a very disturbed and exhausted Mikuo. He stood completely still, not moving an inch, his slender arms nearly touched his toes and his spirit hung out of his mouth. His green eyes looked only shocked and empty. Nero sighed. "Guess he's still zompt from that stupid kiss, but at least he knows how I felt when that…..that…." Nero then remembered when Neru kissed him, he could almost feel her tongue swirling around his mouth. His golden eyes widen and his cheeks flushed red when he remembered that. "OKAY! OKAY! ENOUGH FLASH-BACKING, NERO!" He screamed in his mind.

Nero decided to clear his mind from that memory and walked up to Mikuo. He waved his hand in front of Mikuo's blank face.

"Mikuo are you there? Hey! Hellooooo!" He called, trying to get his friend's attention but in the end, it was useless. Mikuo was still in shock. Nero took a step back and rolled his eyes. "Man he's really out of it." He thought. Suddenly a sneaky thought of some sort sparked into Nero's mind and then he grinned a nasty smile.

Nero put his hand into his pocket and he took out a black marker. His grin widen as he started at the marker and then he smirked at Mikuo who was still in a shocked state. "Which means…." Nero thought to himself as he inched his way to Mikuo's shocked face. He then carefully pressed the wet blank ink above Mikuo's chin and drew a long goofy mustache, then he moved the marker under Mikuo's chin and drew a thin curled beard. Mikuo was to shocked to even notice anything. Nero then began to scribble bushy eyebrows above Mikuo's actually ones and then proceeded to draw whiskers on his cheeks. Finally Nero stepped back to admire his work. He chuckled meanly seeing Mikuo was still to shocked go notice that his friend was soiling his face with ink. "Ha! Ha! You never looked so good, Mikuo!" Nero laughed. Miku, Gumi seemed to be paying attention to Nero and Mikuo the Iroha.

"You know even though him and Neru are other-half's…." Miku began with a weak smile.

"The boy is more of a prankster than sadistic like Neru." Gumi finished with a wide smile and giggling.

Suddenly Nero took out a golden cell-phone and began to take pictures of Mikuo with the still on his face. Miku didn't seem to care until she spotted a keychain of a polar bear in a red jacket with a microphone daggling from the phone. She then nudged. Gumi. "Um, isn't that Neru's cell phone?" She asked.

Gumi tilted her head as she examined. The cell phone Nero was taking pictures with. "Ah…You know I think it is…" She whispered.

"Hey kid!" Miku called to Nero.

Nero stopped taking pictures and turned around with annoyed expression on his face. "Whaaaat?" He whined.

"Um…where did you get the cell-phone?" Gumi asked. A.J made a squeaking noise as Gumi squeezed her tight.

Nero looked at the phone. "Oh this? Well after Mikuo slapped me awake and then after the whole A.J turning into a thing that messes with the laws of physics; I found this just three inches away from me. Pretty cool, huh?" He said cheerfully and grinning.

"_**Uh Oh….**_**" **A.J squeaked. Gumi patted her head with a weak and frightened smile.

"Yeah, uh oh, A.J…" She whispered.

"Neru's gonna kill us when she find's out…." Miku moaned already feeling exhausted.

Nero just stared at them with a confused look on his face. "What's you guy's problem?" He asked in an annoyed.

"It's nothing …" The girls moaned. Iroha yawned loudly and the girls turned back around to find a completely bored Iroha who looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"You guys bore me…." She whispered.

"Iroha, what have you done to Yuki and Ringo?" Miku asked bravely.

Iroha giggled. "Nothing…at least not yet." She said in a low voice and grinning maliciously. A.J growled and began to struggle fiercely, trying to break free of Gumi's grip around her. Gumi looked at A.J sadly as she clutched tighter on the struggling creature.

"A.J…even if you transform, your still no match to her, she's way to powerful…" She whispered gently to the still struggling A.J.

Miku glared at Iroha as her eyes began to glow crimson red with burning anger. Iroha playfully raised her eyes brow as her smirk widen. "What this? Do you want to fight or something Miku?" She giggled as she twirled her umbrella. Miku clenched her teeth with anger. Iroha giggled a little more before she spoke again. "What can you fight with any? A few useless punches? Kicks? The only power you have is your worthless little healing ability." She chuckled darkly.

Miku clenched her hands tight at Iroha's rude comment. "You shut your mouth!" Miku shouted as she positioned herself to charge at Iroha who only giggled and stuck out her tongue while pulling down her lower eye socket, making a nasty face at Miku. She growled louder as she showed her fangs hissing at Iroha with anger and frustration. Gumi glared at Iroha as well with the same crimson color shinning in her eyes.

"Miku, Gumi, keep your noses out of our business…" A weak and small voice whispered from behind.

Miku, Gumi, Nero and Mikuo (Who was finally out of his trance state.) turned around and found a battered Ringo, yet despite the condition he was it, he was still walking, slowly and gracefully.

Mikuo and Nero's eyes widen as they saw Ringo. Right in front of their eyes was the boy who took Yuki away against her own will. The one that attacked them. Mikuo clenched his teeth and growled at the sight of Ringo, not caring about the cuts and bruises on his fragile-looking body. To Mikuo he felt as though Ringo deserved it for frighting Yuki and forcefully taking her away as well as making her cry.

Mikuo growled and charged at Ringo, roughly grabbing his torn grey shirt and nearly lifting him off the ground.

"You little bastard!" Mikuo spat in his face. Ringo only had a dry expression on his face as he stared at Mikuo. "Where is Yuki? Did you hurt her? I swear if you made her cry I'll-"

"You know I can't take you seriously when you have marker all over your face." Ringo suddenly blurted casually.

Mikuo blinked. "Huh?" He asked in confusion. Ringo held up his hand and then it began to sparkle light blue and ruby red apple that was as reflecting as a mirror popped in his hands.

"Look for yourself." Ringo growled as he held the shinning apple in front of Mikuo's face.

Confused, Mikuo looked at the apple closely while thinking that Ringo was probably going to smother him with it, so he made sure to be cautious. As Mikuo looked closer at the apple he found a face in it, no it was his face with…with…

Mikuo's jaw nearly dropped as he saw the black markings drawn on his face. "WHAAAAA!" He shouted. "Wh-What the hell is this?" He shouted in his mind. Suddenly he heard snickering noises from behind him, nasty, mean, familiar snickers. Mikuo still holding onto Ringo's front shirt turned around and saw Nero chucking and still tanking pictures with the cell-phone. Mikuo glared at Nero as steam came from his ears.

"Why you little…" Mikuo growled. He was about to curse at Nero when suddenly a tiny but very hard fist punched him in the cheek, sending him to the ground. He groaned as he clutched his whiskered-drawn, aching cheek.

"I don't have time to deal with pathetic creatures like you…" Ringo hissed as he said his sentence, beginning to walk pass Mikuo. Nero suddenly prankster-like-smile disappeared from his lips and was replaced with an angry frown and he charge at Ringo, punching him in the stomach harshly before he could walk away any closer.

Ringo groaned as he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach as began coughing. "Your not going anywhere until you tell us what you did with sweet innocent little Yuki!" Nero yelled with frustration. Mikuo smirked, impressed the Nero had stopped Ringo before he could walk away without telling them where Yuki is. He gave Nero a thumbs up and Nero as well did the same smirking

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Miku suddenly shouted as she ran up to the boys. She pushed down Nero as she came up to Ringo, sitting on her frail-looking knees and gently putting her hands on Ringo's shaking shoulders as he continued his coughing. "Ringo are you okay?" Miku asked him gently and sweetly.

Nero quickly sat back up as he rubbed the bump he felt on the back of his head. "Don't act so freaking sweet to that brat!" He shouted with fury, suddenly he felt a bit light-headed and he moved his hand from the bump to his temple as his eyes lowered a bit. "Ugh….Why do I feel so dizzy…?" He mumbled.

Miku (still gazing her attention at the injured Ringo) opened her mouth. "You lost an increasingly amount of blood and you are not quite ready yet to started pushing yourself, like throwing punches at poor little Ringo…" Miku cooed sadly at the last sentence.

Nero growled and so did Mikuo. "Well he deserved it for what he did to Yuki!" They both shouted in unison.

"_Yuki…"_ Ringo whispered before he stared coughing into his hands upsettingly.

"Ringo are you okay?" Gumi asked anxiously.

"I'm fine!" Ringo insisted.

Miku growled and slapped Ringo's face. "You call coughing up blood fine?" She scolded. Ringo glared at her as he clutched his stomach. Blood dripped from his mouth.

"Just a minor set-back, now let me go so I can fight her!" Ringo shouted as he tried to stand up and out of Miku's grasp so he could continue the battle for his and Yuki's souls, but he just sat back down growing with both anger and pain. Nero and Mikuo were still resented Ringo for freighting Yuki and forcefully taking her away, but there was slight feeling of sympathy for him. Thinking that maybe coughing up blood is a bit to much even for someone as bratty and mean as him. But they didn't show their sympathy towards him they only showed bitter frowns at him.

"No way in heck are you gonna fight like this! Now stay still and let me heal ya!" Miku ordered, trying to lay Ringo down so she could heal his wounds.

"No! I don't that kind of time!" He protested still struggling to get up. "I have to…have to…protect Yuki…" His voice suddenly turned ragged and heavy. "Please let me go…" He pleaded.

Miku's eyes sadden. "Sorry but the answer it No." She said a bit softly.

"But-"

"No! No! NO!"

"How cute…the two of you acting like a mother and son…how adorable!" Iroha cooed from behind. The group turned around and glared at her except for Mikuo who tried to avoid the look she gave him. "But not as cute as you cutie…" Iroha flirted blowing a kiss to Mikuo. He felt a shudder run through him as his shoulders tensed up and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Iroha then yawned. "Listen, if you two are gonna keep talking to each other and keep me waiting, then I'll just move on to collecting Yuki's soul…" She said dryly as she began to floated to the direction in which Yuki was in.

"What…Soul?" Nero and Mikuo thought having yet another touch of confusion adding to their minds.

"Wait…" Ringo weakly whispered trying to get up but he just fell back on his side, gasping for air as the stinging sensation all over his body began to change into nightmarish pain.

Miku looked at Gumi. Gumi looked at Miku. The both nodded in unison.

Just as Iroha was about to float away into the darkness to search for Yuki, a loud booming noise. A orange carrot shaped bullet cut passed Iroha's cheek. She flinched a bit but quickly recovered and turned back around as the sizzling unpleasant smell of smoke filled her nose.

Miku stood up straight bravely as she glared at Iroha with angry crimson red eyes in her hands was a colorful pistol with eyes that were the same red color as Miku's.

Iroha grinned. "Oh so now you two want to fight?" She giggled. Miku growled her finger nearly pressing down at the trigger of the pistol who was Gumi.

She then turned around to the three boys (Two of which were even more confused and a bit scared, wondering still if this was really a dream. "You Two!" Miku began unmistakably talking to Nero and her other-Mikuo. "Take Ringo and go find Yuki!" She ordered.

Nero's raised his eyebrow in confusion as he pointed to the weapon in Miku's tiny and pale hands. "Did that women just turn into a gun?" He asked a bit dryly thought.

Gumi (Still as the pistol) closed her eyes smiling. "Yep! Like Miku said, I am a great and powerful shape-shifter!" She gushed proudly.

Miku sighed. "I didn't say that…" She whispered in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, I don't want to go finding Yuki with him!" Mikuo whined as he pointed to Ringo who was still panting but managed a low growl at Mikuo's comment.

"Yeah, neither do I!" Nero agreed.

Miku growled. Her eyes glowed a much darker and scarier red color. She clenched her teeth and bared her fangs as she quickly pointed **The-Gumi-Shooter **at the two humans. **"I SAID, BRING RINGO WITH YOU AND FIND YUKI…OR DO YOU WANT A BULLET IN THE HEAD?" **She growled in freighting tone making Nero and Mikuo flinch in fear at her scary face and threat. Sweat rolled down their temples, their shoulder tensed up, Mikuo's anger towards Ringo and Nero melted away with terror and Nero's dizziness was replaced with fear

"No, ma'am…." They both whispered in squeamish voices.

"Good! Now get going!" Miku ordered as she turned her attention back to Iroha who was nodding off because she was getting bored waiting for some action to take place. Miku fired another orange bullet, making sure it was zip right pass her ear to wake her up.

Iroha didn't flinch at the sound that zipped passed her, she just slowly opened her eyes and yawned as she wiped a tired tear from one of her deliciously brownie colored eyes. "Can we fight noooow? I'm getting bored!" She whined childishly.

Miku grinned. **"As you wish." **She darkly said. Miku then sprouted her black bat wings and flew up, charging at Iroha still with Gumi as a pistol in her hands.

Mikuo wiped his marker-drawn face with the apple Ringo had made, hoping that the dampness of the fruit would erase the ink that was on his skin, while Nero, other the other hand, walked up to the still panting apple demon and crouched down next to him with a glare in his eyes. Ringo did the same.

"_Get out of my face, human…" _Ringo sneered as his eyes glowed red.

Nero smirked. "Hey, do want us to find Yuki or not?" He asked a bit harshly.

Ringo growled. _"Not…" _He hissed. _"I wont let you touch her…"_

Nero growled at Ringo's stubbornness. The two glared at each other with fury when all of a sudden a large amount of pressure crashed ontop of their heads. "Stop fighting you idiots and lets go get Yuki!" Mikuo shouted.

Nero rubbed yet another bump on his head as he glared at his green haired friend. Ringo glared the same way.

"Hey your name is Ringo right, Yuki's best friend? Can you tell us where she is?" Mikuo asked a bit softly. Ringo didn't answer he just continued his glaring. Mikuo sighed and sat down in front of Ringo and patted the bump on his head. Ringo flinched at the sudden touch and quickly slapped Mikuo's hand away from his hand.

"_Don't touch me!" _He growled.

Mikuo's eye brows twitched with annoyance. "This kid is really pissing me off…."

"Listen!" Mikuo scolded. Ringo suddenly flinched and looked up as Mikuo shouted. "Like it or not, you have tell us where Yuki is! I don't know what hell is going on but I know that freakish girl said that she was gonna take your souls or something! I'm sure your protecting Yuki but you have to tell us were she is, that way all of can protect her, or do you want her soul to be sucked out?" Mikuo finished his scolding with a semi-anger frown.

Ringo was shocked. No one had ever scolded him before. No one. He was even more surprised that a human was scolding him. Ringo looked down as he clutched the tattered clothing of his pants. _"I'll show you where she is…just promise you'll help me protect her…" _He whispered.

Nero rolled his eyes. "Um, did we not just say we all would, man you such a stupid little kid." He scoffed. Ringo growled again. Mikuo only sighed and turned around. Ringo looked up as he saw Mikuo's back in front of him.

"Get on." Mikuo said. "I mean it's not like you take us to her on your two feet." He chuckled. Ringo clenched his teeth as he obediently climbed onto Mikuo's back. Mikuo then quickly stood up as he wrap his hands around Ringo's frail legs, making sure he wouldn't fall of and damage himself even more.

"So which way?" Mikuo asked him.

Ringo weakly lifted up his arm and pointed to the east. _"There….She's over there…" _He whispered weakly.

"Alright!" Mikuo silently cheered. He then turned his head to Nero who began to chew on a lemon pocky stick. "Coming?" Mikuo asked.

Nero nodded. "Duh!" He said a bit meanly as he stood up.

"Well come on, we got a snow demon to protect!" Mikuo shouted a bit excitedly as he took off with Ringo still on his back who began to nod off to sleep from exhaustion. Nero rolled his golden eyes and took off after Mikuo.

"Well when we find her you better keep your dirty little hands away from her!" Nero called.

Mikuo rolled his eyes. "That goes double for you, pervert!" Nero growled from behind.

Already this winter break was becoming a living hell for them, First their best friend disappears, then they find an adorable little girl who is actually a snow demon, they nearly get eaten by a vampire, creatures that they used to think existed in their dreams and now there helping an injured apple demon (who does nothing but abuse them both emotionally and physically) keep his and Yuki souls with help of two other vampires….

"This will be one hell of story to talk about in class when we get back…if we get back…." Nero and Mikuo both thought as they darted off into the darkness in search for the little snow demon, Yuki.

* * *

Rin wiped Len's neck with a damp orange handkerchief-cleaning of the dried blood on his skin-she did it though with a sad expression, already feeling guilty for taking his blood and causing him so much pain and agony.

Len was up against the oaken head-bored, with the silken red blankets up to his waist because he was constantly shivering from the cold. "I told Kaito not turn down air-conditioner….he's just like his damn ice-cream always tryin' to keep cool…" She thought a big angrily and rolling his eyes. Rin pulled the wet cloth away from Len's neck and smiled seeing that it stopped bleeding. She then reached into the first-aid-kit she had recently took out from the bathroom and pulled out a small bronze container. She unscrewed the container revealing light pink colored ointment for Len's cuts.

Rin dipped her tiny fingers into the greasy soft surface and then gently put the clump it (on her fingers) onto the cut on Len's neck. She then wiped the rest of the ointment on her pajama pants and then took out a big white band-aid patch. Carefully she peeled the sticky plastic from the band-aid and then gently stuck the band-aid from on his neck and smoothed it out, already feeling the small lump of the ointment inside it.

"There…" She whispered with a small smile. Rin then lifted his tiny hand up. (The one she and Neru had bitten) It had already stopped bleeding after she licked it repeatedly to heal after the brief minutes when Len had passed out in her arms, she then took the wet handkerchief and wiped the back of his hand to clean the dry blood on it.

"What an idiot….we've only known each other for what? Two days…and he's already developing an infatuation for me?" She giggled as she teased herself. "Then again maybe I'm developing an infatuation for him.." She smiled at the thought. "Well he is the cutest little human ever…and I'm a sucker for the crybabies." Her eye then sadden. "But vampires and humans can never be together…rules are rules." She thought sadly.

After Rin had clean his hand she rubbed the ointment onto the cut of his hand that looked a bit bigger. She looked away from the cut, not wanting to see how bad it looked from it double bites. Rin then spotted a red ring with a closed black lily in the middle on his fourth finger. She raised her eyebrow. "What's this?" She thought. "Has that always been then?" She stopped rubbing the ointment on the cut and carefully place her fingers around the ring. "Maybe I should take it off, I don't want it to be wrapped up as well, that'll probably be bad.

Rin began to gently pull at the ring but as soon as she did, Len made a low groaning noise and his hand jerked from the side. Rin looked at Len then she looked back at the ring. "Guess this ring must mean something special to him." She thought as she removed her fingers from it.

Rin then took out fresh snow white bandages from the kit and began to wrap his hand up, leaving the ring exposed though. "There we go all done." She whispered as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Whew…" She breathed. Rin then looked at her alarm clock (That was switched off) it was 5:00 already.

"That means it's five o'clock in the afternoon at the human world." She thought. Rin then looked back at Len gently laid him down on the bed and pulled the silken covers on him. He stopped shivering after that.

"Oh!" Rin quietly jolted as she remembered the guardian soul demon egg. She quickly picked it up from the pillow beside Len's. It felt icy cold (from the lack of warmth) and looked as if it's sparkle would disappear. She quickly placed it ontop of Len's chest, putting his arms around and covered the blankets back up to his neck.

"There!" She whispered with a sign out of relief. "Man those two are allot to care for…" She thought also refering to the _egg_. Rin then yawned and stretched her arms out. "Oh well I better get some sleep." She thought sleepily.

Rin carefully climbed next to Len on the bed and pulled the covers to her neck as well. She stared at Len as she put her hand on her stomach from under the covers and moved her face to cheek.

"Thanks for healing me Len" She whispered in his ear and then gave him another kiss on the cheek. Rin then placed her head under his neck and her hand onto his bandaged one that was also holding the _egg_. She smiled and then slowly closed her eyes.

"See you when you wake up, Cutie…" She whispered before she fell asleep.

* * *

***Spirit hangs out of mouth* Another long chapter….boy I think I've really lost it…. Now I'm tired... **

**Sorry about the very long wait everybody my final exam study guides are supreme torture I can't wait for summer! **

**Thax for the review everybody, sorry I can't thank you all individually but right now it's like 12 in the morning where I live and I really am tired but I have to say this to Breadchan that Teto and Ted will appear in the next chapter, don't worry. **

**I'd also like to say this that in the next chapter as well theres gonna be some major RinXLen! I can't wait to put it in but right now I'm tired and out of ideas for a tiny bit.**

**Please enjoy everybody….*Starts falling asleep.* **


	24. Frozen Apples Part 6

_Crying. Breathing. Crying. Breathing._

_Those were all she could do. Those were all the sounds she could make that would escape from her fresh lungs, from her newborn body._

"_It is a beautiful baby girl, thy Queen," A nun said cheerfully to the exhausted yet happy woman who lied on a snow-white bed, as witnessed by the nun holding up a tiny baby—dirtied with its mother's blood—to her._

_The woman, who had just given birth to the wailing baby, was a lovely being. She had flawless long hair, black and curly like ebony rings, skin as white as porcelain, and eyes a perfect hazel-green._

"_Oh…even smothered in thy own blood, she's the most exquisite being thy have ever behold with mine own eyes." She then held out her arms. "Please, Sister Luna, let me hold my little princess."_

_The young nun, Luna, gave the queen a warm smile. "Yes, thy queen, but first, she must be cleaned and dressed. Not to mention, we must get you cleaned and changed as well."_

_The queen frowned. "Alright, but please hurry for thy wish to hold my darling child within my arms before morning dawns."_

_Sister Luna nodded with a slight giggle at the little jest the queen displayed. _

_"As thee wish, Queen Prima."_

_As the nun, Luna dipped the fresh baby into a bowl of holy water, her other "Sisters" tended to the queen, changing her sheets, cleaning the blood off her and dressing her into a silk gown._

"_Has there been any news of thy husband returning home any time soon?" Queen Prima asked as the nuns dressed her. "I have not heard a word of him in a forth night."_

_Sister Luna scrubbed the baby's filthy hair and said with a frown, "Not yet, thy Queen."_

_Queen Prima frowned._

"_Do not worry, thy Queen!" said the nun who helped her arms through the sleeves. "I'm sure the King will be home soon; have faith! He may even be back on tomorrow."_

_Prima gave her a tiny smile. "I appreciate your warm, hopeful words, Sister Roza, but you know as well as I do that Kiyoteru has benevolent heart. He would never abandon his beloved comrades who are fighting for this country in the Land of Summer; even if it is to see my being."_

_The nun who was changing the Queen's bloody bed sheets frowned a bit angrily. "Honestly! The nerve of those summer devils for trying to make thou and the King step down from thou position so they could to engulf this country into their own twisted hands. God shall punish them!"_

_The other nuns agreed in unison. "They're nothing, but demons wearing human skin! How dare they are! It was God who chose you, Queen Prima and King Kiyoteru to rule the Land of Snow, not them! I pray every day that they shall get their comeuppance for ignoring his Lord's choosing."_

_Prima smiled. "Thou are all quite right. Thy wish nothing more for those heartless things to suffer. They deserve it, after forcing the poor prince of the Land of Spring to step down by kidnapping his ailing parents and threatening their lives with the guillotine. Thy hopes lie within thy husband to bring the bastard who started this war home, and to be executed in front of Snow's entire population whose grieving families had suffered countless losses because of him."_

_The nuns could not agree with her more._

"_Now, now," Sister Luna softly spoke, drying the still wailing baby. "Let us all not talk about war and what-not at the moment. Thy mean our Lord from above has blessed our Queen with a precious gift." _

_After quickly dressing the baby in a snow-white gown-made of taffeta with puffy sleeves and a string of ruffles around the collar and the hem of the gown-she walked back to the queen, who was now lying a bit more comfortably on her now cleaned bed. She handed the baby to her mother's outstretched arms._

"_Oh…" Prima breathed as she gazed at her child, cradling her in her arms. "She's gorgeous."_

_She had her mother's flawless ebony hair in thick curls, her skin was as white as snow, whiter than her mother's own porcelain white, and her cheeks were a rosy red and ripe like apples, and her lips were a perfect shade of peach pink._

"_Shhh…" Prima smoothly whispered to her crying baby. "It's alright; thou mommy is here for thee. Thy shall not let anything happen to thee."_

_She began rocking her child back and forth gently while humming a tune her own mother used to sing to her when she too was an infant._

_Sister Roza as well as the other nuns clutched their cross-pedants in both hands and closed their eyes, silently praying for good-health and a long life for the new princess, as well as great fortune, purity and a bright future._

_Suddenly the doors of the queens' chambers opened with a loud thud, resulting in the nuns prayers to come to a halt as well as Prima's song._

_Joyful gasps as well as bright smiles filled the air when they saw that it was the King, Kiyoteru, who had come through those doors._

_His brownish-black hair was frosted with snow, a bandage covered his right cheek and a scar right above his left brow could be seen through his sliced bangs. _

_"Do not tell me I missed my child's birth?" He said in a rich, smooth, silky voice that melted into Prima's ears._

"_Darling!" Prima exclaimed with newfound energy, a bright smile painting her lips. Kiyoteru made no hesitation running to his wife. The nuns made way as he came to the Queen._

_He gently put an arm around her and caressed her cheek with love. "It's been far too long since thy last touched thou, my love," he said longingly._

_A river of tears descended off the supple skin of her cheeks._

_"Oh, my love. Ten months. I had prayed for your return for ten months, and now I know that God had heard thy prayers," she whispered, clutching a golden, bejeweled cross within her hand that hung by a gold chain around her neck. She used that pedant for prayers in hopes that the all mighty Maker would hear her. It was a gift from all of the nuns, handmade by them, to ease Prima's heavy heart._

_Speaking of the nuns, they looked at one other and smiled before backing out of the room to give the reunited lovers some time alone._

"_Look, thy love, look," Prima said joyfully, holding the baby to her father. "Look at our daughter! Look how beautiful she is!"_

_At this time, the baby had stopped crying, and opened her eyes reviling light browns, framed by long black eyelashes. They almost matched her father's chocolate brown ones. She looked at her father with puzzlement._

_He hugged his wife closer and gently held his daughters tiny white hand, which send her into a delighted chain of giggles. He smiled._

"_She's precious, Darling. Not only that, she looks just like you."_

"_But, she has thou eyes, dear; your kind compassionate eyes."_

_Kiyoteru kissed Prima's temple while gently running his burly index finger through the baby's tiny locks of hair. She giggled again._

"_I only wish I was with thou whilst thou were in so much pain," he whispered a bit sullenly._

"_Thy will not lie to you; thy had wished to grasp thou hand whilst thy made the delivery to our precious angel from above, but at least, thou came in time for our daughter see thou the moment she opened her gem-like eyes," she reassured truthfully, leaning deeper into her husband's embrace._

"_And what a joy for our little princess too is born on the day the treacherous War has finally ended," he announced softly._

_Prima's eyes lit up. "Are thou really telling the truth? This ridiculous war has finally ended. This is spectacular!"_

_He gave her a nice smile before kissing her soft cheek. "Thy even brought back the fiend who started this cesspool of guilt and blood. When the sun rises on the morrow, he shall be executed via guillotine. His head will be cut from his body like the head of an evil flower."_

_Still holding her baby, Prima clapped her hands; a merry glow sparkled in her almond-shaped eyes. "Bless thou, thy love! Bless thou! Now our people shall finally get the justice they deserve after suffering for so long!" _

_She nestled her cheek on her husband's chest as happy tears broke through her feathered lashes. Even her baby seemed to giggle with joy at the news._

"_May thy come?" she asked, looking into Kiyoteru's eyes. "Thy will love to see the execution of that fiendish devil."_

_He looked at her with a bit of concern. "Prima, Darling, thy don't think that is the best of ideas."_

_She pouted. "Why ever not? Is it because thy am a woman?" she asked, insulted._

"_No! Of course not!"_

"_Then, why is it that I can't attend such a grand festive?"_

"_Because…well… thy am not sure…um…" He fumbled with his words for a moment, trying to find the right sentence to explain why she should not come._

_Prima placed her palm on her husband's undamaged cheek and spoke in a calm soft voice that sounded almost like wind chimes. "Are thou afraid that thy might pass out a beheading? It is not as if we have not executed anyone before. I've seen them all, and have had the pleasure of dipping my handkerchief in their evil blood before washing it with holy water."_

_Kiyoteru sighed. _

_"Listen, Prima, my white rose," he said in a somewhat serious tone. "Thou have just finished delivering our precious daughter after carrying her within your nurturing womb for nine months; thy am not afraid of you witnessing an execution. You are a strong queen. I am only concerned with your health. I want you to get some rest after just having such a painful childbirth. As I had said before, the time of the execution is at dawn on the morrow. That is too early for a woman who has spent hours giving birth the previous day."_

_Prima growled. "Our little princess came at the time of three forty-five that was ten minutes before thy water broke," she argued a bit sternly._

"_But, Prima, thy-" But he could not finished for Prima had placed her finger onto his lips._

"_I'll be fine. Thy promise thou," she reassured softly._

_Kiyoteru looked at her for a moment while contemplating with his mind if allowing his beloved, precious wife to see the gruesome execution of the fiendish demon at 5:00 the morning after giving birth was a good idea or not. She had written in the various letters she had sent to him over the months that she wished for death upon the person who committed such unforgivable crimes. It had been on her mind for all those months while being with their child._

_Finally, he came to his conclusion. _

_"Okay," he said softly giving her a kiss on the cheek. "If that is what thou wish."_

_Prima smiled. _

_"It is," she whispered, snuggling her cheek further into his chest, "With all thy heart."_

"_But if thou must attend the execution, thy will like you get an early day's rest. This means after some food has been placed within your stomach, you must go to bed the minute you have finished drinking the last drop of your tea." _

_Kiyoteru seemed to have some conditions for her if she wanted to see the execution at such an early time of day._

_She giggled. "You're so overprotective, are thou not, my darling love?"_

_The two shared a moment of chucking and giggling before ending it with a delightful, heartwarming kiss._

_The kiss, though, was interrupted when Prima felt something tugging on the collar of her dress; she looked down and giggled when she saw that it was her baby was tugging at it._

"_Seems as if someone's a little hungry," Kiyoteru chuckled._

_Prima, still giggling stroked the tuffs of hair on her baby's head. "Thy guess after all that kicking and working her way out of my uterus must have given her an appetite. Do not worry, my child, my second love; you shall have a nice meal now. You deserve it for coming into this world safely."_

_Prima lowered the collar of the dress, revealing her medium sized chest already plumped with milk for her baby. She then gently laid her baby's left cheek against her right breast and then waited silently._

_The baby girl, without hesitation, placed her mouth on the rosebud of her mother's bosom and soon began to drink the sweet, rich milk._

"_She sure has an appetite," Kiyoteru chuckled, a bit amazed._

_"Yes, she absolutely does, but you know, thy wonder what our little one's name is going be, though. I haven't been able to think of any since the war started," Prima said, a bit sullenly. "We cannot just call her 'she'."_

"_What about Yuki?" Kiyoteru suggested suddenly._

_Prima looked at him with a touch of confusion written on her face. _

_"Yuki?" she asked._

_He nodded. "Yes. It is a Japanese word for __**snow, **__and thy thought since we live in the Land of Snow, why not?"_

"_Yuki…" Prima rolled those words on her tongue, tasting how it sounded and felt. She then smiled and looked at her baby, who was still nursing. "Yes… That is the perfect name for our little angel."_

"_Princess Yuki Kaai. The baby who was born the day The Seasons War had ended. The living symbol of freedom, rebirth and hope," the parents said in unison while still gazing at their lovely daughter who they knew they would love with all their heart._

* * *

"Mommy… Daddy…" Yuki whispered longingly and sadly in her sleep. A frozen tear, the size of a pearl, slid down her icy cheek before plummeting to the hard-wooden ground where it shattered into a thousand frozen pieces.

Her feathered lashes began to flutter for a moment while the corner of her icy mouth twitched.

Slowly, after a few silent seconds of lashes fluttering and lips twitching, the silver of her eyes began to crack through her black eyelashes.

Her mind felt heavy and dry. She wondered where she was and why she was laying against a branch. Her sparkling silver eyes wandered all over the mysterious transparent red light that surrounded her. The air around her felt cold and warm at the same time and a luscious scent of candy, roses and apples waft through her nostrils. She reached out her hand unconsciously in the air, towards the wall of red that surrounded her.

"Red…?" she whispered emotionlessly.

For several minutes, she sat there, frozen with her arm still stretched out in the air. She could not remember anything. Why was she lying down on such large branches? Why was the color red surrounding her? Where was this delicious scent coming from? Moreover, where was her dear friend, Ringo?

"Ringo…" she whispered slowly.

Then, after the moment she said her friend's name, a ribbon of memories had started to wrap itself around her dry mind, replenishing it with images of a horrid fight that she and Ringo had several hours ago, being found by a kind emerald_-_haired human male. A nice warm bath that wasn't hot enough to melt her frozen skin, eating a delectable meal with a beverage she never had in all her years of life, falling asleep and dreaming of fruits and snow, eating a stick-shaped candy that smelled and tasted those of apples; an accidental kiss with a golden-eyed human who was also male, a gift of beautiful winter clothes that the kind human male had given her, a sweet strawberry cake and eating it with these boys who she affectionately called Nii-chan and Oni-chan. How they promised to help her find her friend and them going into the forest where she lived. Ringo's horrible change from a kind and gentle apple-demon to a ferocious vampire who nearly hurt the humans she had come to love so much. The confession she was force to tell the human boys about what she was, and how Ringo forced her back into their tree-home.

She blushed furiously when she remembered Ringo kissing her. She could almost taste the sweetness of his warm lips pressed against her icy cold ones. Her eyes then widened when she remembered that cruel creature who came into their home uninvited and saying she was going to steal their souls for some unknown reason.

Frozen tears seeped from her eyes when the recollection of Ringo's offering to fight Iroha for the right of their souls and putting her to sleep with another kiss after refusing Yuki's selfless offer to fight Iroha herself and let Ringo escape.

She frantically stood up and began to run so she could find Ringo, hopefully with his soul still in his body, but she was thrown back onto the spot she had slept in when she collided with the red outer-layering that surrounded her.

Yuki got back up and pressed her palms to the red 'wall'. It felt solid like metal, cold like ice yet warm as fire. She pounded it a few times to see if it would break; when that didn't work, she summoned thousands ice-shards that were thin like needles but as large as tires, and smashed them against the solid red wall, over and over again. Still, it would not break.

She once again pressed her palms to the red transparent wall and stroked it with her fingers, trying to figure out with both her knowledge of magic and spells, and her senses. She closed her eyes and her nerves turned from great to acute. She gasped under her mouth when she felt sudden energy pulsing through her doll-like fingers.

It felt deep, dark, warm and pure all at the same time, like the mixture of eggs and butter in a frying pan over a low flame.

She concentrated harder while having a waterfall of suggestions to what this thing that imprisoned her was.

Suddenly, while in the inky blackness of her concentrate mind, an image of her walking to a giant hourglass crashed within her brain.

_Is this the answer to what this is?_ She thought.

It was an odd hourglass made of silver with rubies littered around it. Instead of sand, there was dark red, sparkling liquid pouring to the other side of the glass. It was pouring onto someone. She pressed her imaginary hands to the cold glass of the giant trinket, and peered closer into it to see who was inside it.

_Who is that?_

It was boy, a tiny little boy inside the hourglass with the crimson liquid pouring onto his figure as if he was under a waterfall. However, there was something odd about the child. He was just a figure, gauzed in an ebony tunic and shorts. He was faceless with a shaved head, but his skin was an all too familiar cream-colored hue.

Yuki clenched her teeth with fright at the child. He looked so frightening without eyes or a mouth, ears or nose. He almost looked lifeless, like a dead corpse, if it was not for the moving of his chest.

_However, how could he breathe without a nose or mouth? _She wondered fearfully.

Then, suddenly, the moment Yuki even had the thought of opening her eyes to end the image of this horrific child, locks of silky hair sprouted from his shinning head like grass except the color was a glossy crimson red. It grew and grew until it reached the ends of the unmoving child's shoulders. Then, not a moment long, the center of the child's face was a large bump that moved and moved as if it were alive. More and more large bumps appeared on the child's face, one below the moving bump and two of each of the child's temples.

She wanted to run away from this; it was terrifying her so, but her imagery body would not let her and she refused to open her eyes until she found the answer to what this red prison was. Therefore, she continued staring and staring while watching the moving bump squirmed and curls like half of a worm.

Two little holes appeared below the moving bump in the center of the child's face, which now was in the shape of a sugar-plum, even the skin of the bump turned strawberry pink. The two on his temples kept curving and curving while thinning themselves out like paper. The one bump above his chin grew fat like a pumpkin in a patch.

As seconds went by, the bumps had manifested themselves into a tiny, button like nose, plump, peach-colored lips, and two perfect little ears.

_What is happening? _She pressed her imaginary forehead to the glass and held her real breath as she watched the change. There was something….something oddly familiar about this odd child.

Tiny red spikes then protruded from two side of his face, below his forehead. There were at least a thousand of red spikes.

_No, those aren't spikes…they are eyelashes?_

The moment she figured out what they were, the lashes began twitching and moving. She pressed her imaginary face closer the unreal glass. It was getting a bit hard to see the child since the red liquid would not stop flowing down on him; in fact, the liquid that collected on the other side was now filling near the child's belly.

The lashes moved and moved until finally they began to lift, revealing tiny green irises. Apple green irises.

It was Ringo! Ringo was the child! Moreover, he was going to drown in the red liquid if something wasn't done. She pounded on the glass, forgetting that this was all imagery.

"Ringo!" she shouted, trying to freeze the glass so she could break it, but to no avail. "Ringo!"

Ringo turned around without having to move his legs; it was as if the ground itself had moved him.

"**Yuki…**"he whispered emotionlessly, stretching out his left arm to her direction. The liquid had reached to his chest.

She banged harder.

"Ringo! Get out of there!"

Of all the stupid things she could have said, 'Get out of there' had to be the stupidest! Of course, he could not get out; his powers were not strong enough to shatter even bark! She would have slapped herself if it were not for her frantic fear for her friend's life.

"**Yuki…**"he whispered once more, at the crimson liquid engulfed his very being.

Nonexistent tears splashed from her eyes as her banging became louder and frequent, but the glass still would not bleed out the liquid that was drowning her dear friend.

"Ringo! Ringo! Ringo! Ringo!" she shouted, sobbing.

Suddenly, the loudness of an unattractive crack resounded through the lonely air. Yuki looked down to another area of the hourglass, to where the ear-bleeding sound came from and found to her delight, a large crack blossoming all around the glass-trinket.

Then, before she could even give a cry out of relief, the hourglass shattered and the red water flowed out like a stream across the room and engulfing Yuki in its awful smelling substance.

After several seconds, the red metallic smelling fluid receded into no more than a carpet of red water, streaming down the black floor like a shallow pond.

Yuki, who was now sitting on her bottom (due to the impact the red liquid had given when it escaped its glass confinement) coughed and gagged out the red liquid from her throat which burned her tongue with an unpleasant taste of metal and ashes. It was only then from the taste, that she now knew that it not red water.

_Bl-Blood…? _She asked herself fearfully.

Suddenly, she felt fingers caressing her blood-damped cheek. It was a familiar feel but felt neither warm nor cold. She opened her eyes, which stung from the blood, and found Ringo, crouched down in front of her. It was his hand that caressed her cheek with the mentally feel of warm affection and icy greed.

Ringo had always been greedy with her being. It was his major flaw, that he would never share Yuki with anyone; perhaps it was because she was his first and only friend, the friend that loved his powers instead of fearing them.

She was never afraid of Ringo before, until now that is.

His once, soft, compassionate green eyes, were the color of cold crimson and his pupils, instead of big, large and innocent, were an evil slit, cat-like shape. He smiled at her, but it was frightening smile. Large sharp teeth protruded from his incisors with the tips dampened in blood, even his chin was covered in blood, as if he had just bitten someone and drank every ounce of their precious body fluid. In addition, the clothes that he wore were no longer an elegant and a beautiful black, but were now a bright blood red with blood dripping from the hem of his shirt and the cuffs of his shorts. However, what frightened her more were the wings that sprouted from his back like the head of a flower.

They looked torn with veins pulsing in the center of each wing, they were however, beautiful shades of green, red and yellow, but they glowed with the uncomfortable aura of a devil.

"R-Rin…go…?" Yuki stuttered, shivering with fear at his horrifying appearance.

"_**Yuki…**__"_He whispered in a honey-like voice that betrayed his frightening appearance. He then, from out of the blue, wrapped his arms around her in a tight and cold embrace. She flinched when she felt the unforgiving touch of his fangs touching the side of her neck.

"R-Ringo…_Don't_," she begged, paralyzed with fear while thinking he was going to bite her and steal her precious life-fluid.

"_**I love you, and I won't let anyone hurt you…**__"_he whispered before sinking his fangs into the tenderness of her flesh, like a ripe, red caramel-sweet apple. **"Or have you…you're **_**mine**_**."**

Yuki, in reality, screamed like a banshee at the imaginary painful feel of his nonexistent fangs. She forced her palms away from the touch of the metal-like wall and fell straight on her back; the wind completely knocked out of her.

She struggled for at least twenty minutes, groaning and whimpering in pain before she felt better enough to sit up.

She rubbed the center of her aching spine with her left hand while her right hand touched her neck to find any bite marks, but then after several seconds, she stopped, remembering that it was nothing more that imagery to show what her prison was made of, and why she could not escape from it.

Now, after that frightening education, she finally understood what it was and why she could not escape.

Yuki slowly stood back up a bit lopsided since her back hurt her so, and slowly placed her left palm back on the red layering of her prison.

"Vampire magic," she said sullenly. "Just like Ringo to trap me like this for my own protection…"

Even if she was one of the most powerful kinds of Nature-demons, Vampire magic was far more powerful than anything she could break out of.

The poor little girl slumped to the ground and began to cry within her knees.

"This… is all my fault…" she whispered, sobbing, "If only I didn't run away from Ringo, then he wouldn't have become a vampire. He would have had no choice but to let me fight that stupid meanie, then he would have gotten away and escaped."

She felt defeated. Without a doubt, Iroha would win their little bet at any time, maybe even at this second and take hers and Ringo's souls as her prize. Yuki never felt so helpless before. There was nothing she could do,_ nothing_. She was trapped within the red confinement that was meant for her own protection. Her powers were useless to her now since they could not break this infuriating shield. The only thing she could do was waiting until Iroha came for her to take out her soul.

Yuki shivered at the thought. She did not want to lose her soul. There is no death for Nature demons, but if their soul is ever parted from their immortal body, they will go into a deep sleep. A sleep that maybe peaceful and filled with a Nature demons most wanted desires, but it is almost the same as dying for them, for when one sleeps they cannot feel anything nor smell anything. They cannot move, nor eat or laugh. They cannot drink their favorite beverages or read their favorite books. They cannot hug nor kiss the one they love. They can do nothing.

Sleeping is nice for only to rest up for a bright new day or for when one has worked too hard but a permanent sleep, like being in coma, is a very sad and very lonely thing. That is what a Nature demon calls **Death, **and what a Nature demon fear the most.

If her soul were taken, she would never see Ringo again or feel him, eat with him, hear him or sing to him.

She cried more into her knees. How could this all be happening? She just needed something to happen, anything, just one ray of hope to shine down upon her.

"YUKI!" A voice shouted. Her ears pricked up at the sound of that.

_That sounded like Nii-chan… _She thought. She picked her tears stained face from her knees and looked around field of branches and leaves, trying to locate the source of that voice.

"YUKI...!" This time it was a different voice that called her name.

_Oni-chan? _Yuki picked herself off the ground, and pressed her forehead to one of the red transparent walls of her shield, and looked around hoping she would spot a blond-haired boy and green-haired boy coming here way.

"ONII-CHAN! NII-CHAN!" she called out loudly while banging onto the metal-like wall of her prison. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"YUKI! OH, THANK GOD YOU HEARD US! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Tears of happiness flooded down her cheeks when she realized it wasn't her mind playing a cruel trick on her. It really was the human boys she thought of as big brothers, coming to her. At least she would be able to see them one last time before her permanent trip to dreamland.

"I'M RIGHT HERE! FOLLOW MY VOICE! I'M OVER HERE!"

She waited for twenty-six seconds with baited breath and a ribbon of hope before she cried out with joy when she saw Nero wrestling through a web of branches followed by patches of mossy-green hair just at the far right of his side.

Yuki poundings on the shield became stronger and more frequent.

"ONII-CHAN! NII-CHAN!" she cried. "OVER HERE! OVER HERE!"

Nero, who was still wrestling through the branches, looked up and his face brightened immensely when he saw the little Snow-demon just one little mile away.

"Mikuo!" She shouted, turning his head to the left. "I found her! She's just a mile away! And it looks like that brat didn't do any harm to her!"

"Thank God she's okay! And good timing too, my back was about to give out... He maybe just a kid but he sure isn't feather-light…"Mikuo's voice said in breathless relief.

Yuki's shoulders flinched upwards when she heard the words "He" and "Kid". She pressed her forehead further onto to the metal-like wall, and squint her eyes. Could it be…?

Yes! It was! For when Mikuo finally came into view, she could see Ringo slung over her Nii-chan's back. However, she gave out a sorrow-filled cry when she saw that he was not moving. Thoughts of Ringo's precious soul being held within the spidery fingers of Iroha flooded through her mind like a million yellow jackets buzzing in a hive.

Nero and Mikuo ran towards her with happiness and joy plastered all over their dirt and scraped faces, though neither of them ran as fast as they did when they entered the forest, which was understandable for Mikuo since he had a…well… 178-pound Apple Demon. **(Chibi: Male Nature demons weigh more than female Nature demons) **However, Nero…he was breathing a bit heavily and his speed was a bit slower than Mikuo's.

_What's wrong with Onii-chan? He looks…like he's pain. _Yuki thought a bit worryingly. Suddenly, her shoulders tensed up when the word "pain" went through her mind. Mikuo and Nero where just inches away from her, with one hand stretched out to her.

"N-NO! DON'T TOUCH THIS THING!" she shouted in a panic.

Unfortunately, the message didn't reach Nero's ears in time for he collided with apple-shaped shield. Waves of blue lightning shot right through Nero's body. He screamed from the pain before falling down to the wooden floor; thankfully, still alive. His skin was a crisp coal black due to the lightning, and his hair instead of it usual tidy dirty yellow was now frizzy and an ashy grey. Blue sparks danced around his body.

He lied on his right side with his arms spread over his head.

"I…I'm okay…" He whispered weakly.

"Whoa!" Mikuo shouted, seeing his now burnt to a crisp friend twitching on the ground.

"What happened to you?" He asked in a mix of confusion and concern.

"I told you, Onii-chan and Nii-chan, to not come near this thing. The simplest touch will electrocute your entire body. But, not fatally," Yuki said.

"And I can't get out either, I'm trapped!" she shouted, pounding a little of her shield just to prove it.

Mikuo stepped over his burnt 'n twitching friend to get closer to Yuki. He bent down to her height and smiled.

"But still, I'm glad that you're okay, Yuki," he whispered with relief. "Don't worry; we'll get you out of there."

Yuki would have smiled and give him a hug but two things were holding her back from doing so. The shield and the not-moving Ringo slung over the green-haired human's shoulder. A river of tears descended the apples of her cheeks before turning into ice-crystals the moment they left her skin.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" he asked softly. "It's okay we're here with you now."

His heart shattered at seeing the little girl he cared for so much like a little sister, crying once again.

"I-I-Is he okay?" she asks, sniffling.

"Nero? He's fine. He stuck his finger into a socket so many times before that his body is used to it. He'll be right as rain in a few seconds," he reassured jestingly with a chuckle.

Yuki shook her head, spreading crystallized tears across the splintery ground.

"I know Onii-chan's okay. I-I-I was referring t-to Ringo." She sobbed.

Mikuo trained his emerald eyes to the still sleeping Apple-demon head that peeked out over his shoulder. Mikuo sat down on his knees, gently pulled Ringo from his back and sat him on his lap, facing him to Yuki so she could get a better look at him.

Yuki choked out a sob when she saw his face covered his plum-colored spots, cuts on almost every inch of his skin spilling out tiny globs of blood; his clothes were tattered and ripped, revealing burn marks and more cuts and bruises.

"Ringo!" she cried, sobbing now. She began to claw at the shield, wishing she could wrap her arms around Ringo, keeping warm and safe.

"Yuki, calm down," Mikuo said loudly but softly. "He's still alive. He's only unconscious."

She sniffled. "Is he really…? Nothing came out of his body, right?" she asked.

Mikuo gave her a smile. How he wished he could pat her head to calm her down. "If you're talking about his soul, he's still got it…?"

Yuki sighed out of relief, glad to know that Iroha didn't steal his soul yet. However, more questions rang in her head; how did Mikuo and Nero entered their home inside the tree? How did they know about their souls endangered of being taken? Moreover, where had they found Ringo?

"Nii-chan," she began in a whisper. She then cleared her throat to speak a little clearer. "H-How did you and Onii-chan get here?"

Upon hearing, Yuki's voice calling him by that name that always delivered great delight and joy within his system, Nero rose up from his spot, and shook the ash and dead skin from his body, before sitting neatly on the floor in front of the red shield. He wanted more than anything to hold her in his arms and spin her around more than anything, but he had to resist the temptation of stretching his hand towards her, unless he would like to be burnt like a crisp toast out of the toaster once again.

Nevertheless, he did speak.

"These two Vamps helped us," he exclaimed.

"They were also coming here to help you with, um, you know," he said, pointing to the unconscious apple-demon in Mikuo's lap.

"Two vamps?" Yuki asked innocently. "Are you talking about Gumi-onee-chan and Miku-nee-chan?"

Nero and Mikuo's mouth nearly dropped open from the words _Onee-chan _and _Nee-chan_.

"You call that giggly, high-pitched, emerald-head 'Onee-chan'?" Nero asked, feeling the emotion of sorrow engulf him since he found out he was named by Yuki, Oni-chan second, or third instead of first. A stream of tears descended his cheeks, he felt as if the world was crashing down around him. A rain cloud appeared above his head, giving him the appearance of a very depressed teenager.

"Onii-chan, please don't be sad!" Yuki protested, already getting frantic. "I-I mean I love the both of you equally, but you know…I've always wanted a big brother instead of a sister so you're my favorite! You and Nii-chan!"

That simple little line seemed to cheer Nero up immensely. He smiled greatly as the rain-cloud above his head turned into a bright sun with a rainbow and imaginary butterflies zooming around. An 'I win!' look was plastered all over his face knowing that he was Yuki's favorite. He and Mikuo. Unfortunately, for him he had to share the title. Delightful thoughts of Mikuo having a little "accident" flooded through his jealous mind.

"And y-you call that crazy leek-head your 'big sister'?" Mikuo asked slowly while having the horrible memory of Miku's angry demonic like face and pointing a gun to him and his friends head since they refused to take Ringo with them to find Yuki.

Yuki giggled to Mikuo's surprise.

"I'm guessing Miku-nee-chan must've lost her temper with you guys. Sorry about that, she has a small hatred for humans."

Mikuo ears perked up at this and so did Nero's, who apparently snapped out of his revenge-seeking thoughts.

"Why?" Mikuo asked, being a bit nosy. Yuki played with her dress a bit nervously at the question.

"Well…" she began, unsure whether to tell her "big brothers" about her "big sisters" private reason why she hated humans so. Nevertheless, Yuki didn't like lying, she loved telling the truth, and the truth never hurt her, besides Mikuo and Nero were Oni-chan and Nii-chan; they had a right know about her Nee-chan since they already met and hopefully become good friends. So maybe it won't kill her to tell them a bit about her Nee-chan reason why she disliked humans.

"You see…" she began, slowly. "Seven years ago, there was an… accident in their family involving a group of humans who were…" she paused for a bit to swallow the lump in her throat. "…Vampire Assigns."

"Vampire Assigns…?" Mikuo and Nero asked in unison and wonder.

Yuki nodded. "Yes. You might not know this, but back in your world there is an organization that kills vampires to protect their own kind. They think vampires are nothing more than slaughterers that will one day rid the entire world of its human population. They don't realize that most vampires are kind and that they're just like you guys with families, emotions and lives. But, because of their insatiable hunger for blood; the Vampire assigns are driven by the desire to rid vampire to protect them from their fears," she explained, entrancing the mind of the two human males with a knowledge they never even knew existed. "So they take down any vampire they could get their hands on, but they don't kill vampire children. They do something worst to them."

"What?" Nero asked, holding his breath. Mikuo's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"They use them as experiments," she said. "They test their blood, their skin tissues, pull out their teeth for analyzation. Sure, they give them nice rooms and blood-packs, but it's no different than being a frog waiting for dissection."

She then bonked herself on the head lightly.

"Sorry, I'm getting off topic here," she said, giggling in spite of the grotesque words she had explained to the surprised humans who had no idea of the horrors that had been hidden in their own world.

"Like as I was saying about these assassins, seven years ago, her cousin, whose name is Rin; her father was… caught by a group of those people and was….burned alive right in front of Rin and her mother; after. Her mother killed every human who participated in the execution of her father. That's why Miku doesn't like humans very much because they took the one person her cousin love the most," Yuki finished, with another pearl-sized icy tear sliding down her cheeks. The story was painful to tell.

Nero clenched his fists tight at the fresh news of his world while Mikuo just sat there, motionless, as he thought about the vampire children who were being used as test-subjects back in his world in some God-forsaken lab in Japan or any other part of the world. He could almost hear the poor children's screams of mercy while their bodies were being pierced with needles and everything.

"But, that's unfair!" Nero shouted, clearly angry at the part of the world he lived in. "I mean, not all vampires are bad, right! Moreover, even if the children are vampires, why should they be taking them away from their families and use them as their own lab-rats! Those people who burned Miku's uncle deserved their fate!" He truly was serious about what he said.

Nero hated bad people more than anything. His goal in life was to become a Police officer so he could protect people, but that goal was soon stopped when his little sister came up to him one day, crying her eyes out and shouting things about how she didn't want to lose her big brother or see him holding a pistol to anyone's heart. Therefore, Nero, despite having to give up his dream, promised her he would never take up such a dangerous job and it broke his heart knowing he wouldn't be able to protect anyone or even his little sister from danger.

"Hey, calm down, Nero," Mikuo said, calmly while putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"_Calm down_?" Nero questioned with anger flaming in his eyes. "Back in our world, there're a bunch of psychotic nut-jobs killing vampires and imprisoning children vamps just cause they're afraid they'll wipe us out like the those dinosaurs in Jurassic Park! How can I possibly remain calm?"

"Listen, man!" Mikuo said, raising his voice. "There's nothing we can do about it! Sure, I feel the same way; I mean, Gumi and Miku saved us from that crazy blond bitch! And even thought she did what she did, that broad didn't kill you when she sucked out your blood! But, we can't do anything about it!"

"How can you say that?" protested Nero. "We can't just let this happen! There's always something someone can do!"

Just when Mikuo was about to argue further, a low groan resounded through the air. Ringo was waking up.

His body twitched and moved slowly like a robotic-doll but his eyelids were the first of his muscles to move more quickly. Slowly, he opened his eyes (glazed and green), and found to his delight that he was staring back into the silver of his beloved snow-demon's eyes.

"_Yuki…" _he whispered with relief. Slowly, he lifted his bruised and cut arm to her and placed his palm on the red cold yet warm wall of the shield, right over Yuki's palm from the inside of the shield.

_"Teh…looks like these humans aren't completely hopeless if they followed the directions I gave them…" _he chuckled a bit ungratefully.

"Directions…?" Nero asked. He was really getting sick of this kid's cocky attitude towards humans. "You just pointed to one direction, saying _'she's over there', _and passed out!"

Ringo ignored him.

_"I'm sorry that I had to p-put you to sleep like that. Were you in any pain? Did you have a nice dream?" _he asked her with concern.

Yuki, who had frozen tears dripping down her cheeks, nodded her head twice. She was telling the truth; she was in pain when Ringo forced her to fall-asleep and her dream was nice since it was about her still beloved parents.

Ringo half-smiled.

_"I'm sorry that I caused you pain, b-but I'm also happy that you were able to have a nice dream."_

"Um, sorry to ruin the reunion, kid, but we have to get Yuki out of that thing without getting ourselves barbecued," Nero said impatiently.

Ringo turned his head around to Nero's direction, and glared at him with now glowing ruby red eyes.

"Give me the red eyes all you want; you're still just a kid and you don't scare me one bit," Nero countered with a smirk.

"_You don't scare me either, you weak insignificant human. Besides, I will not let Yuki out; it's for her own protection!"_

"Protection?" Yuki questioned, surprisingly raising her voice to an angry tone.

Upon hearing her tone of voice, Nero, Mikuo and Ringo, all turned their heads towards her direction and were surprised to see Yuki with angry silver eyes with her pearly-whites showing out-in the open followed by a frustrated and ugly frown. Her body shook with anger and her tiny fingers tightly curled up into her shivering palms.

All the anger and frustration she held in from the time Ringo forced her home to when he put her to sleep and trapping her in this irritating shield had finally come loose from its container.

"How is this for my own protection?" she demanded angrily. "You're so selfish sometimes, Ringo! You really think that forcing me to sleep and trapping me in this stupid thing is going to protect me? All it's going to do is keep me in here till Iroha comes for my soul!"

Ringo frowned, making a quiet pained sound of sadness. His heart was tearing to pieces to see Yuki so angry. And he…he was the one that caused that, just like the numerous time's he caused Yuki's pretty little eyes shed tears of hurt and sorrow.

"You said that you wanted me to escape," she continued, her voice getting angrier and louder, "How is trapping me in here going to help me escape, huh? Nothing, that's what…! I know that you're trying to protect me Ringo but…but…but…!"

Her body shook more and more as her anger reached its peak.

"I'M NOT SOME WEAK LITTLE GIRL THAT CAN'T EVEN DEFEND HERSELF LIKE YOU THINK I AM! I KNOW HOW TO FIGHT! DEFEND MYSELF! HECK, I'VE BEEN AROUND LONGER IN THIS SPLIT UNIVERSE THAN YOU! YET YOU KEEP THINKING I'M THIS FRAGILE WEAKLING WHO CAN'T EVEN PROTECT HER OWN BEST FRIEND!" she shouted this with deep, pure frustration and meant every word of it. She did not even cry frozen tears; she only glared at Ringo with a mixture of hurt and dissatisfaction, which Ringo presented her back with a look of shock and sad-filled eyes.

Mikuo and Nero stared as well with satisfaction and shock gleaming in there human eyes. They've never been so proud of Yuki before; she finally was standing up to this overprotective bastard.

"Now please, Ringo," she began a bit calmly yet with a tint of a growl in her voice. "Let me out of this thing."

"_B-But your soul…" _he pleaded with her, with tears that were already pricking the side of his corneas, _"I-I have to protect you, I promised myself I would never let anything happen to you…"_

Mikuo was the next one to scold at the difficult child.

"Look at yourself, Ringo!" he scowled. Ringo was taken aback in shock and disgust that his name came from a human's tongue.

"You almost died back there; if Miku, Gumi, Nero and I hadn't come, you'd be a corpse by now! You are a total mess! Plus you're covered in your own blood! How can you possibly protect Yuki in this state?" He demanded, as if a father would to their misbehaving children.

"_Nature-demons cannot die, you numbskull," _he scoffed.

Nero stood up, looking like he was ready to smack the red-haired child up the head.

"Cut the crap, brat. You heard Mikuo. You look like something my sister dragged in and you heard what Yuki said. Let. Her. Out!"

"_B-But…" _Ringo stuttered in a frightful tone, now placing both his hand on the red-shield as he stared at Yuki with wide fright filled eyes that made Yuki's heart drop into her stomach.

"_She's my only friend. She's my only friend. She's my only friend. She's my only friend. I love her. I love her. I love her. I promised to protect her. She promised me we'd be together forever. And ever. And ever," _he kept saying those words over again in a pattern. Again. Again. And again without even stopping to take a breath.

Mikuo shook him a bit, wondering what was wrong.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

Nero did a hard karate-chop on the top of Ringo's head, hoping to snap him out of whatever world he was in but only ended up hurting his hand very badly. Ringo still kept chanting and chanting every single word like a dark song. His voice was low with the tone of fright, longing and despair sewn together with his weak voice.

"Ringo?" Yuki asked softly, genially concerned for her dear, dear friend. She looked into his eyes; they were glazed over.

"Ringo," she spoke again, gently pounding on the metal-like substance of the shield.

But, still Ringo did not respond, he kept saying the same words in the same pattern repeatedly as sad and bitter memories of the past flooded his mind like crude oil being plunged into a clean pond…

* * *

"_Please don't go!" Ringo pleaded to three children who were running away from him._

"_Get away from us, you freak!" A little boy with honey-colored locks shouted while throwing rocks at the poor apple demon._

"_I want my mommy and daddy!" Two girls with the same face screamed in fright as rivers of tears descended their plump little cheeks._

"_I won't hurt you guys! I just wanted to play with all of you!"_

"_LIAR!" They all shouted in unison._

_The girls joined in with their friend and began throwing pebbles at the red-haired apple-demon. But, the moment the two little girl's hands had touched the pebbles, flames had suddenly bloomed across their rocky surface making them look like tiny balls of fire instead of little pebbles._

_With the large sharp rock that were thrown by the frighten boy and the balls of fire thrown by the wailing little girls, Ringo's body felt pain from every inch of his tender flesh. Bruises, cuts and burn marks soon decorated his skin._

_His clothes even caught on fire from the blazed pebbles. He screamed as the hungry flames burned through his tissue-like clothes and his skin from beneath. He slapped the fires frantically from his clothes until they vanished. He then looked back to the direction of where the children were but found to his sorrow that they were gone._

_Once again, he frightened away more children. Children he had only just wanted to play with but could not because of those despicable rumors._

* * *

"_Hey, give me back, Patty!" cried a little girl who had hair the color of a pearl with deep ocean-blue eyes to match._

_She was jumping frantically in the air to catch her beloved doll that was sailing through the air from right to left, caused by two tall and mean looking boys who obviously were enjoying their torture with this poor little girl._

"_So demanding! No wonder you don't have any friends!" The boy on the right, who had just the caught the girls' beloved companion and was now, waving it over his head to the little girl who was now crying._

"_Shut up, you stupid meanies!" she shouted with anger, while running to the boy. "I have the bestest friends ever!"_

_By the time she reached him, the boy threw the doll to his friends who caught it in his dirty hands. He snickered meanly as swung the doll around the air by her yarn braids._

"_Like who? This stupid rag?" he asked meanly._

_The poor girl was already growing exhausted, but she still ran to the other boy in an effort to get her doll back._

"_Patty is my friend, but I got whole bunch more! Like Hana and Eve and Sakura and_—"

"_Who are all those more of your useless dolls?" the same boy asked, dangling the doll over his head just as his friend did._

"_SHUT UP!" she hollered, crying even more. She then tripped on a twig, and fell to the soft and dirty ground, twisting her ankle._

_She cried in pain while the boy laughed at her and called her names, which resulted in her crying even more._

"_Hey!" an angry voice shouted from behind one of the boys. "Leave her alone! What's she ever done to you?"_

"_Hey, this our business, so why don't you get lost before you lose your_—_" The boy didn't even finish his threat to the person behind him for when he turned around to meet the person, he froze with fear and he gasped in horror._

_The person who had shouted from behind him was Ringo, an apple-demon who makes poisonous apples that will either turn one to ashes, sleep forever with nightmares or turn one into an apple itself in which he will feed on._

_The other boy, his friend, screamed when his eyes met the tiny little apple-demon, dropping the doll. He ran to his not-moving friend, yanked him by his arm and ran with him before spreading his wings and flying up in the sky while dangling his friend in mid-air by his arm._

_The girl didn't even notice what had just happened; she was still sprawled on the ground crying her eyes out._

_Ringo walked to the spot one of the bullies had stood on and picked up the doll._

_He looked at it for a moment and breathed with an entranced look glowing in his eyes. He had never seen a doll before in his life. It was beautiful, just like its owner, the pearl-haired girl._

_Its hair was made of soft brown yarn tied in delicate-braids with a cherry-red bow sewn on the crown of its artificial head. Its face was round with bright red spots sprayed on the center of it plump cheeks, its eyes were a perfect carnation pink with oval-shaped black pupils. The outfit in was donned with was a long light-blue gown with ruffled sleeves, a frilly her, a sunny yellow elaborate coat dotted with red rhinestones, and silver buttons lined down the bodice. Tiny white cloth ballet slippers decorated its tiny feet, and its cloth skin was a silky custard colored hue._

_No wonder the girl loved it so much; it was the very manifestation of the word beauty. Perfection._

_Ringo forced his eyes to tear away from the pretty doll, and looked at the girl who was still crying into the ground. He frowned sadly; it tore his heart apart to see someone like this._

_Ringo walked up to the crying girl, and sat down on his knees in front of her. He then placed a gentle, warm hand on the top of her head, and patted it softly while brushing the dirt from her hair with his fingers._

"_Don't cry anymore," he said to her in his usual sweet and gentle manner. "I got rid of them; they're gone now, they won't bother you anymore."_

_Upon hearing his soothing honey-soaked voice, and the feel of his gentle and warm hand, she looked up slowly to see whom her savior was, thinking an angel must've come from the heaven to save her from those bullies, but what she saw was not an angel but a demon. A cruel, lying devil-hearted demon, who has come to take her life, or so she was told by her fellow classmates in school._

_She screamed a loud blood-curdling cry, shocking Ringo immensely._

"_Wh-what's wrong?" he asked her._

"_DON'T KILL ME!" she shouted with fear while backing away from him with just her hands._ _Ringo stood up and slowly followed her. _

_"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to save you from those bullies," he said as softly as he could so he wouldn't frighten the poor girl to a greater extent than she already was. "They're gone now."_

_Her eyes were wide with fright as tears poured faster from her blue eyes. "YOU FORCED THEM TO EAT YOUR HORRIBLE APPLES, DIDN'T YOU?" _

_She screamed. "YOU KILLED THEM, DIDN'T YOU? THEY MIGHT HAVE BEEN BIG MEANIES, BUT NOT EVEN THEY DESERVED SUCH A HORRIBLE DEMISE!"_

_Ringo stopped walking towards her when she back into a tree that caused her to scream for help._

"_Calm down, please," Ringo said, almost begging. "I scared them away. They're still alive. Please listen; I would never do such a thing. Those are just lies you've been hearing. I genuinely just wanted to help get your doll back," he explained. He then crouched down to her level once more and held up the doll to her. "See?"_

"_STOP YOUR LIES, YOU BEAST!" she shouted. Then, in her final attempt to escape from this 'monster', she shoved him away and made a quick break for it. She kept running and running until she disappeared into the milky darkness, towards her calling mother and into her arms._

_Ringo's spine hit the trunk of a nearby tree, and the wind was painfully knocked out of him. He spent several minutes squirming and gasping for air before the sharp pain of his spine subsided into a dull ache._

_Slowly, he picked himself up from the ground and looked back at the tree the little girl had backed into, staying there but to his disappointment, she was gone._

_He looked at the doll in his hand. _

_"She forgot her doll…" he whispered sadly._

_Ringo stared at the doll; Patty, the girl had named her. A doll that _was _loved and now abandoned to rot._

_An unwanted, unloved piece of junk._

_Just like Ringo._

* * *

"_Look, Evangeline!" A little boy about the age of six exclaimed happily to a little girl about the age of three_—_who was sitting on a mass of clovers_—_while holding up a beautiful flower crown made of roses and lilies. "Look what I've made for you! Isn't it pretty!"_

_The little girl, who had beautiful locks of crimson red, clapped her hands widely at the sight of her gift. Her smile was immensely bright as giggles escaped from her tiny pink lips._

"_It's beautiful, brother! Put it on me! Put in on me! Oh! I can even smell it from here! It smells just like mama's gingerbreads," she squealed in delight._

_Without the slightest hesitation, the boy, her big brother, gently placed the crown of flowers on the top of her head where it lazily slid down to her large forehead, resting comfortable there._

_Evangeline touched her treasure with affection. "It fits perfectly brother! I love it! I love it!"_

_Her brother hugged her tightly with joy, happy his beloved little sister loved his gift. _

_"I knew you would love it!" He exclaimed in a delighted tone._

_Both the siblings giggled with joy with their faces glowing with happiness. Little did they know they were being watched and admired from a nearby tree right above them._

_**They look so happy together…**__ Ringo thought with a taste of jealousy lingering around his tongue. __**I wish I had friends like them…**_

_He looked at the doll in his hands, the doll the little girl had left as a parting gift when she ran away from him screaming._

"_What do you think, Patty? Do you think today's the day I'll finally have a friend?"_

_Ringo placed the tip of his index finger on the tip of Patty's head and shook in back and forth three times. He smiled sadly. _

_"Yes, I believe you're right. If I try to get near them, all they will do is scream and run away, because I am the Nature demon that causes everyone pain and destruction."_

_His eyes began to flood with tears that dripped down his cold little cheeks. However, despite this he smiled._

_A lunatic smile._

"_I'm just like you," he said to the doll in a crazed fashion. "I'm just a worthless piece of junk. An unloved doll."_

_He began to giggle in a maddening way yet so quietly that the children below him could not hear even with their vampire ears._

"_No one loves me and no one loves you. We are two sides of the same coin. A rusty, old, unneeded coin."_

_He placed the rest of his fingers around her head and stroked her luxurious yarn hair. Ringo then titled his head to right ride all the way, until his cheek touched his shoulder. The look in his eyes was a mixture of sadness and insanity._

"_Ahahahaha…you don't even want to be my friend either, do you?" he asked the doll and forced its head to move back and forth again. _

_"That's understandable. I'm nothing, but a piece of trash. I have no one that loves me. I have no parents or friends. If I wasn't immortal, I'd end it all by jumping into that ocean nearby Crescent Street. The one where Prince Rei's sister drowned in. Lucky her, eh?"_

_He then lied on his back on the branch he sat in, and opened his arms out to the sky with right hand still closed around the doll._

"_I wonder when that beautiful __**Grim Reaper **__will come for my soul… Iroha is her name? What a pretty name for this world's Angel of Death. I hear she forces people to give up their souls, isn't that wonderful! I hope she reaps my soul soon. No one wants me, anyway…" He set his eyes back on his doll and continued to stroke her hair._

"_No one wants me…" He stopped stroking the doll yarn curls. "No one wants me…" He gripped his fingers tight around the doll head so much so that it shook. "No one wants me…"_

_In a matter of seconds, he tore the head of the doll ruthlessly off her body. Bits of cotton and silk fell down all around his face but it look as if he didn't even notice. Or he didn't care._

"_Oh no, Patty, I broke your head again…"_

* * *

Ringo threw his head up and screamed a loud, horrible scream. Mikuo, Nero and Yuki had to cover their ears; it was so loud.

"Ringo, what's wrong?" Yuki shouted loudly, hoping her upset friend could hear her through the ear-slitting torrents of his own screams. But, it didn't even seem like Ringo had even heard one little word from her tongue, he just kept up that horrible, horrible scream.

* * *

Iroha as well and Miku and Gumi (who was still a pistol) both flinched at the awful sound of Ringo's scream. It was worse for them since their ears were more developed than any human cochlear was.

It was so loud that bits of bark, fell off the branches; falling all around the air in a sloppy dance.

"By all that is holy, what is that racket…!" Iroha hissed in slight pain while covering her ears, and foolishly lowering her defense.

Miku, even with her ears pounding from the sound, took this as an opportunity to attack Iroha.

"Gumi," she whispered to her in her pistol face.

"Turn into a sword now," she ordered.

"Roger!" Gumi exclaimed still cheery and full of energy.

While still in Miku's tiny yet strong hand, Gumi transformed herself into a brightly colored sword with razor shaped and sharp edges.

"Wow, Gumi you really outdone yourself this time," Miku complimented, impressed on how her friend was able to transform into such a wonderful weapon. The middle of the sword grew a slight shade of red. Gumi was blushing.

"Ah shucks…"

"Okay, Gumi," Miku began as she grabbed the white and orange hilt of the Gumi sword with both hands while positioning her for the kill.

"Get ready to me, covered in blood!" she finished in an obvious manner before flying towards the unnoticing Iroha.

"YUM!" Gumi cheered just right before Miku sliced through Iroha's stomach with her.

Iroha gasped, and then she began to cough up rivers of blood that sparkled like diamonds in all kinds of colorful glittering hues. She dropped her beloved umbrella that floated down gently to the ground due to its white canopy left opened.

Miku withdrew Gumi from Iroha's stomach, and just before Iroha could fall, she grabbed her cream-colored neck and flew to a nearby branch before pinning the back of her throat to it.

Iroha looked up at Miku weakly with blood streaming down her lips. She smirked.

"Have…you forgotten…that I am 'deathless'?" she asked with mock straggling in her tone.

Miku tighten her grip around Iroha. "You think I'm stupid? I know **Grim Reapers **can never die! But, that doesn't mean they can't feel pain!" she hissed digging her now sharpen claws into the soft flesh of her neck.

"Now, we want some answers!" she demanded. "Why the hell do you need Yuki and Ringo's souls for? Grim Reapers aren't supposed to reap the souls of Nature-demons unless they have sinister plans in store for their souls."

Iroha giggled childishly at this.

"Hehehehe…I let you in on a little secret," she began sinisterly. "I don't need Yuki's wrenched soul," she confessed darkly.

Miku's eyes widen and Gumi (still as a sword) gasped.

"Then, why did you say you were going to take it?" Gumi asked, growling.

Iroha scoffed. "I only said that just to get Ringo going; how else was he going to fight me? He'd do **anything **to keep his precious Yuki safe. It's **his **soul that I really want."

Miku dug her claw's further in Iroha neck. More blood oozed from the cuts the teal-haired made. Iroha quietly moaned in pain from it.

"Why would you just want his soul? What makes his soul so special?" Miku demanded curiously.

Iroha giggled, amusingly again. "Don't you get it? He is a Nature-demon and a vampire. A soul from a body like that is pretty rare, y'know."

Miku clenched her teeth angrily at Iroha's words.

"You mean you want Ringo's soul just because he's part-vampire now? Would that make a nice addition to your damn collection or some other piece of crap?" she hissed, spitting in Iroha's face.

"No," Iroha said slowly. "Catching his soul will not be for my own benefit."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Let's play a little game, and see if you useless dunderhead can win."

"I AM NOT A DUNDERHEAD!" Gumi shouted, now thoroughly angry.

"What are you playing at?" Miku asked in an ordering tone.

"A Game," Iroha answered, "Just a short one. And we can begin _if _you let me go."

"Nice try, wench!" Miku hissed before bestowing a hard blow upon Iroha's face with her fist. "I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"Or mine!" Gumi added indefinitely.

"Oh Gumi…" Iroha whispered in a silky rich voice, almost sounding like silver-bells. "How's that _brother _of yours doing? Are you having fun with your little **revenge **on him?"

Gumi gasped and paused. Miku looked at her.

"Revenge?" Miku asked her. "What revenge?"

Gumi was silent.

"Gumi," Miku said softly. "Whatever is going on, you can tell me."

This time Gumi did speak, but not for the explanation of this revenge.

"IROHA!" she shouted. "SHE'S GONE!"

Miku gasped, and turned her head back to the spot where she was pinning Iroha, _was_, for when she laid her eyes back to the branch, there was no Iroha; just a bloodied hand, her hand, with its claws lodged into the bark.

Miku cursed under her breath and tore he claws from the bark of the branch, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of it.

Miku looked all around, in search for that fiendish reaper.

"Where are you?" she screamed, almost loud enough to be heard over that ear-splitting cry that still resounded through the sweet, damp air.

"Over here!" Iroha screamed, happily from the west.

Both Miku and Gumi, who for some reason, transformed into a python and was coiling around Miku's neck and shoulder gently and protectively; looked towards the direction to where Iroha's sugar-coated yet hellish voice was coming from.

There was Iroha, sitting gracefully on a cobwebbed invested branch. Spiders, such as wolf spiders, black widows, and camel-spiders, crawled all around her skin in hundreds. Some were sewing up her the wound on her stomach with their threads of silk like a doctor stitching up a patient's cracked head.

Miku and Gumi were disgusted by the sight.

"Oooooh! How can you let thossse ssssspiders crawl all over you like that?" Gumi shrieked through her hissing snake tongue. She never liked spiders because of their grotesque appearance.

Iroha grinned.

"Now," She cooed in a silky voice. "What kind of mother would I be if I didn't give my precious babies any comfort?"

"BABIESSSSSS?" Gumi shouted in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"Don't you remember in history class, Gumi, the one about what _kind _of reapers there are?" Miku said, surprisingly calmly when her mood was angry. "Iroha's a reaper born from one of those gold and silver colored eggs that a spider, possessed by both evil and good, had laid over a thousand years ago. Moreover, because of that, spiders are attracted to her and love her like a child loves candy. They're somewhat like her children, but their merely her servants who will do anything she says. Like the queen-bee of a singular hive, they'll attack anything they see as a threat to protect her. So you better not stretch your head too far to her."

"But, ssssnakes eat sssssspiders!" Gumi apposed, hissing. "I can ssssssstretch my head over and chomped them all up before they could even bite me!"

Miku sighed.

"Snakes eat _mice_, Gumi. And Rin would agree to go to charm-school before you could ever stick a spider in your mouth," she added tartly.

"Watch it!" Gumi hissed, while slightly tightening her noodle-like body around Miku's neck.

"Who's the one with fangs filled with venom and a body that would squeeze all the air out of you!" she threatened yet in a childish way.

Miku rolled her eyes. _Nitwit. _She thought to herself.

"First things first," Iroha's voice said, interrupting Miku and Gumi from their "spat". "Let shut this horrible noise off," she said, talking about the ear-splitting scream.

With a wave of her spider-infested hand, the noise stopped. And not just the noise, time itself stopped.

The world around the trio had turned into a syrupy, amber-like shade. The bark, that fell from their branches sustained in the air as if they were all frozen. Which they all were; frozen in time that is.

Even Miku and Gumi had found themselves unable to move. Time had stopped them from moving or even speaking. But, they could still move their eyes and their lips.

Miku and Gumi glared at Iroha with hate-filled eyes.

"Can't have my little _dolls _going anywhere, can I?" The peach-haired reaper giggled, maliciously.

"Now, let's begin the game," Iroha darkly said. She held her hands out in front of her, spreading her fingers downwards where a male wolf spider on her right hand and a female black widow of her left hand crawled towards her index fingers and spurt out a glop of their sticky web substance on the tips of her fingernails.

The two arachnids then lowered themselves down into the air with their sticky white threads still connected to their "mother". After they lowered themselves ten inches into the air, their bodies began to twist and reshape themselves.

Miku and Gumi watch with disgusted fascination. There were eyes wide with interest and confusion.

Finally, after several seconds, the spiders had turned into what looked like two children. A girl and a boy. But, their faces could not be seen; in fact, their whole bodies were covered in an inky black residue, making it highly impossible for the vampires to see their coloring or faces.

The only reason how they were able to know they were both a boy and a girl because of their figures.

The boy had a much stocky figure while the girl had a more small and rosy figure.

"Once upon time, there lived two children without a care in the world," Iroha narrated in a sweet and sinister tone. She inched her hands closer together so as to bring her spiders—or children together.

They locked hands.

"One was a boy."

As if on cue, the inky blackness that covered the boy's figure, melted away to reveal an adorable child. His cheeks were plumped with baby fat and the color of the reddest roses. His skin was a smooth cream-color, his hair was the color of raven feathers and his eyes were like glittering ambers. His lips, though, were a bloody red yet curved into a warm, sweet smile. He was also dressed in a black fancy looking shirt and white shorts with gold lining.

Miku and Gumi gasped! That looked just like the Prince!

"Who was named after his great grandfather, Rei Kagene… A darling little boy with a heart made of gold and the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. Whilst the other child, a girl—"

At once, the inky residue also melted of the girl figure. She was just as adorable. Her skin was the same perfect cream color, eyes as beautiful as a beautiful as amber, hair as black the boys yet quite long, down to her waist line; the same rosy fat cheeks and the a blood red sweet smile. Just like the boy the clothes she wore consisted of both white, black and gold yet she wore an ankle-length dress with crimson rose pinned to her chest.

The sticky string was still connected to the transformed spiders, right at the base of their heads.

"His _**sister **_to be exact was a needy little vampire child wanting nothing more than to be lavished with her brother's love and attention."

_Rei's deceased twin sister. _The two vampires thought in unison.

The web that dangled from Iroha fingers stretched out and weaved themselves together in the shape of castle with tiny swirls representing roses, behind the two personas.

"Both were born into the line of royalty. A Prince and a Princess. However, because the crown's tradition was to have only daughters to rule; despite Rei being the first born, the little princess got all the attention, all the presents and all the love from servants to civilians, leaving poor Prince Rei always in his sister's shadow. Feeling sad for her bother always being ignored by their people, sometimes the princess would tell the civilian children of the Queendom, that tradition had changed at that her brother was the true heir of the throne. And as children have minds as innocent and opened as a baby fawn, they believed every word of her lie. She hoped that maybe if some of the children thought he was the heir instead of her, he would have more attention and saved from the demon of envy and the curse of depression. But, since the prince's heart was spun from the purest of gold and laced with the brightest of light, he was never jealous of his sister, in fact, he was proud of his sister for being the heir, never did he ever feel neglected only pride for his sister's glory."

The two personas let go of each other's hands and hugged one other. "However, for some people, they all thought the prince's respect and love for his sister good fortune was nothing more than a lie. They conjured up within their poisoned minds that the prince was plotting something horrible for the princess. They went to great lengths such as telling the queen of their misguided thoughts."

She paused as a camel-spider crawled its way up to Iroha's middle finger on her left hand, where it, like the other spiders, pasted a glop of its sticky thread on the tip of her fingernail and jumped off to join the others. As if slowly made its way down, its figure changed and twisted just like the ones before it until it turned into a tiny woman who was the definition beauty.

Her hair was long and pure-white with a tiara made of pearls resting on the crown of her head. The dress she was gauzed in was equally white with silver studs decorating the skirt of her gown and her eyes were a deep shade of green that almost looked like large sapphires. Her skin was like porcelain itself.

"The queen…" Miku and Gumi whispered—amazed how the spider was able to turn into queen that looked so realistic. Like the queen was actually here only the size of a teacup.

"The queen, however, paid no mind to such nonsense and forced the people to apologize to the prince. She was different from the others. Like any mother, she loved her children equally."

The three personas hugged each other in a loving manner.

"But, the one who loved her most was her daughter."

Iroha moved the finger that held the string connected to the boy persona, away from both the little girl and the white haired woman.

"It wasn't as if Rei disliked his mother. He loved her like any child would love their parent. It's just that the greater extent of his affection was placed towards someone else."

Another camel-spider, approached Iroha's middle finger on her right hand, placed a glop of its white threads of her fingernail, and jump while turning into another persona.

The persona it had turned into was the exact opposite of the white-haired one. Its hair was black, blacker than coal, as if it was spun by the blackest of nights, it's eyes were a deep shade of bloody red with sickly pale skin the color of melting candle wax. Unlike the queen who wore a beautiful gown, this one wore a long-sleeved purple shirt with ruffles around the sleeves, a thigh-length lavender colored skirt with ebony beads and crimson sequins, and tied around the back of her outfit was a butterfly-like bow in deep shades of black, red, purple and waxy white.

_Is that the queen's sister? The princess?_

"Princess Kurobara is her name. Yet another royal who lived in the shadow of her elder twin sister, Shino. Rei, the prince had always favored her over his mother. Why? That is a question that none has been able to comprehend. Perhaps, some had wondered, was because she was the first person he ever saw when he was a fresh baby."

The persona of the prince and the persona of the black-haired woman floated to each other by their sticky-strings and embraced each other lovingly and tightly while the ruby-eyed persona twirled him around. Tiny bubbles of laughter erupted from the prince persona as well from the black-haired persona.

"Others thought his love for her was because they shared an ability. The same ability. From the time, he slept inside of his mother's womb; Rei had inherited one of his aunts'_gruesome _abilities. _**The ability to transform innocent little flowers into playful yet evil little creatures that feasts on the flesh and the blood of any living being,**_" Iroha whispered in malice joy.

From the second she finished that narration, the castle-shaped web transformed into another background. Instead of the pretty castle with the soft, well-made roses, the threads changed into the shape of large disfigured flowers with short, disgusting looking creatures crawling out of the flowers from the base. Their mouths were laced with hungry, evil looking grin with only a hint of childish glee.

Miku as well as the python Gumi, grimaced at the horrible background the web created.

"Poor prince Rei, was shunned, hated and feared by all because of his ability." The persona of Kurobara flew itself back to Iroha's hand after setting the prince persona back down turning back into the camel-spider it was before-while the prince persona's angelic smile turned into a sad frown with tiny trickles of water streamed from his golden-brown eyes.

"Children picked on him. The adults privately spat horrible things about him. Even some of the servants were beginning to fear the little prince," she narrated in a mocking sad tone. "They all believed he was nothing, but and evil demon sent from hell to ruin their world. His sister, however…" She paused dramatically before continuing.

"Had the ability to created butterflies out of the moon's silver light; butterflies that would destroy anything that was evil, especially the creatures her brother unintentionally create."

The web-background changed again, into a scene that held a crescent-shaped moon with the shape of butterflies embroidered in the web. "While Rei's awful little powers got him the reputation of an evil demon, his sister was proclaimed by all, an angel, mostly because of her ability to destroy anything that was evil. Some of the civilians have even wondered why her ability wouldn't destroy the evil that shared her face and blood."

The web-background changed again into a group of people with their index fingers stretched out, pointing to the still crying persona of the prince. "When anyone was alone with just him, they'd all tell him harsh words of being a **cursed child**, **a demon devoted to destroying life**, **a being that was sent by Hades himself. **And poor Rei would never tell his mother about these nasty remarks from the corrupted civilians because of his kind heart. Kindness is both a gift and curse to its bearer. So in silence, he would cry his eyes dry in the bathroom and put on a brave smiling face for his sister and mother. This worked for his mother for her always too busy with meetings for the future of our world to bother herself with concern for her sad child even when she wanted to."

The persona of the white-haired queen as well left the prince persona and back onto the soft flesh of Iroha's hand before it too turned back into its spider form.

"But his sister, even though she was bothered with lessons and such, was never fooled by that fake smile." The princess's persona floated towards the still crying prince persona and hugged him.

"She knew Rei was hurting inside from those nasty remarks, so she became Rei's little guardian. She'd spit on anyone that made fun of Rei because of his powers. She would hit the horrid people too whenever they raised a threatening hand to him. She was more like an older sibling then Rei ever was."

"So with his sister always protecting him and never leaving his side, Rei had become once again the happy, care-free vampire prince as he was before. That is until the day the queen and her children were invited to a family picnic held at the _Stormy Black _beach."

The web once again transformed into another background consisted of a group of people, children as well, sitting on a blanket with delicious seductive food all around.

"After the twins ate their fill of food, lemonade and blood, they began to wander around in an innocent attempt to sightsee more of this wonderful place they had been brought to."

The web-background change again into the shape of a sandy ground and waves of an ocean while the twin persona locked hands and moved their legs up and down, as if skipping and swinging their arms up and down.

"They wandered further and further into the silvery sands of the beach, looking at tiny crabs that crawled on the soft, warm sands, collecting a rainbow of seashells, soaking their tiny feet in the waves of the ocean. It was a blissful day full of wonders and excitement. Truly, there was never a day filled with so much joy then that day, however, their wondrous day had soon come to abrupt halt when they found a cliff and without hesitation ran up the steep surface to gaze at the view it would gift them at the very top. So when they got there, they sat at the very edge of the monstrous rock and stared with delight at the view. They couldn't have asked for a better way to end such a perfect day and just when they heard they're mother calling for them a huge gust of wind knocked the twins off the edge and into the blood-warm waters of the ocean."

The two personas bodies turned horizontally in the air, giving the illusion of them falling into the air. The web-scene changed into a thousand fingers of waves looking almost like an ocean. The two personas bodies straighten out the moment the scene changed. Their hands were not intertwined anymore and their bodies were both separated from each other from a long distance.

"And we all know what happens next," Iroha said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world in which case it was since it was part of this world's history now. "The prince and princess were both caught into two different waves; the wave that captured the prince was dragging him to the safety of the shore while the wave that wrapped its icy fingers around the princess was dragging her towards a rushing waterfall."

The shape of the web changed again into two halves of a different scene, one on the prince side a shore and the other of the princess side, a waterfall.

"Rei, try as he might, swam toward his sister in an attempt to save her but…he was too late for his poor sister had fallen over the waterfall, forever belonging to it."

And as Iroha brought the saddest part of the story the stings that connected the princess persona snapped and down went the puppet before turning back to a spider where it spurt a silver thread from its behind were it stuck itself to Iroha's elbow and up it went before settling down snuggling on the crook of her jointed-limb.

Miku could have cried there and then. From the time her history teacher reminisced about the tragedy in the royal family five years ago, she had cried for hours in the bathroom. Miku is a sympathetic and compassionate soul with a heart as fragile as porcelain; she never liked sad things, hated them actually especially if there was ever children involved with such tragedies. (Because of that, she came to castle door and left a basket of honey-glazed fruits and silver roses with a letter of rose-parchment saying: _She will always be with you in all your hearts_. Days later, she received pink teddy bear garbed in a dress of lilies with a thank-you note. She treasured that bear with her heart as well as the happiness of touching the mourning families' heart).

However, Miku could not shed tears not because she was trying to be strong, but because she was still imprisoned by the frozen time-line Iroha cast.

Iroha, who was now enjoying her torture with one of the vampires, smiled maliciously while she continued. The scene changed into a field of dead and dried flowers. The persona of Rei was now floating up straight and the joy that was once shown on its face, changed into a mixture of hurt and anger with more liquid dripping down its face.

"After the horrible tragedy of losing his beloved sister, Rei had changed from the jolly, kind-hearted prince to a cold, cruel and uncaring little boy. He blamed his own mother for the loss of his sister due to the fact that she chose to save him over her daughter, and developed a deep bloody hatred for her, including everyone and everything around him. His family, the flowers he used to love to play in, the civilians, the servants, his own mother, and especially the beach that took his sister from him. He hated them all, except for one little thing or should we say, person."

One of the camel spiders crawled back onto Iroha's finger before repeating the same move it had done once before and turned back into princess Kurobara. Her arms extended towards the Rei persona who gradually jumped into them, hugging her tightly while still having liquid drip down his cheeks.

"Yes. Kurobara, his favorite person in the whole wide world, was the only one he could never bring himself to hate. He once only loved her, but after the loss of his sister, he clung to her like she was his lifeline. Sometimes, he would even stay at her home and sleep in her bed with her like he used to do with his mother before he came to hate her. Kurobara was the one who filled the hole in Rei's heart—"

The two personas began to spin merrily together, smiling and still clinging to each other lovingly.

"And she was also….the one who cursed him with tremendous power, by biting his shoulder with her fangs that had been dipped into her own blood—"

The two personas stopped spinning when the princess persona bit the shoulder of the Rei persona, leading it to scream a high-pitched screech.

Miku and Gumi grimaced at that. When Rei became friends with Rin five years back, they remembered one day, three years ago he came to Rin's house when Miku was babysitting Rin, screaming in fear and pain with his shoulder oozing a river of blood, screeching about how his aunt bit him with such harshness. She tried to heal Rei's shoulder with nearly every drop of her powers, but it would not heal, in fact, just when she was brewing a potion that would heal even the fatalists of wounds, the blood that oozed from his bite marks…moved around his shoulder, creating a symbol of some kind. Not knowing what else to do to aid the unconscious prince, she flew back to his mother's castle with him , telling her everything that had happened and what Rei had been screaming about when he arrived at their house, and then later receiving a large blue-diamond as a thanks, even though she protested that she didn't want it. Since then Miku had no respect for Princess Kurobara for cursing her own nephew, after she found out about it a week later from a letter sent by the queen. It didn't say what kind of curse was until now that is.

The purple-clothed princess persona then descended back up to Iroha's hand, turning back into a spider, awaiting its next role, while leaving the prince persona all alone, who now had an angry look on his face with tears streaming down it's chin.

"So now, after his most beloved and trusted person had done the ultimate crime against him, poor Rei now feared his aunt for his life. Not to mention, he was now truly alone in this wretched world, and as time went by, his anger and sadness flourished until the last speck of his kindness was wiped out of his heart. Afterwards he was cold to everyone, spat at people whenever they didn't do what he told them to do. He'd hit and kick the maids that served him, he'd wish for his own mother to die a gruesome death, prayed for it with rosary-beads even. He tried numerous times to take his own life, but was always stopped my his detested mother who would sometimes, out of fear for trying to take his life again, had his hands tied to his bed and had doctors inject large amounts of medicine into his body to ease the anger and depression he felt. To make manners worst, he had even forgotten the name of his beloved sister, and his mother Queen Shino didn't even bother telling him the name thinking that if he had forgotten her name he would have forgotten her and his sadness would end. Stupidly though she was wrong, which was obvious since she such stupid woman, ugly too—her mistake made Rei even more sad and angry."

The web as well as the characters with the exception of the Rei changed as she told the story about the young princes growing grief and anger.

"And life would have gone on like this _if…._"Iroha paused for dramatic affect before she confessed the biggest secret that had been hidden from their world for so long. "It wasn't for the fact that Rei's twin sister was still alive."

Miku wanted to tear through Iroha's body from what she said. She knew a two-year-old child, even a vampire one, would not be able to survive falling over a waterfall within an icy-cold ocean filled with either electric eels or other dangerous fish. Rei had been lucky that he wasn't near any area to where those kinds of fish dwelled in. Either the fall killed her; she drowned, or was eaten, poisoned or electrocuted by eels and dangerous fish. Personally, Miku hoped the princess passed out before any of those circumstances occurred, she would have preferred if she did not suffer or feel any fear before she died.

Gumi felt the same way.

Iroha raised her eyebrow evilly. "You don't believe me? Well, it does seem unbelievable; I mean, how could a two-year vampire with her fangs not even developed, survive a ride down a rushing waterfall with sharp rocks at the bottom? Answer: it was thanks to her guardian-soul demon that had hatched the moment she fell. It was very lucky of her to take the egg with her. So anyway, he saved her, and took her somewhere to a nearby cave and kept her warm and dry. However, he wandered off to find her some food to eat when she would awaken, since he knew a two year old vampire had to eat, especially something dipped in blood, but he took too long and when he got back, she was gone."

Iroha then pressed a sticky finger to her lips.

"But, the rest of the truth shall be saved for another show, right now, we must continue where we left off, and see if you too idiots can figure out why I came here, and need Ringo's soul."

"Kurobara told him that personally, and stroke a deal with him, telling him that if he gave her the blood from a human with an immense pure heart, she would find him his sister and give her back to him," she showed the two personas moving their arms to make the body language of what they were talking about, including the scene where Kurobara pinned him down and licking his neck with bitter anger that was hidden by a demotic smirk. Then, come the scene where she flew away, and then princess Shino came into the scene, cradling her unmoving child.

"So, the next after trying to find boy with the pure blood his aunt wanted so much as the compromise for having his sister back, he had a little," She gave a brief malicious giggle before continuing, "_Trouble_. So Kurobara, out of the goodness of her heart, swooped in and brought her…_wounded_ nephew back to her castle where he could rest from his little _trouble_ and ask one of her servants to gather ingredients for a potion for Rei to drink. The reasons are confidential, but I will just say that it is to help him find the boy with the pure heart."

The persona went back up to Iroha's hands and turned back into spiders just as the webbed-scene was transforming into the shape of a flower of some sort.

"The first ingredient needed for this particular kind of potion is a camellia flower, dipped into the ash and blood of an evil human being."

The picture of the flower in the web, then transformed into root with leaves.

"Next is a very rare herb found deep in a catacomb from the human world that had flourished from feeding of the flesh of both the corpses of innocent people, that had been tragically locked away in jail-cell for false accusations and the people who had committed the actual crimes who had….let's just say a little _accident _while trying to leave the catacomb."

The web-scene then changed into what looked a couple of curls and lines connected together.

"The hair of a princess from an extinct country."

The scene changed again and into a circle with a curl coming out from the top. She looked and Miku and Gumi and then did a gesture with her hand like she was unzipping a purse and then right when she had finished that gesture, Miku and Gumi felt their throats and tongues un-paralyzed which meant...

"That lassssssst ingredient you need…." Gumi began angrily.

"…is the soul of a Nature demon who is also half-vampire," Miku finished, mirroring Gumi's angry growl. If only she could was able to move, then she could give Iroha the beating she deserved.

_**Then… why don't you ask me to do it, sis? You know that I and she go back a long time ago. She'd be scared to **_**death **_**if she saw me…you'd be able to save those little brats then. You know what to do to summon and remember your other-half bleeding nose, your smelled what type it of blood it is right.**_

_Sorry, sis, but as you can see, we still can't move. Plus I ain't letting you get out. I hate Iroha with a passion, but not even she deserves __**you.**_

_**Suit yourself then, but what will you do if you and that annoying friend of yours can't save cute little Ringo? What will happen then to Yuki? You know how fragile her heart is.**_

_I'll figure something out!_

_**Hee…hee….hee, I'll watch and see you fail at that. Remember, sis, just suck his blood, and I will be ready to help.**_

Miku scoffed inside her mind at what she was hearing within it.

"I wish she could just keep her mouth shut at times!" she whispered to herself.

_**You know, I'm still here.**_

_Yeah, I know._

The web melted away the moment Miku and Gumi guessed the right answer, while Iroha pulled out a hello-kitty party-popper from her pocket and emitted it where a loud explosive sound descended out from the popper followed by colorful string of confetti.

"Bing Bong! You two got it! Congrats! Tell them what they've won…. _**A.J**__._

A cage made of spider-web silk garnished with dead lilacs and fresh blood-red roses, descended from the milky darkness. In it was a frighten little A.J, tangled up in the sticky white threads with black widows crawling all around them. She squeaked with pure terror.

"A.J!" Gumi and Miku shouted anxiously when they saw their pink fuzzy friend in danger.

Iroha giggled. "She was so easy to catch. Right before we started battling, I stopped time and captured this darling little creature; I did not even have to worry about her transforming and eating me up. And now since she has got black widows all around her, if she even _thinks _about transforming into her monster form, they will all bite her at once, killing her instantly. Oh, think about what poor Yuki would do _if _she found her beloved Guardian soul demon dead on the ground. Heh…heh….It be a riot though! HAHAHA!"

Miku glared at her.

"You are a hopeless pathetic excuse for living being!" she shouted with full rage.

Iroha waved a finger at her. "Uh. Uh. Uh. I would start insulting me if I were you. Don't forget that I can make my little darlings poison cute little A.J with just a flick of my finger." She held up her hand, gathered together into a snapping form and waved it by the trapped Guardian soul demon who cringed at the said hand.

Miku hissed under her breath, Gumi did the same while showing her ferocious throat and fangs, wishing she could gobble Iroha up for the evil thing she was proposing to do to an innocent creature.

"Just be good little girls, and I won't let my darlings kill her," Iroha said maliciously while placing her gestured hand on her lap. She then broke into a cherry mood.

"That's right, I almost forgot to give ya'll your prize for winning the guessing game!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "It's a good one too! You're both going to love it! But first…"

She waved her hand and within seconds, the caged A.J flew up back into the air.

Miku, startled at this called the poor creature's name, but the moment she finished her cry, she felt a burning sensation bloom across chest. She heard a cry from Gumi, and saw to her displeasure Iroha in-front of her, with her left arm pierced right through her chest with ocean-blue light glowing all over the area. Miku knew what had just happened, Iroha had just reached into her body, and grasped her soul, which she was able to see sparkling in Iroha's hand before her world turned black, leaving behind her final words "Wench…!"while falling thought the air, she thought was frozen.

Gumi, now able to move—since Iroha unfroze time for their bodies—turned herself into a giant pillow to cushion Miku's now soulless body from the impact of the fall. After she was safely able to do what she did, she transformed back into her regular, vampire self. Her once cheerful eyes were flooded with tears that dripped down her peach-blossomed cheeks, like sparkling pearls.

"No…." She whimpered, picking up Miku's still warm body and looking into her empty, soulless eyes. The tears poured faster from her emerald eyes when she realized her good-friend, the one who had taken care of her, jested with her, and taught her to cook and sew was…_**dead**_. She let out a strangled cry as she hugged her friend's body close. She was gone, dead as doornail, and Gumi would never see her again. _She didn't deserve this. She was kind. So very kind, how could this happen to her. She never even got to make her dreams a reality. She was so young too. I was going to make cookies for her for her birthday next month, and take her shopping today for her and Kaito's dinner date next week, I was going to show her that dress too. She would have loved it. She still had so much to live for…wh-why did this happen? It should have been me….It should have been me._

After several minutes of caressing her, Gumi set her down, put her hands together, closed her eyes, and then stood up, her body shaking angrily. Her eyes blood red while her hand began to warp into something strange.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Gumi cried, she turned to face Iroha, who was now floating in the air, gripping Miku's snow-white soul in her hand—that very nearly looked like a gem-stone—and pointed her now machine-gun arms and blasted bullets at the pink-haired witch.

Gumi wanted nothing more than to rip out Iroha's heart for what she had done to her good-friend, she wanted to kill her, tear her shred erase her from existence. But her anger was making her very sloppy with her aim, she didn't hit Iroha once. She just kept dodging while chuckling.

"Missed me!"

Gumi, furious that she wasn't having any of her bullets killing Iroha, transformed her to arms into running chainsaws and flew up the floating Iroha with a vicious look in her blood-red eyes.

Locked on the pink-haired reaper, she slammed her chainsaw arm down hard, but Iroha, quick as a fox, dodged it, resulting in Gumi's chainsaw arm smashing down on a branch, cutting it smoothly like butter. The emerald hair shape-shifter cursed herself, and went after Iroha again while transforming her left arm into an elaborate sword. She once again charged at the taunting Iroha, who was enjoying herself, and tried to split her head with her chainsaw arm again, Iroha dodged it once again, her luscious pony-tail however was not so fortunate, it was cut off by Gumi's chainsaw, leaving Iroha's hair now shoulder-length short. Her ponytail and peach-pink threads of hair descended down to the ground, where it turned into a pile of silver ashes the moment it hit the ground.

The young reaper landed on a branch gracefully and held up a lock of hair, examining it with a pout.

"You cut my cute little pony-tail off. That was mean. It took me three whole years to grow it that long; now I have to start all over, what a pain."

"IT'LL BE YOUR HEAD NEXT!" she heard the raged Gumi shouting who was about to split Iroha in half with her sword-hand, but Iroha, thinking quickly, pulled her red headband from her messily cut hair and collided it with the sword, stopping Gumi's attack completely. Gumi cursed at this before hurling herself backwards to try and plan the next attacked.

Iroha kissed her kitty-cat headband before placing it back on the crown of her head. She smirked at the crying and angered Gumi while tossing Miku's shinning white soul up and down like a coin.

"You know, Gumi, if you take Miku's soul from me, you can give it back to her body," she said in sickly-sweet way.

"What are you talking about?" Gumi spat, even more enraged. "You killed her!"

"Now, now, killing is such an ugly word for what I did. I only took her soul, if you bring it back to her body in the next thirty seconds, it will absorb it, freeing her from turning into ashes. You can bring her back."

Gumi, hearing this fresh news, smiled inside her heart, knowing her friend was not lost forever, but now that meant she had to work fast now to get her lost soul back.

She looked back the soulless body of Miku, and found to her horror that a few trails of silver ash were already running down her cheeks. Gumi looked back at Iroha, knowing what she had to do to bring Miku back. But she didn't have much time left.

Thinking quickly she devised an elaborate plan that would save not only Miku, but everyone else at well, but she had no time to waste.

Gumi charged at Iroha again, transforming her sword hand into a silver pistol, firing several bullets at her, where Iroha placed her umbrella in front of her like a shield and twirled it, reducing the bullets into nothing more than sparkling ashes. When she removed her umbrella from its place and put above her shoulder, she presented a raging Gumi with a triumph smile.

"Is that all you got? I must say I'm truly disappointed in you, Gumi!" She then held up Miku's soul to her. "I guess this ain't so important, huh? Don't worry I'll take goooood care of i-"

Suddenly, she felt a shard object pierce itself through the wound on her abdomen, making her cough up crimson blood. She looked down at the object that stabbed her and found it to be a lizard's tail in the colors of brown and black, the same colors as the dimension they were in. She followed it and saw that it was connected to a triumph looking Gumi.

_I see, so the bullets were just a distraction while she conjured up a lizard's tail to stab me, camouflaging it so I wouldn't see it. Heh…well done Gumi, it seems I underestimated you._

Taking her chance, Gumi tacked the wounded Iroha to the ground near Miku and pinned her arms behind her back with her hand now tight ropes while transforming her other into a popular instrument of torture: **A Guillotine. **It was hanging perpetually above Iroha's neck, ready to severe it from her body.

Iroha smirked.

"I really did underestimate you; well done. You've beaten me."

"This is what you deserve, witch. Trying to take Ringo's soul and separate him from his only friend and then beating him so much that he was couldn't even move. Then you take poor A.J as a hostage, threating to kill her. Did you even see how scared she was? DID YOU!? Then you have the audacity to try to kill Miku. You're a monster!" Gumi shouted.

Iroha giggled. "It's a sweet job Gumi. The best. You should see how much I get paid for it. I get all the candy I want."

"Well, it all ends here! I won't let you EVER lay a finger on anyone, you disgusting insect!"

Iroha giggled once again. "Isn't that what your brother said to you, on that particular day?"

Gumi flinched at what she said. "Y-You shut up."

"That day, where you came home to the family that once loved you more than anything, especially your brother, when you begged them to undo what happened to you, but they just beat you and dragged you to that place that you would have perished in, if your powers didn't bear fruit on in time."

"Stop it…"

"Your brother, who used to love you and read stories to you, said you weren't his sister anymore. Now years later, you're taking revenge now, aren't you. In the most despicable way possible. You and I aren't so very different, are w-"

Iroha didn't get the change to finish her words, for Gumi had finally severed her head from her body like the blossom of a flower—clean off. Gumi swallowing her sadness for what Iroha said to her; tossed her headless body away and kicked her rolling head away. She picked up the precious glowing object from the ground into her bloody hands and ran back to Miku's body, whose fingers were already disintegrating.

Gumi, sitting down on her knees, whispered to Miku's soul.

"Please let me not be too late."

And pushed it back into her chest, where it sunk back into in a mass of ripples, disappearing from sight. All of a sudden, her body stopped disintegrating, and her once cold body became warm, she started to breathe again, but she did not open her eyes, not yet at least.

Gumi grasped Miku's hand, and smiled. "We did it, Miku, we saved the children from that witch, and many others too. Now all we have to do is find them, including the humans, and everything will be alright again. Heh…Why don't bring Yuki and Ringo back to our house, and perhaps the humans as well. That other human, Len, will probably want some human companionship. Ringo and Yuki will be able to rest at our house too, peacefully. I would not want to leave them alone after a night like this. It'll be like a little slumber-party!" Gumi was once again the cheerful little girl again. She had done it; she saved the lives of her friend and the children and others from Iroha's wrath as well. She was dead; she would never be able to hurt anyone again. All Gumi had to do was wait till Miku woke up, find A.J and the others and—

_Wait! _Gumi thought to herself as she looked around the scenery, which was still a caramel-brown. _Why is time still frozen? I killed the witch! Why isn't time unfrozen?_

Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation bloom across her chest and her back as an all too familiar voice rang in her ears.

"Heh… Thought I was dead, didn't you?" It was Iroha with her head fully intact with her face garnished with a malicious smile.

"I…I-I th-thought I-I kill..ed you…" Gumi whispered. She was in irreparable pain and agony, and she felt like her breath left her body.

"Heh…I don't die, cupcake. I _bring _death!"

With the, Iroha pulled Gumi's soul from her body, leaving the emerald-haired vampire to slump over Miku, lifeless and unmoving, with fresh tears dampening her cheeks.

Iroha looked at her prize with a smile.

"How beautiful," she purred, turning the gemstone like soul over and over with her fingers admiring the pretty colors. "Black with sin while garnished with blood-red flames of anger, such a prize. Well, time to eat!"

Just as she held Gumi's soul to her lips, she stopped abruptly for some reason. Suddenly, she felt a feeling of pity for Gumi growing in her stomach, thinking about Gumi's past she saw in her dreams a few years back, her pain her agony, her anger. _The poor fool didn't really deserve something like that._

She looked at Gumi's soulless body that was sprawled over the reviving Miku, and remembered the time she saw when Miku took her in and treated her like she was a sister and how she managed to fill the hole in Gumi's sad little heart. Iroha had to admit seeing those parts did warm her cold heart a little.

She sighed.

"Nah, I can't take her soul yet, not after what she's been through; besides Miku and her stupid cousin still need her. I guess I'll let this slide."

She bent over and returned Gumi's soul to her body, which disappeared into a flourish of ripples, returning the breath of life back into her body. Her eyes closed by themselves, putting her into a deep sleep until the revival was complete.

Iroha then stood up and with a snap of her fingers time started once again. The branches that had been damaged within the fight started to fall, as well as the ear bleeding sound of a child's scream.

Iroha then picked up her umbrella and dusted it off before take flight once again, but after a second of floating in the air, she turned back to the sleeping vampires and snapped her fingers. In less than a second two bracelets strung with white and pink beads with the head of hello-kitty bead and a couple of beads shaped like her bow, appeared on each of their wrists.

She giggled. "Almost forgot to give you two your prizes for winning our little guessing game."

With that, she floated off into the ear-splitting air, towards her prey.

* * *

Branches broke off from their fellow branches and plummeted to the ground. Sharp pieces of bark broke off as well as falling to ground. One piece of bark, a rather large one in the shape of a sword, unfortunately pierced itself right through Mikuo's shoulder!

He screamed in pain for not only had the bark tore through his flesh it had also lodged itself into the calcium of his bone! It was now broken, leaving Mikuo in an extraordinary amount of pain.

Ringo, was still sitting on his lap—who had finally stopped screaming—did not even lift a finger to ease the human's pain; he just had his head down with a psychotic smile adoring his face. It seemed like he was enjoying the blood-curdling screams that came from Mikuo's throat.

Nero, who witnessed his friend unfortunate accident, ran to him screaming his name with fear and concern. He crouched down to his friend, who already had tears of pain in his eyes. The pain was like nothing Mikuo ever felt before.

Nero had just placed his hand at the top of the infuriating branch in an attempt to pull it out of his friends bleeding shoulder, when another branch, a very large-one in the shape of a hand, attacked Nero by grabbing onto his throat tightly and separating him from his pained friend at least twenty-five inches in the air.

Nero grabbed and clawed at the hand-shaped branch that was now strangling him in an attempt to free himself, but the more he tried to remove it from his throat, the tighter it got. Tears as well as the saliva that couldn't be swallowed into his throat spilled all over his face and his lungs began to feel like a balloon ready to pop!

"N-NERO!" Mikuo shouted with his eyes wide with fear for his friend's life.

"ONII-CHAAAAAN!" Yuki screamed, tears pouring from her eyes.

Ringo was the only one who didn't feel fear for the choking human, only pleasure as he lifted himself, wobbly off Mikuo's lap.

When it seemed as if the worst had happened, another giant hand-shaped branch appeared from the same place the other branch came from, grabbed Mikuo and pinned him against another large, trunk-like, branch nearby, harshly sandwiching the poor human's fragile body between the branch and the trunk.

It felt like his bones were being crushed. The hand-shaped branch was smashing his being near to death and it was even more painful for his body since the sword-like branch was still lodged in his shoulder. He cried weak cries of pain as his blood from his wound gushed out faster from the pressure the hand-like branch was giving it.

"NII-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" Yuki screamed. How she desperately wished she could break free of Ringo's prison and use her powers to help her beloved Nii-chan and Onii-chan.

_Wait! Ringo! Ringo had complete control of the tree he was born from, inside and out. Could Ringo be doing this? _She thought.

She looked at Ringo-or the back of him, who was now standing up straight with his head still lowered.

"Ringo?" she whispered a bit frightfully.

"_**You two filthy humans want me to release her from the masterpiece I made to protect her so that you can take her back to your disgusting world, don't you?" **_Ringo hissed in resentment to the suffering humans. _**"Yuki might be able to crossover to the human world, but I can't! You two knew that didn't you. You both knew that I would turn into nothing more than seeds if I put one foot out in your world. You want to keep Yuki all to yourselves, don't you? Well, I'm not going to let that happen! I'll exterminate you two like the vermin you are. I'll never let you two have Yuki."**_

The grip of the branch tightened around Nero's neck; he gagged and coughed, wishing desperately for breath whilst Mikuo was pinned down further onto the trunk-like branch, breaking three of his ribs in the process.

Yuki began pounding again of the metal-like wall; her heart was throbbing for the lives of her beloved human companions. Tears poured from her eyes like a waterfall while she screamed and screamed for Ringo to stop and spare their lives.

Ringo, however, was not even listening to Yuki's pleads; he was just enjoying the screams of torture from the human. His eyes glowed with crimson and malice as tears poured from his eyes.

"_**I won't let you or that wench Iroha take her from me. No one will take her. She belongs with me! I won't go back to the days of loneliness and despair. I never had anyone who loved me like Yuki. I'll never forget the first time we met, and I'll never forget the way she was when her parents abandoned her. She was crawling on her hands and knees wearing a gown of snow. She was like a skeleton back then, begging for food; it was thanks to her immortality that she was able to live so long. I won't let her be like that again. I WONT GO BACK TO HAVING NO ONE TO PLAY WITH!" **_When he screamed the last sentence out, the branches attacks were stronger than ever; strangling Nero to the point where he could no longer feel his breath and the pushing of the branch that broke more and more of Mikuo's bones and losing more of his precious blood.

Was this how it was going to end? No! They still had their whole lives ahead of them. They have families, goals, dreams. This couldn't be happening. And if it was going to end like this; who's going to bring Len home back to his grieving family?

They couldn't die…just not like this.

_Someone…anyone…help us…_

A milky dark substance began to glaze over their eyes. They were dying and they knew it. Why? Why, did this all have to happen to them? Why? They didn't want to die. They didn't want to go to Heaven or Hell. All the wanted was another chance, another chance to live. That's all they wanted.

And it seemed that chance had come right before they descended into darkness.

"Naughty, naughty boy, Ringo… Didn't you're tree ever tell ya; it's not nice to hurt humans, especially cute ones," a familiar honey-soaked voice said, resounding through the chaotic air.

The branch that was crushing Mikuo, was sliced in half by a rose-littered scythe, releasing the battered human.

Iroha, suddenly materialized from the air, caught Mikuo in her arms, and cradled him in a loving manner, while the branch that held Nero shattered into a million pieces, also releasing Nero from his torture, where he floated rather than fell-curtsey of Iroha's magic-onto a large thick branch beneath him.

He was unconscious, just like Mikuo. Alive though, that's all that really mattered.

Iroha gazed at her unconscious love deeply and lovingly with a hint of genuine sadness. With her left hand, she placed her hand around the branch that was still lodged in her beloved's shoulder; easily she slid it out from the bone without any blood spurting out. She then threw the branch at Ringo with delicious resentment where it found a new home in his abdomen.

"GAH!" he cried, earning a scream from Yuki.

Iroha, who was ignoring the two children, leaned forward to Mikuo's maimed shoulder, and kissed it deeply.

From the moment her lips touched his bloodied shoulder, a comforting white-light glowed around his shoulder and not just that, but his entire body. The gaping hole in his shoulder began slowly to disperse and the bone of his shoulder began to move to its previous spot before it was broken. Even his ribs and the tibia of his left leg (which was broken also by Ringo's magic) began to heal themselves, and not just that, the dirt, grime, cuts and even the blood on his clothes began to disappear leaving his skin the same smooth-vanilla color as it was before.

"My poor little baby," Iroha cooed while stroking Mikuo's now shinning locks of emerald hair, "…you must have been in so much pain and fear. I'm glad I was able to come in the nick-of-time before that **devil**," she literally spat that word out. Truly, she was angry at Ringo for what he did to Mikuo, "finished you off. But, still I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect from that useless idiot."

Iroha than slowly moved her finger from her beloved's hair to his spot-less cheek and caressed it gently while she pressed her own cheek onto Mikuo's other one. Her lips nearly brushing his.

"I won't be able to protect you when my job is done here, my love," She whispered in a loving, sweet, silky, rich voice. A voice that sounded angelic-like rather than her usual sinister tone. "But, since I care for you so, I shall give you a little gift. A precious gift. A gift of protection. A gift of _**immortality,**_" She whispered it so quietly that not even Ringo's (who crying in pain from the sword-like branch in his abdomen while Yuki was still screaming and crying for her injured friend) vampire ears, could hear it. "No matter what, even if your body is impelled with hundred knifes or if say an axe were to slice that nice little neck of yours," she said this while stroking Mikuo' Adam's apple, "you will neither die nor feel any pain, you will never age. You'll be as healthy and as handsome as you always were, not to mention, that this gift _**will never allow you to leave this world. **_I can't let my first love leave my home, can I? And once my mistress has finished her plans, I will come for you. We'll be together **always. Forever and ever and ever**."

With the last word said, Iroha bit the tip of her tongue hard until it sliced opened, but no blood came out instead a tiny black rosebud sprouted from it. With its silver stem, the ebony rosebud extended itself out of Iroha's mouth. She closed her lips around the stem as the flower-bud rubbed it soft closed petals all around Mikuo's forehead, his cheeks, his chin and finally his lips where it then slighter its way into his mouth before it rested comfortable on the middle of his tongue.

The petals than began to slowly push open until it fully-bloomed into not a black flower as its appearance led on as a bud, but into a large rose with rainbow pedals. It pulsed on his tongue like it was alive and seeped silver liquid onto the fleshy muscle.

"_**My dear human, Mikuo," **_Iroha whispered in a seductive, lushes, sweet and sinister tone._** "I, Iroha: the Grim Reaper of this beautiful world you have stepped into, shall grant you the gift of immortality. Never shall you feel the horror of pain or the fear of death ever again. Never shall you leave this world or your bride-to-be." **_

With last of her spell and words of love, she deeply, passionately kissed her unfortunate prisoner. The stem of the flower then broke off from Iroha's tongue and the rose, without its stem connected to the reaper's tongue, slipped down into Mikuo's throat, leaving a trail of silver behind.

When the rose was finally in Mikuo's body, the white glow around him turned into blinding blackish-crimson that not only surrounded his body, but Iroha's as well. The light's glows extended around the area, resulting in Ringo and Yuki having to shield their sensitive eyes.

Suddenly, wings protruded from Iroha's back; feathered wings in a rich black color that was ever darker than space itself. They were so large that they could have enfolded around a whole oak tree without a leaf or branch being seen. She looked like an angel with those wings.

**An angel of death**.

Feathers from the wings then flowed down around them: reaper and human-melting into Mikuo's skin the moment they touched him; in fact, every feather fell from her wings and sank into his skin and her wings vanishing a bit more every time a feather fell.

When the last of her feathers fell and melted into her love's skin, a beautiful net-like silver chain materialized around Mikuo's wrist to his index finger decorated with metal rosettes. The red hellish glow then dispersed, and Iroha finally retreat her poisoned lips from Mikuo's, leaving a luscious shade of reddish pink lipstick on the corner of his mouth. She smiled at him while stroking his hair with her tiny palm.

Her work was done. Now, she didn't have to worry about her beloved getting hurt or leaving this world without her permission.

Iroha, while still cradling the green-haired human in her arms, floated towards the same branch that Nero slept upon and gently laid Mikuo right next to his friend. She brushed the bangs of Mikuo's emerald locks from his face, and placed a gentle kiss on the base of his forehead before jumping (backwards) off the branch to continue what she had started.

Ringo, with great force pulled the sword-like branch from his abdomen and weakly threw it to Iroha's feet where she slowly dipped her fingers into the puddle of blood that dripped off it and licked it mockingly. She could taste the sweet cocktail of her beloved's blood followed by the bitter-liquor of the said apples demons life-fluid. Though she was no vampire, she was still born from an animal that lived off any kind of blood (preferably insects blood though), so in a way, blood was just as tasty to her as it was to vampires.

Ringo, panted heavily, clutching his wound, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"Not looking so good, are you, Ringo dear," she mocked. "Well, not to worry, your pain will all be over quickly if you just let me take that soul of yours and cute little Yuki's."

She gestured her hand to take.

"Go to hell!" Ringo screamed at her.

Iroha sighed yet with a smile. "Suit yourself than. By the way, that is imprudent language for a child to use."

"You think…I would use decent language for piece of unluckiness such…as you. By the way, you could have come a bit later. I was about to execute those disgusting roaches. Yet you come and interrupt it. I should rip you apart for that," he hissed at her with a touch of madness lingering in his speech.

Just when Iroha was going to pounce of this demon who dared to call her that and who insulted the first love of her life, a loud and angry voice penetrated through the threatening air.

"HOW COULD YOU, RINGO! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY ONII-CHAN AND NII-CHAN?" It was Yuki who shouted this. Tears were no longer running down her cheeks; in fact her soft silver little eyes were now for the first time, devoid of any tears. Bitter hatred and anger replaced those once sad little eyes.

Ringo, abruptly turned around to face his angered friend with a concerned face and wide eyes, he never heard her scream with rage before.

"Yuki…?" he asked a little timidly.

"I totally misjudged you, Ringo…" she hissed, shaking with rage.

He gasped.

"Wh-what do you mean you m-misjudged, me? I'm your friend, Yuki," he whispered to her, shivering a bit with fear at what his precious companion had said by _misjudged_.

"You know darn well what I mean!" she screamed, glaring at him once again but with pure spite. "You nearly killed two humans who were just trying to help! My Onii-chan and Nii-chan! Just 'cause you jumped to such a stupid conclusion! You've always been stupid, Ringo! I was right; you are a big dummy! No, you're more stupid than a dummy!"

"No! No!" Ringo protested. "I was only trying to stop them from taking you away from me!"

"Just shut up!" Yuki howled.

Another pain-stricken gasp escaped his throat. His lips began to quiver while Iroha watched this with anticipation. An entertained smile bloomed across her face.

_This is getting very interesting… _She thought with delight.

Yuki stood up from her spot, tall and angry. She reached into the pocket of her red backpack and pulled out a rag-doll with brown yarn hair and a necklace of black-thread sewn around the neck.

It was the doll from his memories. Patty.

He stared at it.

"You remember you gave this _thing _to me on my one hundred and fifth birthday; a year after we met this as a token of our friendship?" she hissed icily. The doll's tiny feet began to be covered in ice and slowly moving upward to the rest of its figure.

"What are you doing?" he asked with fear, witnessing the ice slowly covering the doll he gave to her.

"You always hurt me…" she whispered angrily and coldly as the blanket of ice covered the doll's waist, "And I always forgave you because you never had a friend in your life. Now I see why. You're mean, right down to the bone. Your heart is as cold as ice."

"Yuki! You must understand, I was only trying to-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" she shouted, her tone even colder.

Ringo was taken aback at her shout, his knees began to quiver with his voice caught his throat. His worst fears were coming true.

"Save your excuses. You make me sick, Ringo. I always thought you were this nice, kind, understanding apple-demon, but I was wrong…"

The blanket of ice had now finally covered the entire body of the doll. Yuki, to Ringo's horror that crushed the ice-covered doll where it shattered to a million sparkling pieces.

"**You're a demon on the inside as you are on the outside!" **she finished with a cruel, dark, icy shout.

Ringo looked down at the shattered pieces of the doll he gave to Yuki on her birthday. The once warm memories of that day filled his mind like sweet candy going into a plastic bag.

* * *

"_Happy birthday, Princess Yuki!" Ringo said in an upbeat tone. Yuki pouted. _

_"I told you not to call me that!" she said, a bit angrily. _

_"But, you are a princess after all so it's only natural," he insisted cheerfully._

_She puffed out her cheeks fuming. _

_"But, I want you to call me by my name. Yuki! Yuki! Just plain Yuki! Besides I'm not really a princess anymore…" she said a bit sullenly._

_Ringo, catching the sullen in her voice, grabbed her cheek with both his hands and gave her a light kiss on her forehead._

_Yuki looked up, blushing with a look of surprise and confusion written all over her face._

"_Don't start getting sad now, __**Yuki,**__ today's your birthday! Birthdays are supposed to be happy times!" He took the wooden-fork he made and dug it into the apple-cake he painstakingly baked himself for her and shoved a forkful of it into Yuki's mouth._

_The flavor exploded into her mouth like sherbet, it was even tastier than those boring ice-flower topped white custard cakes her mother always ordered for her passed birthdays. She took the wooden-cup of cold apple-cider and washed it down her throat with the cake._

"_Listen, Yuki," Ringo began as he reached into his pocket. "I've had this thing for years, and didn't know what to do with it."_

_He pulled out a parcel that was as big as a teacup and wrapped in what looked like brown paper but was really bark that he skinned from one of the branches where with other procedures turned it into a thin lank of paper capable of wrapping completely around anything even a lamp. _

_"But, y'know, since we became friends and today is your birthday so….I thought you might…want this," he explained a bit timidly._

_Yuki received the parcel, and stared at it with wonder. She'd never seen wrapping paper so plain and ordinary before. All the presents she had ever gotten were always wrapped in glittery white silk and colorful ribbons. It made her a little happy to receive something wrapped in nothing elaborate. Just something plain and simple._

_Like this dress, Ringo made for her with his magic. Plain and simple. Just the way she liked it._

_With a delighted smile on her face, she tore through the bark-wrapping paper to reveal a lovely rag-doll adorn in very cute dress._

_The little princess stared at the doll with amazement. Never in her life had she ever possessed a doll before, only books, parchment and quills. Not to mention, it was the most beautiful doll she had ever seen. True, she never had a doll but she always saw children of her Kingdom carrying doll such as this._

_She closed her hand around it before pressing it to her cheek, nuzzling with deep affection. _

_"I love it, Ringo!" she exclaimed happily._

_Ringo, with his cheeks flushed with happiness, smiled brilliantly, knowing his friend loved the gift he gave her. He was then rewarded with big bear hug from Yuki who was overwhelmed with joy._

"_Thank you so much! I love you, Ringo!" she squealed._

_Ringo's apple-green eyes widen at her remark. No one ever told him they loved him. Ever. Only "I hate you!" and "Don't kill me you monster!" or "Horrible creature!"_

_The words that fell from her lips warmed Ringo's heart immensely like a fireplace. How long has he waited for those words: I love you… Years and years. And now finally after all those lonely years of isolation and being resented, he had finally found someone who loves him, who doesn't listen to those wrenched rumors._

_Someone who accepts him for who he is. Someone who wants him. Someone who loves him. Someone he wants to protect._

_With tears splashing through his eyes, he hugged Yuki back with the smile still on his face. _

_"You're very welcome, Yuki," he whispered. _

**_My princess…_**

* * *

But, now at this moment in time, all those things he had felt that day and others before that….

**We're nothing more than a pack of lies.**

His red bangs covered his eyes as he bit his lip hard until it bled. _Is this really my fate? _He asked himself. _Will I be alone all my life? She doesn't love me anymore…NO! SHE NEVER LOVED ME! SHE'S A LIAR! SHE SAID WE'D BE TOGETHER FOREVER! FORVER! SHE LIED! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!_

"**FILTHY LIAR!"**

The red apple-shaped shield that Ringo had conjured up for Yuki's protection, shattered, freeing her at last, but not before hundreds of needle-shaped bark charged right at her, but the moment they crossed her space, they turned into ice and shattered onto the barky ground. However, that didn't stop from Ringo charging right at her where he grabbed the bodice of her dress and pinned her to a faraway trunk-like branch.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" he screamed with fiery anger as he raised his fist to her, crashing it into her cheek. She didn't cry or scream from the assault; she only stared at him calmly and silently as a cookie-shaped purple bruise formed around her said cheek.

Iroha, now floating on the stick of her umbrella like a broomstick, laughed, completely amused at this. Two close friends fighting each other because of her love and his friend… How entertaining! What a show! Maybe when Yuki was finish beating Ringo to a pulp, her job would be much easier to complete, but if she got lucky and they both beat each other near death she could not only get Ringo's soul and that small portion of Yuki she needed to complete her mission.

She'll just have to wait and see; meanwhile, she would stuff her face-full with her hello-kitty confections and milk she brought with her in her hello-kitty mug, and enjoy the show.

"I….thought you loved me! You said so yourself! You said you'd never leave my side! You lied to me!" he shouted in a pain-stricken voice, already raising his fist to punch her again, but this time Yuki caught his fist into hers, which was beginning to feel even colder than it usually was. He didn't look like he even noticed her defense; the angry-hurt look was still painted across his face.

Yuki clenched her teeth.

"I might have said those things," she began angrily as ice began to prick up the skin of the apple-demons fist. "But now, because of that unforgivable display of cruelty thou had dared lay upon thy Onii-chan and Nii-chan…"

She spoke her words in an ancient tongue she had not used in years since her parents abandoned her. "Thy will never feel affection for one such as thou. You hateful, devil who had cometh from the lands of hell!"

With a burst of a cloud of snow, Ringo was thrown off Yuki and hit his spine on a near-by trunk-like branch.

Yuki, however, was not pinned down to the branch and more, in fact, she wasn't there at all. Something else was there in her place.

A wolf.

A beautiful wolf with glossy ivory-colored fur that dripped snowflakes from the tips of hair with icy-blue eyes, which were fierce with the instinct of hostility glimmering in its pupil. Its tail was divided into ten with silver bells tied around each other with bright red ribbons—the same color of Yuki's dress. Dripping from its long elegant and snarling mouth was not saliva, but slush! Snow-slush! Beautiful, sparkling slush that melted the leafy-bark floor like acid! And a string of pearls was coiled around the wrist of the wolf's right front-leg that glowed from blue to white to silver to black then back to blue.

Ringo stared at the wolf with dry confusion before he figured out why a wolf was suddenly standing behind the branch he pinned Yuki too. He threw up his head and laughed madly.

"SO!" He began before going into another fit of loud laughs. "YOU'VE FINALLY SHOWED ME YOUR TRUE FORM! HAHAHAHA! THE FORM YOU WERE SO AFRAID OF SHOWING ME! AHAHAHAHA!" he then glared at her still laughing like a lunatic with sudden tears running down his cheeks. "NOT SO SCARED OF SHOWING ME NOW, ARE YA, LIAR!"

Yuki, who was actually the wolf, bared her teeth at him with disgust while words from silvery yet angry voice flowed through the air like the dark sympathy of dramatic music.

"_**The likes of you deserve to witness my true form! With my true form of a snow demon, I, Yuki Kaai, exiled princess of the fallen kingdom of snow, shall pass judgment on the devil known as Ringo the friendless!"**_

Now, it was Ringo's turn to bare his teeth with hatred. He quickly stood up while shaking with anger.

"How dare you!" he screamed, glaring at her as if she was his prey. "You piece of low level trash will suffer the consequences for calling me that, and the punishment for lying to me for one hundred years!"

Blood-red claws shot from his hands as well as his new wings he gained from turning into half-vampire, his teeth grew to the length of a jaguar's fangs, his apple-red hair turned into a deep and frightening shade of hellish crimson that dripped blood from each strands. The colored of his tanned flesh twisted and turned into a deep shade of scaly green. Green as sin. And tightened around his bones until his veins were shown but even his veins seemed to change from blueberry purple to raven black where they molded into a chain of apple-blossoms. His eyes turned a deep blood red with gold cat-like slits.

Ringo was no longer a cute, innocent, harmless child but a true-blue apple-demon mixed with vampirism.

"**WELL THEN," **Ringo spoke in a deep voice that was not his own. **"IF YOU'RE GOING SHOW YOUR TRUE FORM, I MIGHT AS WELL SHOW MINE. ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL, YUKI? NOW WITH MY FRESHLY PICKED VAMPIRE POWERS, I'LL BE ABLE TO BEAT YOU IN ONE FELL-SWOOP. PREPARE YOURSELF, WORM."**

Yuki the wolf as well as Ringo the vampire demon positioned their bodies for the kill.

Iroha was now forgotten. The battle between best friends was about to begin. A battle that would change their fate forever. A battle that would change them as well.

Iroha wondered what was going on in their minds right when they charged at each other as she munched on a hello-kitty lollypop, enjoying the sweet taste of the treat as well as the what-could be a bloody bitter-sweet battle between two nature-demons who were once such close friends.

_Looks like friendships don't last as long as they used too. Hee… hee, this is going to be so gooooood~_

* * *

He was awake, well, half-awake, that is. His eyes were still shut and every muscle in his body was still a bit numb.

_How long have I slept? _He thought to himself. _Wait a minute, when exactly did I fall asleep?_

While he pondered his mind for any recollection, soft, warm alluring breaths were blowing into his ear seductively. He could feel his face growing warm from the touch of those breaths and wondered where they were coming from.

As his body began to slowly replenish itself with the last remaining remnants of his energy, restoring more and more of his senses, but still, he could not open his eyes and particularly didn't really want to since he still felt a bit sleepy, not to mention, his hand and the nape of his neck throbbed with pain. Right now, he just wanted to go back to sleep and dream of his sister, who he missed with all his heart.

But, for some reason, though his mind was telling his body to relax and slow-down, it would not obey. It was like it wanted him to wake up. _But why? _Why would his body want to disobey his brain? He felt so tired and so exhausted; all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

All of a sudden he felt a warm, soft palm gently crashing down onto his cheek, caressing it dearly. _Whose hand is this? _He wondered. He should have felt afraid the moment this hand made contact with his cheek for it was the tiny, doll-like hand that was his sisters, or the slender, make-up scented hand that was his mother's; but it was indeed a hand he recognized because he felt this hand of his cheek before but from who's he could not guess since his mind was still dazed into a half-resting state. But still he had to admit the feel of that warm soft hand brought him pleasure and comfort, he slowly turned his head a little further in that heaven-like hand and brushed his lips in the middle of the palm before gently placing a tiny yet sweet kiss in the said spot of the palm.

He didn't know what came over him though for doing that, he only knew he was grateful to have the warmth of somebody near him.

Len never liked being alone. The reason for that, is when he was really small, barely four, his mother went out shopping and took Len with her for she couldn't very well leave her dear son alone in an empty house since her husband was out working a double-shift.

Len could remember the memory as if it happened only three days ago. He remembered his mother was looking through a cart of red and yellow apples, studying them to see which ones were fresh, when a delicious smell of bananas mixed with sugar and cream permeated through his nostrils. Innocently, he followed the smell to the pastry section of the shop where he did not hesitate to press his baby-fat lined face to the glass of the window that hid the yummy treats from behind it.

He never knew how long he stay there, gazing earnestly at all the cakes, doughnuts, creampuffs and ice-creams, but he knew he stayed there too long, for when he went back to the spot where he left his mother, she was gone!

Len ran all over the store, looking everywhere for his mother, even calling her name. He didn't ask any of the shoppers to help him find her for he feared they were the dangerous strangers he was taught about three weeks ago at school that would take him away to a cold, dark place. So he kept searching and searching for her in the vast store with tears in his eyes.

Len remembered how sad and terrified he was back then, looking for his mother and thinking she must've forgotten about him. He eventually found her with the help of Mikuo and his mother.

_That's right, _he thought. _That was day I met Mikuo…The day we became friends._

Suddenly, a crack in his heart formed in his heart. Though he was half-asleep, his brain still reminded him that he had foolishly chased after Twilight, Rin's cat, into a world he never even knew existed, and was now a prisoner in it. With no way of getting back to his loved ones. True, Rin tried to help him get home, but she got severely hurt, not to mention, he lost half of his blood to that scary blond psychopath.

Ugh. Just the thought of her made his skin crawl.

_Wait a minute. RIN! She was coughing up blood again! She said she was okay but…but! _From that sudden realization, his whole body started to wake up. He tried to sit himself up but something held him back. Something that made him blushed when he opened his eyes. Something that made him realize whose hand was caressing his cheek, who's hand he should not have kissed.

Rin. She was sleeping soundly with her neck cozily tucked underneath his neck with her arms draped around him. Just like before, but her grasp on him seemed tighter than before.

Len felt his whole face flushing bright tomato red, but he did not move for fear of waking her up. Though his personal space has been violated, waking her up from her slumber wasn't an option. After all she had a long day today and was still recovering from her last battle. Rin needed to rest.

So, Len took a deep breath and exhaled to calm himself down. He knew he was going to be trapped in this bed for quite a while, besides he went through this before, he was sure he could handle this.

But, now what could he do? Who knows how long Rin would sleep and what if he had another "emergency" via his bladder. He shook his head from the horrid thought _NO! I already went to the bathroom! Besides, I didn't drink anything or….eat anything. _He thought sullenly now realizing the horrible empty feeling in his stomach.

He hadn't eaten anything since he arrived into this world save for that pudding and the bag of cookies Rin had so kindly gives to him. How Len wished he could go into the kitchen and grab some food to eat but that would be impolite for this was not his house; it was Rin's. He knew he should never eat other people's food without their permission.

Len was a polished child with good manners, and was never spoiled. His father and mother taught him to be a proper gentleman, be charitable and never tell a lie. However, one can see that even an angel can be tainted with the fowl fruit of temptation. Like everyone, Len has his flaws, such as beating his friends up when they fight, cursing and sneaking out of the house without his parents and sister knowing it. Nevertheless, no one can be as flawless as a diamond.

Len sighed; he could wait till she woke up, after all she's done so much for him, it's the least he could do besides giving his blood to her. He nestled the back of his head back onto the feathered pillow and without really much to do, looked around Rin's room.

Now that he paid more attention to this room, he could see how beautiful and elegant it was. Lighten by the silver of the moon, Len could see that the walls of her oversized room were painted deep shades of yellow with black crescent moons painted on and lined with white glitter. There was also a twenty-inch flat-screen perpendicular of the bed the other-halves laid on, a large checkered closet on the right, three shelves filled with thousands and thousands of colorful books (mostly manga) five shelves of…_Oh God. I never knew Rin had those…_millions of stuffed animals, mostly bunnies. Len chuckled to himself; he never knew Rin had a passion for stuffed animals. Truthfully, he thought that was so cute. It almost made him want to cuddle Rin himself like she was a little stuffed animal, but he knew that in reality he faint before he could ever do that.

While he was chuckling to himself, Rin quietly moaned in her sleep and then all of a sudden, her hand that caressed Len's cheeks began to slither down his chin, to his neck, down his arm, down his waist and onto….**his forbidden fruit area.**

The hair on the back of his neck stood up as a fresh shade of scarlet bloomed across his face like a rose. He took every being in his body not scream out-loud. _Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-she's t-t-touching m-m-m-m-m-my….GYAAAAA! THIS IS EVEN WORST THAT THAT DREAM I HAD WITH THAT CRAZY WOMAN! RIN WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! NO! DON'T WAKE UP! BETTER YET, TAKE YOUR HAND OFF ME!_

It seemed Len's silent wish came true for Rin's hand removed itself from his _lower-area _and made it way under his shirt were it snuggly made a fresh home on the soft flesh of his belly.

Steam arose from both Len's ears. _THIS IS EVEN TEN TIMES WORST! _His shoulders then rose when she felt her thumb swirling inside his belly button.

That's where he drew the line.

_Sorry, about this Rin_, and banged his forehead against her in a desperate attempt to wake her. And it worked, Rin released her arms from his warm body and clutched her throbbing forehead. Len did the same, dropping the forgotten _egg _into his lap.

"Owww…" they both moaned. Rin, now fully awake, glared at Len, knowing immediately that he was the cause of her pain.

"I let you into my house, sleep on my bed, (Len blushed at that) rescue you from my one and only nemesis and those other jerk-offs, and this is how your repay me?" She angrily shouted. "I even dressed your wounds!"

"Sorry, Rin, but while you were asleep you….um," he leaned by her ear and whispered what she had done with her hand in her sleep.

The news of it made her blush tenfold yet she glared at Len, instead of apologizing to him.

"And I bet you enjoyed that, didn't you?" she growled.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN' VAMPIRE MIND?" he shouted with his face painted a fresh scarlet color as well. "I FELT VIOLATED!"

Rin sighed and rolled her eyes. Losing her blush, she said rudely, "I guess not, since you didn't even have the balls to touch my breasts while I was holding you all those times."

Len blushed even more. "You really think I would actually have the audacity to do such a thing!" he shouted, completely offended. "Unlike some men, I respect women, and would never, ever even think about doing such a thing!"

"I always figured breasts were the one and only thing to keep a man going in his life."

"WELL, NOT ME!"

"That's 'cause you're a wuss, not only that, the only time you ever touched a women's breasts was when you were still suckling on your mother's-"

Len covered her mouth before she could even continue, but it seemed that when he placed his hand over her mouth, he had done with so much force that it knocked Rin down back onto the bed where Len tumbled after her.

Soon, Len found himself on top of his other half, their chests pressed deeply together, and their lips, just an inch apart.

"GAH! I-I-I'M SOOOO SORRY, RIN! I'LL GET OFF IMMEDIATELY!" But, before he even had the chance to do what he feverishly promised, Rin had wrapped her slender arms around him, stopping him completely.

"What's the rush?" she asked in a strangely calm way.

Len looked at her with confusion sparking in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

Rin giggled, smiling brightly at him as she pulled him closer, much to Len's surprise.

"Well, I can't have my teddy bear going anywhere now, can I?" she said playfully, bringing Len so close that his cheek was pressing against her upper chest.

"I AM NOT YOUR FREAKIN' TEDDY BEAR!" Len shouted in tone that was a mixture of anger and fright.

"NOW, WOULD YOU PLEASE LET ME GO!" he shouted, struggling to get out of her monstrous grip while cursing it all together within his mind.

This only made Rin tighten her grip.

"Aww, why?" she asked, enjoying this immensely.

"You know damn well why!" he shouted frightfully. "…besides what if someone comes in!"

"Then, I'll rip their eyes right out of their sockets," Rin said casually.

"_That's a little cruel even for you, Rin…" _he whispered, biting his lip in embarrassment from the closeness of her body. What was even worst is that he couldn't stop thinking about how silky her skin was, and how it smelled so good—like peach blossoms and _castella_—or the fact his chest was touching her breasts (_those tiny cute little breasts). _In addition, the chocolate sweet smell of her hair (not to mention the fact how he remembered how silky it was when he curled her hair) danced around his nostrils and tickled his skin, almost making him think his heart just skipped a beat. Besides the fact that he was able to touch and smell her skin, he was able to get a better look at it; it was as pale and milky as moonlight, like she had bathe in a tub filled with the light of the said planet.

But, because Len is an innocent child who respects women indefinitely, he tried to fight those perverted thoughts out of his mind, though with such closeness of both skin, warmth and body contacted it was like fighting an uphill battle.

"Len, you don't have to worry about thinking that stuff; in fact, those things you just thought of are a few of the best things you could ever tell them. Hasn't your mother ever told you that showering a woman with compliments about her looks is actually the second best way to pick one up?" Rin's voice suddenly said whispering syrupy-sweetly into his left ear.

With all his might, he pushed himself frantically and looked at Rin with a still beat-red face.

"H-H-How d-d-did y-y-you know wh-what I was thinking?" he asked, shouting fanatically.

The golden-haired vampire rolled her sapphire-colored eyes in an annoyed way.

"You really are a stupid human, aren't you?" she rudely said.

Dark aura surrounded the human boy at that comment, with his face still flushed red. His hair as well as the pajamas he wore seemed to float around the air in a cynically angry way. At this, the female other-half rolled her blue eyes again.

"You don't have to get so mad…" _Even if it is true that you are stupid, _she added within her mind before continuing her saying. "I'll sum things up for ya on why I knew what you who were thinking so that way I won't seem like the vampire who has a stupid other half. Anyway in this side of the world, you know the one who were stupid enough to stumble into—"

"Is this an explanation or a speech on how stupid I am?" Len growled, completely insulted by her bitter tongue.

"Both," she answered candidly. "Anyway, you should know that my kind, the moment they are birthed into this word, they are gifted with an ability. Like healing, bringing dead plats to life, summoning angels, shape-shifting and other stuff."

Len was beginning to catch on.

"Oh, so your ability is to read minds?" he asked in a surprisingly casual way.

"Well, it's one of them," she answered, a little unsettlingly.

"One of them… you? You have more?" he asked, shocked.

Rin nodded, looking at a corner in of the wall at her left. She didn't look proud at what she was saying.

"That's so….FREAKIN COOOL!" Len blurted amazed at what he was hearing.

His other-half looked at him in a surprised manner.

"Cool?" she asked with confusion. "You don't think it's weird?"

"Why would I?" he asked, still with an impression of amazement and now excitement "I think it's awesome for people—or in your case, vamps to have really cool abilities like that! I mean have you ever seen The Avengers or The Amazing Spiderman? You're just like them! Amazing people with amazing talents!"

A shade of rose-red crept upon Rin's cheeks at Len's comment. "Y-You think I'm….amazing?"

Len nodded definitely. "Of course!

The shade of red that shown across her face grew darker at what he said. Embarrassed but at the same time touched, she looked to a corner and said, "Y-You're pretty amazing yourself…"

Len paused and looked at her with confusion, and then he smiled, but it was a sad one.

"Why would you say that? There's nothing amazing about me…"he sounded very sad when he said those types of words. Rin looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked, curious on why he would say such things.

"Well, because look at me, I'm a weak defenseless crybaby would can't even protect anyone. Nothing's special about me, I can't…do anything."

From the tone of his voice, he sounded like he was in a lot of pain, mentally, of course. Rin looked at him with a stern glare.

"Don't you EVER say such things about yourself, Len!" she suddenly said out of the blue, without even thinking twice. Len looked at her, surprised by her outburst. "You are special, Len! You are! You have this nice aura around you that makes anyone feel safe around you! Also, I read Teto's mind when Haku was explaining on why they kidnapped you, and found out that you comforted her with the words she wanted to hear most! Now, her thoughts are brimming with so many more happy emotions than before. And…and you also…were the one I wanted to see most when I had that nightmare a few hours ago…."

She blushed at her last sentence.

Len still looked at her with a shocked stare.

"Don't say you're not special Len, you are! And you've saved my life…TWICE!"

"Uh… Um…." From hearing all those compliments, he was at a loss for words. No one ever told him in such kind words on how special he was, only ever from his family, but not someone unrelated to him. Mikuo and Nero were good friends but they only ever jested on his flaws, which friends do, but Len never told them how much it hurt because he knew his friends didn't mean any harm with their jests, just a bit of fun, but it still didn't change on how he felt. So, hearing these words coming from someone he had only met for four days made his heart explode with confetti of emotions. In fact, he felt that a hole in somewhere in his heart was being stitched back up from her words, he felt…happy…so happy that warm tears began to descend from his rosy-red cheeks.

This took Rin aback in a frightful way.

"Ah! What's the manner, Len? Why are you crying?"

Len picked his left arm up from the mattress and tried to rub the salty tears away.

"I-I'm sorry. I-it's just that no one outside from my family ever praised me like that. And to hear that I was able to mend Teto-san's broken heart…I'm just.."

He removed his arm away from his face revealing a very bright and happy Len with a wide toothy-grin. His heart was bursting with happiness.

"…so very happy right now, I'm crying tears of joy!"

Rin never saw Len so happy before, or even smiling that big and bright. It made her heart feel all warm and fuzzy inside—a feeling she hadn't felt for a while since her father's untimely death. She liked that feeling, but because she was a tough nut to crack, she didn't want to show it, she hid it by flicking Len in the head once again while saying grouchily, "Even when you're happy, you still can't help but cry. Get some balls, man."

Len, however (for once), was not offended by her insults this time. She made him feel so happy that he couldn't be mad at her. All he did was just rub his now red forehead and continued smiling, which made Rin want to smile as well but she was too embarrassed to even let out a small tiny one, thankfully; however, she was saved when both the her and the human's tummies started to growl, begging for food.

Len was the one who chuckled at this.

"I guess the both of us are really hungry, eh?" he said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I don't get why _I _am though; I had twenty bowls of Ramen and 3 pints of your blood," Rin growled, but not as loudly as her stomach was.

"I guess you've got a big appetite then. Don't worry my _Okayu _is famous for filling people stomachs up. But just in case, you're _really_ hungry, I'll also make some _tamagoyaki _and_Okonomiyaki!_" Len said sweetly, still with his shinning bright smile.

"You know, I could just throw some hamburgers in the microwave," Rin suggested. Though the food Len told about sounded delicious but she felt that he shouldn't trouble himself._After all he's been through a lot since Twilight brought him here. Not to mention, he's had his blood sucked three times already._

Len shook his head from Rin's suggestion and told her, "You won't get a proper nutrition if you just have a hamburger. Besides you've been through a lot so far, not to mention, you've done a lot for me. I want to pay you back as much as I can!" He sounded almost like her father whenever she tried to stop her father from pampering her and force him to rest after a long hard day of work. In fact, while Len was saying those kind words to her, she had a mental image of her father in Len's place, but only for a moment, which both surprised her and nearly made her shed tears of joy, but she held her tears back for she did not want to embarrass herself by crying in front of Len, again.

"Now, I just need to ask you a favor," Len said, catching Rin's attention who was lost in her thoughts before.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"You think you could let me go, so I can make us breakfast, please?" he asked in a somewhat shy and pleading tone.

Rin's eyes widened a bit when he said that. She hadn't realized since they started complimenting each other that she still had her arms around his neck, keeping him firmly on top of her, like the candles of a cake. She was about to remove her arms from his neck and let him go to prepare that promised breakfast he talked about when the memory of Len saying that he owed her crept up into her mind, giving her a devious plan.

"I will, but for a price," she said in malicious way, bringing her head up close to Len's which made his face turn three shade of red. He almost thought this price she was talking about was a….kiss the way her face was coming up to his own.

Her pink-petal lips however—as she was leaning in—did not come into contact with Len's, but into his ear where she whispered, "You're going to have to be my servant for the rest of the time you are here in this world."

Len turned his head to hers, and was about to shout at her when the unthinkable happened. She pressed her lips right on top of his, kissing him deeply with satisfaction.

Len, however, had all the hair from his neck to his head stand up on ends and felt the Rin had violated his most personal place yet. His lips.

_WH-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!_

Suddenly, his neck started to burn with the feel of something forming around it. But, that didn't bother him one bit, the only thing that did was that, Rin, a girl he had only known for four days, was…kissing him.

Panicking, he started to beat his fists onto her back, while screaming under his mouth. His mind had gone completely black at this, except for the emotions of shock, panic and fiery anger that devoured his very being.

Rin, on the other hand was enjoying herself, not only cause she thought he had such soft, and tasty lips but because of what she was _doing _to him while she was kissing him. She knew it was going to be a riot once she told Len _why _she had kissed him. When what she had done was complete, she removed her lips from Len's, leaving a silver thread of drool between each of their mouths.

While Rin was laid back and calm, Len gasped for air while his face was painted in a shade of bright red scarlet. He could not believe what had just happened! Angrily, as well as embarrassed, he glared at Rin (still had her arms wrapped around) and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!"

Rin, enjoying herself asked innocently. "What?"

"YOU FREAKIN' KISSED ME! WAS THE CHEEK NOT ENOUGH!? OR DO YOU JUST LIKE TO FLIRT!?"

Rin giggled. "Well, I will admit you got lips as sweet as candy—"

Len shuddered. _S-Sweet…?_

"—but, the only reason I stole a kiss from you, was to make the contract," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Len looked at her with his eyes dancing with confusion. "Co-Contract?"

Rin then shoved Len's _egg _into his hand with one good arm. "Keep this warm! Anyway, since you said you wanted to pay me back after all the good I've done for you," she continued with pride, "I just made a contract with you, so that you'll uphold your promise. Also, that's another one of my abilities; to make contracts with people."

She then let go of the still confused Len and pointed her finger at her mirror. "Look in the mirror and see what's on your neck."

Still holding the _egg _tightly to his chest, he turned around slowly towards the mirror and looked directly at. Landing his eyes on the reflection of his neck he found a leather black collar with silver spikes around his neck.

Shock, he looked back at Rin and pointed at the collar, saying. "Wh-what's this doing here?"

"Proof that the contract was complete. It's also for _punishment _if you don't be a good _servant."_

Len was taken aback at this.

"S-Servant?" he shouted.

Rin nodded cheerfully.

"YEP!" she chirped.

"I-I said I wanted to pay you back! Not become your servant!" he shouted angrily.

Rin frowned and snapped her fingers, which caused the collar to shock Len with unnecessary bolts of eccentricity. He squealed until it was over and fell back over as the collar sizzled with smoke that smelled of burned flesh.

"That's the punishment, Len, and they're will be more where that came from if you're not a good boy," she said primly like a queen.

Len smiled weakly at all this while tears poured from his eyes in two little streams. Truly, he had taken his first step into a living hell. _Somebody, please kill me now…_

"Now, your first order of business is to, not only make the promised breakfast you were talking about, but to go into my wardrobe and find me something suitable to wear! Move it already!" she ordered tartly.

Len slowly sitting up whispered, "Why don't you do it yourself, lazy."

Hearing this, Rin angrily gestured her hands into a snapping form, warningly, which made Len apologize and quickly running to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit she so "kindly" asked.

"Good boy, Len!" she praised teasingly. "Make sure it's something nice~!"

"Oh, I'll give ya something nice," He growled, with five veins popping out.

"What was that~?" Rin asked from behind in an oh so innocent, happy fashion.

"Nothing," Len said, defeated. He knew he could not back talk Rin now, less he suffer another uncomfortable _punishment _from her highness.

_Boy, Rin sure is creative with punishments; at least she's not forcing me into a dress again. That was a nightmare… _He felt shivers crawling down his spine from just remembering the torture Rin put him though. He only prayed that it would never happen again.

Len refocused his eyes back into the variety of silk clothes to find something suitable for Rin to wear; however, whenever he came across something tomboyish, he rejected it. Admittedly, he wanted to find something cute for Rin to wear, something more colorful with flowers or frills, something that would go great with her tiny figure, something that would complement her eyes and hair, but the closet thing he found to cute were drabbed shirts, miniskirts and dresses that Rin would NEVER agree to go in. However, just as he was about to give up his quest and just pick out an old handmade shirt and plaid capris, he found something that looked like a package right at the top of her closet.

Curious, he set his _egg _next to the package and plucked it from the shelf, revealing it to be not a package, but some clothes folded up in clear wrapping. He examined the half that could be seen, and found on the front side that it was a snow-white shirt with a light pink frilly collar with a white rose in the center of the collar, as well as three rose-quartz in a line down the chest line, and when he turned it over found some dark jean shorts threaded with silver.

This…This was exactly what he was looking for, something colorful and cute, and since it came with a pair of jeans, he was sure Rin would not have a problem putting it on. So without further ado he tucked the clothes under his arm and plucked his _egg _from the shelf before closing the doors of the wardrobe.

He then returned to Rin saying, a bit cheerfully, "I got you some clothes that I think you'll really like."

"Is that so?" she asked in a tone of curiosity and annoyance, since she knew _all _her clothes by color and style, yet was interested in what Len picked for her.

Len pulled it from his arm and showed it to her, which made her eyes wide, and her breath flee her body.

"I found these untouched on a shelf of the wardrobe; I thought maybe you'd look nice in these," He said in a somewhat happy tone.

Rin took the wrapped up clothes from him with care and stared at them as a book of sad memoires turned a forgotten page within her mind.

Her father had given these clothes to her mother when she was her daughter's age. They were handmade tenderly by her father, all the materials and design had come from him; most of all, his hands had touched them, branding the fabric with the very skin that had made it. Her mother had given these clothes to her for her birthday last year, telling her it was the last thing her father touched before he was burned to ashes. She stuffed them in her wardrobe though, saying she would wear it someday, but never did, she had forgotten about it for over a year. Rin cursed herself within her mind for forgetting the last thing made by her father.

She wanted cry and hug them to her chest, but she wouldn't not while Len was watching. She looked at him, smiling a bit and said, "You chose wisely. Now turn around, or do you want to see me naked again?"

"NO! I'LL TURN AROUND!" he said quickly, blushing while turning around. He would have a nosebleed if he saw her bare body again.

"Good, then after I'll finish changing, your next task will be to brush my hair and put my bow back in!"

Len sighed.

"Aye, Aye, your highness…" he groaned.

Rin, however, did not punish him for his groan since he had brought her the forgotten clothes her father had made. She began to shed herself from the pajamas and into the clothes, her father had made, after freeing them from their plastic prison.

The fabric of the shirt felt smoother then silk. It was also much longer then she imaged, the hem reached to her thighs. The jeans were just as comfortable and flexible as well. Her father's sewing truly was magnificent, she wanted to go to the mirror and see how she looked but, for some reason she wanted Len to see how she looked before she herself did. She didn't know why, but just thinking about Len seeing her in these kind of clothes just made her feel floaty and happy.

"You can turn around now, Len," she told him.

Upon hearing that, he turned around and was greeted with a sight much more sublime then a rose.

The puffy sleeves of the shirt made Rin look as sweet as cake, the hem which was styled to look like the petals of a tulip made her look elegant. It clung to her in all the right places, showing a bit of her hourglass figure with a few curves here and there, while the jean-shorts made brought out her tough personality, as well as giving her slender legs a sparkle of silver from the threads, and with her porcelain like complexion, she looked absolutely gorgeous. She looked like an angel, a pure white, perfect little angel, his angel.

"How do I look?" Rin asked, a bit shyly.

Trying to hide his blush, he looked to a corner while ruffling his hair and said honestly, "Y-You look, cute."

A scarlet ribbon threaded itself across Rin's cheeks at what she just heard. Her heart began to race, and she clutched the hem of her long shirt tightly. She was really flattered by the sweet compliment Len told her, but she never thought she would hear someone call her cute from this, especially from a boy. It made her feel a mixture of emotion, most of which were positive but she still could not shake the feeling of embarrassment from her veins.

But, because she did not want Len to see her with quivering emotions and a blush, she calmed herself and said to Len as smoothly as she could, "Thanks, you pervert! Now, it's time for you to brush my hair and put in my ribbon!"

She stomped towards her vanity after she said that, but was limping from the numbness she felt from Len's compliment.

Len smiled as he watched her trotting (messily) to her vanity. He was not at all offended by what Rin had just called him because he knew why Rin did that. She touched that Len compliment her, but she was also too embarrassed to admit it. He knew how that felt when he once went to Home-Coming with a sweet redhead. His mother kept cooing on how adorable he looked in his tuxedo, and he though secretly touched that his mother said such nice things on how he looked, was too embarrassed to say anything.

He was not mad at her nor upset. He understood, and also thought that her little spicy personality was adorable. So, Len just smiled and followed Rin behind, ready to complete his next order of business.

Rin sat cross-legged on the orange wooden chair of her vanity, crossing her arms as well, still with the rosy blush flushing on her cheeks and her heart pounding. How she wished Len didn't have to get her so anxious, now she was losing her precious cool attitude.

_If Len wasn't so cute, I would suck him dry!_

"Now, my ribbon is in that little chest right over there!" Rin said, pointing to a silver chest embodied with an array of blue rhinestone in a flower-like pattern.

"And use that brush, it's more comfortable!" she tartly exclaimed, pointing to a glittery orange brush with silky looking bristles.

Len chuckled.

"Whatever you say, your highness," he teased, reaching for the brush.

Rin felt a vein pop up from his tease.

"And enough with that 'Your highness' crap! It's annoying!"

Len chuckled again from her remark as he began to brush the tousled stands of golden hair from her head, gently though so he would not cause her any discomfort, what with all the pain she has been through trying to secure his blood from everyone.

Rin's heart seemed slowly beat faster than before when Len complimented her on her clothes. The way Len was so gently brushing her hair in soft, comfortable strokes, was the reason why her heart was beating so fast, but was also the reason that brought a brush of tears to her eyes. No one ever brushed her hair with such gentle care, except for her father, of course. The way he brushed her hair was exactly the way her father would whenever he would brush her hair. Gentle without so much as a tug from one strand. Yet her heart was pounding so much from the gentle way he was brushing her hair. Why, though?

Unconsciously, she brought her fingers to her lips and blushed as she remembered kissing Len to make that contract. His lips were sweet. Sweet like the candies her father always made for her before his murder. Then, her mind drifted off to the nightmare she had, where she saw her father burning into nothing but ashes a second time, where she felt the deep emotions of sadness, despair and helplessness once again. She could feel her fragile heart cracking from just remembering the awful dream, and wished desperately for that memory to go away.

Then, her mind went back to Len. He was the one with her when she awoke sobbing from that nightmare, the one that offered her warmth when she needed it most. She admittedly loved that warmth Len had given her. When she hugged him, she felt safe, and very nearly thought Len was going to make all her troubles go away, and give her back the bird of happiness that had flown away from her heart when her father died. She felt like Len had somehow filled one of the many holes in her heart when he hugged her back and talked to her when she needed it most. But then the bitter memory of her slapping Len for mention her father coming back, pushed itself into her mind.

How could she do that? After all, Len didn't know her father was dead. They've only known each other for four days, and so far the only thing they know about each other is their names, and that Len found out that vampires were real. The poor kid was going through enough as it is, and… at times, she wasn't there to protect him. She had to do something to protect him; she was strong but not too strong when it came to the odds of not being even. She nearly died by the gang of those wretched vampires, and was completely helpless when Teto beat her to a pulp with a spell that not even her great, great, grandmother could learn.

Rin had to think of something to protect Len, even from herself. His scent was too sweet for her to sometimes handle; even now it was toying with her to take a sip of his blood. She thought and thought, frantically looking for any suggestions to help protect Len, and then it hit her.

"Finished," Len announced, stepping back.

"How'd I do?" he asked.

Snapping out her thoughts, she cast her gaze back into the mirror and was shocked by the result she saw. Len had done a perfect job. Her hair was comb wonderfully, and her bow was straight and neat. Len had done a better job then she or her mother, or even her father could have done. Even little miss perfect Miku could not do better.

She smiled at Len's work; she actually looked very pretty the way Len had done her hair, she loved it. And it was good thing he had done a good job, now she could be honest with him and put her plan into action.

"Good boy," she praised. "Now, you get a reward!"

Len looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Reward?" he asked simply.

Rin nodded while eyeing him within the mirror. "Well, you've done a good job so far as my servant, even if it's only been twenty minutes, so I figured you deserve a reward."

Len shook his head. "Rin, I don't want anything. I mean, you've done so much for me already."

"Len!" she shouted, starling him. She stood up straight, and jabbed her finger onto his chest. "As my servant, you respect my every decisions, whether you agree with it or not! I ORDER you to accept a reward! If not—"

"I know, I know. You'll shock me, but still—"

Rin interrupted him by pressing two fingers to his lips. "Oh no, shocking you for denying a reward from your _princess _would be _too_ generous," she began in a disturbing tone, sending chills down her other-half's spine.

"Instead…"

She vanished from Len's sight, and before he even had the chance to notice, he felt a pair of hands harshly pushing him from his spot and onto the wall, where he stopped the impact to the plaster with his hands. However, before he even had the chance to even grasp what had happened, he felt a pair of soft hands grab his wrists pinning them semi-harshly to the wall, trapping him.

_Oh, not again..._

"RIN!" Len whined with mixture of annoyance in his tone. "This is starting to become a habit with you!"

He could hear Rin giggling by his left ear who had her chin on Len's shoulder with her lips near his bandaged neck.

"Like I said," she began in a surprisingly cheerful tone. "If you don't accept a well-deserved reward from your princess; I will not subject you to a little shock…"

_Little? _Len thought irritably.

"I will just take another pint of your sweet delicious blood~" she chirped.

"WHAAAT?" he shouted. "So, now you're threating me!"

"Threat such an ugly word. Just think of it as a severe punishment~"

His eyes started to water. _What happened to the nice Rin that said I was special…?_

Though Rin heard his thought, she did not acknowledge, she only smiled a childish devil grin, enjoying her torture against her sweet other-half.

"So what's it going to be, Lenny? Reward or your blood? You better choose soon, 'cause I'm really, really, hungry~!"

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL ACCEPT YOUR REWARD!" he shouted in a panic. Len didn't want to be selfish, but he REALLY did not want another pint of his blood to vanish!

Rin kissed the back on his cranium.

"Good boy~!" she cheerfully said, before letting him go and walking back to her vanity where she opened one of the top drawers, where a single pastel-pink tiny chest laid alone.

With care, she wrapped her tiny fingers around the chest and placed it on the vanity-table before closing the drawer with her thigh.

She stared at it for a moment with look of questionable happiness. She remembered something she had buried deep within herself from a long time, a time that accompanied a girl with golden hair and golden eyes saying: _This is something very precious to me, but because I'll be gone for another year or two, I would like you to have it. It had protected me for years when I was in danger, and now because you too are at an age where you'll be immune to protect yourself, you'll need this more than I ever will. You will have no need for it forever, so when you meet someone very important to you, give this to them. But until then, keep it and sweetie, be safe._

Rin brought the precious object from it prison while her lapis-lazuli colored eyes welled up. She cast her foolish tears aside, embarrassed that such a distasteful memory made her cry. She hated that memory and this object. At least she could get if off her hands. _And protect that clumsy idiot from danger if he ever runs off again._

She sighed, and went back to the confused Len who apparently was banging his head against the wall; gently though.

"Hey, you can stop giving yourself brain damage now," Rin said, in her usual cocky tone.

Len (who now had a red bump on his forehead) turned around, looking exhausted.

"What now?" he whined.

Rin raised her eyebrow. "Did banging your head against the wall made you forget what I was doing? I'm giving you your reward!"

With those words, she placed the object around Len's neck.

Len, confused at the moment brought part of the object up and examined it.

It was necklace with a large garnet in the shape of a rose-bud with what looked like emerald vines circling it, not only that, the chain was styled to look like vines and leave as well.

Len looked at her with odd expression.

"Rin, don't you think _this_ is a bit too extravagant for you to give to me? Surely, this must be something precious to you."

Rin touched the center of the gem delicately with her finger.

"No," she answered him softly. "It's only junk to me now; I have no need for it. It's yours now, Len."

Len looked at her finger touching the gem and then at her face. Something told him this particular necklace was something that caused Rin to have great discomfort for some reason, and that it would be wise not to press on.

"Thank you very much, Rin," he said gratefully.

Rin removed her finger from the gem.

"You're welcome."

She then pointed to the door.

"Would you get your ass in the kitchen already? I'm this close to eating Hachune's mystery stew!" she growled.

Len sighed.

"Fine, fine—wait what do you mean, _mystery stew?"_

Rin placed a hand on her forehead. "Let's just say it nearly made Miku's tongue disintegrate."

She then glared at Len with her hands on her hips.

"Now, are you going to make that breakfast you were talking about or not?" she questioned tartly.

"Yes, _mother,_" Len replied a bit rudely, which drove Rin off the deep end.

The next thing that happened was Rin throwing random stuff at Len who was laughing a bit while running out of the room, taking his _egg _with him.

After Len was clear out of sight, the frustrated Rin crossed her arms, fuming while looking another way, growling.

"My, my, you two seem to be getting along," She heard Twilight's voice saying, coming out from under Rin's bed.

Rin looked at her, irritably.

"Were you spying on us?" she asked.

Twilight giggled while she rubbed herself against her mistress's legs. "Not intentionally, I was worried about you two, so I came to watch over you guys. I must say you seem to have grown some affection to that boy."

Rin blushed, popping a vein as well, but she did not deny what her cat said.

Twilight then jumped high into the air, where her mistress gracefully caught her in her arms. Twilight rubbed her head affectionately on Rin's cheek who smiled at her cat's affection and returned it with gently petting her back.

"Can I ask you something, Mistress?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I was wondering why you gave Mister Len that amulet. The REAL reason."

Rin paused for a moment before smiling at her cat. She knew her too well.

"To protect him. Remember that certain charm that was casted on the gem fifty million years ago, you know when my great, great, great, great grandfather explained it to us when I was only five. A witch dressed in darkness wanted to protect her son from being sacrificed; she cast a protective charm on the amulet she had given to her son of his fourth birthday, and when the vampires who were supposed to sacrifice him to their God, the amulet reacted, and protected him by severely hurting the vampires. And because of that, more of the civilians begged her to place a charm on their treasure to protect their children as well. Pretty soon, the vampires who used to sacrifice became food for the civilians, and after a while only five hundred amulets existed. And even after millions of years only one existed, that one was passed down to our family."

"Yes," Twilight whispered, listening carefully.

"Well, after that piece of trash gave it to me when I was younger, and grew strong enough to take care of myself, I had no use for its protection. I thought Len needed it now more than ever."

Twilight smiled.

"As kind as ever, I see. But, are really going to pass your precious family heirloom to a human?"

Rin stroked Twilight's neck. "Well…I guess I might as well. He needs more than I ever did. He'll be safer that way. I don't want anything bad to happen to him again."

Twilight seemed disturbed at her words.

"Mistress, while I applaud you for your generosity towards an innocent human, I fear you might be falling in love with him."

Rin looked down, pausing. She was silent.

"Mistress," Twilight began, her tone grew serious. "You know it's a strict rule for vampires to fall in love with humans; Neru already broke that rule. If the Imperial consort or the seven guards ever find out about her breaking the strict rule, you know what would happen to her."

Rin was still silent; her bangs hung over her eyes.

"And if you really are falling for him as well…then, please, Mistress, I do not want anything bad to happen to you if what I am saying is true!"

"So what if I am!" Rin suddenly shouted.

Twilight grew silent.

"I'm sick of these rules, telling us who we can and can't fall in love with! It's disgusting!" she shouted, tears started to well up in her eyes. "But besides that, I'll be fine; he'll be going back home right after breakfast!"

Twilight sighed a bit sadly. "Mistress, I think it would be best for the both of you to take the day off from all this. You two have been through so much already. You both must rest and replenish yourselves, especially Mister Len. He needs to regain all his loss blood."

"But… he has a family! And friends! I know they must miss him like crazy! And even if Len doesn't show it, he misses them too, especially his little sister!"

Twilight looked at her with a touch of confusion.

"Sister? I never heard him say he had a sister."

"I read his mind, okay!"

Twilight sighed.

"Mistress, it's impolite to read one's private thoughts."

Rin smiled.

"I know."

Her smile then vanished.

"But still, I want to return him to his family as quickly as I can."

Twilight looked at her mistress sadly.

"It will be hard to return him to his family if he is dead. Please rest, and give Len's body some time to regenerate."

Rin hated to admit it, but it really was for the best right now. She had taken so much blood from him, the day after Neru took his. Twilight was right, they both needed to rest and take it easy. It was for the best. Besides, even if his family feared he was dead; at least she knew he was not, and knew he would return home safe and sound.

Rin sighed, giving in to her cat's suggestions.

"Fine, we'll take a break."

Twilight breathed with relief at her mistress's reply.

"Good."

She then gave Rin a quick lick on her cheek before jumping out of her arms and heading towards the door.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going down stairs and asked Mister Len if he can whip me up a bowl of fresh anchovies."

Rin smiled amusingly at her cat's words, and waved goodbye; however, the next words her cat spoke before leaving, made her heart plunge into her stomach.

"Remember though, Mistress, you must not let yourself melt like butter on warm bread for that human. Remember, no matter what your feelings are towards him, you know what would happen to you if you are caught. You know you would not want to make us all sad. I wouldn't be able survive without my dear mistress…"

With that, she made her leave, closing the door behind her with her tail.

Rin stood there frozen stiff, with a frown on her face, which quickly turned into a vicious scowl. She put her hand down and clenched them both into tight fists, turning her knuckles white. She bit her bottom lip so much that it split, oozing crimson blood. She quickly lapped that up from her lips. Her own blood, however, tasted foul and burned her tongue with an unpleasant bitterness.

She quickly spit it out along with some saliva. She wished she could spit at the Queen's feet, and the sevens guards as well.

_No wonder why Rei hates his mother so much! _She thought bitterly.

Rin knew she could not fight what she was feeling for Len, but she also knew she could not have him. She did not have the heart to transform him into a vampire, ripping him away from his family, friends, and his future, and to be forced to drink blood every day to stay alive. She was not the kind of vampire to do such a thing. Nevertheless, it still broke her heart. They could be together if it was not for that stupid rule.

Rin's eyes began to sparkle with tears that dripped down her cheeks; her body began to shake with anger. She brought her left hand up, curled her fingers and then uncurled them, revealing a polished copper locket with an opal rose encrusted in the middle. She popped it open with her thumb and gaze at the picture within it.

It was a picture of her as an infant, being held within her father's arms. His warm face, adorn with a jolly smile, with his ruby eyes casting happiness, made the tears fall from her eyes faster and faster.

She fell to her knees, still gazing at the picture, whispering, "I know you'd set the Queen, and the seven guards straight…"

Rin hugged the locket to her heart deeply.

"I really wish you were here to help me with this."

She stayed like that for a while, maybe an hour; she didn't know how long and really did not care. All she wanted was to stay like that with her father's picture close to her chest, and cry her eyes out.

Suddenly, the door of her room opened, in came Len, with a purring Twilight on the crown of his head (who looked quite comfortable) looking exhausted while saying, "Look, Rin I know I said I can cook some things, but could you please tell Twilight here that I'm not a professional che—Ah! Rin what's wrong?" Len asked with concern when he saw the crying Rin on the floor.

Quickly, he ran to her—where Twilight unfortunately slipped off his head, and down on to the ground—and sat on his knees and placed his hand on her shoulders.

Embarrassed at this, she hid her tearing face with her hands and turned her head to the side.

"IT'S NOTHING!" she shouted. "J-JUST GO BACK TO MAKING MY BREAKFAST!"

Len, ignoring her order, pulled her hands from her eyes, and brought her face to his, so she would look at him. Her eyes were still leaking with salty tears.

"Shock me if want, but right now, I want you tell me what is making you cry like this all of a sudden," Len said in a tone that was both serious and gentle.

Len's hands felt gentle and warm on her cheeks, but even from such a soft touch, it still made her leak tears. Rin could not tell him the truth why she was crying, but she also did not want to lie to him, so she told him only half of why she was crying.

"I—I was just remembering something I wished that was not true. That's all."

And before Len could ask what it was she wished was not true, she looked to a corner and said, almost pleading, "Don't ask what it was. I'm not in the mood right now."

Len paused for a moment, reading Rin's expression; he figured it was something she did not want to share. It was something private and personal. For her sake, he banished the thought of asking her again from his mind, and let go of her face.

Free from his hands, Rin then began to wipe her tears away with the sleeves on her arms. Len just watched her silently, thinking what he should say now. It was the second time today that she was crying, he was able to cheer her up once but now he did not know how this time.

Along his way of thinking, he found an object on the ground by Rin's knees. It was a bronze locket with a rose design on it. He thought it was doubtfully Rin's, for he remembered she was clutching something in her hands when he came in. He was sure this was it.

Len, not knowing what good this would do, picked up the locket, and just when Rin removed her arms from her eyes, he placed the locket around her neck, and said as she looked down to see it.

"Rin, you got make sure you hold on to something like that; it's important to you right?"

Rin touched it with her finger, not even remembering dropping such a precious object. She glared at Len, only because of her stubborn nature telling her not to give in, even if he was a sweet person.

"There you go again!" she shouted, startling Len.

"Wh-What do you mean?" he asked with complete confusion.

"Aren't you mad that I'm not telling you what's wrong?" she exclaimed bitterly.

"Y-You said you didn't want to talk about it! And who am I to force you to tell me?"

"You know if you keep listening to what people say, you'll never be able to make yourself happy!"

"Well, Rin," he began a bit seriously. "As long as everybody around me is happy, then I'm happy as a clam!"

This made Rin shut her mouth.

"You said you didn't want to talk about it! What right would I have to force you to tell me something you weren't comfortable with?"

Rin looked down.

"'Cause aren't you sick of always taking orders from someone?" she said softly.

Len raised his eyebrow at what she was saying.

"You made me your servant, and you're saying that I shouldn't be taking any orders from now on?"

Rin glared at him.

"That's different! You owe me a debt! I'm talking about whenever you go with the flow with someone else's decisions! I mean, come on! You didn't even fight back when I dressed you up!"

Len blushed from the memory of him in the said Lolita outfit he had tried forgetting about.

"Please don't remind me…" he whimpered. However, after a moment, he realized what Rin was trying to say to him. "Are you saying that you would like it if I showed more of an independent side?"

"Did it take you till now just to figure that out?" she shouted before pulling both his cheeks, stretching them out. "You really are a naïve little boy!"

"OWWWWWW! Oh, come on already!" Len cried. How many times has she done this to him already?

Rin from the goodness of her heart released her grip on Len's cheeks. She then closed her arms and looked to a corner.

"I more pissed off at the fact that you lived like sheltered prince your whole life! Didn't your parents ever let you do things by yourself?"

"I can cook, clean and take care of my little sister when my parents are out," Len answered.

"Besides, what do you mean by _sheltered_?" he asked, offended.

Rin threw him a glare.

"First question, when was the last time you, your sister, and your folks went out on vacation?"

"At a hotel… five years ago… three blocks from our house," Len honestly answered, a little embarrassed.

"Second question, when did your parents let you first cut your own meat and bread?"

"…when I was twelve…"

"Third question, do you know ANYTHING about the outside world?"

"Of course I do!"

"…Besides trees, flowers, school, Japan, and the good things that happened in this world?"

"I NEVER TRAVELED BEFORE, OKAY!"

"And why not?" Rin asked in a tone filled with pride knowing she had won.

"Because my parents… sheltered me…" he admitted shamefully.

"IN YOUR FACE! I WAS RIGHT!" Rin declared, raising her middle finger at him.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE!" Len whined, completely humiliated. Suddenly, he felt another bolt of shocking pain around his neck; he shouted from the pain and then fell over. He did not even have to wonder what had happened, he already knew: Rin had shocked him yet again.

"Don't talk back to your princess, Lenny~" she cooed teasingly.

"L-Lenny?" Len asked in confusion, weakly though due to the shock.

"That's your pet name now," she said happily while giving him a teasing look.

"Lenny~" she cooed.

Len glared at her angrily while blushing immensely, and before he even had time to think of a counter saying, Rin grabbed him by his arm and stood him up. She then began to drag him out of the room.

"Time to get your ass back in the kitchen… Lenny-boy~" she chirped, giving him a playful look. "Or I might start sucking your blood again."

That gave him chills down his spine, which quelled the anger he had from Rin and the pet name she gave him.

"Also, you're going to have to make more food," she added.

Len looked at her with confusion.

"Why, are you _that _hungry?" he asked, slightly moaning.

"Oh no, I'm just going to have a little friend over, and since it's morning, I thought she could have some food while she's over," she answered casually.

"Friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's gonna whip you into shape!"

"Wait, wait what?"

"You're such a scrawny little weakling, and you can't even defend yourself, so I'm gonna ask that friend of mine to teach ya all the ropes! Which means you better get ready to sweat!"

"But, but, but, but—"

"Buts are for farting!" she said sternly. "You're going to need all the training you need, if you want to defend yourself against blood hungry vampires, excluding myself of course. Now, let me ask you something."

"What?" Len groaned.

"Do you know how to make Sake?"

Len glared at her.

"YOU'RE MY AGE, RIN! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR SAKE!" he shouted.

Another shock sizzled against his throat.

"Ah!" he cried, grabbing the collar.

"It's not for me, dipstick! It's for my friend!"

"H-How old is she…?" he weakly asked, slowly recovering from the shocks his collar had given to him.

"Older than Miku, waaaaaay older than Kaito! She packs in Sake like they're going out of style! Moreover, if I invite her over, I'll need to give her Sake or she won't stay for less than a second!"

"Well, sorry, I don't know how," Len said slowly, and then flinched when he realized that by saying that he could have been shocked once again. Fortunately, he never felt its prickly embrace.

"That's fine; I'll just get_ Bakaito_ to pick some up."

Len sighed in relief.

_Thank God she didn't shock me…_

_You're lucky you're cute, Lenny, _Rin thought, as if replying to his relief.

In no time, the two were in the kitchen, where Len quickly started to prepare breakfast while Rin was on her cellphone, calling her said friend to come over and train Len. However, when her friend answered her call—instead of a cheery strong voice from the other line, she heard a tired voice moaning in its place.

"Ahouu….WHAAAAAAAT…!" it said.

Rin felt a sweat drop form on her head.

"You over did it again, didn't you?" she replied.

"Oh…Shuuuuut up!" her friend groaned, angrily.

"So, I take it you're not going to eat anything again, are you?" Rin said back; she then placed her palm on the speaker and called to Len, "You don't have to make breakfast for three, she says she's not hungry. Also, let's skip the Sake and just make her some lemonade instead."

"Sure," Len said, concentrating on the oven and putting the right ingredients in.

Rin then put her ear back on the phone and spoke back into the speaker, "Listen, I have a favor to ask of you," She began softly, so as not to hurt her friend throbbing head with a loud voice.

"Whaaaaaat!" her friend whined from the other end.

"You see, my cat, Twilight seduced another human into coming here; I have him with me, and I would like it if you—"

"Came over and had a sip of him? Of course, I would!" her friend said eagerly from the other line.

Rin flinched at what her friend said and quickly tried to correct her fatal mistake. "Wait! That's not what I—"

"Blood is just what I need right now! It'll cure me in no time! Then, I can eat that cheese cake I saving for myself! Thank you, Rinny, be over in a sec!"

Beep…beep…_beep._

Rin's teeth chattered at what her friend had said; how was she going to defend Len when she was still too weak from her injury? She was as dangerous as a puppy; her stomach was healing, but still full and still beat with a dull ache.

_What have I done…? _She asked herself.

"Breakfast is ready," Len called from the oven. He had a pink tray filled to the brim with the food he had promised, with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Rin, can you help me get the lemonade off the—"

Rin interrupted him before he could finish.

"Heeeey! How 'bout we have our food in the garden room!" she suggested out of the blue.

Len look at her with a confused face. "You have a garden room?"

"Duh! My house is bigger than a mall! It's really nice, and it's not outdoors but it's got a nice view of the sky! Don't you think that's a nice place to eat then some dingy kitchen?"

"Your kitchen is a Victorian-style masterpiece," Len reminded her.

"Exactly! Too oldy old for you! So let's go, go, go!" she grabbed Len by the arm and led the way—well more like she ran the way, while using another one of her abilities to keep the foods and drinks on the tray, so they would not tip over.

When they got to the door of the garden room, Len was out of breath. He never ran so much before in his life. He was still holding onto the tray, not even wondering how all the food miraculously stayed on the tray. So many strange things were already happening around him that the laws a physics did not matter to him anymore.

"All I can do now is pray that Meiko won't find us in here, and if she does, I'm calling Kaito so I can use him as a distraction," she whispered quietly to herself as she unlocked the door and opened it.

Len who was still trying to catch his breath, tried to ask Rin why she was acting so strange, but he grew silent as his eyes beheld a paradise.

There were flowers everywhere, in every color of every kind. There were many trees that bore both fruit and flowers, some had leaves made of snow, or were shaded in morning colors, there was also a large pond with a small waterfall and lily pads, and right above it all was large glass window showing the beautiful moon that bathed the whole scenery with silver light.

Len was speechless. He never in his fourteen years of life ever saw such beauty. It was as if he was staring at a slice of heaven.

"It's beautiful…" he finally said.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice."

She then lightly slapped his back.

"Well, come on, let's find a spot," she said, pulling his arm and leading the way.

_Hopefully, she won't find us here; if she does, I'll get Twilight to get Kaito here, and use him as shield. I'm not letting anyone touching my Lenny again. Like I promised myself before, I'm going to protect him, no matter what!_

* * *

Crawling, crawling, and crawling.

That's all she could do at this moment in time, since her soul had been sucked out and put back in. Now her body right now was only half-usable. She felt tired and numb, wishing desperately she could just stop crawling and lie down to rest, but she couldn't, she knew she couldn't, so did _**she**_.

Miku had to get to her other-half as soon as she could; she had to, and she knew what she had to do the moment she found him.

_But, I won't take it all. That boy has family, and I won't let my selfishness take him away from his loved ones, like _**they **_took my uncle away from Rin and the rest of us!_

_**But, would that not be the perfect revenge? That boy could be related to the people who killed your uncle. You know the ones that got away, he looks like them. Wouldn't it be nice to give them a taste of their own medicine?**_

Miku clutched a blade of grass tightly at what **she **said.

_No! I won't stoop to their level! And even if he was the son of those scums, that boy didn't even doing anything. He is friends with Yuki, that's enough for me to know he's not a bad person!_

_**But, didn't you swear a sacred oath that you would take revenge for your uncle so that Rin would be able to return the happy little girl she once was? Or to stop her mother from putting herself in danger with that "job" she took after the loss of her precious husband?**_

_Yes, I know! Nevertheless, I will not do it by playing their game! I won't sacrifice an innocent child's life just to get even with those scums!_

_**Haa… You're such a goody-two-shoes, aren't you, sis. Oh well… at least you're finally taking my advice. However, I do wish you would take all his blood. It's the ultimate revenge towards that stupid little reaper too, you know.**_

_Don't care! Just shut up, and let me get there!_

_**Fine…! You little baby!**_

And with that, Miku continued following the scent of her other-half, trying as much as she could to crawl faster. As she did she looked back behind her, Gumi's unmoving yet living body could no longer be seen; she had crawled away far. In the pit of her heart, she was sorry that she had to leave her behind but this was a battle and sacrifices had to be made, like what she was about to do when she reached her other-half. Though Iroha didn't deserve this, she knew there was no other way. She had to save Ringo and more importantly reverse his vampire-self, that way, he'll be of no use to Iroha or Kurobara. Just the thought of her made her stomach plunge. Purposely transforming Ringo into a vampire with lies that it'll make him stronger just so that he would have his soul ripped out from his body for a potion to "help" her shattered nephew was beyond evil. Miku knew Kurobara wouldn't help anyone, especially her own family without malice. She also knew that if she got out of this alive, she would have to tell this news to Rin, and help get Len back to his world, since he fits the description of having a pure heart. She smelled his purity the moment she rescued him from Neru's clutches. She'd have to get him home as soon as possible that way Rei won't find him. Moreover, truly, if Rei's sister was alive, she would most definitely gather up her friends and family to help find her; that way Rei would be happy and reunited with the sibling he longed for since her disappearance. At least, that way both Rei and Len would both be happy and safe without conflict and heartache.

The first thing she needed to do was get to her other half; that way _**she **_would come out. At least, she'd have a slim chance at beating Iroha and saving the children from tragedy. All she had to do was pick up the paste.

She heard a crash, follow by the sounds of a battle.

_And I need to do it fast. Hold on you two, _**we're **_coming!_

_**And hold on to your hello-kitty crap Iroha-dear, 'cause I alone am coming for only you! Maybe this time, I'll finally receive the flesh and blood I so rightfully earned five years ago.**_

* * *

Yuki and Ringo (still in their full Nature demon forms) both crashed into separate large braches adjacent from each other, after a big blow they both impelled on each other. They had been fighting for nearly an hour and half or so and so far, Yuki was the one who was losing the fight. Although she was impelled with an enormous amount of damage on Ringo what with the frostbites, his right arm incased in ice and his skin decorated with purple bruises, but compared to Yuki the damage on Ringo seemed only minor for he had torn out three tails from his once good-friend, poisoned her by shoving a tiny purple apple down her throat which led to weakening her body and having green liquid dripping from her mouth instead of the acid like slush. Not to mention, the fact that she had an ugly gash on her left side with sparkling white liquid dripping from it. Her blood. She was bleeding badly.

Iroha on the other hand was enjoying herself immensely what with witnessing a battle between best friends. She was the ground laughing, kicking her legs up and down and slamming her fists against the bark-ground.

"Oh! This is too good! HAHAHAHA! Keep fighting, fools!" she exclaimed with joyful giggles while tearing up at the same time from laughing to hard.

Ringo and Yuki ignored her laughs though. Their minds were strictly locked on destroying the other, especially Ringo. The poor boy never felt so betrayed before in his life, and by the girl he loved more than anything too. The girl that smiled at him, the girl that made him cookies with apple slices in them, the girl that was the very first person that celebrated his birthday with him. And now because of humans, she hated him. And now Ringo hated her for her betrayal, though he still knew that it was the fault of those despicable humans she had encountered when he ran away. Maybe after he finished her off, he would kill those humans for what they did, and this time, be successful at it. However, he forgot entirely of Iroha, who was laughing so much behind him. He had forgotten that she had fallen in love with one of them, granted that person immortality, and was much stronger than him. But perhaps he did not forget, maybe he just didn't care. Perhaps he wanted Iroha to take his soul, and end all his suffering and pain. He just wanted to take his revenge and then fall into a deep sweet sleep and never open his eyes to the world that had been so cruel to him. Truly, it was very pitiful and sad.

He then, threw his head up and laughed like a lunatic.

"Look at you!" he shouted with malicious delight. "You've already lost! You're spilling blood, I cut some of those _precious _tails of yours! Tell me now, will you let me kill you?"

Ringo truly had lost his sanity.

Yuki smirked. "We're both immortals, dummy! Neither of us can die! Only fall, and spend the next one-hundred years recovering in agony!"

Ringo returned her smirk as the ice that imprisoned his arm melted away from his fiery anger.

"Which will be you in five seconds! Your magic is already decreasing, you can barely stand up, oh and," he held up his hands. "I have this!"

A thousand branches began to charge at Yuki, who, struggling, tried to defending herself. She froze a couple of them before smashing them to bits with one of her remaining tails, but because there were so many of them, she was soon entangled with in them, trapping her in like a caged bird.

"Trapped like the rat you are…" Ringo whispered coldly with emotionless eyes. He then squinted his eyes into a glare and mouthed the words.

_Stab her._

And with that, forming into thin need-like shapes, a thousand of those said branches stabbed Yuki, everywhere. Her legs, arms, abdomen, chest, everywhere. Her white blood spurted from her body, dampening the branches with her precious life fluid.

She let out a strangled cry before she her body went limp and her eyes closed. The moment she passed out, she reverted back to her humanoid form. Her hair was in tangles, her dress, shredded and her shoes were gone.

Ringo slowly flew up to her, and slide his arms through the tangles of branches and lifted up her chin, staring at her sleeping face.

"This would not have happened if you hadn't betrayed me for mere humans. Well, it's natural that you would choose humans over your only friend; after all, you were birthed from humans, and only transformed into a nature demon by the vengeful warlock who cursed your and other kingdoms several thousand years ago on the day that he was _supposed_ be put to death. But now, I can see why your parents abandoned you. I was right before, you are selfish. Well, it's time to take my reward; I'd like to have a last drink before I let Iroha take my soul. I don't have a reason for being in this world anymore."

The branches that trapped and stabbed Yuki crumbled to pieces, freeing her unconscious form, where Ringo took the liberty of pulling her into his arms. He pulled her neck to his lips and opened his mouth, showing his now large fangs. He hesitated though when he lowered his teeth to her neck. He didn't know why though. All that went through his mind was the time when he and Yuki had a picnic of apple pies, apple cookies and just plain apples. He remembered how he and Yuki had such a good time together, her smile, her laughter, her warmth, everything.

His heart began to churn with a variety of emotions, as did his mind. Did he really want to drink Yuki's blood? He had no problem harming her to the extreme, so why was he having trouble deciding whether to suck her blood or not?

_Do you not remember the pain she caused you? _He heard a gruff voice say in the back of his head. _Do you not remember what she said? She said you were a demon on the inside as you were on the outside! She destroyed the first present you ever gave to her! Even renounced her affection towards you!_

"You're right," Ringo whispered to the voice.

He knew it was right. No matter how many times he remembered the warm and happy times he and Yuki had shared, he knew they were just a pretty sheet covering the truth of what had happened hours ago. Yuki Kaai did not love him anymore; she never did and never will.

His revenge for this was to give her all the pain he had suffered since his birth, have a nice drink of her blood, and then quietly renounce his soul to Iroha. At least, Yuki would share the same fate as well. That would be enough to satisfy the bitterness in his heart.

So, without any further delay, he pierced his large fangs into her cold skin of her neck, and began to sip her blood. It was sweet and rich like a delicious cake. The flavor danced on his tongue in a beautiful waltz. For a moment, he was so pleased that he did not give in to the trickery of his sugary memoires of a traitor to pass off a feast like this.

But, as he sipped the sweet rich blood, he heard a voice, an all too familiar soft, childlike voice, whispering in his ear.

"_That's what I was hoping you'd do."_

The voice belonged to Yuki, who was still conscious. She was only pretending to be out cold.

Suddenly, the sweet rich taste of her blood vanished. In its place was something frightfully cold, making him feel as if were his tongue and throat were frozen.

He quickly released his tight hold on Yuki, and grasped his now cold throat, chocking on the blood while spitting up tiny ice crystals. He gasped for air, but didn't get any, he just spit up more and more ice crystals, crying in pain.

Ringo's wings acted on their own and flew him down to a nearby branch, before disappearing into millions of apple blossom petals. Not only did his wings disappear, the colors and tightness of his skin did as well. His skin lessened itself around his bones, while the greenness vanished back into its regular tan color. His veins went back to normal and so did his hair, ceasing its flow of ruby-red blood. He had once again regained his child-like complexion, but now he was in pain. His tongue felt sharp and cold, as well did his skin. He no longer grasped his throat; instead he wrapped his arms around himself, shivering violently.

Ringo then gasped in horror when he saw ice forming around his right leg. Letting go of his freezing body, he bash his hands onto the ice, in an attempt to break it, but it was futile; the ice was as solid as steel.

All of a sudden his fingers began to curl with hard ice, as well as his other leg, even his hair began to have ice crawling up on each strand.

His heart pounded as the cold got worst and worst; he frantically tried to free his limbs from the ice, even tried brushing the bits of it from his hair. Nevertheless, it proved to be useless. Soon, his limbs began to feel so heavy that he could not even lift them from the ground by an inch. His mind began to pound with fear, trying to find the answers to get him out of this mess. His eyes danced around the area, looking for a lone branch, he could use to free himself (since his powers were now frozen as well), and along his busy looking, he found a pair of white feet standing a few inches away from him. He followed the feet upwards to find a pair of legs, a torn red dress, a neck, and then a face with silver eyes and red hair cupping a the face.

It was Yuki the traitor. His traitor.

She, unlike her dress and long socks, looked like she did before the battle. Gone were the deep bruises and cuts. Gone was the ugly gash on her side, and all the blood. She looked as pretty and clean, with not one touch of a scar.

Ringo was to anger at her to even care about her appearance. He began to lose it and scream and struggled as the ice consumed his limbs, clothes and hair.

He cursed at her, screamed at her, saying she should drop dead. She hated her, loathed her, despised her for her misdeeds and betrayal, wanting nothing more than to claw at her throat, and to rip her to shreds. He wanted to spit at her, drain her of her blood, break her bones, and rip her flesh from her body. He wanted nothing more than to make her pay for breaking his heart.

Then something odd happened, something he did not or ever expected, something that made his anger froze as his body was.

Yuki had silence him with a kiss, on his lips, with her hand intertwined with his other hand, the one that was not frozen just yet.

Ringo's eyes were wide with shock and confusion, all the while he felt something forming in his hand, the Yuki was clutching. At first, it felt cold and hard, then suddenly, after a second it felt soft and warm.

Yuki removed her cold lips from the shocked Ringo's own, who was at a loss for words at her actions. Yuki's then brought his still hand up to his widened eyes, where he found a doll in his hands. However, upon further examination, he found that it was the doll that Yuki had crushed, the doll the little girl left a long time ago; Patty.

Now, he was even more confused. Why was Patty in his hand when he was positive he saw Yuki heartlessly crushed her to pieces? Was this an illusion?

"You are definitely wrong about a lot of things. Like the nature of humans, the powers you harvest, and your need to take revenge to med your heart. However, you were right about one thing," Yuki said this as she smiled a warm one at the progressively confused Ringo.

"I am a liar. Even if you tried to hurt Onii-chan and Nii-chan, I still would never be able to bring myself to hate you. Everything I said about you, all the bad things I said, was just lies. I love you, Ringo, I've always have, since the day I promised that to you. Why do you think I went easy on you when we were fighting? Though your vampire magic was hard to heal from, I'll give you that."

She was smiling at him, giggling sweetly, as she always did when she was honest. He knew she was telling the truth this time.

Ringo, now knowing the truth, just looked at her with a horror; suddenly, his conscious began to finally kick in. How could he have hurt Yuki? The most important person in his life! He beat her, stabbed her, and caused her so much pain that it frightened him just thinking about what she felt. He was merciless with her, he wanted to kill her—though that was an impossibility—cause her more pain, and for what? Making friends with humans and loving them just like any creature would love another. So what if it had been true about what she said about him? It was only because he overreacted and tried to kill two humans who were only trying to help him protect Yuki. They did not do any harm.

_It was me who did all the harm. ME! Why am I acting like this? I'm a horrible person, no wonder why I never had any friends, it's because I'm a terrible awful THING! I hate myself! I wish Iroha could have taken my soul sooner! It would have been better if I never existed at all then the world would be a better place! Yuki deserve better…THEN A MONSTER LIKE ME!_

Yuki, who was sensing what her friend was feeling, placed her hand over Ringo's heart, whispering to him softly, "Ringo, you didn't mean to do what you did."

Ringo looked at her with horrified sorrow.

"YES I DID! YOU SAW WHAT I TRIED TO DO! I ATTEMPTED TO KILL THOSE TWO HUMANS! AND….AND YOU! I WANTED TO CAUSE YOU ALL THE PAIN IN THE WORLD! I'M A MONSTER!" he shouted with pain, tears were running down his cheeks in waterfalls. Right now, he wished he could just die, he knew he deserved it after all the pain he caused.

Yuki shook her head, smiling softly.

"That wasn't you though. And before you say anything more, let me tell you something about the blood you were forced to drink. You know about that meany princess, Kurobara. Her blood is filled with malice and taint. Drinking her blood strengthens one's hate and anger. It was because of that blood, why you acted the way you did. The real you would never do such things. It's her bloods fault," she explained gently.

"B-But I still made those decisions…it was me…not the blood," he protested, whimpering in the process. The ice was already forming around his waist and ribs.

"But, you regret those actions, right?" she said.

That made Ringo pause.

"That's the difference between the blood and your true heart. Your heart is as pure and sublime as your apples. Even if the blood fueled your frustration and anger for all those hours, you hugged me in that same gentle way, you protected me, and you regret the actions you had caused."

She smiled at him.

"You're not a monster, Ringo. You just held onto your anger for everything so long, that the blood you ingested made you think you could take it out on everything. But the true you, would not go to such lengths. They were just accidents."

The tears were still running from his eyes; he did not believe a word of what he said. Everything that he did, blood or not, was just too much for him to take in and forgive himself.

"J-Just get out of here, and leave me to my deserved fate…."he whimpered, as the ice gathered around his cheeks slowly.

Yuki suddenly hugged Ringo's frozen body and whispered in his ear. "

"The reason why I was so glad you took my blood and also why I was afraid you would before is because if a vampire takes the blood of a snow-demon, they'll freeze into an indestructible coat of ice. So powerful, that even if she takes my soul, you'll still remain frozen; only I'll be able to unfreeze you."

Ringo's eyes widened at what he was hearing.

"D-Don't…please," he whispered before the ice engulfed his mouth, silencing his voice.

She removed her chin from his shoulder and gazed at him with a soft smile.

"I know she'll succeed in taking my soul, but don't worry; I know Onii-chan, Nii-chan, Nee-chan and Onee-chan will get it back," she giggled as she continued. "I know you're not the most patient boy under the sun, but don't you worry, even when you're asleep in my ice crystal, you'll awaken back into this world, and don't worry about the blood. Nee-chan will find a way to take that meanie's blood from your body soon. She's like the best healer ever!"

However, even with her positive views and her warm smile, Ringo still shed so many tears of regret and resentment towards himself. He just wanted for his life—or soul—to be put to end for what he did, he just wanted to disappear.

_And now because of me, Yuki's going to have her soul gauged out! _He thought with anguish. _All because of stupid me!_

The ice had already engulfed all his limbs and his hair; all, which remained for the time being, was his eyes and nose.

Yuki kissed his nose and whispered, "I hope you have sweet dreams." As she wiped some tears from his frozen face before it was completely devoured by the ice, freezing his sad, regretful face in his prison.

Yuki smiled sadly at his sorrowful little face while she grasped his froze hand, the one that was curled up as if he was holding something. She kissed his frozen forehead and then stood up, turned around, and glared at the now bored Iroha who was pouting that their fight was over.

"That was too short! Why couldn't you guys keep fighting until you both couldn't stand up?" she whined.

"Iroha," Yuki began bravely. "I surrender my soul to you."

"You're giving up that easily? Don't you want to fight for your soul rights?" she whined again. "It would fill my hunger for a good fight!"

"Fighting you would be pointless!" Yuki told her. "As long as Ringo is safely secured, I have no interest in fighting one who would beat me to a pulp without so much as lifting one little finger."

Iroha looked at her for a moment, before sighing.

"You sure are wise for a hag!" she said rudely.

Yuki felt anger rising within her and shouted, "Nature demons don't age when they reach eleven years! I AM NOT AN OLD HAG!"

Iroha put a hand over her mouth, giggling into it, amused at the little snow demon's behavior towards her 'hag' comment.

While Yuki was glaring at the offending reaper, she noticed that her hair had been cut from its luscious ponytail and was now messily down to her shoulder. But, from what?

Iroha, catching the snow demon's glimpse at her hair, smiled and held a few locks up. "Your stupid 'Onee-chan' cut my pretty hair while we were fighting; just 'cause I took her stupid friend's soul didn't mean she had to go and ruin my hair,"

She then grinned. "At least I got her back for it."

Yuki looked at her with horror.

"Y-You don't mean that you—"

"Relax, snow white. I gave them back their souls; it not like vampires are on my list," she said.

Yuki's face relaxed at what she heard.

_Thank Goodness, Onee-chan and Nee-chan are okay._

Her relieved thoughts, however, were cut short when she felt something hard and hot wrapped around her arm. Giving out a cry from the uncomfortable touch, she looked to see what was causing the horrible sensation and found that it was a silver chain. Before she knew it another wrapped around her other arm, then two more around legs, a smaller one wrapped itself around neck, and then a bigger one wrapped around her waist.

The hot chains sizzled her skin, burning it while giving the unpleasant smell of burning flesh. She cried from the pain, pouring tears as well.

Iroha then appeared right in front of her, smirking devilishly at her. Yuki, though crying from pain glared at her with her teeth clenched, refusing to show any fear. She cried again, when Iroha grabbed a fist full of Yuki's ebony hair and pulled them up, hurting her.

Then Iroha's hello-kitty umbrella began to glow a deep aqua color, and all of a sudden transformed from its frilly adorable and ribbon induced appearance to a silver scythe with a single spectrum ribbon tied in the middle of the staff.

Yuki looked at it with emotionless eyes.

_So I guess this it,_ she thought. _No, not forever; I know Onee-chan, Onii-chan, Nee-chan and Nii-chan will get my soul back. But, what matters most is that Ringo's soul is safe from her hands. So I guess this isn't so bad._

Iroha smirked at her, and then without any more wait, she swung her scythe.

Yuki, by instinct closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, waiting to slip into a deep sweet dream, waiting for it all to end; but it never came. The only thing she felt was the pain from her hair cease. Curious, she opened her eyes and found a smiling Iroha holding her black locks in her other hand, severed from her scalp.

"Fooled you," Iroha giggled.

Yuki was now confused and shocked at the reaper's actions; wasn't she supposed to have her soul ripped from her body by now? Why did Iroha just cut some of her hair off?

Yuki's midnight locks hung messily in her face. Chopped bangs and uneven ends danced around her face lazily—no longer was her hair a neat shoulder-blade length, it was now up to her chin, well most of it was, the rest was up to her cheeks.

But the length and messiness of her hair did not matter to her, what did was why she wasn't put into a deep sleep with her soul completely gouged out.

"Why—"

"—didn't I take your soul?" Iroha finished for her as she placed Yuki's hair into a hello-kitty pouch. After the hair was safety tucked away, she placed the pouch back around her hello-kitty belt, and gave Yuki a big grin as she cupped the child's cheeks.

"I'm coming clean now, hon'; I never wanted your soul in the first place. The only soul I want is Ringo's."

Yuki's eyes widen at the fresh news.

_So all this time Ringo was fighting for nothing. She tricked him, both of us._

Before Yuki even had the chance to ask why Iroha wanted only his soul and for what reason, Iroha placed her finger on her lips to silence her. The young reaper then gave the snow-demon a look filled with malice.

"You wanna know why? I'll only say this; the princess planned his transformation for a really important potion that his soul is needed for."

Yuki felt anger sore through her heart at what she was hearing. She clenched her teeth tight, as well as her knuckles.

_So that's why that meanie turned Ringo into half vampire? Just so that his soul could be ripped out of his body and for what? A stupid potion of some-sort? If I wasn't chained up, I'd go to the princess right now and trick her into drinking my blood; that way she'd be frozen forever!_

"And now you're going to unfreeze Ringo so I can take his soul or else."

Yuki smirked at her. Like she was ever going to unfreeze Ringo so his soul could be stolen for a stupid potion; No matter how many times she would be subjected to any kinds of torture, she would never unfreeze Ringo.

"Do what you want. I won't EVER unfreeze my friend for a something as twisted as that."

Iroha returned her smirk.

"It's not _you _who will pay the price," she said in a devious tone. She then snapped her fingers and down came the webbed cage with Yuki's precious Guardian soul demon trapped inside with black widows crawling all over her.

"A.J!" Yuki cried with a look of sheer horror shown on her face. A.J squeaked at her in response. "Iroha, if you harm one hair on her body, I'll—"

"You'll what?" Iroha sneered with a smile. "Obviously, you don't know the position you're in. Those chains that bind you are not only to restrain you and cause you as much physical pain as possible, but they're also for paralyzing your powers!"

Yuki's eyes widen at this. The truth washed over her like the blood had in her analization of Ringo's shield. It burned her heart like fire; now she truly was helpless, not only that, she could not help her guardian soul demon from Iroha's clutches.

"You're about as dangerous as a baby, now. You can't do anything anymore. I can just order my little _babies _to kill your cute little guardian soul demon with their venom, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it! Aww, poor little Yuki," she mocked while laughing triumphantly. "Go on and cry you pathetic little baby, I'd love to see some tears!"

Yuki glared at the reaper with a look of wrath. "So, now you're using my precious A.J to try and make me unfreeze my helpless friend…? Why? Why bring her into this mess? Why threaten her life? You're a devil; you're an unforgivable little tramp!"

Yuki then began to struggle fiercely against her bonds, trying with rage to free herself and give Iroha a beating she deserved. She screamed and struggled with anger and hate, as the heat of the chains burned her tender flesh.

However, what Yuki was doing was futile, and Iroha knew that; she decided to watch Yuki's burning anger and hatred, since it gave her such pleasure to see her in pain. And she couldn't wait to cause her more anguish when she would make her decision to sacrifice either her pet or her friend for the other.

* * *

"_Other-half…! Please my other-half, wake up!"_

Hearing a voice shouting at him and feeling his body being shook semi-violently, Mikuo slowly crept out of the darkness of his sleep, and into the awakening world where he found the vampiress that looked exactly like him, face to face.

She looked exhausted, with sweat damping her face, but happy, that he had finally came out of his comatose-like sleep. Before he even had time to process what had happened to him, he was embraced by the vampiress, which made him blush immensely.

"Thank goodness. Even if she is a despicable reaper, at least she saved you two before Ringo finished you two off," she murmured to him.

Then, all the memories came flooding back into his mind, and then anger started swell up in his heart when he realized that Ringo had tried to kill him and his friend Nero.

_Nero! _Mikuo thought frantically as he remembered the awfully memory of seeing his friend being strangled. He pushed Miku away abruptly, and looked frantically for his friend, and not a corpse that looked like him. Reluctantly, he found Nero next to him, sleeping soundly, thankfully, still breathing.

Mikuo sighed out of relief, happy that his friend was still alive.

"Thank God…" He whispered.

"Um, excuse me, my other-half?" Miku began softly.

Mikuo looked at her with eyes filled with a sea of confusion.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by 'your other half'?"

"Do you not like it when I call you that?" Miku asked gently.

Mikuo was a bit irritated that his questioned was not answered, but he decided not to press on the subject for the vampiress looked very, very exhausted, so he just said simply, "Just call me Mikuo."

"Okay, Mikuo. Now I have something to ask of you," she said.

Mikuo raised his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked a bit carefully wondering what she wanted, and prayed that her question did not have anything to do with his blood…

"Can I have some of your blood?"

His prayers failed.

"WHAAAAT?" he shouted, backing away back into the trunk-like branch.

Miku grabbed his hand as gently as she could and said softly, "Please, it is of great importance."

"LIKE WHAT, SATISFYING YOUR EMPTY BELLY?" he shouted back.

Miku shook her head.

"No, Iroha is forcing Yuki to make a decision she really doesn't want to do."

The mentioning of Yuki made him shut his mouth as his fear dissolve.

"Please cooperate, Mikuo; I don't want to do this, I really, really don't want to, but by taking your blood…I'll be able to save her. You have to trust me on this."

Mikuo took a moment to think. What if she was lying to him, and would suck out every drop of his blood, leaving him to perish? _But, she did save me from getting my blood sucked by that blood bitch. Not to mention, she is Yuki's friend._

He touched the snowflake marking on his neck and then looked at the one on Miku's neck. He had to trust her, if what Miku was telling him was true, he had to.

"Alright," he agreed.

"But, only a pint!" he demanded.

Miku giggled. "I won't take even that much."

Then, her face became serious, as she gently pinned Mikuo's hands to the ground of the branch, so he would not struggle from the pain he was going to feel very soon, and then moved her fangs towards his neck, where she clamped them onto his soft skin and began to drink the sweet blood from his veins.

And all of a sudden her rosy appearance had drastically begins to change into something _sinister._

* * *

Yuki, tired from her useless struggle, stopped and began to pant heavily. Her chest ached, and so did her stomach where she began to heave the delicious lunch Mikuo had prepared for her up.

When she was finished, tears started to pool over her eyes, and her face once again sparkled with the look of melancholy, she knew she had lost. What was she going to do now? She had tried struggling out of her bonds to free her pet, and give Iroha her much needed Karma, but the chains had proved to be the better champion. Now, she was left to make a decision that would cost A.J or Ringo's life. How could she make a decision like that? She loved them both so much and wanted to protect them from everything bad. How could she choose? How? This brought her to shed more icy tears. She just couldn't choose, she couldn't…

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Iroha asked, bored that Yuki's rage had ended so pitifully.

She was silent; her mind was not made up, because she couldn't make it up, when it came down to choose which of her beloved ones would stay with her, she just couldn't. Her love for them was much too powerful.

Iroha, crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She was beginning to grow very impatient at Yuki's lag on who she was going to choose. That is when she could not take it anymore. She plunged her foot hard into the surface which in doing so, brought out a loud sound which made Yuki snap from her complicated thoughts and look up to Iroha—since that is where the sound was coming from.

"Listen, brat!" Iroha spat. "If you don't make a decision in the next three seconds, I'm killing your stupid pet!"

She threatened before raising her fingers up in a snapping position.

"One…" she began.

Yuki's heart began to beat faster; now she truly was under pressure. Now I she did not speak up, she would lose A.J. Her heart broke at the sight of her guardian soul demon looking so scared and crying.

"CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE MY SOUL INSTEAD!" Yuki persisted as a last ditch effort. "WOULDN'T THE SOUL OF THE A SNOW DEMON, THE MOST POWERFUL OF THE BUNCH, ME ENOUGH! I ALSO STILL HAVE HUMAN IN ME! WOULD'NT THAT BE BETTER THAN RINGO'S SOUL!"

"Two…" Iroha said dryly, ignoring Yuki's plea. Her fingers began to tighten, ready for the snap.

Yuki cried again.

"IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPASSION, PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER LIFE! SHE'S JUST AN INNOCENT LITTLE CREATURE! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! SHE'S NOT A PART OF ALL THIS! I'M BEGGING YOU; JUST PLEASE RELEASE HER!"

"Three!" Iroha shouted, and just as she was about to give her spider the order of killing the helpless little creature, something struck her, right through her belly.

Iroha coughed up blood from the strike, and just when she was going to attack the offending person who had struck her so harshly, her eyes widen with fear and who had struck her.

It was girl with ebony hair styled into twin-tails, crimson-red eyes that hungered for blood-lust. She wore a shirt as black as night with a skirt in the same color with red around it. She wore black sleeves that looked as if they belonged to a princess's gown, black fish-stockings on her legs, and a pair of might night colored boots. She also wore a garnet-colored tye around her neck. Her skin was washed in a sickening pale color.

The girl looked at her with a big grin, and then before Iroha had a chance to scream, the raven hair girl took her arm from Iroha's body, grabbed her hair with both hands and flung her, where she was smashed into five branches and was now on the ground pitifully.

Iroha laid there unmoving; she was definItEly in pain, but she felt something much worst then pain absolute terror. _Oh please don't let that be her. Oh God, please don't let that be—_

She then felt a something hard smash onto her left hand. Blood spurted out, and she scream in pain. Tears poured from her eyes as they looked up what had harmed her hand, it was the black-haired with a psychotic smile adoring her sickeningly pale face.

"Awww~ is the little kitty crying?" The black haired girl mocked before smashing her boot into Iroha's spine three times.

She then picked up Iroha, and savagely flung her again to another side before kicking her in the chin. Iroha slid down the branchy surface, jabbing her body with splinters. Her skull then smashed into a lone branch, splitting the tip of her head by an inch. Blood dripped down around, and before she even got the chance to up, the raven-haired girl stomped on her chest, repeatedly, hoping to split it open.

With her scythe in hand—that she had nearly forgot about—she did her best to bring it down, but the red-eyed girl stopped it from harming one hair on her head with just her index finger, shocking the fearful reaper. In a matter of seconds her scythe crumpled into tiny pieces of silver.

"You should have known what would happened, little kitty," The raven black haired cooed icily.

Iroha only looked at her with fear and tear-filled eyes. _Oh no, please…no…not her…_

The girl then released her boot from Iroha's chest, where Iroha took this as a chance to escape.

She got up and ran screaming, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Iroha scream with fear. "HOW COULD SHE BE HERE? WHY HER OF ALL PEOPLE? WHY! HELP ME! SOMEON—"

Suddenly ,she froze in her place, and the screamed in absolute pain. The lower left of her body, right by her rib-cage was hurting her like crazy, not only that, it moved in a grotesque way. She screamed louder as the pain got worst, she heard a crack, then a few more, and suddenly she felt her skin beginning to rip open.

Suddenly, three little rib bones protrude from her skin and then flew right out and onto the ground, bloody and garnished with white skin.

Iroha clutched her side, where the wound was and stared at the three bones on ground.

"M-M-M-My ribs….." She panted with fright and pain. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her by her hair, and lifted her from the ground. A menacing voice whispered in her ear.

"_**Oh, it won't only be those three stupid ribs I'll take from you; I'll take all your blood and rip off your flesh, all those things you refused to give me five years ago."**_

Iroha sobbed with fright. Her heart pounded against her bleeding breasts, as if it was trying to escape, her blood ran cold and her mind went completely blank.

_"Nooo…." _She whispered with absolute fear.

"**Oh, don't worry, I won't take them from you **_**yet**_**; believe me, I plan to torment you some more. How 'bout we play a little game of hide and get your kidney ripped out?"**

She released Iroha who screamed again, and began running swiftly away, for fear of having her kidney ripped out of her body right this moment.

The black haired girl laughed as she raised her arms where upon they turned into black bat wings with red veins beating inside. She flapped them and shouted this while laughing, "THAT'S RIGHT, RUN YOU LITTLE BEAST! RUN LIKE THE WIND! YOU CAN HIDE, BUT YOUR KIDNEY WILL BE MINE, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She disappeared into the darkness in search for her unfortunate prey.

Meanwhile, the chains that held Yuki shattered into a thousand pieces of copper. She fell to the ground, still staring at the spot where she witnessed the black-haired girl with her arm pierced right through Iroha's abdomen. She could not believe her eyes.

Her shock however was soon interrupted when A.J, who was also free from her bonds (and the spiders who ran away to help their _mother_) flung herself to Yuki, right into her arms, where she caught her.

Yuki's heart bleed with happiness and relief, knowing her precious little A.J was alive and free from her stick bonds. She held her close, while her body shook; joyful tears ran down her eyes.

"A.J, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY, I WAS SO-OOO WOORRRIED! I'M SO SORRY! YOU MUST'VE BEEN TERRFIED!"

A.J squeaked at her in response, crying as well. She did not want her friend to blame herself; she knew that choosing between her most cherished ones lives would be a terribly hard thing to decide. A.J blamed herself for being caught, but she could not say that, as she was only a fresh born guardian soul demon, she couldn't talk in complete sentences. She wanted to say it, but she could not, all she could do now was to hold Yuki tight, bask in her embrace in return and cry her little coal-black eyes out.

"I promise," Yuki began more softly. "I'll never ever leave you in a position like that again… Forgive me A.J…"

"There's nothing to forgive, Yuki," She heard a warm voice speaking softly by her ears, as well as feeling a familiar hand on her shoulder.

Yuki looked up, knowing who this was, and once she saw his face, she broke into more tears. A.J did as well.

Yuki embraces Mikuo while A.J hugged Mikuo's neck.

"NII-CHAAAN!" Yuki cried.

Mikuo patted Yuki's head softly.

"It's okay now; it's okay, shhh…"

"I'm sorry Nii-chan, I'm sorry. I got you and Oni-chan into all this. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Hush, Yuki, you don't need to apologize; the both of us aren't the kind to turn a blind eye at someone who needs our help."

"But-but…" She sobbed again.

"It's okay really; Nero and I don't want you to blame yourself over something inevitable. It's okay," He said softly.

Yuki broke into more sobs where Mikuo began to pat her back to calm her down; he smiled, though it was a sad one, and tears that sparkled like crystals ran down his cheek. Just seeing Yuki's in so much pain, made his heart break for her.

He looked back at Nero who was flung over his back, still unconscious. Y_ou may be a dumb lemon head, but at least you'd know what to do for her, _he thought, wishing his friend was awake so he would be able to calm Yuki.

_But, you're not, so I guess the spotlights on me._

He kneeled down to Yuki's level and patted her head while looking right at her face.

"Yuki, just calm down now, everything is okay. Sure things got a bit out of hand, but it was going to happen, nothing in the world would have made Nero and I leave you behind. Everything's okay now, you, A.J and everyone else is fine. So don't press on that it was your fault. It was the pink-haired girl's fault, not yours."

He then brushed a tear from her face.

"Don't cry any more. Just smile and be thankful that your little friend here is okay. Even A.J doesn't want to cry," he softly said, pointing the creature with his finger.

A.J then jumped from Mikuo's neck and back into Yuki's arms. Yuki hugged her and then stared at her face. She then smiled realizing that blaming herself wasn't such a good way to celebrate A.J being alive and free.

"_S-Smil..e…Bi-g," _A.J said, stuttering a bit.

Yuki gasped and then she smiled.

"You just spoke."

"_Smile big…" _A.J said clearer this time, while smiling warmly.

Yuki hugged A.J again.

"I'm just so glad I can hold you again."

A.J hugged her again, nuzzling her neck and shoulder.

Mikuo smiled at this, just seeing Yuki happy again and reunited with the creature she cherished most. It was enough to mend his once broken heart. All he needed was to see the little girl smiling.

Sadly for him though, his happiness was cut short when his eyes unwillingly meant the frozen Ringo from behind Yuki.

He glared at him. This was the boy that nearly made his parents lose their only son, the boy that nearly took Nero from his sister and parents, the boy that nearly robbed them of their dreams and lives. Although he felt some pleasure to find the brat frozen in ice, but what would douse his anger more is if he was able to give the brat a good hard kick in the stomach.

"Please don't hate Ringo, Nii-chan," He heard Yuki say; he looked back at her, trying to soften his angry face for her.

"Nii-chan, I know what you're feeling right now, believe me I do, but please don't hate him. Ringo was turned into half-vampire by one of the most evil of vampires known in this world. The blood he drank from that vampire fueled his anger and sadness."

"Anger and sadness…?" Mikuo repeated with confusion.

Yuki nodded, and then, she began to walk towards her frozen friend before grasping his frozen hand. She stared at his sad eyes and tears that were frozen with him.

"…the anger of children who were always making false accusations towards his powers, and the sadness of being alone."

Now that Mikuo thought of it, he did remember Ringo shouting that he'd 'have no one left to play with' thinking that he and Nero would take Yuki away from him.

"Before I met Ringo, he was all alone with no companionship, but his tree. He constantly tried to make friends with the vampire children of this world, but due to rumors created by a group of nasty little boys and one girl, every child born into this world, is told that Ringo is a bad apple-demon and that by eating his apples, one will turn to ashes, or go into a deep sleep that no one would ever be able to awake from."

Mikuo grew silent at the news. He felt something tug at his heart, but he did not know what is was, he just kept his mouth shut and let Yuki continue.

"Because of that, Ringo would always be rejected by every child he encountered. He tried one time to comfort a girl who was being bullied, and give back the doll the bullies stole from her."

She looked at the doll in his hands sadly.

"But, she just screamed and pushed him away, even after the kind thing he had tried to do for her. He tried multiple times to play with other children, but it all ended the same, either, being shoved away, hit with pebbles, slapped or beaten. They were just too scared of him. They always kept thinking, what if he is evil. They never thought of, what if we was just boy who wanted to have friends more than anything else in the world. They listened to their fears, instead of their hearts."

"But, you were different from them," Mikuo implied.

Yuki smiled.

"Yeah, after my parents abandoned me so many, many years back, I stumbled into this world, looking for food. I saw Ringo all by himself, sitting by his tree, with an apple in his hand. The first thing I said while I crawled to him was 'is that an apple? It looks so delicious, can I please just have one little bite?'

"He looked at me very strangely, possibly wondering why I had not ran away or screamed at the sight of him. After a moment he gave the apple to me, his hands were shaking though, still scared at that I would run away by looking deeper into it, but I was hungry and unaware of those rumors, so I took the apple and ate it. I asked for more apples and as I asked he gave me more, and every time I ate an apple, his smile grew and grew. It had to be the warmest smile I had ever seen before in my life."

She smiled as she remembered that nice memory.

"Soon after I had my fill of apples, we began to talk, and tell each other our names. When he found out that I was just a street rat, he offered his home to me. He nursed me back to health and even made lots of clothes for me to wear. Though, we have our fights at times, he's still the first person that did not reject me for who I was; he was nothing like my parents were. But, he's always so afraid of losing me, so when we have our fights, he literally goes down on his knees and apologizes constantly, saying that he was the one at fault, he does everything to keep me happy and more comfortable here. Once he sold some of his blood to an adult vampire that love to feast of Nature demon's blood so he could buy me meats, vegetables and sweets, something other than apples. He drank the blood of such a vampire filled with malice, because he was not only afraid of me leaving, but me being in pain as well. He thought he could protect me by agreeing to become half-vampire, but as you can see, it just made him do things that broke his heart in the end."

Tears broke from her eyes as she remembered the horror and sadness he felt when he realized his actions.

Yuki then turned around to Mikuo and said, "So please Nii-chan! Don't hate Ringo! He's really is a good person! He was really, really sorry for what he did to you and Onii-chan! Honest!"

"I believe you, Yuki," Mikuo said with a smile.

Yuki was taken aback at what he said; she did not expect him to forgive her friend so easily.

"So fast?" she asked.

Mikuo nodded while walking up to her, he pushed Nero up further up his back so he would not slip off.

"Yes, because I understand. Once when we were kids, Nero, you know 'Onii-chan', he hit his sister one time for stealing his candy, and after he thought about it, he felt so guilty that he couldn't even bring himself to see her. I tried to tell him that she would forgive him no matter what, but he still just kept crying. Then, Len, you know the friend we were talking about earlier, he said this to him, 'You regret your actions, right? And you feel terrible for what you did, right? I know you must feel like the most horrible person around, but you really shouldn't stay in your room all day crying over it. Your sister's in her room probably feeling that her big brother doesn't love her anymore. What hurts more than just a smack on the arm is feeling like the one you love most must hate you. So don't cry anymore, making up with her will not only heal her heart but yours as well.' After that, Nero begged his sister for forgiveness and it ended with the two of them hugging each other, so I think if Nero wakes up and knows how the kid felt, he might understand how he felt."

Yuki smiled.

"You think so?" She said hopefully

"Yeah I do," Mikuo said with a smile.

A.J nodded at her too, and Yuki's smile grew bigger once again.

It was a nice moment that they all shared, but Yuki thought they should not be taking too long and get to safety so everyone could rest up.

"Nii-chan, I think it's time we go," she said softly while placing a hand on her frozen friend.

Mikuo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Go?" he asked.

Just then, ice shattered all over the place. Instinctively, he crouched down and held Nero close to protect him from all the ice shards that were flying all over the place. However, he never felt any of the ice breaking through his skin.

He looked back and saw Ringo, out cold, in Yuki's arms. She looked at him sadly while she placed his hand—the one that held the doll—over his heart. A.J scampered up Yuki's head, since she couldn't be held at the moment.

"Nii-chan," Yuki began. "Please follow me."

Mikuo placed Nero once again on his back before strand back up.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere where we all can rest and get some food in our bellies. Also, we don't want to be around with _her _out," she explained, referring to the ebony-haired girl.

Mikuo then asked something that he had wanted to ask, since he found that girl right in front of him, wiping blood off her lips.

"Yuki, who was that girl, anyway?"

Yuki paused.

For a moment, there was silence, and then finally, she spoke.

"That was Miku's twin sister. She's doesn't have a name, but we call her Zatsune. Because her voice can be so noisy."

* * *

The rushing warm water droplets felt nice against her aching skin, caressing it gently and dearly with it tiny fingers. It was as if she was being washed with a million smoothing wet pearls, kissing her skin with soft lips. For a while, her troubles seemed to vanish and the only thing now on her mind was enjoying the sweet liquid washing her aches and pains away.

She grabbed a bottle of Jasmine shampoo off the shower-caddy and squirted the mint-green jelly like liquid into her left palm before scenting the bottle down and scrubbing her greasy, dirty hair, giving it the cleaning it deserved.

After she used the cream-rinse and a bar of soap for her body, she washed it all down the drain and climbed out of the shower after turning it off.

First, she grabbed the third towel of the silver hanger—the one shaded a deep pink with a scarlet rose—and wrapped it around her wet slender figure. She then grabbed her pink hairbrush and began to comb the knots and tangles from her cherry-red hair. Once it was silky (as it was sweet smelling) she set it down and began to dry her back with her towel and every other wet body part reducing the amount of water dripping from her skin to 25%. After shoving the towel into the laundry-shoot (that Dell had built into several thousand years ago, since his sister and her best blond hair friend kept leaving their towels and clothes all over the floor, that he had the displeasure of picking up), Teto then grabbed her fuchsia pink robe—a home-welcoming gift from the girls—and downed it.

When she finished tying the rose-red sash around her waist into a perfect bow, she slipped on her fuzzy red-pink kitty-cat slippers and headed towards the door, but just as she reached for the knob, the door opened itself. This surprised her, but the person who had opened the door surprised her more.

It was a young man with silver hair ruby-red eyes and skin as white as a primrose. He had the exact complexion as Haku's, but he was taller, a bit toned, and his hair was short and tied into a tiny ponytail. The clothes he wore also bore a resemblance to Haku as well but the work-shirt he wore was a much darker-shade of grey, and his pants were very worn unlike Haku's pressed ones. He also wore white shoes trimmed with purple. He had an irritated look plastered on his face.

"D-Dell?" Teto softly said.

"Who the hell is in my bed?" he said in a grouchy tone. "Is he another snack of yours?"

Teto gasped quietly at what he said.

_Uh oh…he found Ted. _She then mentally slapped herself. _Of course, he did, and I was stupid enough to put Ted in his bed! _

She did not have time to curse herself though; right now, she had to explain things to the young man she established as Dell, about his discovery.

"N-No, he's…" she paused, she was not sure if she should tell Dell that the man resting in his bed was her brother. Dell knew that a couple years ago, she was forced to leave her brother for his own safety, but he never knew what her brother looked like though, and for him to just find him asleep in his bed, it would make things all the more awkward.

"You know what, put some clothes on first, and then you can explain to me who the hell you brought over this time. I need a smoke, anyway."

Dell did not even wait for a response; he just left the door opened and stomped away.

Teto stood frozen for a moment before feeling the blood rushing back into her feet and legs, and without any more hesitation, she walked out the bathroom, closing the door behind, and made the journey to her room to put on some clothes

When she got to the door of her room, she opened it swiftly and walked in smoothly.

It was a very extravagant room that she had; Neru and Haku both took the liberty of making one for her when she was staying with them. Since they stole her diary from her without permission when she was still living with Ted, they knew what loved and hated. They painted the walls a dark-red pink since it was her favorite color, gave her a four-poster bed with light pink pillows and blankets with purple roses sewn on the silks of the blanket and pillow cases. They had also put in a vanity made of crystals—since in Teto's diary she dreamed of having such a vanity since she was five—with several kinds of perfumes and a large makeup box sitting still on its smooth shinny surface, a large garnet-colored chest filled with every kind of jewelry Teto took a liking too. There was also a large window with hot-pink curtains with frills, which showed a beautiful view of the world, a hand-painted white table garnished with red and pink flowers, with a porcelain tea set. The final additions were a large bookcase filled to the brim with books and tiny porcelain dolls and glass figurines, a large T.V. with a Wii, and her doll that Ted had won for her seventeen years ago, sitting right in the middle on the pillows upon her bed.

First, she went to her wardrobe and opened it, revealing dozens of beautiful clothing. She picked out a black kimono with red flowers—it was the kimono Ted picked out for her to wear on the very last day they played together.

Just looking at it brought tears to her as she remembered the sweet memories of him and her at the festival. How they had fun, ate lots of food and played many games.

_I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from leaving that doctor's office; if only I stayed there for a moment longer I'd still be with Ted for seventeen more years, and many more, he'd be safe…_

She cried with melancholy once again before chiding herself for doing so.

"Crying won't change a thing," she whispered to herself. "The only thing you can do now is get dressed and tell Dell the truth. And then... ask him to do what must be done."

She brushed her tears away, and then shed her bathrobe from her body before putting on the kimono. When she finished the ribbon in a perfect butterfly bow, she smoothed out the creases, and went straight to her vanity and began to blow dry her hair, after she curled her hair back into its usual mass of curls and then tied them up into twin-drills with a pair of black ribbons.

Now washed, fully dressed, and her hair back in its usual style, she proceeded back to the door and find Dell.

Out in the hallways, she began to constraint on her hearing so she could pick up Dell's heartbeats, it was faint at first, but the more she followed the beatings the more louder she could hear it. She wasn't surprised that the beatings were coming from the area to where Dell's room was; soon, she found him standing outside of his room. He looked thoroughly irritated and angry, with his arms crossed and his eyebrows twitching.

"I'm back, Dell," Teto said loudly so he could see her coming.

Dell glared at her.

"About freaking time!" he exclaimed. "I finished my cigarette thirty minutes ago; how long do girls have to take to throw some damn clothes on?!"

Teto flipped one of her twin-drills.

"At least, I look nice; you on the other hand look like you just rolled out the princess's torture chambers. You could have at least taken a bath yourself while I was getting dress," she tartly said.

"Shut up, _hag_," Dell countered, hitting her weak point.

Teto snapped.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY….!" She hissed, while fire danced around body.

Dell put one pinky in his ear.

"Careful now, don't burn that pretty kimono of yours, _old maid."_

Teto started beating her fists into his chest, cursing him in as many ways possible. She kept doing this until she exhausted herself, where she fell to her knees panting.

Dell raised his brow at this.

"Why are you so tired all of a sudden?" he asked, helping her up. "You usually beat and curse at me longer than this."

"You really what to know why?" Teto asked, still breathing hoarsely.

Dell examined her eyes before he answered her.

"You got attacked, didn't you?"

"You can tell?" Teto sarcastically said. She knew Dell would tell that she was hurt eventually.

As she expected, Dell placed two fingers in the center of her forehead, closed his eyes, and then suddenly a pure-white glow sprung from his fingers and also his own forehead.

"So, that's what happened," Dell said softly before opening his eyes and taking his fingers away from her forehead. "And that kid asleep in my room is your bro, huh?"

"Yeah…" Teto admitted a bit sadly.

Dell patted her head.

"You did the right thing by bringing him here. He'll be safe now."

"I know, but that wasn't the only reason why I brought him here."

"What was the other reason?" Dell asked in a low tone. He had a clue what the other reason was for Teto to bring her brother here.

"Would you… please take away his memories; the ones of this place and the all the memories of myself as well?"

* * *

**Wow….how long has it been since I last updated *checks calendar* a year. Sorry guys, but I had the WORST writers block in history! However now I'm slowly getting it back YAY! **

**I guess this chapter is a bit darker than the rest…eh? /giggles evily. I've been reading darker fantasies lately and now I think that this story might get a little grotesque but not too much that'll rate it to M, but watch out for some more blood and bones out there. **

**Also I finally have a BEAT! Two actually, the first is iPolris! She betaed this long thing all on her own! The second one is yet to be acknowledged, give ya a hint though, IT ONE OF YOU GUYS! **

**Now to thank everybody who reviewed**

**Ruuyaislazytologin ( well that won't be a problem anymore! Now that I have TWO betas! Also, back then I guess I did feel a bit like that, but after a year of this writers block, I know that there really is no rush for me anymore. Thank you!)**

**Tears Of Glass ( I'm glad you enjoyed it, and hope you'll enjoy this RinXLen too!)**

**xx-Yuu-Chan-xx (I'm sorry that I wasn't able to right Ted in this chapter, but like I said before I had a terrible writers block so this was the best I could come up with, if I can I might be able though to write him as well as Teto in the next, since it's getting a little dramatic here.)**

**KataangWriterLove (Done and done! More will be on the way in the next one!)**

**Chibichu of Russia (Well, here it is now! Sorry, but writers block really took its toll on me T_T)**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews (I hope you enjoyed the RinXLen moment! It'll get even cuter in the next. I'm so happy you like my fic. :) )**

**Akefia Bakura (I'll do my best to put more Kaito and Ted, maybe in the next since this chapter is mainly focused on Yuki and Ringo Arc, but you'll see plenty of Kaito in the next since Meiko's stopping by XD and if I can I'll put more Rui scenes too. Poor little thing still sleeping XD)**

**Carl (Thank you soooooo much~! I'm so happy you like it. And now here you are! A nice long chappie. )**

**Guest (Heh..heh…sorry about that you and the others waited this long, but remember when one had writers block it can be hard to write another one. But it's okay, at times I feel like I can't wait any longer for another chapter for my favorite stories. But at least the next ones up~!)**

**ChaotixLord (It's right here~! Freshly made from data~!)**

**And also a BIIGGG Thanks to new reviewers who reviewed previous chapters!**

**AnimeXXGirlXX13 (Well at least he's back with Teto. And also Arigato about the usernames I gave to Len and Mikuo, I was hoping people would laugh at it. Thank you soo much~!)**

**Akemiloveschu (I thought that since there twins/mirror images, it would fit. Glad you like it~!)**

**Len lover (I think I've also doubly improved with my fight scenes, and with two betas there will probably me no more errors, but we'll keep our eyes on them. Len's a shota, that why he gets kidnapped XD. Well Kurobara is evil. Well since Rei's chasing after him, it will, but I like to take things slow in my story before everything happens, that way love progresses and new characters are introduced. Hope you and everyone will enjoy this chapter~!)**

**All your wishes have come true, the next chapter is possibly going to be the end of the 'Frozen Apples' Arc. AND an already known character will come to Iroha's rescue and save her from the evil Zatsune! **

**Ehem now for a japanese lesson. Pay attetion closing *points to a board filledn with drawings with a large stick.) **

**_Okayu_ Is a type of rice porrige, and very easy to digest. Since Rin was still injured Len thought that an Okayu would be easy on her little injured stomach!**

**_Okonomiyaki_ a Japanese savoury pancake containing a variety of ingredients.**

**_Tamagoyaki_ is a type of Japanese omelette, which is made by rolling together several layers of cooked egg.**

**Please enjoy everybody! I'm sure this loooooooooooooooooooooong chapter makes up for my absence! See you in the next chappie~!**


End file.
